


Corrente de Ferro

by Rubyjeon



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance Novel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 109,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyjeon/pseuds/Rubyjeon
Summary: Tradução de Chain Of IronNão divulgue o link da tradução publicamente, pois é fácil de derrubar. Compartilhe no privado de quem pedir. Obrigada.— Tradução de fã para fã SEM intuito financeiro.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood, Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Grace Blackthorn/Christopher Lightwood, Grace Blackthorn/James Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale
Kudos: 16





	1. Citação

Para Rick Riordan.  
Obrigada por me deixar usar o nobre nome di Angelo.


	2. Parte Um

JOGUINHOS "Em breve você vai ouvir falar de mim com meus joguinhos engraçados. Guardei algumas das coisas vermelhas adequadas em uma garrafa de cerveja de gengibre no último trabalho para escrever, mas ficou grosso como cola e não posso usar. A tinta vermelha é adequada, espero." — Jack, o Estripador


	3. Londres: Extremidade Leste

_Era estranho e novo ter um corpo humano novamente. Sentir o vento agitando seu cabelo e as partículas frias de neve picando seu rosto enquanto ele caminhava pelos paralelepípedos. Para balançar os braços e medir o novo comprimento de suas passadas. Era pouco depois do amanhecer e as ruas estavam quase desertas. De vez em quando, ele avistava um vendedor ambulante empurrando seu carrinho pela rua coberta de neve, ou uma faxineira de avental e xale correndo para fazer o trabalho enfadonho de seu emprego. Ao contornar um monte de neve, ele tropeçou e franziu a testa para si mesmo._

_Seu corpo era tão fraco. Precisava desesperadamente de força. Ele não poderia continuar sem isso. Uma sombra escura passou na frente dele._

_Um homem velho com macacão de operário, boné puxado para baixo sobre a cabeça, e deslizou para um beco fora da via principal. Enquanto observava, o homem se acomodou em uma caixa, recostando-se na parede de tijolos. Alcançando dentro de sua jaqueta puída, o homem tirou uma garrafa de gim e a abriu. Ele entrou silenciosamente no beco. As paredes se ergueram em ambos os lados, bloqueando a fraca luz do sol. O homem olhou para ele com os olhos turvos._

_— O que você quer?_

_A faca de adamas brilhou na luz fraca. Ele mergulhou no peito do homem novamente e novamente. O sangue subiu, um fino spray de partículas vermelhas tingindo a neve suja de escarlate. O assassino sentou-se sobre os calcanhares, inspirando. A energia da morte do homem, a única coisa útil que a criatura mortal tinha a oferecer, fluiu para si através da faca. Ele se levantou e sorriu para o céu branco leitoso._

_Já estava se sentindo melhor. Mais forte. Logo estaria forte o suficiente para enfrentar seus verdadeiros inimigos. Quando se virou para sair do beco, sussurrou seus nomes sob a respiração._

_James Herondale._

_Cordelia Carstairs._


	4. Capítulo 1: A Teia Brilhante

A Teia Brilhante

E ela ainda se senta, jovem enquanto a terra é velha,  
E, sutilmente contemplativa de si mesma,  
Desenha homens para observar a teia brilhante que ela pode tecer,  
Até que o coração, o corpo e a vida estejam sob seu domínio.  
A rosa e a papoula são sua flor; Para onde  
Não é ele encontrado, ó Lilith, quem derrama perfume  
E beijos suaves e um sono suave devem te prender?  
— Dante Gabriel Rossetti, “A Beleza do Corpo”

⚜️

Uma névoa fumegante de inverno havia se instalado no topo da cidade de Londres, alcançando seus ramos pálidos através das ruas, envolvendo os prédios em lantejoulas opacas. Uma palidez acinzentada se lançou sobre as árvores arruinadas quando Lucie Herondale dirigiu sua carruagem pela longa e abandonada estrada em direção à casa Chiswick, o céu erguendo-se da névoa como o topo de um pico do Himalaia acima das nuvens.

Com um beijo no nariz e uma manta sobre a cernelha, ela deixou seu cavalo, Balios, ao pé da escada da frente e partiu pelos restos do jardim em socalcos. Ela passou pelas estátuas rachadas e arruinadas de Virgílio e Sófocles, agora cobertas por longos ramos de videiras, seus membros quebrados e caídos entre o mato. Outras estátuas estavam parcialmente escondidas por árvores pendentes e sebes não podadas, como se estivessem sendo devoradas pela densa folhagem.

Abrindo caminho por cima de um caramanchão tombado, Lucie finalmente alcançou o velho galpão de tijolos no jardim. O telhado havia muito desaparecido; Lucie se sentiu um pouco como se tivesse cruzado com uma cabana de pastor abandonada nas charnecas. Um dedo fino de fumaça cinza estava até subindo de dentro. Se esta fosse A Bela Cordelia, um duque louco, mas bonito, viria cambaleando pela charneca, mas nada nunca acontecia como nos livros.

Em todo o galpão, ela podia ver pequenos montes de terra onde, nos últimos quatro meses, ela e Grace haviam enterrado os resultados malsucedidos de sua experimentação — os infelizes corpos de pássaros caídos ou ratos e camundongos mortos por gatos que haviam tentado trazer de volta à vida.

Nada havia funcionado ainda. E Grace nem sabia de tudo isso. Ela permanecia inconsciente do poder de Lucie de comandar os mortos. Ela não sabia que Lucie havia tentado ordenar que os pequenos corpos voltassem à vida, tentado alcançá-los para capturar algo que pudesse atrair para o mundo dos vivos. Mas nunca funcionou. Qualquer parte deles que Lucie poderia ter sido capaz de comandar se fora com a morte.

Ela não mencionou nada disso para Grace.  
Lucie deu de ombros filosófica e foi até a enorme laje de madeira de uma porta — às vezes questionava qual era o sentido de ter uma porta em uma construção que não tinha telhado — e tocou um padrão codificado: um, dois, um dois.

Instantaneamente ouviu alguém cruzando o chão e girando o ferrolho, e a porta se abriu. Grace Blackthorn estava parada na porta, o rosto sério e fechado. Mesmo com o tempo nublado, seu cabelo, solto sobre os ombros, brilhava com um brilho prateado. 

— Você veio — disse ela, parecendo mais surpresa do que satisfeita.

— Eu disse que viria. — Lucie passou por Grace. O galpão tinha um único cômodo interno com piso de terra batida, agora parcialmente congelado.

Uma mesa havia sido empurrada contra a parede sob a espada da família Blackthorn, pendurada em ganchos de ferro grosseiramente forjados. Sobre a mesa, um laboratório improvisado havia sido construído: havia fileiras de alambiques e garrafas de vidro, um almofariz e um pilão e dezenas de tubos de ensaio. Uma variedade de pacotes e latas ocupava o resto da mesa, alguns abertos, outros esvaziados e reunidos em uma pilha.

Ao lado da mesa havia um fogo que havia sido colocado diretamente no chão, a fonte da fumaça escapando do telhado perdido. O fogo estava estranhamente silencioso, emanando não de toras de madeira, mas de um monte de pedras, suas chamas esverdeadas lambendo vorazmente para cima, como se buscassem consumir o caldeirão de ferro suspenso por um gancho acima dele. O caldeirão continha uma poção preta fervente que cheirava a terra e a produtos químicos ao mesmo tempo.

Lucie se aproximou de uma segunda mesa maior lentamente. Sobre ela repousava um caixão. Através da tampa de vidro, ela podia ver Jesse, exatamente como parecia quando eles estiveram juntos pela última vez — camisa branca, cabelo preto caindo macio contra a nuca. Suas pálpebras eram meias-luas pálidas.

Ela não se limitou a pássaros, morcegos e ratos. Havia tentado ordenar que Jesse voltasse à vida também, embora ela tenha sido capaz de fazer isso apenas durante os curtos períodos em que Grace fora buscar algo e a deixou sozinha com o corpo de Jesse. Ela se saiu ainda pior com isso do que com os animais. Jesse não estava vazio, como os animais — ela podia sentir algo dentro dele: uma vida, uma força, uma alma. Mas o que quer que fosse, estava ancorado no espaço entre a vida e a morte, e ela não podia mudá-lo. Mesmo tentar a fazia se sentir doente e fraca, como se estivesse fazendo algo errado.

— Eu não tinha certeza se você ainda viria — Grace disse irritada. — Estou esperando há muito tempo. Você pegou o espinho de macieira? 

Lucie enfiou a mão no bolso para pegar o pacote minúsculo. 

— Foi difícil escapar. E eu não posso ficar muito tempo. Vou encontrar Cordelia esta noite. 

Grace pegou o pacote e o abriu. 

— Por que o casamento é amanhã? Mas o que isso tem a ver com você? 

Lucie olhou para Grace com firmeza, mas a outra garota parecia genuinamente não entender. Muitas vezes Grace não parecia entender por que as pessoas faziam as coisas se a resposta era porque é assim que os amigos se comportam ou porque é o que você faz por alguém de quem gosta. 

— Eu sou a suggenes de Cordelia — disse ela. — Eu a acompanho pelo corredor, mas também forneço ajuda e apoio antes da cerimônia. Hoje à noite eu vou sair com ela para...

Uau. Grace tinha virado o pacote no caldeirão. Um flash de chama lambeu em direção ao teto, então uma nuvem de fumaça. Cheirava a vinagre. 

— Você não precisa me dizer. Tenho certeza de que Cordelia não gosta de mim. 

— Não vou falar sobre Cordelia com você — disse Lucie, tossindo um pouco.

— Bem, eu não gostaria de mim, se eu fosse ela — disse Grace. — Mas não temos que discutir nada. Eu não chamei você aqui para um bate-papo. 

Ela olhou para o caldeirão. O nevoeiro e a fumaça colidiram no quartinho, envolvendo Grace com um halo nebuloso. Lucie esfregou as mãos enluvadas, o coração batendo rápido quando Grace começou a falar: 

— Hic mortui vivunt. Igni ferroque, ex silentio, ex animo. Ex silentio, ex animo! Ressurgir! 

Enquanto Grace cantava, a mistura começou a ferver mais rapidamente, as chamas começando a assobiar, subindo mais e mais, alcançando o caldeirão. Um pouco da mistura borbulhou pela lateral do caldeirão, espirrando no chão. Lucie instintivamente saltou para trás quando caules verdes explodiram do chão, crescendo caules, folhas e botões à medida que subiam quase até os joelhos.

— Está funcionando! — ela engasgou. —Está realmente funcionando!

Um rápido espasmo de prazer passou pelo rosto normalmente sem expressão de Grace. Ela foi em direção ao caixão, e Jesse-

Com a mesma rapidez com que brotaram, as flores murcharam e caíram dos caules. Era como ver o próprio tempo acelerar mais rápido. Lucie observou impotente enquanto as folhas caíam e os caules secavam, estalavam e caiam com o próprio peso.

Grace ficou paralisada, olhando para as flores mortas no chão. Ela olhou para o caixão — mas Jesse não se moveu.

Claro que ele não se moveu.

Os ombros de Grace estavam rígidos de decepção.

— Vou pedir para Christopher amostras mais frescas da próxima vez — disse Lucie. —Ou reagentes mais poderosos. Tem de haver algo que não estamos entendendo. 

Grace foi para o caixão de seu irmão. Ela colocou a palma da mão contra o vidro. Seus lábios se moveram, como se ela estivesse sussurrando algo; Lucie não sabia dizer o quê. 

— O problema não é a qualidade dos ingredientes — disse ela em voz baixa e fria. — O problema é que estamos confiando demais na ciência. Ativadores, reagentes — a ciência é terrivelmente limitada quando se trata de feitos como o que estamos tentando. 

—Como você saberia?"

Grace olhou para ela friamente. 

— Sei que você me acha estúpida porque nunca tive aulas particulares — disse ela —, mas consegui ler alguns livros enquanto estava em Idris. Na verdade, consegui passar pela maior parte da biblioteca.

Lucie tinha que admitir que Grace estava pelo menos parcialmente certa — ela não tinha ideia de que Grace era interessada em ler, ou em qualquer coisa além de torturar homens e ressuscitar Jesse dos mortos.

— Se não confiarmos na ciência, o que você está propondo?

— O óbvio. Magia. — Grace falava como se estivesse instruindo uma criança. — Não essa... Essa brincadeira de criança, feitiços que tiramos de um livro que minha mãe nem se preocupou em manter escondido. — Ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras com desprezo. — Devemos extrair energia do único lugar onde ela pode ser encontrada.

Lucie engoliu em seco. 

— Você quer dizer necromancia. Tirar o poder da morte e usá-lo para fazer mágica nos mortos. 

— Alguns considerariam esse tipo de magia ruim. Mas eu chamo isso de necessário.

—Bem, eu chamaria de ruim — disse Lucie, incapaz de esconder sua frustração na voz. Grace parecia ter chegado a uma decisão sem ela, o que definitivamente não estava no espírito de sua parceria. — E eu não quero fazer coisas ruins.

Grace balançou a cabeça com desdém, como se Lucie estivesse fazendo alarde por nada.

— Precisamos falar com um necromante sobre isso.

Lucie abraçou os cotovelos. 

— Um necromante? Certamente não. A Clave proibiria mesmo se pudéssemos encontrar um. 

— E há uma razão para isso — Grace respondeu bruscamente, recolhendo as saias. Ela parecia pronta para sair do galpão. — O que temos que fazer não é totalmente bom. Não... a maneira como a maioria das pessoas pensa no bem, pelo menos. Mas você já sabia disso, Lucie, então pode parar de fingir ser muito melhor do que eu.

— Grace, não. — Lucie se moveu para bloquear a porta. — Eu não quero isso, e não acho que Jesse iria querer isso também. Não poderíamos falar com um feiticeiro? Alguém em que a Clave confia? 

— A Clave pode confiar neles, mas eu não. — Os olhos de Grace queimaram. — Decidi que deveríamos trabalhar juntas porque Jesse parecia gostar de você. Mas você conheceu meu irmão muito pouco tempo, e nunca quando ele estava vivo. Você dificilmente é uma especialista. Eu sou a irmã dele e vou trazê-lo de volta. Farei o que precisar e como precisar. Você entende, Lucie? — Grace respirou fundo. — É hora de decidir se você se preocupa mais com a preciosa santidade de sua própria vida do que em devolver a vida ao meu irmão.

⚜️

Cordelia Carstairs estremeceu quando Risa fixou o pente de tartaruga com mais firmeza no lugar. Ele ancorava uma espessa mecha de cabelo vermelho escuro, que a criada da senhora a convenceu a colocar em um estilo elaborado que ela prometeu ser muito popular.

— Você não precisa ter todos esse trabalho esta noite — protestou Cordelia. — É apenas uma festa simples. Meu cabelo vai ficar uma bagunça, não importa quantos grampos e pentes você enfie nele. 

O olhar de desaprovação de Risa prevaleceu. Cordelia presumiu que ela sentia que sua pupila deveria se esforçar para ficar bem para o noivo. Afinal, Cordelia estaria se casando com James Herondale, um partidão para qualquer padrão da sociedade, Caçador de Sombras ou mundano — bonito, rico, bem relacionado e gentil.

N

ão adiantava dizer que não importava sua aparência. James não se importaria se ela aparecesse em um vestido de ópera ou totalmente nua, para falar a verdade. Mas não havia nada a ganhar tentando explicar isso a Risa. Na verdade, era muito arriscado explicar para alguém.

— Dokhtare zibaye man, tou ayeneh khodet ra negah kon — disse Risa, segurando um espelho de mão de prata para Cordelia. Minha linda filha, olhe o espelho.

— Está lindo, Risa — Cordelia teve que admitir. Os grampos de pérola combinavam em seu cabelo rubi escuro. — Mas como você vai superar isso amanhã?

Risa apenas piscou. Pelo menos alguém estava ansioso para o dia seguinte, pensou Cordelia. Cada vez que ela pensava em seu casamento, tinha vontade de pular da janela.

Amanhã ela se sentaria pela última vez neste quarto, enquanto sua mãe e Risa teciam flores de seda em seus cabelos longos e pesados. Amanhã ela teria que parecer uma noiva tão feliz quanto uma noiva bem vestida. Amanhã, se Cordelia tivesse muita sorte, a maioria dos convidados do casamento se distrairiam com suas roupas. Sempre se pode ter esperança.

Risa bateu de leve no ombro dela. Cordelia se levantou obedientemente, respirando fundo uma última vez antes de Risa apertar os laços do espartilho, empurrando os seios para cima e endireitando a coluna. A natureza do espartilho, pensou Cordelia com irritação, era deixar uma mulher ciente de cada minuto em que sua forma era diferente do ideal impossível da sociedade.

— Está bom! — ela protestou enquanto o osso de baleia ficava cortado em sua pele. — Eu esperava poder comer na festa, sabia?

Risa revirou os olhos. Ela ergueu um vestido de veludo verde e Cordelia o vestiu. Risa guiou as mangas compridas e justas pelos braços, ajustando a renda branca espumosa nos punhos e no decote. Em seguida, veio o processo de apertar cada um dos pequenos botões que corriam até as costas do vestido. O ajuste era confortável; sem o espartilho, Cordelia nunca teria conseguido. O anel Herondale, o sinal visível de seu noivado, brilhou em sua mão esquerda quando ela levantou o braço para que Risa pudesse colocar Cortana em suas costas.  
— Devo me apressar — disse Cordelia enquanto Risa lhe entregava uma pequena bolsa de seda e um regalo para aquecer suas mãos. — James quase nunca se atrasa.

Risa acenou com a cabeça rapidamente, o que para ela foi o equivalente a um caloroso abraço de despedida.

Era verdade, pensou Cordelia, enquanto descia a escada ruidosamente. James quase nunca se atrasava. Era dever do noivo acompanhar uma senhora a festas e jantares, buscar limonada e afins, e geralmente dançar. James desempenhava seu papel com perfeição. Durante toda a temporada, ele a acompanhou fielmente em todos os tipos de eventos entediantes do Enclave, mas fora dessas ocasiões, ela mal o via. Às vezes, ele se juntava a ela e o resto de seus amigos para passatempos que eram realmente agradáveis — tardes na Taverna do Diabo, chá na casa de Anna — mas mesmo assim ele parecia distraído e preocupado. Havia pouca chance de falar sobre seu futuro, e Cordelia não tinha certeza do que diria se houvesse.

— Layla?

Cordelia havia alcançado a entrada da casa com ladrilhos de espadas e estrelas e a princípio não viu ninguém lá. Ela percebeu um momento depois que sua mãe, Sona, estava perto da janela da frente, tendo puxado uma das cortinas com uma mão estreita. Sua outra mão descansava em sua barriga arredondada.

— É você — disse Sona. Cordelia não pôde deixar de notar que as sombras escuras sob os olhos de sua mãe pareciam ter se aprofundado. — Para onde você está indo, de novo?

— A festa de trenó do Pouncebys na Colina do Parlamento — disse Cordelia. — Eles são terríveis, na verdade, mas Alastair vai e achei melhor manter minha mente longe de amanhã.

Os lábios de Sona se curvaram em um sorriso. 

— É normal ficar nervosa antes de um casamento, Layla joon. Fiquei apavorada na noite antes de me casar com seu pai. Quase escapei em um trem leiteiro para Constantinopla.

Cordelia respirou fundo, e o sorriso de sua mãe vacilou. Oh, meu Deus, pensou Cordelia. Fazia uma semana desde que seu pai, Elias Carstairs, foi liberado do confinamento no Basilias, o hospital dos Caçadores de Sombras em Idris. Ele estava lá há meses - muito mais do que esperavam inicialmente — para curá-lo de seu problema com o álcool, um fato que todos os outros três membros da família Carstairs sabiam, mas nunca mencionaram.

Eles o esperavam em casa cinco dias atrás. Mas não houve nenhuma palavra, exceto uma carta concisa enviada da França. Nenhuma promessa de que voltaria no dia do casamento de Cordelia. Era uma situação lamentável, ainda mais lamentável pelo fato de nem a mãe de Cordelia nem seu irmão, Alastair, estarem dispostos a discutir o assunto.

Cordelia respirou fundo. 

— Mâmân. Eu sei que você ainda está esperando que o papai chegue a tempo para o casamento—

— Eu não espero; Eu sei — disse Sona. — Não importa o que o tenha surpreendido, ele não perderá o casamento de sua única filha.

Cordelia quase balançou a cabeça maravilhada. Como sua mãe poderia ter tanta fé? Seu pai havia perdido tantos aniversários, até mesmo a primeira runa de Cordelia, por causa da "doença". Era uma doença que o fez ser preso no final e enviado para as Basilias em Idris. Ele deveria estar curado agora, mas sua ausência até agora não era promissora.

Botas desceram as escadas com estrépito e Alastair apareceu no saguão de entrada com o cabelo escuro voando. Ele estava bonito em um novo casaco de inverno de tweed, embora estivesse carrancudo.

— Alastair — disse Sona. — Você também vai a essa festa de trenó?

— Eu não fui convidado.

— Isso não é verdade — disse Cordelia. —Alastair, eu só iria porque você iria!

— Decidi que meu convite foi tristemente perdido no correio — disse Alastair, com um aceno de mão desdenhoso. — Eu não posso me divertir, mãe. Alguns de nós têm coisas para fazer e não podem ficar brincando o tempo todo.

— Honestamente, vocês dois — Sona repreendeu, balançando a cabeça. Isso parecia a Cordelia altamente injusto. Ela apenas corrigiu a inverdade de Alastair.

Sona colocou as mãos na parte inferior das costas e suspirou. — Eu deveria falar com Risa sobre amanhã. Ainda há muito a ser feito. 

— Você deveria estar descansando — Alastair repreendeu, enquanto sua mãe descia o corredor em direção à cozinha. No momento em que ela sumiu de vista, ele se virou para Cordelia com uma expressão tempestuosa. 

— Ela estava esperando o papai? — exigiu em um sussurro baixo. — Ainda? Por que ela deve se atormentar?

Cordelia encolheu os ombros, impotente. 

— Ela o ama.

Alastair fez um som deselegante. 

— Chi! Khodah margam bedeh — disse ele, o que Cordelia considerou muito rude.

— O amor nem sempre faz sentido — disse ela, e com isso Alastair desviou o olhar rapidamente. Ele não mencionou Charles na presença de Cordelia por alguns meses, e embora ele tenha recebido cartas com a caligrafia cuidadosa de Charles, Cordelia encontrou mais de uma jogada fechada na lata de lixo. Depois de um momento, ela acrescentou: — Ainda assim, gostaria que ele mandasse avisar que está tudo bem, pelo menos, pelo bem da mamãe.

— Ele vai voltar em seu próprio tempo. No pior momento possível, se eu o conheço. 

Cordelia acariciou a lã de carneiro macia de seu regalo com um dedo. 

— Você não quer que ele volte, Alastair?

A aparência de Alastair era opaca. Ele passou anos protegendo Cordelia da verdade, dando desculpas para os "surtos de doença" e ausências frequentes de seu pai. Alguns meses atrás, Cordelia havia aprendido o custo emocional das intervenções de Alastair, as cicatrizes invisíveis que ele trabalhou tão diligentemente para esconder.

Ele parecia prestes a responder quando fora da janela, o som dos cascos de um cavalo ecoou, seus passos abafados pela neve ainda caindo. A forma escura de uma carruagem parou perto do poste em frente à casa. Alastair puxou a cortina de lado e franziu a testa.

— É a carruagem dos Fairchild — observou ele. — James não se deu ao trabalho de buscá-la, então ele enviou seu parabatai para fazer o trabalho dele?

— Isso não é justo — disse Cordelia rispidamente. — E você sabe disso.

Alastair hesitou. 

—Eu suponho. Herondale foi zeloso o suficiente.

Cordelia observou Matthew Fairchild pular com leveza da carruagem do lado de fora. Ela não conseguiu conter um lampejo de medo. E se James tivesse entrado em pânico e mandado Matthew terminar tudo com ela na noite anterior ao casamento?

Não seja ridícula, ela disse a si mesma com firmeza. Matthew estava assobiando enquanto subia os degraus da frente. O chão estava branco de neve, pisoteado aqui e ali com pegadas de botas. Flocos já tinham pousado sobre os ombros do sobretudo de gola de pele de Matthew. Cristais brilhavam em seu cabelo loiro e as maçãs do rosto salientes estavam vermelhas de frio. Ele parecia um anjo pintado por Caravaggio e polvilhado de neve com açúcar. Certamente ele não estaria assobiando se tivesse más notícias para entregar.

Cordelia abriu a porta e encontrou Matthew no degrau da frente, batendo a neve de suas botas de balmoral.

— Olá, minha querida — disse ele a Cordelia. — Vim para levá-los a uma grande colina, que nós dois derrubaremos em pedaços de madeira frágeis e fora de controle.

Cordelia sorriu. 

—Parece maravilhoso. O que faremos depois disso? 

— Inexplicavelmente — disse Matthew —vamos subir de volta ao topo da colina para fazer isso de novo. É algum tipo de mania relacionada à neve, eles dizem. 

— Onde está James? — Alastair interrompeu. — Você sabe, aquele de vocês que deveria estar aqui.

Matthew olhou para Alastair com aversão. Cordelia sentiu um aperto no coração familiar. Era assim que sempre acontecia agora, quando Alastair interagia com qualquer um dos Ladrões Alegres. De repente, alguns meses atrás, todos eles tinham ficado enormemente furiosos com Alastair, e ela não tinha ideia do porquê. Ela não teve coragem de perguntar. 

— James foi chamado para um assunto importante.

— Que assunto? — disse Alastair.

— Não é da sua conta — disse Matthew, claramente satisfeito consigo mesmo. 

Os olhos negros de Alastair brilharam. 

— É melhor não causar problemas à minha irmã, Fairchild — disse ele. — Eu sei o tipo de companhia que você mantém.

— Alastair, pare com isso — disse Cordelia. — Agora, você está realmente fugindo da festa dos Pouncebys ou só estava cutucando a mamãe? E se for o último, você deseja acompanhar Matthew e eu na carruagem?

O olhar de Alastair se voltou para Matthew. — Por que — disse ele — você nem está usando um chapéu?

— E cobrir esse cabelo? — Matthew indicou seus cabelos dourados com um floreio.   
— Você poderia bloquear o sol?

Alastair tinha o tipo de expressão que indicava que nenhum revirar de olhos seria suficiente. 

— Eu — disse ele — vou dar uma volta.

Ele saiu na noite de neve sem outra palavra, o efeito de sua saída umedecido pela neve engolindo o passo de suas botas.

Cordelia suspirou e começou a caminhar com Matthew. South Kensington era um conto de fadas de casas brancas congeladas em gelo cintilante, o brilho dos postes de luz envolto em halos de névoa suavizada pela neve. 

— Sinto que estou sempre me desculpando por Alastair. Na semana passada ele fez o leiteiro chorar. 

Matthew a conduziu para o assento da carruagem. 

— Nunca se desculpe por Alastair para mim. Ele me fornece um adversário para aguçar minha inteligência. 

Ele subiu ao lado dela e fechou a porta pesada. O interior forrado de seda da carruagem era aconchegante e com almofadas macias e cortinas de veludo nas janelas. Cordelia recostou-se no banco, a manga do sobretudo de Matthew roçando seu braço de modo tranquilizador.

— Sinto como se não o visse há muito tempo, Matthew — disse ela, feliz por mudar de assunto. — Ouvi dizer que sua mãe voltou de Idris? E Charles de Paris? — Como Consulesa, a mãe de Matthew, Charlotte, costumava sair de Londres. Seu filho Charles, irmão de Matthew, tinha assumido um cargo júnior no Instituto de Paris, onde estava treinando na política: todos sabiam que Charles esperava ser o próximo cônsul algum dia.

Matthew passou os dedos pelos cabelos, desalojando os cristais de gelo. 

— Você sabe que mamãe no minuto em que ela sai da carruagem, sai e volta correndo novamente. E é claro que Charles não perdeu tempo em voltar para casa para vê-la. Lembrando ao Instituto de Paris o quão próximo ele é da Consulesa, o quanto ela depende de seus conselhos. Pontificando a papai e Martin Wentworth. Quando eu saí, ele interrompeu a partida de xadrez para tentar arrastá-los para uma discussão sobre a política dos submundanos na França. Wentworth estava parecendo um pouco desesperado, na verdade, provavelmente esperando que Christopher causasse outra explosão no laboratório para lhe dar uma oportunidade de escapar. 

— Outra explosão?

Matthew sorriu. 

— Kit quase explodiu as sobrancelhas de Thomas com o último experimento. Ele diz que está perto de fazer a pólvora pegar fogo, mesmo na presença de runas, mas Thomas não tem sobrancelhas sobrando para dar à causa da ciência. 

Cordelia tentou pensar em algo para dizer sobre as sobrancelhas de Thomas, mas não conseguiu. 

— Tudo bem — disse ela, abraçando-se. — Desisto. Onde está o James? Ele se assustou e partiu para a França? O casamento está cancelado?

Matthew tirou um frasco de prata de seu casaco e tomou um gole antes de responder. Ele estava ganhando tempo? Parecia um pouco preocupado, pensou Cordelia, embora ansiedade e Matthew fossem coisas que raramente andavam juntas. 

— A culpa é minha, infelizmente — admitiu. — Bem, minha e do resto dos Ladrões Alegres, para ser justo. No último minuto, simplesmente não podíamos deixar James amarrar o nó sem lhe dar uma festa, e é meu trabalho garantir que você não saiba nada sobre o processo escandaloso. 

O alívio passou por Cordelia em uma onda. James não a estava abandonando. Claro que não. Ele nunca faria isso. Ele era James.  
Ela endireitou os ombros. 

— Já que você acabou de me dizer que o processo será escandaloso, isso não significa que você falhou em sua missão?

— De jeito nenhum! — Matthew tomou outro gole do frasco antes de recolocá-lo no bolso. — Eu só disse a você que James está passando a véspera de sua noite de núpcias com seus amigos. Pelo que você sabe, eles estão tomando chá e estudando a história das fadas na Baviera. Meu objetivo é garantir que você não aprenda de outra forma. 

Cordelia não pôde deixar de sorrir. 

— E como você pretende fazer isso?

— Ao escoltá-la para seus próprios procedimentos escandalosos, é claro. Você não achou que realmente íamos para a festa do Pouncebys? 

Cordelia puxou a cortina da janela da carruagem e olhou para a noite. Em vez das ruas arborizadas de Kensington, envoltas na neve do inverno, eles haviam chegado ao limite externo do Extremo Leste. As ruas eram estreitas e estavam densas com a névoa, e multidões de pessoas se aglomeravam, falando em uma dúzia de línguas, aquecendo as mãos no fogo de tambores de óleo.

— Soho? — ela disse curiosamente. — O que- a Hell Ruelle — Matthew ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

— Onde mais? — A Hell Ruelle era uma boate do Submundo, funcionando algumas noites por semana em um prédio aparentemente indefinido na Berwick Street. Cordelia havia se aventurado lá duas vezes antes, meses atrás. Suas visitas foram memoráveis.

Ela deixou a cortina cair e se voltou para Matthew, que a observava de perto. Ela fingiu abafar um bocejo. 

— Sério, a Ruelle de novo? Eu estive lá tantas vezes que poderia muito bem ser um clube para mulheres. Certamente você deve conhecer um lugar mais escandaloso.

Matthew sorriu. 

— Você está me pedindo para levá-la para a Pousada do Lobisomem Raspado?

Cordelia bateu nele com seu regalo. 

— Esse não é um lugar real. Eu me recuso a acreditar.

— Acredite em mim quando digo que existem poucos lugares mais escandalosos do que a Ruelle, e nenhum onde eu poderia levá-la e esperar que James me perdoasse — disse Matthew. — Corromper a noiva de um parabatai não é considerado passatempo.

A risada irrompeu de Cordelia; ela de repente se sentiu muito cansada. 

— Oh, Matthew, você sabe que é um casamento falso — disse ela. — Não importa o que eu faça. James não vai se importar. —  
Matthew pareceu hesitar. Cordelia havia rompido com o baile de máscaras e ele estava claramente surpreso. Ele nunca ficava sem palavras por muito tempo, no entanto.

— Ele se importa — disse ele, quando a carruagem entrou na Berwick Street. — Não, talvez, da maneira que todos imaginam. Mas eu não acho que será uma dificuldade se casar com James, e é apenas por um ano, não é? 

Cordelia fechou os olhos. Esse foi o acordo que ela fez com James: um ano de casamento, para salvar a reputação de ambos. Então ela iria pedir o divórcio. Eles se separariam amigavelmente e permaneceriam amigos.

— Sim — ela disse. — Apenas um ano.  
A carruagem parou, logo abaixo de um poste cuja luz amarela iluminou o rosto de Matthew. Cordelia sentiu um pequeno aperto no coração. Matthew sabia da verdade tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa, até mesmo James, sabia, mas havia algo em seus olhos, algo que a fez temer por um momento que ele suspeitasse da última peça do quebra-cabeça, a parte que ela tinha escondido de todos, menos dela mesma. Ela não suportariam que sentissem pena. Não suportaria se alguém soubesse o quão desesperadamente amava James e desejava que o casamento fosse real.

Matthew empurrou a porta da carruagem, revelando a calçada da Berwick Street, lustrosa de neve derretida. Ele saltou e, após uma rápida conversa com o cocheiro, estendeu a mão para ajudar Cordelia a descer da carruagem.

O Hell Ruelle foi alcançado através do beco estreito da Corte Tyler. Matthew pegou o braço de Cordelia e o enganchou no dele, e juntos eles caminharam pelas sombras. 

— Ocorre-me — disse ele — que embora possamos saber a verdade, o resto do Enclave não. Lembre-se de como eles eram pragas quando você veio pela primeira vez a Londres — e agora, no que diz respeito a esse bando presunçoso, você está se casando com um dos solteiros mais cobiçados do país. Veja Rosamund Wentworth. Ela ficou noiva de Thoby Baybrook só para provar que você não é a única a se casar. 

— Mesmo? — Cordelia estava muito entretida; nunca havia ocorrido a ela que tivesse algo a ver com o anúncio repentino de Rosamund. — Mas presumo que o casamento seja uma união por amor.

— O momento levanta questões, é tudo o que estou dizendo. — Matthew acenou com a mão alegremente. — Meu único ponto é que você pode muito bem se alegrar em ser a inveja de toda Londres. Todos que foram sarcásticos com você quando você chegou, todos que a atrapalharam por causa de seu pai ou murmuraram rumores, estarão comendo seus corações de inveja, desejando que fossem você. Apreciá-la.

Cordelia deu uma risadinha. 

— Você sempre encontra a solução mais decadente possível para qualquer problema.

— Eu acredito que a decadência é uma perspectiva valiosa que sempre deve ser considerada. — Eles haviam chegado à entrada do Hell Ruelle e passado por uma porta particular para um corredor estreito forrado com tapeçarias pesadas. O corredor estava aparentemente reformado para o Natal (embora o feriado em si ainda faltasse algumas semanas); as tapeçarias eram adornadas com ramos verdes enrolados com rosas brancas e papoulas vermelhas.

Eles encontraram o caminho por um labirinto de pequenos salões até a sala octogonal principal da Ruelle. Foi transformado; árvores cintilantes, seus galhos nus e troncos pintados de branco, erguiam-se a intervalos, enfeitados com grinaldas verde-escuras e globos de vidro vermelhos pendurados. Um mural brilhante retratava uma cena de floresta: uma geleira cercada por um bosque de pinheiros cobertos de neve, corujas espiando das sombras entre as árvores. Uma mulher de cabelo preto com o corpo de uma serpente enrolada em uma árvore atingida por um raio; suas escamas brilhavam com tinta dourada. Na frente da sala, Malcolm Fade, o Alto Feiticeiro de Londres de olhos roxos, parecia estar liderando um grupo de fadas em uma dança intrincada.

O chão estava cheio de montes do que parecia ser neve, mas em um exame mais atento havia papel branco delicadamente cortado, levantado em montes por submundanos dançando. Nem todo mundo estava dançando, é claro: muitos dos convidados do salão estavam amontoados em pequenas mesas circulares, suas mãos envolvendo canecas de cobre de vinho quente. Perto dali, um lobisomem e uma fada estavam sentados juntos, discutindo sobre o governo irlandês. Cordelia sempre se maravilhou com a mistura de submundanos que comparecia ao Hell Ruelle; inimizades no mundo entre vampiros e lobisomens, ou entre diferentes cortes de fadas, pareciam ser suspensas por causa da arte e da poesia. Ela podia entender por que Matthew gostava tanto.

— Ora, ora, meu Caçador de Sombras favorito — disse uma voz familiar. Virando-se, Cordelia reconheceu Claude Kellington, um jovem músico lobisomem que supervisionava o entretenimento na Ruelle. Ele estava sentado a uma mesa com uma mulher fada com longos cabelos verde-azulados; ela olhou com curiosidade para Cordelia. — Vejo que você trouxe, Fairchild — acrescentou Kellington. — Convença-o a ser mais divertido, sim? Ele nunca dança. 

— Claude, sou crucial para o seu entretenimento — disse Matthew. — Eu sou aquela coisa insubstituível, o público ávido.

— Bem, traga-me mais artistas como esta — disse Kellington, indicando Cordelia. — Se acontecer de você encontrar algum.

Cordelia não pôde deixar de se lembrar do desempenho que tanto impressionou Kellington. Ela havia dançado no palco da Ruelle, de forma tão escandalosa que até se chocou. Ela tentou não corar agora, mas sim parecer um tipo sofisticado de garota preparada para dançar como Salomé na queda de um chapéu.

Ela acenou com a cabeça para os ramos decorados. 

— O Natal é celebrado no Hell Ruelle, então?

— Não exatamente. — Cordelia se virou para ver Hypatia Vex, a patrona do Inferno Ruelle. Embora Malcolm Fade fosse o dono do lugar, os convidados eram convidados por Hypatia; qualquer pessoa que ela desaprovasse nunca passaria pela porta.

Ela usava um vestido vermelho cintilante, e uma peônia banhada em dourado estava enfiada em sua nuvem de cabelo escuro. 

— A Ruelle não festeja o Natal. Seus participantes podem fazer o que quiserem em suas próprias casas, é claro, mas em dezembro a Ruelle homenageia seu patrono com o Festum Lamia.

— Seu patrono? Você quer dizer... Você? — disse Cordelia.

Havia uma pitada de diversão nos olhos distintos de Hipácia com suas pupilas em forma de estrela. 

— Nosso patrono cósmico. Nossa ancestral, chamada por alguns de mãe dos feiticeiros, por outros de Mãe dos Demônios. 

— Ah — disse Matthew. — Lilith. Agora que você apontou, você tem muito mais corujas na decoração do que o normal. 

— A coruja é um de seus símbolos — disse Hypatia, deslizando a mão ao longo das costas da cadeira de Kellington. — Nos primeiros dias da Terra, Deus fez para Adão uma esposa. Seu nome era Lilith, e ela não seria subserviente aos desejos de Adão, então foi expulsa do Jardim do Éden. Ela consumou com o demônio Sammael, e com ele teve muitos filhos demônios, cujos descendentes foram os primeiros feiticeiros. Isso enfureceu o Céu, e três anjos vingativos, Sanvi, Sansanvi e Semangelaf, foram enviados para punir Lilith. Ela foi estéril pelos anjos, banida para o reino de Edom, um deserto de criaturas noturnas e corujas, onde ainda reside. Mas ela estende a mão às vezes para ajudar os feiticeiros que são fiéis à sua causa. 

A maior parte da história era familiar para Cordelia, embora nas lendas dos Caçadores de Sombras, os três anjos fossem heróis e protetores. Oito dias após o nascimento de uma criança Caçadora de Sombras, um ritual era realizado: os nomes Sanvi, Sansanvi e Semangelaf, cantados como feitiços, eram colocados sobre a criança pelos Irmãos do Silêncio e pelas Irmãs de Ferro. Era uma forma de trancar a alma da criança, Sona explicara uma vez a Cordelia, tornando-a uma porta fechada para qualquer tipo de possessão ou influência demoníaca.

Provavelmente era melhor não mencionar isso agora, ela pensou. 

— Matthew me prometeu um escândalo — ela disse — ,mas eu suspeito que a Clave desaprova os Caçadores de Sombras participando de festas de aniversário para demônios conhecidos.

— Não é o aniversário dela — disse Hypatia. — Apenas um dia de celebração. Acreditamos que foi a época em que ela deixou o Jardim do Éden. 

— As bolas vermelhas penduradas nas árvores — disse Cordelia, percebendo. — São maçãs. Fruto proibido. 

— O Hell Ruelle se delicia — disse Hypatia, sorrindo — com o consumo daquilo que é proibido. Acreditamos que é mais delicioso por ser tabu. 

Matthew encolheu os ombros. 

— Não consigo ver por que a Clave se importaria. Não acredito que precisamos comemorar Lilith, ou algo assim. Na verdade, são apenas decorações. 

Hypatia parecia divertida. 

— É claro. Nada mais. O que me lembra... —  
Ela olhou significativamente para a companheira fada de Kellington, que se levantou e ofereceu a Hypatia seu assento. Hypatia pegou sem uma segunda olhada, espalhando suas saias ao redor dela. A fada voltou a se misturar com a multidão enquanto Hypatia continuava: — Minha Pyxis está desaparecida desde a última noite em que você esteve aqui, Srta. Carstairs. Matthew também estava aqui, eu me lembro. Eu estou me perguntando se eu poderia ter inadvertidamente dado um presente para você? 

Ah, não. 

Cordelia pensou na Pyxis que eles roubaram meses atrás, que explodiu durante uma batalha com um demônio Mandikhor. Ela olhou para Matthew. Ele deu de ombros e pegou uma taça de vinho com especiarias da bandeja de um garçom fada que passava. Cordelia pigarreou. 

— Eu acredito que você deu, na verdade. Acredito que você me desejou muita sorte para o meu futuro. 

— Não foi apenas um presente atencioso — acrescentou Matthew — foi muito útil para salvar a cidade de Londres da destruição 

— Sim — concordou Cordelia. — Instrumental. Uma ajuda absolutamente necessária para prevenir um desastre completo. 

— Sr. Fairchild, você é uma má influência para a Srta. Carstairs. Ela está começando a desenvolver uma quantidade preocupante de bochecha. — Hypatia voltou-se para Cordelia, seus olhos estrelados ilegíveis. — Devo dizer que estou um pouco surpreso em vê-la esta noite. Eu teria pensado que uma noiva Caçadora de Sombras iria querer passar a noite antes de seu casamento afiando suas armas, ou decapitando bonecos de pelúcia. 

Cordelia começou a se perguntar por que Matthew a trouxe para o Ruelle. Ninguém queria passar a noite anterior ao casamento sendo desprezada por feiticeiros arrogantes, por mais interessantes que fossem os arredores. 

— Eu não sou uma noiva Caçadora de Sombras comum — ela disse brevemente.

Hypatia apenas sorriu. 

—Como você diz — ela disse. — Acho que há alguns convidados aqui que estavam esperando por você.

Cordelia olhou pela sala e viu, para sua surpresa, duas figuras familiares sentadas a uma mesa. Anna Lightwood, linda como sempre em uma sobrecasaca justa e polainas azuis, e Lucie Herondale, linda e elegante em um vestido marfim com contas azuis e acenando com energia.

— Você os convidou? — ela disse a Matthew, que tinha virado o frasco novamente. Ele o enfiou na boca, fez uma careta ao descobrir que estava vazio e o enfiou de volta no bolso. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes.

— Convidei — disse ele. — Eu não posso ficar — devo ir para a festa de James — mas queria ter certeza de que você estaria bem acompanhada. Elas têm instruções para dançar e beber a noite toda com você. Aproveite.

— Obrigada. — Cordelia se inclinou para beijar Matthew na bochecha. Ele cheirava a cravo e conhaque, mas ele virou o rosto no último momento, e o beijo dela roçou seus lábios. Ela se afastou rapidamente e viu Kellington e Hypatia olhando para ela com olhos penetrantes.

— Antes de ir, Fairchild, vejo que seu frasco está vazio — disse Kellington. — Venha comigo para o bar; Vou reenchê-lo com o que você quiser. 

Ele estava olhando para Matthew com uma expressão curiosa — um pouco como a maneira como Cordelia se lembrava de Kellington olhando para ela, depois de sua dança. Uma espécie de olhar faminto.

— Eu nunca rejeitaria a oferta de "qualquer coisa que você goste” — disse Matthew, permitindo-se ser levado embora por Kellington. Cordelia considerou gritar atrás dele, mas decidiu contra isso — e de qualquer maneira, Anna estava gesticulando para que ela se juntasse à mesa.

Ela se despediu de Hypatia e estava no meio da sala quando algo chamou sua atenção nas sombras: duas figuras masculinas, juntas. Ela percebeu com um choque que eles eram Matthew e Kellington. Matthew estava encostado na parede, Kellington — o mais alto dos dois — curvado sobre ele.

A mão de Kellington subiu para segurar a nuca de Matthew, seus dedos no cabelo macio de Matthew.

Cordelia viu Matthew balançar a cabeça no momento em que mais dançarinos se juntaram à multidão no chão, interrompendo sua visão;   
quando eles passaram, ela viu que Matthew havia partido e Kellington, parecendo tempestuoso, estava voltando para o outro lado da sala em direção a Hypatia. Ela se perguntou por que tinha ficado tão chocada — não era novidade para ela que Matthew gostava de homens tanto quanto de mulheres, e Matthew era solteiro: suas decisões eram dele mesmo. Ainda assim, o ar geral de Kellington a desconcertou. Ela esperava que Matthew fosse cuidadoso.

Alguém colocou a mão em seu braço. Ela se virou para ver uma mulher parada diante dela — a fada que estava sentada com Kellington antes. Ela usava um vestido de veludo esmeralda e ao redor de seu pescoço havia um colar de pedras azuis brilhantes.

— Perdoe a intrusão — ela disse sem fôlego, como se estivesse nervosa. —Você... Você é a garota que dançou para todos nós alguns meses atrás?

— Sou — disse Cordelia com cautela.

— Eu pensei ter reconhecido você — a fada disse. Ela tinha um rosto pálido e intenso. — Eu admirei bastante sua habilidade. E a espada, é claro. Estou correta em pensar que a lâmina que você carrega é a própria Cortana? — Ela sussurrou esta última parte, como se apenas invocar o nome precisasse de coragem.

— Oh, não — disse Cordelia. — É falsa. Apenas uma réplica bem feita. 

A fada a encarou por um momento, e então caiu na gargalhada. 

— Oh muito bom! — ela disse. — Às vezes, esqueço que os mortais fazem piada. É uma espécie de mentira, não é, mas com a intenção de ser engraçada? Mas qualquer fada verdadeira conheceria o trabalho de Wayland, o Ferreiro. — Ela olhou para a espada com admiração. — Se assim posso dizer, Wayland é o maior metalúrgico vivo das Ilhas Britânicas.

Isso interrompeu Cordelia. 

— Vivo? — ela repetiu. — Você está dizendo que Wayland, o Ferreiro ainda está vivo?

— Ora, é claro! — disse a fada, batendo palmas, e Cordelia se perguntou se ela estava prestes a revelar que Wayland, o Ferreiro, era na verdade o goblin um tanto bêbado no canto com o abajur na cabeça. Mas ela apenas disse: — Nada do que ele fez passou para as mãos humanas em muitos séculos, mas dizem que ele ainda opera sua forja, sob um túmulo em Berkshire Downs.

— De fato — disse Cordelia, tentando chamar a atenção de Anna na esperança de resgate. — Que interessante.

— Se você pensasse em conhecer o criador de Cortana, eu poderia levá-la. Passei pelo grande cavalo branco e sob a colina. Por apenas uma moeda e uma promessa de-

— Não — disse Cordelia com firmeza. Ela pode ser tão ingênua quanto a clientela de Ruelle presumia que fosse, mas até ela sabia a resposta certa para uma fada tentando fazer um acordo: ir embora. — Aproveite a festa — acrescentou —, mas tenho de ir.

Quando ela se virou, a mulher disse, em voz baixa: 

—Você não precisa se casar com um homem que não te ama, você sabe.

Cordelia congelou. Ela olhou para trás por cima do ombro; a fada estava olhando para ela com todo o sonho desaparecido de sua expressão. Era comprimido, afiado e vigilante agora.

— Existem outros caminhos — disse a mulher. — Eu posso ajudar.

Cordelia educou seu rosto para o vazio. 

— Minhas amigas estão esperando por mim — disse ela, e se afastou com o coração disparado. Ela afundou em uma cadeira em frente a Anna e Lucie. Elas a saudaram com vivas, mas sua mente estava a quilômetros de distância.

Um homem que não te ama. Como aquela fada poderia saber?

— Daisy! — Anna disse. — Preste atenção. Estamos cuidando de você. — Ela estava bebendo de uma taça cônica de champanhe claro e, com um aceno de seus dedos, uma segunda taça apareceu, que ela entregou a Cordelia.

— Viva! — Lucie chorou de alegria, antes de voltar a ignorar sua cidra e seus amigos completamente, alternando em vez entre rabiscar furiosamente em um caderno e olhar para a meia distância.

— A luz da inspiração atingiu você, querida? — Cordelia perguntou. Seu coração estava começando a desacelerar. A fada estava cheia de bobagens, disse a si mesma com firmeza. Ela deve ter ouvido Hypatia falando com Cordelia sobre seu casamento e decidiu brincar com as inseguranças de qualquer noiva. Quem não se preocupava que o homem com quem iria se casar não a amasse? No caso de Cordelia, pode ser verdade, mas qualquer um temeria, e as fadas atacavam o medo dos mortais. Não significava nada, apenas um esforço para conseguir de Cordelia o que ela havia pedido antes: uma moeda e uma promessa.

Lucie acenou com a mão manchada de tinta para chamar sua atenção. 

— Há muito material aqui — disse ela. —Você viu Malcolm Fade ali? Eu adoro o casaco dele. Oh, decidi que, em vez de ser um arrojado oficial da marinha, Lord Kincaid deveria ser um artista cujo trabalho foi proibido em Londres, então ele fugiu para Paris, onde faz da bela Cordelia sua musa e é bem-vindo nos melhores salões.

— O que aconteceu com o duque de Blankshire? — disse Cordelia. — Eu pensei que a Cordelia fictícia estava prestes a se tornar uma duquesa.

— Ele morreu — disse Lucie, lambendo um pouco de tinta do dedo. Em torno de seu pescoço, uma corrente dourada brilhava. Ela estava usando o mesmo medalhão de ouro liso há vários meses; quando Cordelia perguntou a ela sobre isso, Lucie disse que era uma antiga herança de família que pretendia dar sorte. Cordelia ainda conseguia se lembrar de sua presença, um clarão dourado na escuridão, a noite em que James quase morreu de veneno de demônio no cemitério Highgate. Ela não se lembrava de ter visto Lucie usar o colar antes dessa época. Ela poderia ter pressionado Lucie sobre isso, supôs, mas sabia que guardava seus próprios segredos de sua futura parabatai, ela dificilmente poderia exigir saber tudo sobre Lucie, especialmente sobre um assunto tão pequeno quanto um medalhão.

— Parece um romance trágico — disse Anna, admirando a maneira como seu champanhe refletia a luz.

— Oh, não é — disse Lucie. — Eu não queria que Cordelia fictícia fosse amarrada a apenas um homem. Eu queria que ela tivesse aventuras. 

— Não é bem o sentimento que se poderia esperar na véspera de um casamento — disse Anna —, mas aplaudo mesmo assim. Embora se espere que você continue tendo aventuras mesmo depois de se casar, Daisy. — os olhos azuis brilharam quando ela ergueu o copo em um brinde.

Lucie ergueu sua taça. 

— Pelo fim da liberdade! Pelo início de um cativeiro alegre! 

— Bobagem — disse Anna. — O casamento de uma mulher é o início de sua libertação, Lucie.

— E como é isso? — perguntou Cordelia.

— Uma senhorita solteira — disse Anna — é vista pela sociedade como estando em um estado temporário de não ser casada e na esperança de se casar a qualquer momento. Uma mulher casada, por outro lado, pode flertar com quem ela quiser, sem prejudicar sua reputação. Ela pode viajar livremente. Como para o meu apartamento, por exemplo. 

Os olhos de Lucie se arregalaram. 

— Você está dizendo que alguns de seus casos de amor foram com mulheres que já são casadas?

— Estou dizendo que é o caso na maioria das vezes — disse Anna. — Acontece simplesmente que uma mulher casada está em uma posição mais livre para fazer o que quiser. Uma jovem solteira dificilmente pode sair de casa desacompanhada. Uma senhora casada pode fazer compras, ir a palestras, encontrar amigos — ela tem uma dúzia de desculpas para estar longe de casa usando um chapéu que lhe agrada. 

Cordelia deu uma risadinha. Anna e Lucie sempre eram capazes de animá-la. 

— E você gosta de uma senhora com um chapéu lisonjeiro.

Anna levantou um dedo pensativo. 

— Uma senhora que pode escolher um chapéu que realmente combina com ela, provavelmente prestou atenção a cada camada de seu conjunto.

— Que observação sábia — disse Lucie. — Você se importa se eu colocar no meu romance? É exatamente o tipo de coisa que Lorde Kincaid diria. 

— Faça o que quiser, pega aí — disse Anna — Você já roubou metade das minhas melhores falas. — Seu olhar percorreu a sala. — Você viu Matthew com Kellington? Espero que não comece de novo. 

— O que aconteceu com Kellington? — Lucie perguntou.

— Ele partiu o coração de Matthew, mais ou menos um ano atrás — disse Anna. —Matthew tem o hábito de ter o coração partido. Ele parece preferir um amor sem esperança. 

— Ele prefere? — Lucie estava rabiscando em seu livro novamente. — Oh céus.

— Saudações, lindas senhoras — disse um jovem alto com pele muito branca e cabelos castanhos encaracolados, aparecendo à mesa como por mágica. — Qual de vocês, belezas deslumbrantes, deseja dançar comigo primeiro?

Lucie deu um salto. 

— Vou dançar com você — disse ela. — Você é um vampiro, não é?

— Er - sim?

— Incrível! Vamos dançar e você vai me contar tudo sobre o vampirismo. Você persegue belas damas pelas ruas da cidade na esperança de tomar um gole de seu sangue refinado? Você chora porque sua alma está condenada? 

Os olhos escuros do jovem dispararam ao redor preocupados. 

— Eu realmente só queria valsar — disse ele, mas Lucie já o havia agarrado e arrastado para a pista. — a música cresceu rapidamente e Cordelia brindou com Anna, ambas rindo.

— Pobre Edwin — Anna disse, olhando para os dançarinos. — Ele tem um temperamento nervoso nos melhores momentos. Agora, Cordelia, por favor, diga-me todos os detalhes dos planos do casamento, e eu vou buscar um pouco de champanhe novo.


	6. Capítulo 2:  Tudo que Gira

Tudo que Gira

Nota da tradutora:   
Eu decidi que não irei fazer a substituição das aspas pelo travessão porque é demorado e, além de ter pouco tempo, desejo atualizar rápido. 

Se às vezes, nos degraus de um palácio, na grama verde de uma ravina, no luto  
solitário de seu quarto, você acorda, a embriaguez  
diminuída ou dissipada, pergunte ao vento, uma onda, uma estrela, um  
pássaro, um relógio, tudo que foge, tudo que geme, tudo que gira, tudo  
que canta, tudo que fala, pergunta que horas são; e o vento,  
a onda, a estrela, o pássaro, o relógio vão te responder: “É ti  
me embriagar! Para não ser o escravo martirizado de   
Ti  
eu, fique embriagado; esteja incessantemente intoxicado! Com vinho,  
com poesia, com virtude, como você desejar.  
— Charles Baudelaire, “Enivrez-vous”

"Cuidado atrás de você!" Christopher gritou em alarme. James se esquivou rapidamente para fora do caminho. Dois lobisomens passaram voando por eles, travando um combate bêbado e caíram no chão. Thomas segurou o copo acima da cabeça para mantê-lo a salvo da multidão que se acotovelava.

James não tinha certeza se a Taverna do Diabo era o lugar certo para esta festa, já que ele ficava lá vários dias por semana de qualquer maneira, mas Matthew tinha insistido, dando a entender que tinha arranjado algo especial.

James olhou ao redor para o caos e deu um suspiro interno silencioso. "Eu prefereria imaginar uma noite mais calma."

As coisas não estavam tão tumultuadas quando chegaram. A Taverna estava fazendo seus negócios noturnos alegres e amigáveis de costume, e James teria ficado feliz em subir as escadas para seus quartos privados, como fizera tantas vezes antes, e simplesmente relaxar com seus amigos.

Matthew, no entanto, imediatamente subiu em uma cadeira, exigiu a atenção de todo o pub ao bater sua estela contra o lustre de metal e gritou: "Amigos! Esta noite, meu parabatai, James Jeremiah Jehoshaphat Herondale, comemora sua última noite como um homem solteiro!”

O pub inteiro gritou e aplaudiu.

James acenou com a mão para agradecer e dispensar seus simpatizantes, mas parecia que eles não haviam compreenderam. Habitantes do submundo de todos os tipos se aproximaram para apertar sua mão e bater em suas costas e lhe desejar felicidade. Para sua surpresa, James percebeu que conhecia quase todos os presentes — que conhecia muitos deles, na verdade, desde que era menino, e eles o viram crescer.

Lá estava Nisha, a “vampira mais velha da parte mais antiga desta cidade velha”, como ela sempre dizia. Havia Sid e Sid, os dois lobisomens que estavam sempre discutindo sobre qual deles poderia ser "Sid" e qual deveria ser "Sidney". O estranho grupo de hobgoblins que conversavam entre si nunca falava com ninguém, mas enviava periodicamente bebidas grátis para outros clientes, aparentemente ao acaso. Eles cercaram James e exigiram que ele terminasse o uísque em sua mão para que pudesse beber o uísque que trouxeram para substituí-lo.

James ficou genuinamente tocado pela manifestação de sentimento, mas isso só o fez se sentir ainda mais desconfortável sobre a natureza de seu casamento. Tudo acabará em um ano, ele pensou. Se vocês soubessem disso, não estariam comemorando.

Matthew tinha desaparecido escada acima logo após seu discurso e deixou o resto deles cercado pelos farristas turbulentos que ficavam cada vez mais bêbados em homenagem a James, até, é claro, o momento inevitável em que Sid deu um soco em Sid e um rugido de aprovação e zombaria em partes iguais surgiram da multidão.

Thomas, com uma carranca no rosto, usou seu corpo largo e músculos consideráveis para manobrar os três em um canto menos lotado da sala.

"Saúde, Thomas", disse Christopher. O cabelo castanho dele estava despenteado, os óculos empurrados até a metade da cabeça. "O entretenimento especial de Matthew deve começar..." Ele olhou esperançosamente para as escadas. "A qualquer minuto agora."

“Quando Matthew planeja algo especial, geralmente é terrivelmente delicioso ou terrivelmente terrível”, disse James. “Algum de nós quer apostar em qual será?”

Christopher sorriu um pouco. “Algo de beleza incomparável, de acordo com Matthew.”

"Pode ser qualquer coisa", disse James, observando Polly, a garçonete, marchar para o meio da briga para separar os Sids enquanto Pickles, o kelpie, fazia apostas sobre quem seria o vencedor.

Thomas descruzou os braços e disse: "É uma sereia."

"É o quê?" disse James.

"Uma sereia", Thomas repetiu. “Encenando algum tipo de... performance sensual de sereia.”

“Algum amigo dele do demimonde, você sabe”, acrescentou Christopher, que parecia satisfeito em conhecer a palavra “demimonde”. Era certo que os encontros frequentes de Matthew com poetas e cortesãs estavam muito longe das tinturas e tubos de ensaio de Christopher, ou da extensa biblioteca de Thomas e do regime de treinamento intensivo. Mesmo assim, os dois pareciam aliviados por terem revelado o segredo.

"O que ela vai fazer?" disse James. "E... onde ela vai fazer isso?"

“Em um grande tanque de água, espere e veja,” disse Christopher.

“Quanto ao que ela fará”, disse Thomas, “algo boêmio com sinos, castanholas e véus. Eu imagino."

Christopher parecia preocupado. "Os véus não vão molhar?"

“Será uma experiência inesquecível”, continuou Thomas. “É o que diz Matthew. Beleza insuperável e assim por diante."

Sem pensar, James se pegou pegando a pulseira de prata em seu pulso, passando os dedos distraidamente por sua superfície. Ele mal notou sua presença depois de todo esse tempo — Grace Blackthorn o confiou quando ele tinha apenas quatorze anos. Mas James estava se esforçando para não pensar em Grace enquanto seu casamento se aproximava.

Um ano, pensou James. Ele deve tirar Grace de sua mente, por mais um ano. Essa foi a promessa que fizeram um ao outro. E também prometera a Cordelia que não veria Grace sozinho ou pelas costas: se alguém descobrisse, ela se sentiria humilhada. O mundo deve pensar que seu casamento era um casamento na verdade.

A ideia de seguir em frente com o casamento com Cordelia enquanto ainda usava a pulseira o deixava pouco à vontade. Ele se lembraria de tirá-la, quando voltasse para casa. Removê-la poderia ser um desprezo para Grace, mas deixá-la lá era como um desprezo para Cordelia. Ele havia decidido quando tudo aconteceu que não trairia seus votos de casamento por palavra ou ação. James poderia não ser capaz de controlar seu coração ou seus pensamentos, mas poderia remover a pulseira. Isso estava em seu poder.

Do outro lado da sala, Polly estava fazendo pedidos para uma pequena equipe de brownies. Eles haviam montado um palco na outra extremidade da sala, sobre o qual estava, de fato, um grande tanque de vidro com água. Um par de brownies moveu os candelabros para fornecer iluminação teatral, e outros correram, limpando o chão para abrir caminho para o público.

As escadas chacoalharam; Matthew estava descendo apressado, seu cabelo brilhante da cor da luz de velas na névoa do bar. Havia tirado o paletó e usava uma camisa de mangas e um colete listrado de verde e azul. Ele se jogou sobre o corrimão da escada e pousou no palco. Atrás do tanque, ergueu as mãos pedindo silêncio.

O barulho continuou inabalável, entretanto, até que o primeiro Sid juntasse seus enormes punhos acima da cabeça e gritasse: “Oi! Fiquem quietos ou vou esmagar seus crânios sarnentos!"

"Isso mesmo!" concordou o outro Sid; aparentemente eles haviam deixado suas diferenças para trás.

Houve um certo resmungo, e um lobo próximo murmurou, “Sarnento! Nós iremos!" Mas, eventualmente, a multidão se acalmou.

"Hey" James sussurrou. “Como a sereia vai descer as escadas?”

Houve uma pausa e Christopher, que havia tirado os óculos para limpá-los, disse: "Como a sereia subirá as escadas?"

Thomas encolheu os ombros.

"Boa tarde, meus amigos!" Matthew cumprimentou, sob um punhado de aplausos educados. “Esta noite temos algo verdadeiramente excepcional para apresentar a vocês em homenagem a um velho amigo da Taverna. Vocês foram gentis o suficiente para tolerarem a presença de nós, Ladrões Alegres, por vários anos agora— ”

“Nós apenas pensamos que vocês, Caçadores de Sombras, estivessem invadindo o lugar,” Polly falou com um sorriso malicioso, “e demoraram para fazer isso.”

“Amanhã, um de nós — o primeiro de nós — marchará para sua condenação e se juntará às fileiras de vocês, pobres coitados casados”, continuou Matthew. “Mas esta noite, nós o mandaremos embora em grande estilo!"

Gritos e gritos acompanhados de piadas gritadas e batidas nas mesas. Um sátiro e uma criatura atarracada com chifres perto da frente se levantaram e fingiram um abraço obsceno, até que alguém jogou uma salsicha neles. Ao piano, um dos hobgoblins começou uma leve melodia cômica. A música encheu a sala e Matthew ergueu sua luz enfeitiçada. Cintilando, iluminou uma figura descendo as escadas.

James se perguntou por um momento se esta era a primeira vez que alguém usava uma pedra rúnica de luz enfeitiçada como iluminação de palco antes de perceber o que estava olhando e sua mente ficar em branco. Christopher fez um pequeno ruído no fundo da garganta e Thomas o olhou com os olhos arregalados.

A sereia tinha pernas humanas. Eram longas e realmente bem torneadas, James teve que admitir, frouxamente envoltas em saias diáfanas feitas de algas marinhas exóticas tecidas.

Infelizmente, da cintura para cima ela era a metade dianteira de um peixe boquiaberto e olhando fixamente. Suas escamas eram de prata metálica brilhante e refletiam a luz de uma forma que quase, mas não totalmente, distraia dos olhos amarelos do tamanho de um prato de jantar, sem piscar.

O público enlouqueceu, aplaudindo e piando duas vezes mais alto do que antes. Um dos lobisomens uivou: "CLARIBELLA!" em uma voz triste e ansiosa."

"Permitam-me apresentar", gritou Matthew com um sorriso, "Claribella, a sereia!"

A multidão assobiou e deu sua aprovação. James, Christopher e Thomas lutaram para encontrar palavras.

"A sereia está invertida", disse James, tendo recuperado parte de seu vocabulário — embora talvez não todo.

"Matthew contratou uma sereia reversa", Thomas concordou. "Mas por quê?"

“Eu me pergunto que tipo de peixe ela é,” disse Christopher. “As sereias são um tipo específico de peixe? Tubarões, ou arenque, ou algo assim? ”

"Eu comi arenque defumado no café da manhã", disse Thomas tristemente.

A sereia começou a balançar os quadris de um lado para o outro, com a facilidade de uma dançarina de cabaré experiente. Sua boca se abria e fechava no ritmo da música. Suas pequenas barbatanas, de cada lado do corpo, batiam asas.

Para crédito de Matthew, o resto da multidão da Taverna parecia ser um admirador nada irônico de Claribella e de sua atuação. Quando a dança terminou, ela se retirou para trás do tanque, pelo menos em parte para se proteger de seus devotos mais rdentes.

“Ela tem um certo jeito de ser”, disse Christopher. Ele olhou para James esperançosamente. "Eh?"

“Devíamos ter ido à festa de trenó do Pounceby”, disse James.

"Talvez uma noite tranquila lá em cima?" disse Thomas com simpatia. “Vou abrir caminho no meio da multidão.”

Enquanto eles seguiam Thomas através da onda de submundanos, Matthew, que estava vendendo ingressos para sessões privadas com Claribella, os viu e saltou do palco.

“Procurando o belo consolo da solidão?” Matthew perguntou, pegando o braço de James. Ele cheirava como Matthew sempre cheirava — colônia e conhaque, chamuscado com um pouco de fumaça e serragem.

"Vou subir com vocês três", disse James. “Eu não chamaria isso de 'solidão'.”

“Quieto, então,” disse Matthew. "Você ainda não queria, noivo da quietude, você, filho adotivo do silêncio e do tempo lento-"

Quando chegaram à escada, Ernie, o dono da Taverna, pulou no palco e tentou dançar com Claribella — mas com apenas um par de barbatanas atarracadas, ela escapou facilmente e saltou de cabeça na banheira de gim habitada pelo kelpie Pickles. Ela emergiu um segundo depois, soprando um jorro de gim enquanto Pickles relinchou de alegria.

Eles chegaram aos seus quartos privados no andar de cima, Thomas trancando as portas firmemente atrás deles. Estava frio e um vazamento constante gotejava água do teto para os tapetes gastos, mas James achava isso uma visão acolhedora de qualquer maneira. Este era o quartel-general dos Ladrões Alegres, seu esconderijo, o lugar longe do mundo, e o único lugar que James queria estar agora. A neve havia aumentado e estava caindo em rajadas brancas contra as janelas de vidro chumbado.

Enquanto Thomas carregava uma panela vazia para coletar o vazamento, Christopher se ajoelhou em frente à lareira e examinou as toras colocadas dentro dela, úmidas com neve derretida. Tirou um objeto do bolso, um tubo de metal preso a um pequeno frasco de vidro — um método de entrega para um iniciador químico de fogo de sua própria invenção, no qual estivera trabalhando nas últimas semanas. Ele acionou um interruptor e o frasco se encheu com um gás rosado. Houve um pequeno estalo e um breve flash de uma chama saindo pela extremidade do tubo, mas ela se extinguiu rapidamente e uma espessa fumaça negra entrou na sala.

"Eu não esperava por isso", disse Christopher, tentando tapar o tubo com a ponta do lenço. James trocou um olhar exasperado com Matthew, e eles correram para abrir as janelas, tossindo e arfando. Thomas pegou um livro esfarrapado das prateleiras e tentou espalhar a fumaça na direção da janela. Eles abriram o resto das janelas e portas e agarraram o que quer que estivesse à mão para balançar a fumaça acre ao redor da sala até que finalmente se dissipasse, deixando um fedor amargo e uma dispersão de fuligem negra em todas as superfícies.

Fecharam as janelas com força. Thomas foi para a sala ao lado e voltou com lenha seca: desta vez, quando Christopher tentou acender o fogo — com fósforos de vesta comuns — ele pegou. Os quatro se amontoaram ao redor da mesa circular no meio da sala, todos tremendo; Matthew pegou as mãos de James e esfregou-as entre as suas.

"Bem, esta é uma ótima maneira de passar a véspera do seu casamento", disse ele se desculpando.

"Em nenhum lugar que eu preferisse estar", disse James, batendo os dentes. "Vocês são os únicos que sabem a verdade sobre este casamento, para começar."

“Libertando-nos assim da expectativa usual de que esta penúltima noite seja agradável”, disse Matthew. Ele soltou as mãos de James e serviu quatro taças, pegando a garrafa de conhaque, despejou uma medida em cada uma.

Seu tom era leve, mas havia um tom áspero na voz dele, e James se perguntou quanto Matthew bebeu antes mesmo de chegar à taverna esta noite.

“Os frequentadores pareceram gostar do desempenho de Claribella”, disse Thomas.  
"Você sabia que ela é uma sereia reversa?" Christopher perguntou, os olhos lilases arregalados com uma curiosidade inocente.

“Er,” disse Matthew, enchendo a taça, “não como tal, não. Quer dizer, o booker disse que ela era atrasada, mas eu só pensei que ele quis dizer que ela era mal educada e eu não quis ser esnobe."

Thomas bufou.

"Você poderia ter pedido para vê-la antes de contratá-la", disse James. Ele tomou um gole da taça; o conhaque começou a aquecer seu interior enquanto o fogo, agora crepitante, começava a aquecer o exterior.

Ele quis dizer isso como uma piada, mas Matthew pareceu ferido. “Fiz um esforço”, protestou. Para Thomas e Christopher, ele disse: "Não ouvi nenhuma ideia magnífica do resto de vocês para esta noite."

"Só porque você disse que tinha tudo sob controle", disse Thomas.

“O importante”, disse Christopher, parecendo alarmado com o potencial de conflito, “é que estamos todos juntos. E que levemos James para a cerimônia a tempo, é claro. ”

“Claro, porque o noivo está ansioso para se casar,” Matthew falou lentamente, e todos se entreolharam, tão alarmados quanto Christopher. Os quatro discutiam ou brigavam muito raramente, e James e Matthew quase nunca.

Até mesmo Matthew pareceu perceber que seu comentário cortou muito perto, o esqueleto da verdade brilhando como osso branco na terra. Ele puxou o frasco do casaco e o virou de cabeça para baixo, mas estava vazio. Ele o jogou no sofá próximo e olhou para James, os olhos brilhantes.

"Jamie", disse ele. "Meu coração. Meu parabatai. Você não precisa fazer isso. Você não tem que ir em frente com isso. E sabe disso, não é?"

Christopher e Thomas ficaram imóveis.

"Cordelia-" James começou.

"Cordelia também pode não querer isso", disse Matthew. "Um casamento falso... Não é o que uma jovem sonha, com certeza." 

James se levantou da mesa. Seu coração bateu em um ritmo estranho dentro do peito. 

“Para me salvar de ser preso pela Clave por incêndio criminoso, destruição de propriedade e o Anjo sabe o que mais, Cordelia mentiu por mim. Ela disse que passamos a noite juntos. ”. O tom dele era áspero, cada palavra clara e precisa. “Você sabe o que isso significa para uma mulher. Ela destruiu a própria reputação por mim."

“Mas não está destruída”, disse Christopher. "Vocês-"

“Ofereci-me para casar com ela,” disse James. “Não, esqueça isso, eu disse a ela que íamos nos casar. Porque Cordelia seria de fato a primeira a se afastar de tal união. Ela nunca iria querer que eu fizesse algo que me sentisse compelido a fazer, nunca iria querer que eu me tornasse infeliz por causa dela."

"Você vai?" Os olhos de Thomas eram claros e firmes. "Ficar infeliz por ela?"

“Eu ficaria mais infeliz se ela estivesse arruinada,” disse James, “e eu tivesse a culpa por isso. Um ano de casamento com Daisy é um pequeno preço a pagar para salvar a nós dois.” Ele exalou. "Lembram? Todos nós dissemos que seria uma boa diversão? Uma cotovia? "

“Suponho que quanto mais perto chega do dia, mais sério parece,” disse Christopher.

“Não é um negócio leve”, disse Thomas. “As runas do casamento, os votos...”

"Eu sei", disse James, virando-se em direção às janelas. A neve parecia ter engolido Londres inteira. Eles se sentaram capturados em um ponto de luz e calor, no centro de um mundo de gelo.

"E Grace Blackthorn", disse Matthew.

Seguiu-se um breve silêncio. Nenhum deles tinha falado o nome de Grace na frente de James desde a festa de noivado dele com Cordelia, quatro meses atrás.

“Não sei o que Grace pensa, na verdade”, disse James. "Ela ficou muito estranha depois do noivado..."

A boca de Matthew se torceu. “Mesmo que ela mesma já estivesse prometida e não tivesse negócios—”

"Matthew", disse Thomas calmamente.

"Não falo com ela há meses", disse James. "Nenhuma palavra."

"Você não se esqueceu de que incendiou aquela casa por ela, não é?" Matthew disse, enchendo novamente a própria taça.

"Não", disse James com firmeza. “Mas não importa. Fiz uma promessa a Daisy e vou mantê-la. Se você quisesse me impedir de fazer a coisa certa, deveria ter começado a campanha um pouco mais cedo do que na noite anterior ao meu casamento.”

Tudo ficou muito quieto por um momento. Os quatro estavam imóveis, mal respirando. A neve se chocou contra as vidraças em explosões suaves de branco. James podia se ver refletido no vidro: o próprio cabelo escuro, o rosto pálido.

Por fim, Matthew disse: “Você está certo, é claro; talvez só nos preocupemos que seja honesto demais — bom demais, e a bondade pode ser uma lâmina afiada o suficiente para cortar, você sabe, tanto quanto a intenção maligna."

"Eu não sou tão bom assim", disse James, afastando-se da janela —  
— e de repente a sala e seus amigos sumiram, e ele teve a sensação de cair, girar e girar por uma longa extensão de nada, embora também estivesse parado.

Ele pousou em um pedaço de terra duro.  
Não, agora não, não pode ser. Mas quando James se levantou, se viu em um deserto árido, sob um céu coberto de cinzas. Não era possível, pensou — ele tinha visto este reino das sombras desmoronar, enquanto Belial uivava de raiva.

A última vez que esteve neste lugar, viu Cordelia cravar sua espada no peito de Belial. Uma imagem dela apareceu espontaneamente em sua mente, desferindo o golpe, sua espada desembainhada e os cabelos esvoaçando, como se ela fosse uma deusa capturada em uma pintura: Liberdade ou Vitória liderando o povo.

E então o próprio mundo se abriu quando o céu se abriu e uma luz vermelho-negra caiu sobre a terra em ruínas. E James viu o rosto de Belial desmoronar e seu corpo se despedaçar em mil pedaços.

Belial não estava morto, mas estava tão enfraquecido por Cortana que Jem disse que não seria capaz de retornar por pelo menos cem anos. E certamente, desde aquele momento, tudo estava quieto. James não tinha visto seu avô, nem uma dica do reino das sombras de seu avô. Mas quem mais além de Belial poderia ter atraído James aqui agora?

James se virou, estreitando os olhos. Algo sobre este lugar, que ele vira tantas vezes em sonhos e visões, era diferente. Onde estavam as pilhas de ossos branqueados, as dunas de areia, as árvores retorcidas e nodosas? Ao longe, através de uma extensão desolada de cascalho coberto de ervas daninhas, James viu o contorno de uma estrutura de pedra maciça, uma fortaleza imponente erguendo-se acima das planícies.

Apenas mãos humanas — ou inteligentes, pelo menos — poderiam ter construído tais coisas. James nunca tinha visto um indício de tal história na desolação do reino de Belial.

Ele deu um passo cauteloso, apenas para sentir o ar bater nele como uma onda. Ficou cego, forçado a ficar de joelhos e foi puxado para uma escuridão sem fundo. Ele se arremessou novamente através do nada, girando e se debatendo até cair em um chão de madeira duro.

Se forçou a se apoiar nos cotovelos, inalando o fedor de produtos químicos queimados misturados com lã úmida. Ouviu vozes antes de sua visão clarear, Matthew se elevando acima dos outros dois: "James? Jamie! ”

James tossiu fracamente. Sentiu o gosto do sal e tocou a boca com a ponta dos dedos. Eles saíram pretos e vermelhos. Mãos agarraram seus pulsos; ele foi içado rudemente, um braço em volta das costas. Conhaque e colônia.

"Matthew", disse ele, em uma voz seca.

"Água", disse Christopher. "Temos água?"

"Nunca toque nas coisas", disse Matthew, acomodando James no longo sofá. Ele se sentou ao lado dele, olhando tão atentamente para o rosto de James que, apesar de tudo, James teve que conter uma risada.

"Estou bem, Matthew", disse James. “Além disso, não sei o que você espera descobrir olhando em meu globo ocular.”

"Eu tenho água", disse Thomas, passando por Christopher para oferecer um copo a James: as mãos de James tremiam tanto que seu primeiro gole desceu metade pela traqueia e metade pela frente da camisa. Christopher deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas até que ele pudesse engolir ar e respirar, e beber direito.

Ele colocou o copo vazio no braço do sofá. "Obrigado, Thomas-"

Então, foi pego, de repente, em um forte abraço de Matthew. As mãos de Matthew estavam apertadas nas costas de sua camisa, a bochecha fria de Matthew contra a dele. "Você virou sombra", disse Matthew, em voz baixa, "como se fosse desaparecer, como se eu quisesse que fosse embora e você estivesse desaparecendo..."

James recuou o suficiente para afastar o cabelo de Matthew da testa. "Você gostaria que eu fosse embora?" ele disse provocadoramente.

"Não. Só que às vezes gostaria de ir embora — disse Matthew em um sussurro, e era a coisa mais rara no que dizia respeito a Matthew, uma afirmação inteiramente verdadeira, sem zombaria, provocação ou humor.

"Nunca deseje isso", disse James, e recostou-se o suficiente para ver os outros dois Ladrões Alegres e suas expressões preocupadas. "Eu me transformei em uma sombra?"

Thomas acenou com a cabeça. Matthew estava encostado no encosto do sofá agora, apenas sua mão direita em volta do pulso de James, como se estivesse se assegurando de que James ainda estava lá.

"Eu realmente pensei que aquela bosta tinha acabado,” James admitiu.

“Faz meses”, disse Christopher.

“Achei que não poderia mais acontecer com você”, disse Thomas. "Eu pensei que o reino de Belial estava destruído."

James olhou para os amigos, querendo tranquilizá-los — não significa nada, pode haver qualquer tipo de motivo para isso acontecer, tenho certeza de que não é importante — mas as palavras morreram em seus lábios. A desolação do lugar ainda estava muito perto dele, o gosto ácido do ar, a fortaleza distante envolta em fumaça.

Alguém queria que ele visse, pensou. E era improvável que fosse alguém que o desejasse bem.

“Eu sei,” ele disse finalmente. "Foi o que eu pensei também."

O ar lá fora estava tão frio que parecia tremeluzir quando Cordelia, embriagada e rindo, desceu da carruagem do Instituto e acenou um adeus vigoroso para Lucie. Atrás dela, Cornwall Gardens estava escuro e fechado. “Obrigada pela festa surpresa,” ela disse, fechando a porta da carruagem. "Eu nunca esperei passar a noite antes do meu casamento jogando tiddlywinks com lobisomens."

“Você achou que eles estavam trapaceando? Achei que estavam trapaceando. Mas foi terrivelmente divertido de qualquer maneira. ” Lucie se inclinou para fora da janela aberta e soprou um beijo dramático para Cordelia. "Boa noite, minha querida! Amanhã serei sua suggenes! Seremos irmãs.”

Cordelia pareceu momentaneamente ansiosa. “Apenas por um ano.”

"Não", disse Lucie com firmeza. “Aconteça o que acontecer, seremos sempre irmãs.”

Cordelia sorriu e se virou para entrar na casa. A porta da frente se abriu e Lucie pôde ver Alastair na porta, segurando uma lâmpada erguida, como Diógenes procurando um homem honesto. Ele acenou com a cabeça para Lucie antes de fechar a porta atrás de sua irmã; Lucie bateu na lateral da carruagem e Balios começou novamente, o som de seus cascos como chuva abafada contra o solo nevado.

Ela se recostou com um suspiro no assento de seda azul, repentinamente cansada. Foi uma longa noite. Anna escapuliu cerca de uma hora depois da meia-noite com Lily, uma vampira de Pequim. Lucie se manteve firme — ela queria permanecer na Ruelle enquanto Cordelia se divertisse; sabia que sua amiga estava meio que temendo o dia seguinte. Ela não podia culpá-la. Não que as pessoas não se casassem por todos os tipos de razões de conveniência, em vez de amor, mas mesmo que fosse temporário, era muito dramático. Cordelia teria que ter uma bela atuação amanhã, assim como James.

"Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos”, disse uma voz baixa. Lucie olhou para cima, a boca se curvando em um sorriso.

Jesse. Sentado em frente a ela, o rosto iluminado pelo brilho rosado da iluminação da carruagem que se filtrava pela janela. Ela havia se treinado para não pular quando ele aparecesse de repente entre um momento e outro; nos quatro meses desde que se reencontraram, ela o vira quase todas as noites.

Ele sempre parecia o mesmo. Nunca ganhou um centímetro de altura, ou o cabelo um centímetro de comprimento. Ele estava sempre vestido de forma reconfortante com as mesmas calças pretas e camisa branca. Os olhos dele eram sempre profundos e verdes, como o verdete em uma moeda manchada.

E sua presença sempre a fazia sentir como se dedos delicados estivessem subindo por sua espinha. Tremelicando e quentes, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Um centavo é muito pouco", disse ela, mantendo a voz leve com esforço. "Meus pensamentos são muito interessantes e devem exigir um gasto maior de dinheiro.”

"Pena que estou quebrado", disse ele, indicando os bolsos vazios. “Você se divertiu na Ruelle? As roupas de Anna são verdadeiramente espetaculares; Eu gostaria que ela pudesse me aconselhar sobre coletes e polainas, mas, você sabe...”Ele ergueu os braços, gesticulando para seu traje que nunca mudava.

Lucie sorriu para ele. “Você estava espreitando? Eu não o vi."

Era raro que ela não visse Jesse se ele estivesse presente em uma sala. Quatro meses atrás, ele havia dado seu último suspiro — uma vez preso no medalhão de ouro que ela agora usava no pescoço — para salvar a vida de James. Lucie ficou preocupada depois que a perda significaria que Jesse poderia desaparecer ou sumir; enquanto ele permanecia incomodamente insubstancial, ele ainda era muito visível, mesmo que apenas para ela.

Ele encostou a cabeça escura no estofamento azul e dourado. “Posso ter passado para me certificar de que você entrou na Ruelle com segurança. Há muitos tipos suspeitos em torno da Berwick Street à noite: ladrões, malandros, mercenários...”

"Mercenários?" Lucie ficou maravilhada. "Isso soa como algo de A Bela Cordelia."

"Falando nisso." Ele apontou um dedo acusador para ela. "Quando você vai me deixar ler?"

Lucie hesitou. Ela havia permitido que ele lesse alguns de seus romances anteriores, como A princesa secreta Lucie é resgatada de sua família terrível, de que ele gostara muito, especialmente o personagem do Príncipe Cruel James. Mas A Bela Cordelia era diferente. 

“Estou polindo o livro”, disse ela. “Requer polimento. Todos os romances devem ser polidos, como diamantes.”

"Ou sapatos", disse ele secamente. “Tenho pensado em escrever um romance sozinho. É sobre um fantasma que está muito, muito entediado.”

"Talvez", sugeriu Lucie, "você deva escrever um romance sobre um fantasma que tem uma irmã muito devotada e uma... amiga muito dedicada que passa grande parte do seu tempo tentando descobrir como fazer ele não ser mais um fantasma."

Jesse não respondeu. Ela queria ser divertida, mas os olhos dele ficaram escuros e sérios. Que estranho que, mesmo quando alguém era um fantasma, os olhos eram a janela da alma. E ela sabia que Jesse tinha uma alma. E que estava tão vivo quanto qualquer outra coisa viva, desesperado para ser livre no mundo mais uma vez, não condenado a uma meia-existência de consciência que surgia apenas à noite.

Jesse olhou pela janela. Eles estavam passando por Piccadilly Circus, quase deserta tão tarde. A estátua de Eros no centro estava levemente polvilhada com neve; um vagabundo solitário dormia nos degraus abaixo. "Não tenha muita esperança, Lucie. Às vezes, a esperança é perigosa. ”

"Você disse isso para Grace?"

“Ela não vai ouvir. Nenhuma palavra. Eu... eu não desejo que você fique desapontada."

Lucie estendeu a mão, ainda em na luva de pelica azul. Jesse parecia estar olhando para ela no reflexo fraco traçado contra o interior da janela, embora, é claro, ele também não pudesse se ver. Talvez ele preferisse assim.  
Ele virou a própria mão com a palma para cima. Tirando a luva, pousou os dedos levemente nos dele. Oh. A sensação dele — sua mão era fria, mas ligeiramente insubstancial, como a memória de um toque. E ainda assim enviava faíscas por suas veias — ela quase podia vê-las, como vagalumes no escuro.

Ela pigarreou. “Não se preocupe se eu ficar desapontada”, disse ela. "Estou terrivelmente ocupada com coisas importantes e tenho um casamento para organizar amanhã."

Ele olhou para ela então, sorrindo quase relutantemente. "Você é a única planejando este casamento?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo tremer as flores de seu chapéu. “A única competente.”

“Oh, certamente. Lembro-me da cena em A princesa secreta Lucie é resgatada de sua família terrível, em que a Princesa Lucie derrota o Cruel Príncipe James na arte de arranjar flores."

“James ficou muito aborrecido com aquele capítulo”, disse Lucie, com alguma satisfação. A luz brilhou dentro da carruagem quando passaram pelos postes: do lado de fora, um policial solitário caminhava em sua ronda solitária diante do pórtico coríntio do Teatro Haymarket.

Ela não podia mais sentir a mão de Jesse contra a dela, olhou para baixo e viu que parecia estar apoiando os dedos contra o nada — ele parecia ter passado ligeiramente para totalmente insubstancial. Ela franziu a testa, mas ele já havia retirado a mão, deixando-a se perguntando se tinha imaginado coisas.

"Suponho que você verá Grace amanhã", disse Jesse. "Ela parece despreocupada com o casamento e quer desejar o melhor ao seu irmão."

Lucie não pôde deixar de se perguntar. Grace era um assunto que ela e Jesse só podiam abordar levemente. Ela nunca os viu ao mesmo tempo, já que Jesse ficava inconsciente durante o dia e Grace tinha dificuldade em se afastar dos Bridgestock e de Charles durante a noite; Jesse a visitava com frequência, mas ela nunca falava com Lucie sobre suas conversas. Apesar de Grace e Lucie estarem trabalhando juntas para salvar Jesse, o assunto dele como ele era, agora, era estranho.

Jesse parecia entender que Grace tinha ficado noiva de Charles para ser protegida da influência de Tatiana, e que James e Cordelia estavam se casando para salvar a reputação de Cordelia. Ele até parecia pensar que era a coisa certa a fazer. Mas Jesse amava a irmã com um grande amor protetor, e Lucie não tinha nenhum desejo de discutir com ele o fato de que ela estava preocupada que Grace tivesse partido o coração de James.

Principalmente enquanto ela ainda precisava da ajuda de Grace.

"Bem, fico feliz em ouvir isso", disse ela rapidamente. Saindo da Shoe Lane, eles passaram pelo portão de ferro do Instituto e entraram no pátio. A catedral se erguia acima deles, escura e imponente contra o céu. "Quando — quando eu vou te ver de novo?"

Ela imediatamente desejou não ter perguntado. Ele sempre aparecia, raramente perdia mais de uma noite entre as reuniões. Ela não deveria pressioná-lo.

Jesse sorriu um pouco triste. “Quem dera eu pudesse fazer uma aparição durante o casamento. É uma pena. Eu gostaria de ver você em seu vestido de suggenes. Parecia as asas de uma borboleta."

Ela havia mostrado a ele o material — uma seda iridescente com um toque de alfazema e pêssego — antes; ainda assim, ficou surpresa que ele se lembrasse disso. Luzes estavam acendendo no Instituto; Lucie sabia que os pais logo estariam surgindo para recebê-la de volta. Ela se afastou de Jesse, estendendo a mão para pegar a luva descartada, quando a porta da frente do Instituto se abriu, espalhando uma luz amarela quente sobre as lajes.

“Talvez amanhã à noite...” ela começou, mas Jesse já tinha ido.


	7. Grace: 1893-1896

Grace: 1893-1896

Uma vez, ela havia sido outra pessoa, e se lembra muito disso. Uma garota diferente, embora tivesse os mesmos pulsos magros e cabelo louro-claro. Quando ainda era pequena, seus pais a sentaram e explicaram que ela, eles e todos que os que conheciam não eram pessoas comuns, mas descendentes de anjos. Nephilim, juravam proteger o mundo dos monstros que o ameaçavam. A garota tinha o desenho de um olho nas costas da mão, de antes que pudesse se lembrar. Seus pais a puseram lá, e isso a marcava como uma das Caçadoras de Sombras e permitia que ela visse os monstros que eram invisíveis para os outros.

Por direito, ela deveria ser capaz de se lembrar dos detalhes dos rostos dos pais, a casa em que moravam. Ela tinha sete anos —deveria ser capaz de lembrar de como se sentiu no salão de pedra em Alicante, quando uma multidão de adultos estranhos vieram e disseram-lhe que seus pais estavam mortos.

Em vez disso, aquele momento foi o fim do sentimento. A garota que existia antes de ela entrar ni salão de pedra — aquela garota se fora.

A princípio a menina pensou que seria enviada para morar com outros membros de sua família, embora seus pais estivessem distantes deles e fossem estranhos. Em vez disso, ela foi enviada para viver com uma estranha totalmente diferente. De repente, ela era uma Blackthorn. Uma carruagem de ébano negro e brilhante como um piano veio buscá-la. A levou através dos campos de verão de Idris, até a orla da Floresta Brocelind e através de portões de ferro elaboradamente filigranados. Para a Mansão Blackthorn, seu novo lar.

Deve ter sido um choque para a garota, ir de uma casa modesta na parte baixa de Alicante para a casa ancestral de uma das famílias de Caçadores de Sombras mais antigas. Mas aquele choque, e de fato a maioria de suas memórias da casa em Alicante, se foram como tantas outras coisas.

Sua nova mãe era estranha. No começo ela era gentil, quase gentil demais. Agarrava a garota, do nada, pela cintura, e a segurava com força. “Nunca pensei que teria uma filha”, murmurava ela, em tom de espanto, como se dissesse a alguém na sala que a menina não podia ver. “E uma que veio com um nome tão bonito, também. Grace."

Grace.

Havia outras maneiras mais assustadoras de estranhar Tatiana Blackthorn. Ela não tomava nenhuma providência para manter a casa em Idris ou evitar que se deteriorasse; sua única criada era uma criada silenciosa e de rosto azedo que Grace raramente via. Às vezes Tatiana era agradável; outras vezes, ela duramente dizia uma ladainha interminável de suas queixas — contra seus irmãos, contra outras famílias de Caçadores de Sombras, contra os Caçadores de Sombras em geral. Eles foram os responsáveis pela morte de seu marido, e todo o grupo deles, Grace compreendeu, poderia ir para o inferno.

Ela era grata por ter sido acolhida e feliz por ter uma família e um lugar ao qual pertencer. Mas era um lugar estranho, sua mãe nunca realmente conhecível, sempre se ocupando com magias estranhas nos cantos não iluminados da mansão. Teria sido uma vida muito solitária, se não fosse por Jesse.

Ele era sete anos mais velho que ela e gostava de ter uma irmã. Era quieto e gentil, lia para ela e a ajudava a fazer coroas de flores no jardim. Ela percebeu que o rosto dele ficava branco quando a mãe falava sobre seus inimigos e a vingança que ansiava contra eles.

Se havia algo no mundo que Tatiana Blackthorn amava, era Jesse. Com Grace, ela podia ser crítica e liberal com tapas e beliscões, mas nunca levantaria a mão para Jesse. Era por que ele era um garoto, Grace se perguntava, ou era por que ele era filho de sangue de Tatiana, enquanto Grace era apenas uma protegida que ela havia acolhido?

A resposta pouco importava. Grace não precisava da adoração de sua mãe, contanto que tivesse Jesse. Ele era um companheiro quando ela mais precisava, e tão mais velho que parecia quase adulto.

Era uma boa coisa que eles tivessem um ao outro como companhia, já que raramente deixavam os terrenos da mansão, exceto quando iam com a mãe em suas breves viagens a Chiswick House, uma vasta propriedade de pedra na Inglaterra que Tatiana havia arrancado de seus irmãos vinte e cinco anos atrás e agora zelosamente guardava. Embora Chiswick House ficasse perto de Londres e, portanto, fosse uma propriedade valiosa, Tatiana parecia determinada a vê-la apodrecer também.

Grace sempre ficava aliviada ao voltar para Idris. Estar perto de Londres não a lembrava muito de sua antiga vida — que havia se transformado em sombras e sonhos — mas lembrava que ela tinha um passado, um tempo antes de pertencer a Jesse, a Tatiana e a Mansão Blackthorn. E qual era o objetivo disso?

Um dia, Grace ouviu um barulho estranho de batida vindo do quarto acima do dela. Foi investigar, mais curiosa do que preocupada, e descobriu que a fonte do barulho era, chocantemente, Jesse, que montou uma galeria improvisada de arremesso de facas com alguns fardos de palha e um lençol de juta em um dos quartos de teto alto, arejados no último andar da mansão. Eles devem ter sido usados como salas de treinamento pelos habitantes anteriores da casa, mas sua mãe apenas se referia a eles como "os salões de baile".

"O que você está fazendo?" perguntou Grace, escandalizada. "Você sabe que não pretendemos fingir ser Caçadores de Sombras."

Jesse foi pegar uma faca jogada em um fardo de palha. Grace não pôde deixar de notar que ele acertou seu alvo com muita precisão. "Não é fingimento, Grace. Somos Caçadores de Sombras. ”

“De nascimento, mamãe diz,” ela disse com cautela. “Mas não por escolha. Os Caçadores de Sombras são brutos e assassinos, diz ela. E não temos permissão para treinar."

Seu irmão se preparou para lançar a faca novamente. “E ainda assim vivemos em Idris, uma nação secreta construída e conhecida apenas pelos Caçadores de Sombras. Você carrega uma marca. Eu... Deveria.”

“Jesse,” Grace disse lentamente. “Você realmente se importa tanto em ser um Caçador de Sombras? Sobre lutar contra demônios com lâminas e tudo isso?"

“É para isso que nasci”, disse ele, com a sobrancelha escura. “Aprendi sozinho, desde os oito anos — o sótão desta casa está cheio de armas velhas e manuais de treinamento. É para isso que você nasceu também." 

Grace hesitou, e uma rara memória surgiu em sua mente — seus pais jogando facas em uma prancha pendurada na parede na pequena casa em Alicante. Eles lutavam contra demônios. Foi assim que viveram e morreram. Certamente, nem tudo era tolice, como afirmava Tatiana. Certamente não era uma vida sem sentido.

Jesse percebeu a expressão estranha dela, mas não a pressionou para dizer o que estava pensando. Em vez disso, continuou defendendo seu ponto de vista. “E se um dia fôssemos atacados por demônios? Alguém teria que proteger nossa família.”

"Você vai me treinar também?" Grace disse, apressada, e seu irmão abriu um sorriso que a fez desatar a chorar, oprimida pela repentina sensação de ser cuidada. De ter alguém que se importasse consigo. De pertencer a algo maior do que ela.

Eles começaram com as facas. Não ousavam treinar durante o dia, mas quando a mãe estivesse dormindo, ela estava longe o suficiente para não ouvir o barulho das lâminas no batente. E Grace, para sua própria surpresa, ia bem no treinamento, aprendendo rápido. Depois de algumas semanas, Jesse deu a ela um arco de caça e uma aljava de um lindo couro vermelho curado — ele se desculpou por não serem novos, mas ela sabia que ele os havia roubado do sótão e passado semanas limpando e consertando para ela, e que significava mais do que qualquer presente caro.

Eles começaram as aulas de arco e flecha. Esta era uma perspectiva totalmente mais perigosa, envolvendo esgueirar-se para fora de casa no meio da noite para praticar no antigo campo atrás da casa, quase até as paredes. Grace ia para a cama com todas as suas roupas, esperava até que a lua ficasse visível através da janela e descia as escadas escuras da casa para se juntar ao irmão. Jesse era um professor paciente, gentil e encorajador. Ela nunca tinha pensado em ter um irmão, mas agora era grata todos os dias por ter um — e não apenas agradecida da maneira zelosa como era grata à mãe.

Antes de vir morar com Tatiana, Grace nunca tinha entendido o quão potente o veneno da solidão poderia ser. Com o passar dos meses, ela percebeu que a solidão havia enlouquecido sua mãe adotiva. Grace queria amar Tatiana, mas a mãe não permitiria que esse amor crescesse. A solidão havia se tornado tão complicada que ela passou a ter medo do amor e rejeitava o afeto de qualquer pessoa além de Jesse. Lentamente, Grace começou a entender que Tatiana não queria o amor de Grace. Ela queria apenas sua lealdade.

Mas esse amor tinha que ir para algum lugar, ou Grace poderia explodir, como um rio estourando uma represa. Então ela derramou todo seu amor em Jesse. Jesse, que a ensinou a subir em árvores, a falar e a ler francês, que terminava todas as noites ao lado de sua cama, lendo para ela obras tão diversas como a Eneida de Virgílio e a Ilha do Tesouro.

Quando a mãe estava distraída com outros assuntos, eles se encontravam no escritório abandonado no final do corredor, onde havia estantes do chão ao teto em todos os lados e várias poltronas grandes e decadentes. Isso também fazia parte do treinamento, Jesse disse a ela, e eles liam juntos. Grace nunca soube por que Jesse era tão gentil com ela. Pensava que talvez ele entendesse desde o início que eram os únicos verdadeiros aliados um do outro, e que sua sobrevivência dependia um do outro. Separados, eles poderiam cair na mesma cova que reivindicou sua mãe; juntos eles poderiam até prosperar.

Quando Grace tinha dez anos, Jesse convenceu sua mãe a permitir que ele, finalmente, ganhasse uma runa. Era injusto, disse ele, viver em Idris sem nem mesmo uma runa de Visão. Era entendido que qualquer um que vivia em Idris tivesse Visão, e poderia até ser perigoso para ele não ter. A mãe deles fez uma careta, mas cedeu. Dois Irmãos do Silêncio vieram. Grace mal se lembrava de sua própria cerimônia rúnica, e a visão das figuras marcadas vagando nos corredores escuros da Mansão Blackthorn fez sua pele arrepiar. Mas ela reuniu coragem e estava com Jesse quando um Irmão do Silêncio desenhou a runa de Visão nas costas da mão direita de Jesse. Ela estava lá para vê-lo levantar a mão, para olhá-la com admiração, para agradecer profusamente aos Irmãos.

E ela estava lá naquela noite para vê-lo morrer.


	8. Capítulo 3: Amargo e Doce

Bem, bem, bem, posso estar enganado  
Por algum engano coquete.  
No entanto, se ela não fosse uma trapaceira,  
Se Maud fosse tudo o que parecia,  
E o sorriso dela fosse tudo o que sonhei,  
Então o mundo não seria tão amargo  
Mas um sorriso pode torná-lo doce.  
— Alfred, Lord Tennyson, "Maud"

Você não precisa se casar com um homem que não a ama.

A voz da fada ecoou na mente de Cordelia quando se virou para o espelho em seu quarto. Ela parecia quase um fantasma para si mesma, apesar do ouro vivo do vestido de noiva - um espírito flutuante, amarrado à realidade por uma fita fina. Não estava prestes a se casar com um homem que não a amava. Este dia não poderia ser a última vez que estaria neste quarto, acordando sob o mesmo teto que a mãe e o irmão, olhando pela janela para as casas geminadas de South Kensington, pálidas no sol de inverno. Sua vida não poderia mudar tanto com apenas dezessete anos.

"Dokhtare zibaye. Minha linda filha" - disse a mãe, envolvendo os braços em volta de Cordelia por trás em um abraço estranho, cuidando de sua barriga grávida. Cordelia olhou para as duas no espelho: as formas semelhantes das mãos, das bocas. Ela usava um colar de ouro que fazia parte do dote da mãe. A pele dela era alguns tons mais clara que a da mãe, mas os olhos eram do mesmo preto. E quando ela havia ficado mais alta do que Sona?

Sona cacarejou. Uma mecha de cabelo havia escapado do lenço dourado com joias que circundava a cabeça de Cordelia; ela se moveu para alisá-lo de volta no lugar. "Layla, azizam. Você parece preocupada."

Cordelia exalou lentamente. Não conseguia nem imaginar a reação de Sona se ela contasse a verdade. "É apenas uma grande mudança, Mâmân. Sair desta casa - e não de volta para Cirenworth, mas para uma casa estranha"

"Layla", disse Sona. "Não se preocupe. É sempre difícil enfrentar uma mudança. Quando me casei com seu pai, fiquei terrivelmente nervosa. Mesmo assim, tudo o que se falava era sobre a minha sorte, porque ele era o herói arrojado que matou o demônio Yanluo. Mas minha mãe me chamou de lado e me disse: "Ele é realmente muito arrojado, mas você não deve esquecer seu próprio heroísmo." Então tudo ficará bem. Só não se esqueça do seu próprio heroísmo. "

As palavras deram um susto em Cordelia. Sona raramente mencionava a própria família, exceto como um ideal de heroísmo - uma família cuja linhagem se estendia entre os Caçadores de Sombras da Pérsia. Cordelia sabia que seus avós não estavam mais vivos - eles morreram antes dela nadcer - mas havia tias, tios e primos em Teerã. Sona mal falava deles e não os tinha convidado para o casamento de James e Cordelia, dizendo que seria rude esperar que viajassem tanto e que não confiavam em Portais

Era como se quando casara com Elias, tivesse se separado da antiga vida completamente, e agora Risa era a coisa mais próxima que ela tinha de sua família persa. E o isolamento de Sona não era o único problema que incomodava Cordelia. Afinal, Elias não era um herói arrojado há muitos anos. O que Sona achava disso? O que achava do próprio heroísmo, posto de lado para criar os filhos e vagar sempre, nunca se acomodando, por causa da "saúde" do marido?

"Sona khanoom!" Risa apareceu de repente na porta. "Ele veio," ela continuou, lançando um olhar urgente por cima do ombro. "Agora mesmo - sem nenhum aviso-"

"Alastair! Cordelia!" uma voz familiar berrou lá embaixo. "Sona, meu amor!"

Sona empalideceu e colocou a mão contra a parede para se equilibrar. "Elias?"

"É bâbâ?" Cordelia pegou a saia pesada do vestido e correu para o corredor. Risa já estava descendo as escadas, a expressão tempestuosa. Elias passou por ela sem olhar, correndo para o topo da escada com um sorriso no rosto, uma mão no poste do pilar.

Cordelia parou completamente. Uma onda de alegria a invadiu quando ouviu a voz de seu pai, mas agora - agora não podia se mover enquanto a mãe passava apressada por ela para abraçar Elias. Cordelia se sentiu estranhamente distante, quando o pai abraçou e beijou sua mãe, depois recuou para colocar a mão na barriga arredondada.

Sona baixou a cabeça, falando suave e rapidamente com Elias. Embora ele estivesse sorrindo, parecia exausto, sulcos profundos revestindo seu rosto, restolho cinza como manchas em na mandíbula. O terno dele estava surrado, como se ele o usasse todos os dias desde que fora levado embora.

Ele estendeu os braços. "Cordelia", disse.

Ela saiu da paralisia. Um momento depois, estava nos braços do pai, e a sensação familiar dele, a raspagem áspera da barba quando ele beijou a testa dela, acalmou-a apesar de tudo. 

"Bâbâ," disse ela, inclinando a cabeça para trás para olhar para ele. Elias parecia tão velho. "Onde você esteve? Estávamos tão preocupados."

O cheiro das roupas e cabelos dele - esfumaçado, como tabaco - também era familiar. Ou havia uma doce podridão por baixo? Ela podia cheirar álcool nele ou estaria imaginando coisas?

Elias a segurou com o braço estendido. "Agradeço as boas-vindas, minha querida." Ele a olhou de cima a baixo e, com um brilho nos olhos, acrescentou: "Embora você não precisasse se vestir tanto só para mim."

Cordelia riu e pensou: Meu pai está de volta. Ele estará no meu casamento. Isso é o que importa. "É meu vestido de noiva", começou a dizer, assim que Elias a interrompeu com um sorriso.

"Eu sei, criança. É por isso que voltei hoje. Eu não teria sonhado em perder seu casamento. "

"Então, por que você não voltou quando as Basilias o libertaram?" Todos se viraram para ver Alastair, que acabara de sair do quarto. Ele claramente usava trajes para a cerimônia - os punhos estavam desabotoados e ele estava sem paletó. Vestia um colete preto, marcado com runas douradas para Amor, Alegria e União, mas a expressão dele era tudo menos comemorativa. "Nós sabemos que eles deixaram você sair há uma semana, pai. Se tivesse retornado mais cedo, isso teria aliviado a mente de mamãe. E de Layla também."

Elias olhou para o filho. Não estendeu os braços, como fizera com Cordelia, mas a voz estava carregada de emoção quando falou. "Venha e cumprimente-me, Esfandiyār", disse ele.

Era o nome do meio de Alastair. Esfandiyār foi um grande herói do Shahnameh, um livro persa de antigos reis míticos que podiam amarrar qualquer demônio com uma corrente encantada. Alastair adorava ouvir histórias do Shahnameh quando era pequeno; Cordelia e ele se enroscariam juntos ao fogo com Elias enquanto ele lia.

Mas isso acontecera há muito tempo. Agora, Alastair não se mexeu e Elias começou a franzir a testa.

"Sim, eles me libertaram há alguns dias", disse ele. "Mas antes de voltar, fui para as regiões selvagens da França, a oeste de Idris."

"Para pagar penitência?" A voz de Alastair era afiada.

"Para buscar o presente de casamento de Cordelia", disse Elias. "Risa!" ele gritou escada abaixo.

"Oh, não, podemos trocar presentes mais tarde", protestou Cordelia. Ela podia sentir a tensão aumentando, a mãe olhando ansiosamente para a frente e para trás entre o filho e o marido. "Quando eu os abrir com James."

"Risa," Elias chamou descendo as escadas novamente, "você pode pegar aquela caixa de madeira retangular das minhas coisas? E bobagem - disse ele a Cordelia. "Não é um presente para sua casa. É um presente para você."

Risa logo apareceu com a caixa equilibrada no ombro, um olhar estrondoso no rosto. Ignorando a carranca, Elias a pegou e se virou para apresentá-la a Cordelia. Ela olhou para Alastair, encostado na parede e ergueu as sobrancelhas como se perguntasse o que ele achava que ela deveria fazer. Ele apenas encolheu os ombros. Cordelia queria sacudi-lo um pouco: doeria fingir que estava feliz?

Ela se voltou para o pai, que segurava a caixa enquanto, desabotoando as travas de latão e a abrindo.

Cordelia engasgou.

Sobre uma cama de veludo azul brilhante estava uma bainha - uma das mais belas bainhas que Cordelia já vira, digna de ser exibida em um museu. Era forjada em aço fino, brilhante como prata, a superfície elaboradamente incrustada com dourado e gravada com delicados padrões de pássaros, folhas e trepadeiras. Ao olhar mais de perto, ela pôde vislumbrar pequenas runas como borboletas entre as folhas.

"O único presente digno de minha filha", disse Elias, "é o presente digno da espada que a escolheu".

"De onde veio?" Cordelia perguntou. Não pôde deixar de se comover. O que Alastair havia contado a ela sobre as muitas vezes que precisou resgatar o pai - e ele mesmo, Cordelia e sua mãe - das consequências da bebida dele... Tinha - ela ficara com raiva. Como o pai poderia ser tão egoísta, tão indiferente às necessidades da família?

Mas ele também esteve lá para ela, muitas vezes, ajudando-a a subir em árvores, a treinar, ensinando-lhe o significado de Cortana e a responsabilidade conferida a quem a exerce. E ele veio até ela hoje, dia de seu casamento, e trouxe este presente. Seria tão errado pensar que tinha boas intenções?

"O povo das fadas do norte da França é famoso pelo trabalho requintado", disse Elias. "Diz-se que esta bainha foi feita pela própria Melusine. Eu soube que tinha que ser sua. Espero que aceite isso como um símbolo do meu amor, filha, e - como uma promessa de fazer melhor. "

Sona sorriu tremulamente. Elias pousou a caixa com cuidado na mesa do vestíbulo. "Obrigada, pai - disse Cordelia, envolvendo-o com os braços. Enquanto ele a abraçava com força, ela percebeu um movimento com o canto do olho e ergueu os olhos para ver Alastair voltar para o quarto sem dizer uma palavra.

⚜️

A pulseira ensanguentada ainda estava no pulso dele, James pensou, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no carpete de seu quarto. Ele pretendia removê-lo há dias. Na verdade, tinha quase certeza de que havia tentado removê-la, mas o fecho estava preso.

Ele estava a meio caminho da mesa em busca de um abridor de cartas que pudesse usar para cutucar a trava quando se viu no espelho. Parou para se certificar de que tudo estava no lugar; pelo bem de Cordelia, ele tinha que estar no seu melhor.

Alisou o cabelo - sem esperança, pois voltou a descabelar imediatamente - e fechou o último botão do paletó de brocado dourado feito para ele pelo alfaiate do pai, um homem idoso chamado Lemuel Sykes.

Ele pensou na empolgação de seu pai quando apresentou James a Lemuel: "Meu filho vai casar!" Sykes murmurou com raiva os parabéns. Dada a quantidade de pêlos nas orelhas, James achava que ele era um lobisomem, mas achou indelicado perguntar. Em qualquer caso, Will acabou por estar certo em ignorar a maneira desconcertante de Sykes e o medo constante de que ele cairia morto de velhice bem na frente deles. James sentiu que não era o melhor juiz da própria aparência, mas até mesmo ficou impressionado com a maneira como o terno, com um rico paletó dourado e tudo, o fazia parecer sério. Como um jovem com intenção, que sabia o que estava fazendo. Dada a situação, poderia usar até mesmo a ilusão de confiança.

Ele tinha acabado de se encaminhar para a mesa novamente quando ouviu uma batida na porta. James abriu para encontrar os pais, elegantes nos próprios trajes formais. Como James, Will estava vestido com um paletó e calças pretas, mas seu casaco era de lã de ébano. Tessa usava um vestido simples de veludo cor de blush, adornado com pequenas pérolas. Ambos pareciam sérios.

O estômago de James caiu. "Algo está errado?"

Eles descobriram, pensou. Sobre o incêndio na Mansão Blackthorn - Cordelia intervindo para me proteger - a farsa desse casamento, que pretendia salvar a nós dois.

"Não se assuste", disse Will suavemente. "Há algumas novidades."

Tessa suspirou. "Will, você está assustando o pobre garoto", disse ela. "Ele provavelmente pensa que Cordelia rompeu o noivado. Ela não fez isso", acrescentou ela. "Nada como isso. Apenas - o pai dela voltou."

"Elias voltou para casa?" James saiu do caminho, deixando os pais entrarem no quarto; os corredores estavam cheios de criadas e lacaios correndo para deixar o lugar pronto, e esse parecia o tipo de discussão que era melhor ter em particular. "Quando ele voltou?"

"Só esta manhã, aparentemente," disse Will. Havia três cadeiras dispostas perto da janela. James se juntou a seus pais lá. Do lado de fora do vidro, galhos de árvores cobertos de gelo cintilavam ao vento de inverno. A pálida luz do sol refletia sobre o tapete. - Como você sabe, as Basilias o deixaram sair há algum tempo, mas aparentemente ele afirma que foi buscar um presente de casamento para Cordelia. Daí a chegada atrasada."

"Não soa como se você acreditasse nele", disse James. "Onde você acha que ele esteve?"

Will e Tessa trocaram um olhar. O destino de Elias Carstairs havia se tornado uma parte viva das fofocas da Clave apenas uma ou duas semanas depois de ter sido enviado para as Basilias para ser "curado". A maioria sabia, ou suspeitava, que ele a doença dele ficava no fundo de uma garrafa. Cordelia foi dolorosamente honesta sobre isso com James: que ela não sabia, enquanto crescia, que o pai tinha um problema com álcool, e que ela esperava que as Basilias o curassem e temia que não pudessem.

Quando Tessa falou, suas palavras foram cuidadosas. "Ele é o pai de Cordelia", disse ela. "Devemos confiar que ele realmente intende o que diz. Sona parece feliz por tê-lo de volta e Cordelia sem dúvida ficará aliviada por ele estar no casamento dela.

"Então eles estão aqui?" disse James, com uma pontada de preocupação. "Cordelia e a família? Ela parece bem?"

"Ela foi levada escada acima para evitar que alguém a visse", disse Will. "Ela parecia - bem, bastante inchada e dourada, pelo que pude ver."

"Você a faz soar como um pudim de Yorkshire," disse James sombriamente. "Devo ir até ela? Ver se ela precisa de mim?"

"Acho que não", disse Tessa. "Cordelia é uma garota inteligente, corajosa e cheia de recursos, mas este é o pai dela. Eu imagino que o assunto seja bastante sensível, especialmente com tantos membros da Clave sabendo disso. O melhor que você pode fazer é ficar ao lado dela e ao lado de Elias. Deixe claro que estamos muito felizes por ele estar aqui e que é uma ocasião de felicidade."

"Isso faz parte de ser marido", disse Will. "Você e Cordelia são um agora. Seus objetivos, seus sonhos, serão todos compartilhados, assim como suas responsabilidades. Meu entendimento é que Elias escondeu a própria condição por muitos anos; se não tivesse, as coisas poderiam ser bem diferentes. Posso te dar um conselho conjugal?"

"Os cavalos selvagens seriam capazes de pará-lo?" disse James. Por favor, não, ele pensou. A última coisa que quero é que você pense que meu casamento fracassou porque seu conselho falhou.

"Isso depende," disse Will. "Você atualmente tem acesso a algum cavalo selvagem?"

James teve que sorrir. "Não no momento."

"Então não," disse Will. "Então, aqui vai: sempre diga a Cordelia o que sente." Ele olhou James nos olhos. "Você pode temer o que vai acontecer se falar o que quiser. Pode querer esconder coisas porque tem medo de machucar os outros. Mas os segredos costumam prejudicar os relacionamentos, Jamie. No amor, na amizade - eles os minam e destroem até que, no final, você descobre que está amargamente sozinho com os segredos que guardou."

Tessa colocou a mão calmamente sobre a de Will. James apenas acenou com a cabeça, sentindo-se doente. Segredos. Mentiras. Ele estava mentindo para seus pais agora - mentindo para todos sobre seus sentimentos. O que eles diriam quando ele e Cordelia se divorciassem dentro de um ano? Como ele explicaria? Uma imagem de seu pai surgiu em sua mente, marcando as runas de casamento de James com uma expressão de devastação no rosto.

Will parecia prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa quando um som de chocalho e trituração veio de fora: rodas na neve e pedra. Alguém gritou uma saudação. Os primeiros convidados começaram a chegar.

Todos eles se levantaram e Will estendeu a mão para um afago leve no cabelo de James. "Você precisa de um momento? Está muito pálido. É natural ficar nervoso antes de um evento como esse, você sabe."

Devo a Cordelia um desempenho melhor do que esse, James pensou. Estranhamente, a ideia de Daisy fortalecia-o: às vezes ele se esquecia, era Daisy com quem estava se casando, Daisy com sua risada leve, seu toque gentil e familiar, sua força surpreendente. Não era uma estranha. Se não fosse pelo pensamento de como os pais ficariam desapontados quando tudo desmoronasse, ele poderia estar muito contente.

"Não há necessidade", disse ele. "Estou apenas animado - isso é tudo."

Seus pais deram um sorriso aliviado. Os três desceram as escadas, passando pelo Instituto brilhantemente decorado. Will abriu a porta, deixando entrar uma rajada de cristais de gelo cintilantes junto com o primeiro dos convidados, e enquanto James se preparava para cumprimentá-los, percebeu que ainda estava usando a pulseira de Grace. Bem, não havia tempo para removê-la agora. Cordelia entenderia.

James estava no meio de uma saudação ao que parecia serem todos os Caçadores de Sombras de Londres (e um bom número de outros lugares), quando viu Lucie aparecer do outro lado da sala.

Ele se desculpou a fila de convidados e correu na direção dela. Eles haviam se mudado para o que Tessa chamava de Long Hall, a sala retangular que separava a entrada da capela. Através das largas portas duplas da própria capela, James viu que ela havia sido transformada. As vigas eram enfeitadas com guirlandas de crisântemos tecidos com trigo de inverno e amarrados com fitas de ouro, o corredor coberto de pétalas de ouro. As extremidades dos bancos eram decoradas com ramos de lírios de coração amarelo, narcisos galeses e malmequeres, e estandartes de veludo dourado pendurados no teto, costurados com desenhos de pássaros e castelos - os símbolos das famílias Herondale e Carstairs unidas. Em cada lado do altar - o altar onde você estará, em breve, murmurou uma voz dentro da cabeça dele - enormes vasos de cristal estavam, transbordando com mais flores. Velas brilhavam em todos os nichos e superfícies.

Sua mãe e Sona haviam planejado tudo, ele sabia; e realmente se superaram.

"Onde você esteve?" James sussurrou, alcançando a irmã. Ela estava usando um vestido de seda cor de pêssego com sobreposição de chiffon e laços de cetim dourado nas mangas. O medalhão de ouro que gostava brilhava na garganta. Ele perguntou a ela antes onde o tinha adquirido: Lucie disse a ele para não ser bobo, que tinha há muito tempo, e de fato ele se lembrou dela pressionando-o contra os lábios dele na noite em que ele quase morreu no Cemitério de Highgate. Para boa sorte, ela disse depois. "Matthew ainda não chegou e eu tenho cumprimentado mil estranhos sozinho. Incluindo os Pangborn do Instituto da Cornualha."

Lucie fez uma careta para ele. "Mesmo o Velhas Mãos Pegajosas?"

James sorriu com o apelido de Albert Pangborn, que assumiu a administração do Instituto da Cornualha de Felix Blackthorn em 1850. "Acredito que nosso pai exigiu que eu me referisse a ele como 'senhor'. E apertasse a mão pegajosa dele."

"Ai de mim." Lucie olhou para ele com altivez. "Eu", disse ela, "devo estar ao lado de Cordelia hoje, James. Não do seu. Eu sou a suggenes dela. Ela está se preparando no meu quarto."

"Por que não posso me preparar em paz também?" James se perguntou - razoavelmente, pensou.

"Porque você não é a noiva", disse Lucie. "Você é o noivo. E quando a ver pela primeira vez, na capela, no traje de casamento, é para ser mágico."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Lucie sabia a verdade perfeitamente bem, mas havia uma teimosia na boca dela que fazia James suspeitar que agora não era o momento de apontar que não era esse tipo de casamento.

"Quem acendeu todas as velas?" Disse James. "Deve ter levado uma hora."

Lucie entrou furtivamente na capela e estava olhando ao redor. "Honestamente, James. Não é a coisa em que deveria estar pensando agora. Suponho que poderia ter sido Magnus; ele tem sido muito útil." Ela voltou para fora da capela, segurando um punhado de rosas amarelas. "Vamos lá. Boa sorte, James. Eu tenho que voltar para Daisy." Ela olhou para trás dele, iluminando-se. "Oh, olhe, Thomas e Christopher estão aqui. Matthew não pode estar muito atrás."

James começou a atravessar a sala em direção aos amigos, apenas para ser derrubado por um turbilhão de tias e tios - tia Cecily e o marido, Gabriel Lightwood; O irmão de Gabriel, Gideon, e a esposa dele, Sophie, e com eles, uma mulher que ele não conhecia.

Gideon deu um tapinha no ombro de James. "James! Você está esplêndido."

"Que paletó excelente", disse Gabriel. "Minha filha ajudou você a encontrar isso?"

"Infelizmente, isso não é trabalho de Anna", disse James, endireitando os punhos. "Meu pai me levou a seu antigo alfaiate - que não conseguia entender por que eu queria um paletó dourado e não uma cor mais cavalheiresca, como preto ou cinza."

"Caçadores de Sombras não se casam de cinza," disse Cecily, os olhos brilhando. "E Will usa aquele alfaiate há tanto tempo que comecei a me perguntar se talvez ele tenha perdido uma aposta nas cartas. Você já conheceu Filomena?"

James olhou para a mulher parada ao lado de seus tios. Ela provavelmente tinha a idade de Anna, com cabelos escuros e lisos presos na nuca. Os lábios eram muito vermelhos, os olhos escuros e com as pálpebras pesadas. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

"Não tive o prazer", disse James.

"Pelo Anjo, onde estão as nossas maneiras?" Gabriel disse, balançando a cabeça. "James, posso apresentar Filomena di Angelo? Ela acabou de chegar de Roma, em seu ano de intercâmbio."

"Você é o noivo?" disse Filomena, em inglês com forte sotaque. "Que desperdício. Você é muito bonito."

"Bem, você sabe o que dizem", disse James. "Todos os melhores homens são casados ou Irmãos do Silêncio."

Cecily começou a rir. James foi poupado de novas conversas pelo súbito aparecimento de Charles Fairchild, que interrompeu a conversa com um alto "Parabéns!" e deu um tapa nas costas de James com entusiasmo. "Você viu algum de seus pais?"

Felizmente, Will apareceu, aparentemente tendo visto o cabelo ruivo de Charles do outro lado da sala. "Charles", disse ele. "Você estava procurando por nós?"

"Eu queria conversar com você sobre Paris," Charles começou, e puxou Will de lado para falar em um tom baixo, mas intenso. Os Lightwood haviam começado uma discussão com Filomena sobre a longa ausência de demônios em Londres e o aborrecimento da Clave, que os números estavam subindo novamente agora, necessitando de patrulhas noturnas. Sentindo que pouco poderia acrescentar à conversa, James se virou, com a intenção de procurar Matthew.

Parada na frente dele, como se tivesse emergido, como um fantasma, de uma parede próxima, estava Grace.

Um flash de Tennyson passou pela mente de James. Meu coração iria ouvi-la e bater, se fosse terra em uma cama terrena.

Ele não conseguia se lembrar do que acontecia no poema depois disso, apenas o poeta sonhando com a garota que amava andando sobre seu túmulo.

Exceto nas festas do Enclave, quando ele a avistava de longe e não se aproximava, fazia meses desde que James tinha visto Grace. Certamente já fazia muito tempo que ele não falava com ela. Havia cumprido sua promessa. Sem comunicação com Grace. Sem contato.

Se esperava que mudaria a maneira como se sentia, soube neste momento que não mudaria. O vestido dela era cinza turvo, a cor dos olhos: havia um pouco de cor em suas bochechas, como gotas de sangue tingindo de vinho claro. Ela era linda como um amanhecer sem cor, uma extensão de mar cinza não marcado por espumas ou ondas. Ela preencheu sua visão como uma lâmpada apagando as estrelas.

De alguma forma, ele agarrou o pulso dela; ele a puxou para trás de um pilar, fora da vista do resto dos convidados. "Grace", disse. "Eu não sabia se você viria."

"Eu não teria uma desculpa razoável para não vir." Tudo sobre ela - a maneira como parecia, o som claro da voz, o pequeno pulso sob as mãos dele - passava por ele como uma faca. "Charles esperava que eu o acompanhasse."

Ele soltou o pulso dela, olhando ao redor apressadamente. A única pessoa por perto era uma criada de rosto sardento, que se afastou desajeitadamente. James não a reconheceu, mas então, ele não conhecia a maioria dos servos do Instituto hoje; eles foram trazidos por Bridget para ajudar no casamento. "Eu preferia que você não tivesse feito isso."

"Eu sei." Ela mordeu o lábio. "Mas devo falar com você a sós antes da cerimônia. Devo. É importante."

James sabia que deveria recusar. "A sala de estar", disse ele rapidamente, antes que seu bom senso pudesse entrar em ação. "Em dez minutos."

"Oh, não, você não precisa." Era Matthew: James ergueu os olhos surpreso. Como seu suggenes havia o encontrado, ele não tinha ideia, mas os encontrou. Matthew estava olhando carrancudo para os dois como uma coruja que foi mortalmente ofendida por outra coruja. "Grace Blackthorn, é o dia do casamento de James. Deixe-o em paz."

Grace não parecia nem um pouco intimidada. "Vou sair do casamento de James se ele me pedir, não se você me pedir", disse ela. "Não te devo nada."

"Não tenho certeza se isso é verdade", disse Matthew. "Se nada mais, você me deve pela dor que fez meu parabatai passar."

"Ah, sim," disse Grace, um tom leve e zombeteiro na voz, "você sente a dor dele, não é? Se o coração dele se despedaça, o seu se estilhaça? Ele sente o que você sente? Porque eu posso ver como isso pode ser estranho."

"Grace", disse James. "Basta."

Ela pareceu assustada; ele supôs que era raro o suficiente ele ter falado com ela asperamente. "Eu nunca tive a intenção de machucar você, James."

"Eu sei", disse James baixinho, e viu Matthew sacudir a cabeça, com as bochechas vermelhas de raiva.

"Dez minutos," Grace murmurou, escapulindo; ela cruzou a sala, voltando para Charles.

Matthew ainda estava carrancudo. Estava esplendidamente vestido com um casaco matinal sobre um colete de brocado deslumbrante dos níveis de magnificência de Magnus Bane, bordado com uma cena de batalha espetacular. Usava um ascot de seda brilhante na garganta que parecia ser tecido de ouro puro. Mas o efeito foi um pouco estragado por causa do cabelo despenteado e aparência de fúria. "O que ela queria com você?"

"Parabéns pelo dia do seu casamento para você também", disse James. E suspirou. "Desculpe. Eu sei porque está preocupado. Ela disse que precisava falar comigo antes da cerimônia, só isso."

"Não faça isso", disse Matthew. "O que quer que ela tenha a dizer, só vai te machucar. É tudo o que ela sempre faz."

"Math," disse James gentilmente, "ela também está sofrendo. Isso não é culpa dela. É minha, se for de alguém."

"Para se sentir magoada, ela teria que ter sentimentos," Matthew começou; vendo a expressão de James, ele visivelmente mordeu as palavras.

"Talvez se você a conhecesse melhor-" James começou.

Matthew pareceu fugaz, genuinamente perplexo. "Não creio ter falado com ela sozinho", admitiu. "Ou se fiz, eu não me lembro." Ele suspirou. "Muito bem. Como sua sugestão, é meu trabalho ajudá-lo. Eu retero meu julgamento. Seja o que for que você precise, posso ver que não é isso."

"Obrigado." James colocou a palma da mão no peito de Matthew e a achou surpreendentemente dura e metálica. Bateu na lapela dele com os dedos; com um sorriso de lado, Matthew enfiou a mão na jaqueta e James vislumbrou seu cantil de prata.

"Coragem holandesa", disse Matthew.

"Sou eu quem deveria precisar disso, não?" James disse levemente. Ele esperava que Matthew não bebesse muito antes da cerimônia, mas sabia que era melhor não dizer isso. Às vezes, se sentia tolo por se preocupar - Anna era famosa pelas festas de absinto, e todos eles bebiam na Taverna do Diabo. Mas ainda...

Mas mencionar o álcool para Matthew só geraria um comentário superficial e um olhar vazio se James persistisse. Em vez disso, ele sorriu e retirou a mão. "Bem, então, como minha sugestão, tente atrair o Inquisidor Bridgestock para uma conversa, está bem? Acho que ele está ansioso para me dar alguns conselhos masculinos, e não tenho certeza se posso manter uma cara séria. "

As vozes ao redor de Grace estavam começando a se misturar em um rugido desagradável. Ela estava meio ouvindo a conversa de Charles com os pais de James - algo sobre vampiros - e observando os ponteiros rastejarem lentamente no mostrador de um relógio de pêndulo contra a parede.

Esperou exatamente nove minutos. Quando passaram, ela sussurrou para Charles: "Se você me der licença um momento, vejo que os Wentworth chegaram e devo dizer olá para Rosamund."

Charles assentiu distraidamente e voltou à conversa com Will Herondale. Não que Grace se importasse. Melhor que se distraísse, e ela dificilmente o escolheria por sua devoção.

Escapuliu por entre a multidão de convidados do casamento, dirigindo-se às escadas que levavam à parte principal do Instituto. Era bom estar longe do clamor. A maioria dos membros do Enclave de Londres olhava para Grace estranhamente, com exceção dos Lightwood, e suas atenções amigáveis eram ainda piores do que os olhares de esguelha.

Gideon e Sophie Lightwood ofereciam a ela um quarto em sua casa praticamente todas as vezes que a viam, dizendo que como sua sobrinha e prima de Thomas e Eugenia, ela era sempre bem-vinda. Cecily e Gabriel Lightwood fizeram a mesma oferta, embora não estivessem tão inclinados a repeti-la como Gideon e a esposa estavam. Grace, por sua vez, não sentia nenhuma relação com nenhum deles. Supôs que era coisa de Tatiana. Ela havia caracterizado seus irmãos como monstros, embora parecessem que eram homens bastante comuns.

Por mais comuns que fossem, nunca poderiam ser levados a entender que, para Grace, se abrigar com seus tios seria a pior traição a mãe que ela poderia pensar. E ela não acreditava por um momento que Tatiana permaneceria na Cidadela Adamant para sempre, independentemente da Clave. Ela encontraria uma saída eventualmente, e haveria um inferno a pagar.

Tendo chegado ao próximo andar, Grace ouviu passos atrás de si e se virou - James, talvez, a alcançando? Mas era Lucie, carregando um buquê de flores amarelas. O medalhão Blackthorn - o medalhão de Jesse - brilhava na garganta dela; Lucie sempre o usava com o lado inscrito contra a pele, o círculo revelador de espinhos escondido com segurança. Mas Grace sabia a verdade.

"Grace?" Lucie disse surpresa.

Um encontro acidental, mas talvez conveniente, Grace pensou. Ela sempre temia enviar mensagens para Lucie, para que não fossem interceptadas. Melhor falar pessoalmente. "Lucie", disse ela. "Você disse que queria consultar um feiticeiro sobre nosso - projeto. E Malcolm Fade?"

As flores balançaram nas mãos de Lucie; ela assentiu com entusiasmo. "Oh, certamente. Ele é fácil de encontrar, está sempre no Hell Ruelle e o Enclave confia nele. Mas você acha que ele estaria disposto a nos ajudar com este... Assunto específico?"

"Normalmente, talvez não", disse Grace. "Mas acho que sei de algo que poderia persuadi-lo a nos ajudar."

"Meu Deus, o quê?" Lucie parecia intrigada, mas antes que pudesse insistir em mais informações, uma voz no corredor chamou seu nome. "Você vai ter que me contar mais tarde", disse ela, e saiu correndo na direção dos preparativos do casamento, as flores balançando como faixas amarelas.

Excelente, Grace pensou. Com alguma sorte, mataria dois coelhos com uma cajadada só nesta pequena excursão. Era estranho esse negócio com Lucie - estranho encontrar-se tão envolvida em uma parceria com alguém que não podia influenciar ou controlar. Mas era por Jesse. Ela faria qualquer coisa por ele.

Foi fácil encontrar a sala de estar. Era o cômodo em que, quatro meses atrás, Grace pegara sua pulseira de prata de James e dissera que não se casaria com ele. Na época era verão, e agora rajadas brancas passavam pelas janelas. Fora isso, nada havia mudado: aqui estava o mesmo papel de parede florido, o sofá de veludo e as poltronas, o leve cheiro de tinta e papel para escrever.

Isso trouxe de volta aquele dia para ela, muito acentuadamente. O olhar aflito no rosto de James. As coisas que ele disse a ela. Ela sabia que deveria haver prazer em causar-lhe dor. Teria havido para sua mãe, mas não havia nenhum para ela. Por anos, viveu com o conhecimento do amor de James como um peso em seus ombros. Ela pensava nisso como correntes - correntes de ferro que o prendiam a ela. Os Herondale eram feitos para amar, sua mãe havia dito. Dão tudo o que têm e não retêm nada.

Ela não o amava. Sabia que ele era lindo - ela o tinha visto crescer em si mesmo, todo verão, como se ela estivesse vendo uma pintura de Rossetti se transformar de um esboço em uma arte linda e vívida - mas o que isso importa? Parecia que nunca havia ocorrido a sua mãe - e não teria se importado se tivesse - que, assim como amar era um tormento, também seria um tormento ser amada. Ser amada e saber que não era real.

Ela tinha tentado libertá-lo das correntes uma vez antes, nesta mesma sala. Tinha visto a maneira como ele olhava para Cordelia e sabia: as correntes iriam quebrar e ele a odiaria como um monstro. Melhor deixá-lo ir, enquanto a mãe dormia. Melhor fazer uma ação que não poderia ser desfeita.

É impossível entre nós, James.

Ela havia pensado que não haveria nada que sua mãe pudesse fazer. Estava errada, então. E talvez ela estivesse errada, agora, em tentar novamente - mas já haviam se passado quatro meses. Quatro meses em que ela não se aproximou de James, mal falou com ele e nenhuma mensagem de sua mãe chegou. A cada semana que passava, a esperança crescia em seu coração: Certamente ela foi esquecida? Se ela contasse a James - bem, com certeza esse poder não funcionaria se alguém soubesse disso?

A porta sacudiu; Grace se virou rapidamente. Esperava James, mas era a jovem empregada que vira no andar de baixo, aquela com cabelo castanho claro e sardas no nariz. Ela estava carregando uma pequena vassoura e uma pá de lixo. Olhou para Grace com surpresa, sem dúvida se perguntando como ela havia conseguido se afastar da festa. "Posso ajudá-la, senhorita?"

Grace tentou não fazer cara feia. "Eu esperava encontrar a biblioteca."

A empregada se aproximou de Grace. Agora que ela estava mais perto, Grace podia ver que tinha um sorriso estranho e fixo nos lábios. "Perdida, então, não é?"

Perturbada, Grace começou a se mover em direção à porta. "De jeito nenhum. Vou voltar para a festa."

"Oh, Grace." A vassoura balançava em um ângulo estranho, Grace percebeu. Como se houvesse algo errado com a mão da garota. Os olhos fixos, sem foco. "Oh, você está perdida, minha querida. Mas está tudo bem; Eu vim para encontrar você."

Grace foi até a porta, mas a empregada foi mais rápida. Ela disparou entre Grace e a saída. "Você não me reconhece, querida?" A empregada deu uma risadinha, um som que ralou como um acorde desafinado de piano, discordante e estranhamente oco.

Quatro meses. Quatro meses. Grace engoliu a bile subindo em sua garganta. "Mamãe?"

A empregada riu novamente; os lábios se moveram fora de sincronia com o som. "Filha. Você está realmente surpresa em me ver? Deve saber que eu gostaria de ver este dia de casamento."

"Eu não sabia que você tinha o poder de possuir pessoas, mamãe", disse Grace, cansada. "Ele está te ajudando?"

"Está" respirou a mãe. "Nosso patrono, que lhe deu o presente, muito gentilmente me ajudou a entrar neste corpo, embora eu duvide que vá durar muito tempo." Ela olhou as mãos trêmulas da empregada criticamente. "Ele poderia ter enviado um demônio Eidolon que mudasse de forma, é claro, ou qualquer um de seus outros servos, mas queria que eu tratasse disso pessoalmente. Ele não quer que seu presente seja desperdiçado. E você não gostaria de irritá-lo. Gostaria?"

Seu presente. 

O poder que permitia a Grace controlar as mentes dos homens, fazê-los fazer o que ela desejasse. Apenas homens, é claro - Tatiana nunca teria pensado que mulheres teriam poder ou influência que valeria a pena se preocupar em subverter.

"Não", Grace disse estupidamente. Era verdade. Não se irritava levianamente um demônio tão poderoso. "Mas se você - e seu patrono - desejavam impedir esse casamento, deveriam ter agido antes disso."

Tatiana zombou. "Eu confiei que você agiria por conta própria. Parece que foi uma tolice. Você sabia como entrar em contato comigo, com os adamas, mas nunca se incomodou. Como sempre, você me desaponta."

"Eu estava com medo", disse Grace. "O Bridgestock - ele é o Inquisidor, mamãe."

"Foi sua escolha viver na cova dos leões. Quanto ao casamento, isso pouco importa. Fazer Herondale trair seus votos é uma perspectiva deliciosa. Ele vai se odiar ainda mais pelo que nosso poder tem feito." O rosto de Tatiana se abriu em um sorriso malicioso; era assustador, errado, de alguma forma, como se o rosto humano que ela pegara emprestado estivesse prestes a se desfazer nas costuras. "Eu sou sua mãe," disse. "Não há ninguém neste mundo que conheça você como eu." Jesse, Grace pensou, mas não disse nada. "Eu vi a expressão em seu rosto, lá embaixo. Você pretendia libertá-lo novamente, não é? Pretendia confessar?"

"Não há sentido para tudo isso", disse Grace. "A magia não é forte o suficiente. Eu não posso amarrá-lo para sempre. Ele vai ver através disso, você sabe, através da falsidade."

"Absurdo." Tatiana fez um gesto de desprezo, o pulso da empregada balançando frouxamente enquanto ela se movia. "Você não entende nada do plano maior, garota. James Herondale é uma peça no tabuleiro de xadrez. Seu dever é mantê-lo no lugar, não contar a ele segredos que não deve saber. "

"Mas ele não vai fazer o que eu digo-"

"Ele vai fazer o que precisamos que ele faça, se você dobrar sua vontade para isso. Importa apenas que você faça o que lhe é dito." Os ombros dela contraíram violentamente; Grace se lembrou de histórias que ouvira sobre animais, ainda vivos, se contorcendo dentro dos corpos das cobras que os engoliram. "E se você pensar em desobedecer, nosso patrono estará preparado para cortar você de qualquer acesso a Jesse. O corpo dele será levado para um lugar onde você nunca mais poderá vê-lo."

O terror passou por Grace como uma faca. O demônio não podia saber, não é, o que ela estava planejando, esperando fazer para ajudar o irmão? "Você não pode," sussurrou. "Você não pode deixá-lo, mamãe - estou tão perto de ajudar Jesse - você não nos separaria-"

Tatiana riu; então a porta estremeceu no batente. O rosto da empregada se contorceu; ela estremeceu violentamente e caiu no chão. A vassoura e a pá voaram. Grace correu para o lado dela quando a porta se abriu e alguém disse: 

"Senhorita Blackthorn! Senhorita Blackthorn, o que aconteceu?"

Era Christopher Lightwood, entre todas as pessoas. Grace o conhecia principalmente como amigo de James; ele parecia o menos alarmante dos três. "Eu não sei", disse ela freneticamente. "Ela tinha acabado de entrar quando desabou na minha frente."

"James me enviou para dizer a você para voltar ao Long Hall." Christopher se ajoelhou e colocou dois dedos no pulso da empregada, checando o pulso dela. Uma tênue linha de preocupação apareceu entre as sobrancelhas dele. Ele se levantou com dificuldade. "Espere aqui. Eu volto já."

Grace só podia olhar para a empregada frouxa - ela parecia estar respirando, pelo menos, felizmente - e esperar. Em um momento ou assim, Christopher voltou, junto com a cozinheira dos Herondale, Bridget, e dois lacaios.

Bridget, usando um vestido preto bolorento e um chapéu com uma flor amarela artificial inclinada para o lado na cabeça, ajoelhou-se e virou a cabeça da empregada para examiná-la. "Ela está respirando normalmente. E a cor dela é boa." Ela deu a Grace um olhar irônico. "Tarde, talvez, para se livrar de todo o trabalho que este casamento trouxe."

"Eu acredito que o pulso direito dela esteja quebrado, provavelmente quebrou na queda," Christopher disse. "Não acho que ela está fingindo."

"Humph", disse Bridget. "Bem, nós vamos ajudar Edith - não se preocupe. Vocês dois voltem para a capela. A cerimônia está prestes a começar, e o jovem mestre vai querer você lá."

Christopher apoiou a mão no braço de Grace e começou a conduzi-la para fora da sala. Normalmente Grace não gostava de ser conduzida, mas Christopher o fazia de uma maneira gentil, não dominadora. "Você está bem?" perguntou ele quando alcançaram a escada.

"Fiquei assustada", disse Grace, o que supôs ser bastante verdadeiro.

"Há uma mensagem que gostaria que eu desse para James?" Christopher perguntou. "Ele disse que você queria falar com ele, mas que não havia tempo."

Ah, que ironia, Grace pensou. James, o leal e zeloso James, decidira não se encontrar com ela sozinho na sala de visitas de qualquer maneira. Tudo tinha sido em vão.

"Eu só quero desejar um dia feliz a ele", disse ela. Então, depois de um momento de hesitação, ela acrescentou mais baixinho: "E diga a ele para cuidar bem da noiva. O amor é uma raridade neste mundo, e a verdadeira amizade também. Isso é tudo."


	9. Capítulo 4: Um Bom Nome

Que este casamento seja um sinal de compaixão,  
um selo de felicidade aqui e no além.  
Que este casamento tenha uma cara justa e um bom nome,  
um presságio de boas-vindas  
como a lua em um céu azul claro.  
— Rumi, “Este casamento”

James estava no altar, olhando para a multidão reunida. Ele se sentiu um pouco tonto ao ver os bancos tão cheios de convidados para o casamento — os Wentworth e Bridgestock, os Townsend e Baybrook sentados ao lado de pessoas que ele mal conhecia. Em seguida, havia seus pais no banco da frente, com as mãos firmemente entrelaçadas. A família de Cordelia — Sona em seda marfim com bordados em ouro e prata; Elias parecia cansado e anos mais velho do que James se lembrava. Alastair, o rosto arrogante e ilegível como sempre. Tias e tios de James, agrupados. Henry, com um largo sorriso no rosto, a cadeira dele, Bath, puxada ao lado do banco onde Charles estava sentado. Thomas e Anna, sorrindo de forma encorajadora.

Em todos os lugares havia flores claras vindas de Idris, enfeitando os corredores e se espalhando sobre o altar, o perfume delicado enchendo a capela. A sala brilhou na névoa dourada suave da luz das velas. James havia caminhado pelo corredor repleto de flores com a mão de Matthew firme em seu braço. Matthew havia murmurado para ele — comentários leves e engraçados sobre os convidados e algumas palavras duras a respeito do chapéu da Sra. Bridgestock — e James pensou o quão sortudo era, por ter um parabatai que sempre estava lá para si. Nunca poderia cair de verdade com Matthew para segurá-lo.

As portas da capela abriram uma fresta — todos olharam para cima, mas não era Cordelia; era Grace, escoltada por Christopher. Ela caminhou rapidamente para o banco de Charles e sentou-se ao lado dele, enquanto Kit se apressou para se juntar a Thomas e Anna.

James sentiu o aperto de Matthew em seu braço. "Muito bem, Kit", murmurou.

James teve que concordar. Havia jurado a si mesmo que não passaria um tempo sozinho com Grace, e o dia do seu casamento dificilmente seria o momento para quebrá-lo. Depois que ela deixou o Long Hall, ele não conseguiu mais imaginar o que o induzira a dizer sim para encontrá-la.

Matthew disse para não se preocupar, pois enviaria Christopher para avisar Grace que o encontro estava cancelado. Sentindo-se um pouco culpado, James se atirou em cumprimentar os convidados — conversando com Anna e Thomas, dando as boas-vindas a Ariadne, apresentando Matthew a Filomena e assistindo o flerte dela com diversão. Por fim, Bridget apareceu, com o rosto ligeiramente carrancudo, e exigiu que o último dos convidados fosse conduzido à capela. Era hora da cerimônia.

James sabia que em cerimônias mundanas frequentemente havia música, e era o caso em casamentos de Caçadores de Sombras também às vezes, mas estava mortalmente silencioso agora. Alguém poderia ter ouvido um alfinete cair. As palmas das mãos coçavam em nervosismo.

As portas se abriram, desta vez totalmente escancaradas. As velas acenderam; os convidados se viraram para olhar. Uma exalação suave percorreu a sala.

A noiva estava aqui.

Matthew se aproximou de James, os ombros se tocando. James sabia que Matthew também estava olhando; todos estavam olhando, e mesmo assim ele se sentia como se estivesse sozinho na sala, o único observando Cordelia entrar, Lucie ao lado dela.

Daisy. Ela parecia brilhar como uma tocha. James sempre soube que ela era linda — ele sempre soube? Houve um momento em que percebeu isso? — mas ainda assim a visão dela o atingiu como um golpe. Cordelia era toda fogo, calor e luz, desde as rosas de seda douradas tecidas em seu cabelo vermelho escuro até as fitas e contas de seu vestido dourado. O punho de Cortana era visível por cima do ombro esquerdo; as tiras que a prendiam eram feitas de fitas grossas de ouro.

“Pelo Anjo, ela é corajosa”, James ouviu Matthew murmurar, e não pôde deixar de concordar: tecnicamente, esse casamento existia para corrigir uma terrível violação social. Cordelia era uma noiva comprometida, e para alguns pareceria bastante ousado ela ter ido ao casamento em ouro puro, uma noiva Caçadora de Sombras em toda a sua glória, a espada dela nas costas, a cabeça erguida.

Se alguma vez houvesse uma expressão de desaprovação dos mais antigos e teimosos do Enclave, seria agora. Mas não houve nada — apenas pequenos suspiros de apreciação e o olhar encantado no rosto de Sona quando Cordelia deu seu primeiro passo para o corredor, a espuma e o ouro do vestido se abrindo por um momento para revelar uma bota de brocado de ouro e marfim.

Algo soou no ouvido de James. A princípio ele pensou estar ouvindo o som do vento nos galhos gelados lá fora. Mas viu Lucie sorrir e olhar para trás — era realmente música, cada vez mais perto, aumentando o volume. Um som delicado e cristalino como o inverno, tocado com uma doçura quase melancólica.

O som de um violino, audível mesmo através das grossas paredes de pedra. Os convidados olharam em volta, assustados. James olhou para Matthew. "Jem?"

Matthew concordou com a cabeça e indicou os pais de James: Will e Tessa estavam sorrindo. James pensou ter visto lágrimas nos olhos da mãe, mas era natural chorar em casamentos. “Seus pais perguntaram se ele tocaria. Ele está lá fora, no pátio. Não quis entrar — disse que Irmãos do Silêncio não têm lugar em casamentos."

"Não tenho certeza se isso é verdade", James murmurou, mas reconheceu o que era: um presente do homem que sempre foi como um tio para ele. A música aumentou, tão requintada quanto Cordelia, tão pura e orgulhosa quanto a expressão no rosto dela quando ela se aproximou para se juntar a ele no altar.

Cordelia não esperava se sentir tão estranha quanto estava: ao mesmo tempo extraordinariamente presente e distante, como se estivesse observando os procedimentos de um lugar ao longe. Ela viu sua família, viu Alastair olhá-la e depois para o banco da frente, viu a expressão no rosto de sua mãe. Ela não esperava o cheiro das flores, ou a música, que parecia um tapete se desenrolando diante dela, impelindo-a pelo corredor, erguendo-a até o altar.

E ela não esperava James. Não esperava que os olhos dele se fixassem nela no momento em que ela entrasse na sala, observando-a e nada mais. Ele estava lindo o suficiente para tirar o fôlego, o paletó dourado escuro da mesma cor dos olhos dele, o cabelo selvagem e preto como uma asa de corvo. Ele parecia atordoado, um pouco atordoado quando ela se juntou a ele no altar, como se tivesse perdido o fôlego.

Ela não podia culpá-lo. Ambos sabiam que esse dia estava chegando, mas a realidade era impressionante.

A música do violino suavizou quando a Consulesa se levantou para se juntar a eles. Charlotte Fairchild ocupou seu lugar atrás do altar. Ela sorriu calorosamente e Cordelia se afastou de Lucie; James pegou as mãos dela e eles se encararam. O aperto dele era quente e duro, os dedos calejados. Ele inclinou a cabeça; tudo o que ela podia ver era a queda do cabelo preto encaracolado contra a bochecha pontiaguda dele.

"Sejam todos bem-vindos." A voz de comando de Charlotte encheu a sala. Lucie estava vibrando de animação, praticamente saltando para cima e para baixo na ponta dos pés. O olhar de Matthew vagou pela multidão, um pequeno sorriso irônico puxando a boca dele. “Vinte e três anos atrás, casei Will e Tessa Herondale nesta mesma capela. Como estou orgulhosa e grata por estar aqui agora para casar o filho deles, James, com uma mulher cuja família também é importante para mim. Cordelia Carstairs."

Charlotte voltou seu olhar firme para Cordelia, que se sentiu imediatamente inquieta. Certamente Charlotte, de todas as pessoas, veria através deles. Mas ela apenas sorriu novamente e disse, "Nós viemos juntos, Clave e Enclave, filhos do Anjo e aqueles que eles amam" — ela deu uma piscadela e Cordelia percebeu, com alguma surpresa, que Magnus Bane tinha se juntado a Will e Tessa entre os convidados — “para celebrar a união de vidas sob os auspícios de Raziel. Caminhamos por uma estrada solitária e alta, nós Nephilim. O fardo que Raziel colocou sobre nós é pesado, como tivemos recentemente motivos para lembrar.” O olhar dela se moveu por um momento para Gideon e Sophie. “Mas ele nos deu muitos presentes para equilibrar nossas responsabilidades,” Charlotte continuou, e agora seu olhar pousou ternamente em seu marido, Henry. “Ele nos deu uma tremenda capacidade de amar. Para dar de nossos corações, para deixá-los ser preenchidos e preenchidos novamente com o amor que nos consagra a todos. Amar uns aos outros é chegar o mais perto possível de sermos anjos."

Cordelia sentiu um leve aperto na mão. James levantou a cabeça; ele estava olhando para ela com um olhar neutro e um sorriso encorajador. Firme, murmurou silenciosamente, e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta.

“James Morgan Henry Herondale,” disse Charlotte. "Você foi pelas ruas da cidade em suas vigias e encontrou aquela que a sua alma ama?"

Cordelia ouviu Lucie recuperar o fôlego. Ela não o soltou até que James respondesse com uma voz firme e clara que ecoou pela capela.  
"Sim", disse ele, então pareceu ligeiramente assustado, como se surpreso com a força de sua própria convicção. "E eu não vou deixá-la ir."

“Cordelia Katayoun Carstairs,” disse Charlotte. "Você foi pelas ruas da cidade em suas vigias e encontrou aquele que a sua alma ama?"

Cordelia hesitou. As mãos de James eram firmes e gentis nas dela; ela sabia que ele sempre seria assim, gentil e determinado, gentil e atencioso. O coração dela batia forte e traiçoeiro dentro do peito. Ele não tinha sido gentil na Sala de Sussurros. Não gentil com as mãos, corpo e lábios nos dela. Esse era o James que ela queria, seu único vislumbre do James que não poderia ter. Disse a si mesma que conseguiria superar esse momento facilmente, que pelo menos estaria perto de James, ao lado dele, vê-lo dormindo e acordando. Mas ela sabia agora, olhando para o rosto dele — as curvas de sua boca, o arco dos cílios, movendo-se para baixo para esconder os pensamentos — que ela não iria embora no final deste ano ilesa. Ela estava concordando em ter o coração partido.

"Sim", disse Cordelia. "E eu não vou deixá-lo ir."

Houve um floreio de música de violino. Charlotte sorriu. “É hora de trocar as primeiras runas e os segundos votos,” ela disse. Os Caçadores de Sombras geralmente colocavam duas runas um sobre o outro quando casavam: uma runa no braço, dada durante a cerimônia pública, e uma runa sobre o coração — feita mais tarde, em particular. Uma runa para a comunidade e outra para a privacidade do casamento, Sona sempre dissera.

Matthew e Lucie se voltaram para o altar, voltando com duas estelas douradas. "Coloque-me como um selo em seu coração, como um selo em seu braço", disse Lucie, entregando a primeira estela a Cordelia com um sorriso encorajador. As palavras rituais eram antigas, carregadas com a gravidade dos anos. Às vezes, eram faladas pelos noivos, às vezes pelos suggenes. Neste caso, James e Cordelia queriam que Matthew e Lucie falassem.

“Pois o amor é forte como a morte”, disse Matthew, colocando a segunda estela nas mãos de James. O tom dele era atipicamente sombrio. "E o ciúme é cruel como um túmulo."

James levantou a manga esquerda do paletó e camisa, revelando as runas colocadas naquele braço no início do dia. Runas para Amor, Sorte e Alegria. Cordelia se inclinou para colocar a runa de casamento no braço dele — alguns movimentos rápidos e fluídos. Ela teve que firmar o braço dele com a mão livre para fazer isso, e estremeceu um pouco com o contato: os músculos rígidos do bíceps dele sob os dedos dela, a suavidade da pele dele.

Então foi a vez de James; ele foi gentil e rápido, colocando a primeira das runas de casamento no antebraço, logo abaixo da borda de renda da manga dela.

Charlotte abaixou a cabeça. “Agora cada um de vocês repetirá depois de mim: 'Pois estou convencido de que nem morte, nem vida, nem anjos, nem demônios, nem principados, nem potestades, nem coisas presentes, nem coisas por vir, nem altura, nem profundidade, nem qualquer outra criatura será capaz de nos separar.'" 

— Pois estou persuadida — sussurrou Cordelia, e enquanto falava as palavras em voz alta depois de Charlotte, olhou de soslaio para James. O perfil dele era nítido, a curva de seus lábios determinada quando disse as palavras depois que ela o fez: "Nem morte, nem vida, nem anjos, nem demônios, nem principados, nem potestades, nem coisas presentes, nem coisas por vir..."

Cordelia pensou: está acontecendo. Está realmente acontecendo. E, no entanto, por tudo isso, não estava preparada para o que viria a seguir. Com as palavras ditas, ela e James se olharam aliviados. Mas foi de curta duração.

“Agora vocês podem se beijar,” disse Charlotte alegremente.

Cordelia olhou para James, boquiaberta. Ele parecia tão surpreso; parecia que os dois haviam esquecido que isso fazia parte da cerimônia.

Eu não posso fazer isso, pensou Cordelia, meio em pânico. Ela não poderia dar um beijo indesejado em James, e certamente não em público. Mas ele já a estava puxando os braços dele. A mão segurou a bochecha dela, seus lábios roçando-lhe o canto da boca. "Viemos até aqui", ele sussurrou. "Não desista de mim agora."

Ela ergueu o queixo, os lábios roçando os dele. Ele estava sorrindo. “Eu nunca faria isso,” ela começou indignada, mas James já a estava beijando. Ela sentiu o beijo e o sorriso que ele carregava por todo o corpo e ossos. Impotente, o agarrou, segurando os ombros dele. Embora ele mantivesse a boca decorosamente fechada, seus lábios eram incrivelmente suaves, tão suaves e tão quentes contra os dela que ela teve que reprimir um leve gemido.

Ele recuou e Cordelia alisou o vestido com as mãos trêmulas. Quase antes de eles terminarem, uma aclamação subiu da plateia, aplausos pontuados por alguns assobios e batidas de pés.

Os aplausos continuaram quando eles deram as mãos e começaram a descer do altar. Cordelia viu Lucie sorrir para ela — e então o rosto de Matthew, sério e rígido. A expressão a sacudiu. Ele deveria estar preocupado com James, percebeu. Ela não podia culpá-lo. Nenhuma quantidade de preparação para este dia poderia tê-la preparado para a coisa real.

Estava casada.

Estava casada e absolutamente apavorada.

Eles saíram da capela em uma explosão de aplausos e vivas que os seguiram para o Long Hall, e subiram as escadas para o salão de baile, onde mesas foram postas para a festa de casamento.

Cordelia, ainda de mãos dadas com James, olhou ao redor maravilhada. O salão de baile foi transformado em uma fantasia resplandecente. Sona havia trabalhado incansavelmente com Tessa para planejar a festa, e elas não deixaram nenhum canto do salão intocado, desde as velas piscando em centenas de castiçais até as faixas de seda dourada penduradas nas janelas. Os tons dourados do vestido de Cordelia ecoavam uma e outra vez, em flâmulas cintilantes e sinos reluzentes pendurados no teto. O ouro cintilava nas fitas que se entrelaçavam nas guirlandas de tansy e papoulas galesas e dourava as maçãs e peras aninhadas em arranjos de ramos rápidos perenes e brancos. Até mesmo os dois enormes bolos em camadas no centro da generosa propagação estavam cobertos de ouro e marfim.

Havia uma distribuição verdadeiramente impressionante: travessas fumegantes de cordeiro e frango assados, costeletas de carneiro finas e trituradas, língua de boi, patê de fígado de ganso. Outra mesa comprida estava enfeitada com salmão frio ao molho de pepino; uma salada de lagosta com arroz e outra de batata cozida e picles; e ovos rechonchudos suspensos artisticamente em formol. Intercaladas entre os pratos, havia torres de geleias de cores vivas em âmbar, fúcsia e verde.

Cordelia trocou olhares maravilhados com James enquanto seus amigos se aglomeravam ao redor deles. Christopher havia cortado uma pêra de enfeite e parecia desapontado ao descobrir que era feita de cera.

"Meu Deus, é magnífico", disse Cordelia, olhando ao redor da sala.

"Você me lisonjeia, querida", disse Matthew suavemente. “No entanto, tenho guardado este colete para uma ocasião especial.”

Cordelia riu assim que os pais de James descessem até eles — para desejar parabéns e também, Cordelia suspeitou, protegê-los de serem oprimidos por membros ansiosos do Enclave. Cordelia chamou a atenção de Will quando ele sorriu para o filho e sentiu o sorriso sumir. De todos aqueles que acreditavam na ficção de seu casamento com James, trair Tessa e Will era o mais difícil de suportar.

"Estou faminto", James sussurrou para Cordelia enquanto Lucie tentava enxotar os simpatizantes para as mesas — como noiva e noivo, eles não podiam parar para comer até que todos os convidados estivessem acomodados. Ela podia ver o pequeno grupo da própria família na outra extremidade da sala, Alastair e Elias ajudando Sona a sentar-se cuidadosamente em uma cadeira. Ela gostaria de ter se juntado à família, mas Sona já havia deixado claro que, uma vez que a cerimônia terminasse, ela esperava que Cordelia permanecesse ao lado de James. "É cruel ter de contemplar um banquete como esse e não ser capaz de pegar nem um biscoito."

"Christopher está comendo a pêra de cera?" sussurrou ela de volta. "Isso não deve ser saudável."

Cordelia desistiu de tentar rastrear todos os convidados; era difícil até mesmo lembrar qual deles conheceu antes e qual não conheceu. James, presumivelmente por causa de anos frequentando as funções do Instituto, conhecia quase todo mundo, pelo menos pelo nome. Cordelia se sentia aliviada com a aparência de alguém que realmente conhecia: Gabriel, Cecily e seu filho pequeno, Alexander, que havia sido pego do berço e permanecera incrivelmente adormecido durante os aplausos estridentes. Rosamund Wentworth, que queria falar sobre bolos de casamento, pois “como você sabe, também vou me casar em breve. Thoby, pare com isso e preste atenção.” A irmã mais velha de Thomas, Eugenia, voltou recentemente de Idris. Henry Fairchild, que simplesmente segurou as mãos de Cordelia e a desejou felicidades com uma sinceridade direta que a fez querer chorar.

Com a ajuda de Lucie e Tessa, os convidados foram conduzidos a seus assentos, e James e Cordelia puderam se sentar. Lucie tinha conseguido arranjar para que a maioria dos amigos estivessem sentados juntos em um grupo alegre. Apenas Anna — em um canto parecendo glamorosa e conversando com Magnus Bane sobre a estadia de Ragnor Fell em Capri — não se juntou a eles. (Cordelia sugeriu perguntar a ela, mas Matthew disse: “Anna é como um gato. Tem que deixá-la vir até você”, o que Christopher confirmou como verdade.)

A equipe de criados se aglomerou ao redor, trazendo pratos com pilhas de tudo. Cordelia colocou um figo na boca, saboreando a doçura que se espalhava pela língua. Ela pensou em sua mãe, nos figos e mel que eles frequentemente comiam em ocasiões especiais.

"Bem-vinda à família", disse Christopher a Cordelia. "Você é nossa prima-cunhada agora. Eu nunca tive uma antes."

“Todos os Caçadores de Sombras já são parentes,” disse Matthew, colocando seu frasco no bolso da camisa e habilmente interceptando um garçom que passava com uma bandeja de taças de champanhe. Pegou duas e passou uma para James com um floreio. "Você já era prima nona uma vez removida, provavelmente."

— Obrigada por essa análise angustiante — disse Cordelia, erguendo a própria taça em um brinde formal simulado. "Serei uma Ladra Honorária, espero."

"Bem, teremos que ver", disse Matthew, com os olhos brilhando. "Como você estará roubando e tal."

“É realmente excelente, tudo isso, sabe”, disse Christopher. "Quero dizer, mesmo que todo o casamento seja... Você sabe... Porque..."

Thomas saltou antes que Christopher pudesse encontrar suas palavras. "Ah, sim", ele concordou em voz alta. "Mas vale a pena, eu digo."

"De qualquer forma, será uma brincadeira você ter sua própria casa agora, James", continuou Christopher. “Chega de quartos ventosos da Taverna do Diabo.”

“Os Ladrões Alegres se reunindo em ambientes respeitáveis”, disse Matthew. "Quem teria pensado?"

“Eu gosto dos quartos da Taverna do Diabo”, protestou James.

“Gosto de fogo na lareira que não apaga por causa chuva”, disse Thomas.

“Vocês não podem enviar suas coisas da Taverna do Diabo para minha nova casa,” James disse severamente. “Não é um depósito para meus amigos perdidos.”

Cordelia não disse nada enquanto os meninos explodiam em protestos e conversas. Ela estava grata a todos por levarem tudo com calma, e não odiá-la por se casar com James. Eles pareciam compreender a situação, apesar das complexidades.

Por outro lado, todos estavam falando sobre a nova casa, e não pela primeira vez hoje, ela pensou: No final desta festa, eu não vou para casa com minha mãe, meu pai e Alastair. Vou para casa com meu marido para nossa casa. Sua casa. A casa da qual ela não sabia absolutamente nada, nem mesmo a localização.

A mãe dela estava impaciente com a decisão de Cordelia em deixar James lidar com a compra e preparação da casa. Cavalheiros, dissera Sona, não faziam ideia de coisas decorativas e Cordelia não queria colocar a própria marca naquilo? Certificar-se de que seria uma casa que ela estaria disposta a viver pelo resto da vida?

Cordelia tinha acabado de dizer que estava satisfeita em deixar James fazer uma surpresa. Os pais dele que comprariam, pensou consigo mesma, e seria dele depois do divórcio. Talvez ele quisesse morar lá com Grace.

Ela olhou para a fileira de mesas, incapaz de se conter. Grace estava lá, sentada ao lado de Charles, silenciosa e linda como sempre. Ariadne sentou-se do outro lado dela — Cordelia quase havia esquecido que Grace agora estava morando com os Bridgestock. Era tudo muito estranho.

De repente, Charles se levantou e foi em direção a eles, parecendo preocupantemente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Matthew também o tinha visto. “Meu irmão está vindo,” disse a James em voz baixa. "Cuidado. Ele parece muito feliz com alguma coisa.”

"O novo Sr. e Sra. Herondale!" Charles saudou, e Matthew revirou os olhos. “Posso ser o primeiro a dar os parabéns?” Ele estendeu a mão para James.

James a pegou e balançou. "Você não é o primeiro, Charles, mas não agradecemos menos."

“Que casamento excelente,” Charles continuou, olhando para as vigas do Instituto acima deles como se observasse o salão pela primeira vez. "Teremos uma bela temporada de casamentos este ano, sim?"

"

O quê?" disse James, e então, "Oh, claro, você e a... Srta. Blackthorn."

Matthew tomou um longo gole de champanhe.

Cordelia estudou o rosto de James, mas James não traiu nada. Ele sorriu agradavelmente para Charles e, como sempre, Cordelia ficou impressionada e um pouco assustada com a impenetrabilidade da Máscara — o nome para a ilegível expressão vazia de James com grande efeito sempre que desejava disfarçar seus sentimentos. "Estaremos ansiosos para brindar a sua saúde e felicidade neste mesmo salão em breve, Charles."

Charles partiu. Matthew ergueu a taça. "Isso é o que eles chamam em Paris de sangue frio, Monsieur Herondale."

Cordelia concordou em particular. A Máscara a assustava às vezes, quando não conseguia dizer o que James estava pensando, mas certamente tinha sua utilidade. Com ela, James parecia invulnerável.

"Isso é um elogio?" Christopher perguntou curiosamente. 

“Vindo de Matthew, é definitivamente um elogio,” Anna disse com uma risada; ela apareceu na mesa de repente, Magnus Bane a reboque. Ele estava vestindo um fraque azul claro com botões dourados, um colete dourado, calça cinza até os joelhos e botas com fivela. Parecia com fotos que Cordelia vira de homens na corte do Rei Sol.

"Todos vocês conhecem Magnus Bane, é claro?" Anna gesticulou para a figura alta de pé ao lado dela.

"É meu entendimento", disse Cordelia, "que a questão nunca é se você conhece Magnus Bane. A questão é sempre se Magnus Bane conhece você."

"Oh, eu gosto disso", disse Anna, claramente satisfeita. "Muito inteligente, Daisy."

Magnus, para seu crédito, parecia um pouco envergonhado. Era um efeito estranho ao lado de seu nível geral de glamour; ele e Anna — em um terno preto polido e colete azul-celeste, o colar de rubi da família no pescoço — formavam um belo par de indumentária. "Parabéns. Desejo a você e a James toda a felicidade do mundo."

— Obrigada, Magnus — disse Cordelia. "É bom te ver. Você acha que há alguma chance de ficar em Londres permanentemente?"

“Talvez,” Magnus disse. Ele tinha entrado e saído de Londres nos últimos meses, às vezes presente, muitas vezes fora. “Primeiro devo partir para o Instituto da Cornualha, para realizar um projeto lá. Amanhã, na verdade.”

“E que projeto é esse?” Matthew perguntou. “Algo glamoroso, secreto e admirável?”

“Algo enfadonho,” Magnus disse com firmeza, “mas bem remunerado. Recebi a tarefa de conduzir uma pesquisa dos livros de feitiços no Instituto da Cornualha. Alguns podem ser perigosos, mas outros podem ser indispensáveis nas mãos do Labirinto Espiral. Jem — irmão Zachariah, devo dizer — estará me acompanhando; parece que ele é o único Caçador de Sombras em quem tanto a Clave quanto o Labirinto Espiral confiam.”

"Você estará em boa companhia, então", disse Cordelia. “Mas lamento que esteja deixando Londres. James e eu esperávamos convidá-lo para jantar em nossa nova casa.”

“Não se preocupe,” Magnus disse, “vocês não ficarão sem meu brilho por muito tempo. Devo estar de volta em quinze dias. E então nós celebraremos.”

Matthew ergueu a mão. “Exijo ser convidado também para jantar com Magnus. Não serei desprezado.”

“Falando em desprezo,” murmurou Lucie. Do nada apareceu Ariadne Bridgestock, muito linda em um vestido rosa com tranças passementerie de ouro.

"Aí estão vocês", disse Ariadne. “James, Cordelia. Parabéns." Então, sem pausa, ela se virou para Anna. "Você poderia dar uma volta no salão comigo, Srta. Lightwood?"

Cordelia trocou um olhar de interesse com Matthew, que deu de ombros levemente. As orelhas dele se animaram, no entanto, como as de um gato.

A postura de Anna mudou; ela estava descansando com as mãos nos bolsos, mas agora se endireitou. "Ninguém mais está vagando pelo salão de baile, Ariadne."

Ariadne se preocupou com uma dobra do vestido com os dedos. “Podemos conversar”, disse ela. "Pode ser bom."

Cordelia ficou tensa; Ariadne estava se abrindo para uma resposta cortante. Mas, em vez disso, Anna apenas disse: "Acho que não", o tom muito neutro, e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

"Ela é uma pessoa mais complicada do que finge", Magnus ofereceu a Ariadne.

Ariadne não pareceu aceitar a simpatia. Os olhos dela brilharam. "Eu sei disso melhor do que ninguém." Ela acenou com a cabeça rigidamente para James e Cordelia. "Mais uma vez, desejo a vocês toda a felicidade do mundo."

Cordelia sentiu uma estranha necessidade de desejar sua sorte na batalha, mas não havia tempo: ela havia partido com a cabeça erguida no ar.

“Bem,” Magnus disse, brincando preguiçosamente com a flor dourada enfiada em suas vestes de botão. Uma peônia, Cordelia notou, mergulhada em ouro. “É difícil não admirar o espírito dela.”

“Ela é muito determinada”, disse Lucie. "Se aproxima de Anna em cada dança e festa, sempre com algum tipo de pedido.”

“Anna tem sido responsiva?”

"Não a julgar pelo calendário social dela", disse James. "Toda vez que a vejo, ela está procurando alguma nova dama pela cidade."

“Ela e Ariadne certamente têm uma história”, disse Thomas. “Nós simplesmente não sabemos o quê.”

Cordelia pensou em Anna ajoelhada ao lado do leito de Ariadne, murmurando baixinho: Por favor, não morra. Nunca mencionou o momento para ninguém. Anna, ela sentiu, não gostaria que fizesse isso.

Magnus não comentou; a atenção dele foi capturada por outra coisa. “Ah,” disse. "Sr. Carstairs.”

Era Alastair, aproximando-se de Cordelia e James com determinação. Magnus, como se pressentisse o advento de uma situação embaraçosa, desculpou-se e deslizou suavemente para o meio da multidão.

Cordelia olhou para Alastair preocupada — ele realmente se sentia obrigado a enfrentar o covil dos Ladrões Alegres para dar os parabéns? Parecia que sim: girando em direção à irmã com uma precisão quase militar, disse bruscamente: "Estou aqui para oferecer minhas felicitações a vocês dois."

James o considerou. "Suponho que você pelo menos tenha graça social suficiente para saber as coisas certas a dizer", disse ele calmamente, "mesmo que não consiga soar como se estivesse falando sério."

A boca de Alastair se formou em uma linha dura. "Nenhum crédito pela tentativa, então?"

Parem, pensou Cordelia. Ela sabia que Alastair nem sempre era assim — sabia que ele podia ser gentil, doce e vulnerável até. Sabia que o pai havia partido o coração do filho de uma dúzia de maneiras diferentes, e Alastair estava fazendo o melhor que podia com os pedaços. Mas não ajudava Alastair se comportar assim, se esconder atrás de uma fachada fria cortante como vidro.

A maneira como James recuou para trás da máscara.

“Agora somos irmãos, Alastair”, disse James, “e você é bem-vindo em nossa casa. Serei civilizado com você e espero que você seja civilizado comigo, pelo bem de Cordelia."

Alastair pareceu um pouco aliviado. "É claro."

"Mas é melhor você ser bom com ela", disse James, ainda em um tom calmo e uniforme. "Porque minha hospitalidade dura exatamente enquanto Cordelia achar sua presença agradável."

"É claro", disse Alastair novamente. "Eu não esperaria mais nada." Ele se virou para Thomas, que estava olhando fixamente para o próprio prato. "Tom", disse com cuidado. "Se eu pudesse falar com você por um momento-"

Thomas se levantou, quase derrubando a mesa. Cordelia olhou para ele com espanto.  
“Eu já disse que se você falasse comigo de novo, eu o jogaria no Tâmisa”, disse Thomas. O rosto normalmente aberto e amigável estava contorcido em uma expressão de fúria. "Você podia pelo menos ter escolhido um dia mais quente para mergulhar."

"Parem." Cordelia jogou o guardanapo no chão. “Alastair é meu irmão e eu o amo. E este é o dia do meu casamento. Ninguém vai jogar meus familiares no Tâmisa."

"Honestamente, Thomas", disse Lucie, olhando para o amigo com decepção. Thomas cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo.  
"Agora", disse Cordelia. "Alguém vai me dizer do que se trata?"

Houve um silêncio constrangedor. Mesmo Alastair não olhou para ela. Ele fez um som estranho no fundo da garganta. “Isso é- insuportável”, disse ele. “Não é para ser tolerado.”

“É o que você merece”, disse Matthew, com os olhos brilhando; James estendeu a mão em direção ao parabatai, como se para acalmá-lo exatamente quando um estrondo veio do outro lado da sala.

Sem outra palavra, Alastair começou a correr. Sabendo o que significava, Cordelia empurrou a cadeira para trás e correu atrás dele. As pesadas saias de veludo a atrapalharam, e ela alcançou seus pais alguns momentos depois de Alastair. O pai estava no chão ao lado da cadeira, segurando o joelho e gemendo de dor.

Sona lutava para se levantar da cadeira. “Elias — Elias, você está—”

O rosto de seu pai estava vermelho como uma beterraba e ele parecia ter se ensaboado. "Eu te disse, deveria ter sido o suggenes da minha filha," Elias retrucou. "Ser excluído da cerimônia como se eu fosse um segredo vergonhoso, bem, só posso imaginar que ela foi persuadida, mas é um ultraje — uma humilhação deliberada, e você não pode me convencer do contrário!"

Ele bateu com a mão no chão.

O coração de Cordelia afundou nas botas de brocado. Ela olhou para Alastair, já tentando ajudar Elias a se levantar. Rapidamente, se moveu para bloquear a cena dos convidados do casamento — aqueles que estavam perto o suficiente para ver que a bagunça estava acontecendo. A fúria passou por Cordelia como uma lança. Como seu pai se atreveu a sugerir que não tinha tido um papel suficiente nk casamento — eles não tinham ideia de que ele estaria presente até sua chegada nesta mesma manhã.

"Estou aqui", disse uma voz sobre o ombro dela. Era James. Ele tocou o braço de Cordelia levemente, então se ajoelhou ao lado de Alastair e agarrou o outro braço de Elias, colocando-o de pé.

Elias olhou feio para James. "Eu não preciso de sua ajuda."

“Como você diz,” disse James calmamente. Sona estava com o rosto nas mãos; Cordelia parou para tocar o ombro da mãe levemente antes de olhar para James e Alastair, que estavam levando Elias para longe o mais rápido que seus pés podiam levá-los.

“Pai, acho que você precisa descansar um pouco”, Alastair estava dizendo. Falou calmamente, a expressão natural e calma. É assim que ele conseguiu todos esses anos, ela pensou.

"Por aqui, senhor", disse James, e murmurou sala de jogos para Alastair, que assentiu. Sona recostou-se na cadeira; Cordelia correu atrás dos meninos, que se dirigiam para as portas duplas do outro lado da sala. Ela manteve o olhar fixo à frente enquanto caminhava — certamente todos estavam olhando, embora ela pudesse ouvir Will e Gabriel conversando alto, as vozes elevadas, fazendo o possível para distrair os convidados.

James e Alastair já haviam desaparecido com Elias. Ela deslizou pelas portas duplas atrás deles e se viu no corredor estreito fora da sala de jogos. Era um alívio estar sozinha, mesmo que apenas por um momento; ela se encostou na parede, fazendo uma oração silenciosa para Raziel. Eu sei que não mereço, mas por favor me dê força.

Vozes se ergueram de trás da porta da sala de jogos. Ela fez uma pausa; James e Alastair não perceberam que ela os seguiu?

"Suponho", disse Alastair, "que você e seus amigos vão rir muito disso mais tarde." Ele parecia derrotado, ao invés de zangado. Por mais incomodada que Cordelia frequentemente estivesse com a teimosia de Alastair, a luta sendo drenada dele era pior.

“Ninguém o culpa por seu pai, Alastair,” ela ouviu James responder. "Apenas pelo que você mesmo fez e disse."

"Eu tentei me desculpar e mudar", disse Alastair, e mesmo através da porta Cordelia ouviu a voz dele tremer. “Como posso reparar meu passado quando ninguém me deixa?”

Quando James respondeu, havia verdadeira bondade em sua voz. “Você deve dar tempo às pessoas, Alastair”, disse ele. “Nenhum de nós é perfeito e ninguém espera perfeição. Mas quando você magoa as pessoas, deve permitir que elas fiquem com raiva. Caso contrário, só se tornará mais uma coisa que você tentou tirar. ”

Alastair pareceu hesitar. "James", disse ele. "Será que ele-"

Houve um som agudo, como de algo sendo derrubado de uma mesa, e então os ruídos familiares de Elias vomitando. Cordelia pôde ouvir Alastair dizendo a James para ir, que ele daria um jeito. Sem saber o que fazer, Cordelia voltou silenciosamente para o salão de baile.

O jantar de casamento estava de volta a todo vapor. Olhando ao redor, ela viu que os Ladrões Alegres haviam todos deixado a mesa. Eles estavam indo e vindo pelo salão, cumprimentando as pessoas, recebendo parabéns por ela e James. Matthew e Anna tinham um grupo de convidados em ataques de riso; Will estava regalando outra mesa com uma sinopse longa e pesadamente bordada de um romance de Dickens.

Ela se encostou na parede. Eles estavam fazendo isso por James, ela sabia, mas também por ela — distraindo as pessoas, mantendo-as entretidas, fazendo-as esquecer de Elias. Era um alívio enorme não estar enfrentando tudo sozinha.

Ela entrou na salão, sorrindo ao ser parada repetidamente para ser parabenizada. O quarteto de cordas tocava suavemente; a maioria das pessoas parecia ter acabado de comer e estava relaxando com taças de porto (para os homens) e ratafia (para as mulheres). Eugenia e Ariadne estavam brincando com Alex. Matthew começou a cantar, e Lucie e Thomas pareciam estar tentando convencê-lo a parar. Charlotte olhava para eles — Cordelia não pôde deixar de se perguntar o que Charlotte pensava do filho mais novo, com seus anseios boêmios, a insatisfação inquieta que parecia movê-lo, a maneira como ele ficava muito triste, ou muito feliz.

E havia a própria mãe — Sona estava de pé, conversando animadamente com Ida Rosewain e Lilian Highsmith, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Cordelia percebeu que estava observando a mãe fazer o que sempre fazia: juntar os pedaços e seguir em frente. Como Cordelia esteve tão cega por tanto tempo?

Ela respirou fundo, colocou um sorriso no rosto e foi se juntar à mãe. Viu o rápido olhar de alívio de Sona ao se aproximar e agradeceu as companheiras da mãe por comparecerem. Ida Rosewain elogiou o vestido dela; Lilian Highsmith admirou a nova bainha de Cortana.

"Obrigada", disse Cordelia. “Também é linda, não é? Um presente de casamento do meu pai.”

Ela sorriu; todas elas sorriram; se alguém tinha algo a dizer sobre seu pai, ficou em silêncio. Sona tocou a bochecha de Cordelia, e ela continuou, passando de grupo em grupo de convidados, agradecendo a presença deles, por fazerem seu casamento feliz. Tudo o que se precisava fazer era fingir, ela percebeu, maravilhando-se um pouco, e todo mundo cairia na linha fingindo junto com você.

Quando se afastou dos Wentworth, que queriam saber quem havia fornecido o champanhe, uma mão gentil desceu em seu ombro. "Minha querida." Ela virou; era Tessa. "Você está se saindo maravilhosamente bem."

Cordelia apenas acenou com a cabeça; Tessa merecia mais do que um sorriso falso. Os convidados estavam começando a se despedir, ela notou com alívio, saindo em grupos de dois e três.  
"Muito do comportamento em sociedade é manter o queixo erguido", acrescentou Tessa com cuidado, e Cordelia pensou no que Tessa e a família haviam suportado ao longo dos anos: murmúrios e sussurros sobre o sangue de feiticeiro de Tessa, seu pai demônio. “E desconsiderando as coisas ignorantes que as pessoas dizem."  
Cordelia acenou com a cabeça, sem palavras. Ela sabia que Will e Tessa estavam totalmente cientes do tempo de Elias nas Basilias, e do que se tratava. Ainda assim, era humilhante ter os pais de James vendo sua família assim.

"Eu deveria começar a me despedir dos convidados", disse Cordelia, "mas James está com... Com meu pai."

"Então eu vou acompanhá-la", disse Tessa, e gesticulou para que Cordelia a seguisse. Juntas, caminharam para as portas principais do salão de baile, onde Cordelia sorria repetidamente enquanto os convidados iam embora. Agradeceu por terem vindo e prometeu convidá-los no momento em que ela e James estivessem em sua nova casa. Podia ver Lucie e Will com o canto do olho, circulando no salão, distribuindo caixas com pedaços de bolo de casamento para os convidados levarem para casa para dar sorte.

"Supostamente, devo esperar um ano e depois comer isso", disse Christopher, acenando com sua caixa de bolo para Cordelia enquanto se despedia. A família dele o cercou; Cecily e Gabriel, um Alexander adormecido, até Anna, embora ela estivesse saindo com Magnus Bane — talvez para a Ruelle, ou partes desconhecidas. “Deverá cultivar algumas culturas de fungos muito interessantes até lá.”

"Estou ansiosa pelos resultados", disse Cordelia solenemente. Thomas, saindo com Eugenia, sorriu. Pelo menos ele não estava com raiva dela, mesmo estando furioso com Alastair. O que, ela pensou, não era uma situação que pudesse continuar; precisava pelo menos descobrir por que os Ladrões Alegres estavam tão zangados com seu irmão.

Quando apenas alguns convidados permaneceram no salão de baile, Cordelia avistou Alastair e James saindo da sala de jogos. Eles seguiram em direções opostas — Alastair se juntou a Sona, e James examinou a sala, obviamente procurando por alguém.  
Ele avistou Cordelia e acenou, e ela percebeu com um sobressalto que ele estava procurando por ela. Ele correu e pegou as mãos dela, curvando-se para falar baixinho em seu ouvido. Cordelia olhou ao redor, corando, mas ninguém estava olhando para eles uma segunda vez. (Tessa, discretamente, voltou a se misturar com a multidão.) Claro que não, ela pensou: eles eram recém-casados, supostamente sussurrando nos ouvidos um do outro.

“Desculpe abandonar você,” ele murmurou. "Seu pai criou um pouco de confusão." Ela estava feliz por ele não estar fazendo nenhuma tentativa de ignorar ou contar o que tinha acontecido. “Compramos uma flanela fria para a testa e apagamos as luzes da sala de jogos. Ele disse que precisava ficar sozinho até que a dor de cabeça clareasse."

Cordelia concordou com a cabeça. “Obrigada”, disse ela. "As Basilias supostamente o curaram, mas-"

James segurou o rosto dela com uma das mãos, o polegar roçando sua bochecha. “Ele estava muito estressado. Isso pode não acontecer novamente. E dormir na sala de jogos até de manhã, não fará mal a ele."

Ela olhou para Alastair. Ele estava conversando calmamente com a mãe dela. Cordelia sempre pensou que o mau humor de Alastair fosse o resultado da educação estranha e solitária. Agora sabia que era mais. Quantas vezes Alastair teve que lidar com o pai assim? Que tipo de dano isso custou a ele?

Vou falar com ele sobre isso em casa, vou fazer um chá e nós-

Mas não. Ela não estava indo para casa em Cornwall Gardens. Não dormiria na mesma casa que Alastair. Iria para casa com James. Para sua própria casa.

Ela ergueu o queixo. O rosto de James estava logo acima do dela: podia ver as manchas âmbar em seus olhos, a pequena cicatriz branca no queixo dele. Seu lábio inferior carnudo, que ela havia beijado apenas algumas horas antes. O olhar dele se agarrou ao dela, como se ele não quisesse desviar o olhar, embora ela soubesse que era apenas sua imaginação.

Ela se sentia cansada. Tão extraordinariamente cansada. Durante todo o dia, dempenhou um papel. Tudo o que queria era estar em casa, o que quer que isso significasse agora. E se casa significava James, bem então, ela não podia mais fingir para si mesma que era algo que não queria"

"Vamos para casa, James", disse ela. "Me leve para casa."


	10. Capítulo 5: O Rei Está Morto

Isso tudo é um tabuleiro de xadrez de noites e dias  
Onde o Destino com os homens pelas peças joga:  
Para cá e para lá se move, se acasala e mata,  
E um por um de volta no armário coloca.  
— Edward FitzGerald (trad.),  
O Rubaiyat de Omar Khayyam

Eles conseguiram sair do Instituto com o mínimo de barulho, despedindo-se de suas famílias e suggenes. Lucie abraçou Cordelia com força, sem palavras pela primeira vez. Por cima do ombro, Cordelia viu Matthew sussurrar algo no ouvido de James e ele sorrir.

— Cuide bem do meu filho — disse Will para Cordelia, parecendo como se quisesse bagunçar o cabelo dela, mas ficou perplexo com o grande número de flores e sementes de pérolas nele.

Alastair tocou a bochecha de Cordelia. “Agar oun ba to mehraboon nabood, bargard khooneh va motmaen bash man kari mikonam ke az ghalat kardene khodesh pashimoon besheh.” Se ele alguma vez te machucar, volte para casa, e farei com que se arrependa.

Era a maneira de Alastair dizer que sentiria falta dela. Cordelia escondeu um sorriso.

Ao saírem do Instituto, tudo parecia ecoar, vasto e estranho para Cordelia, como se ela estivesse sonhando. Na entrada, James parou na porta, fingindo estar ocupado em colocar as luvas enquanto dava uma olhada demorada nas ranhuras feitas no piso de pedra devido a centenas de anos de visitantes, a escada com o corrimão de madeira alisado por incontáveis mãos. Para Cordelia, parecia bastante peculiar deixar sua casa em South Kensington para sempre, embora tivesse vivido lá apenas quatro meses. Deve ser muito estranho para James deixar para trás a única casa que conheceu.

"Você vai me dizer onde fica nossa nova casa?" ela perguntou, esperando distraí-lo. "Ou ainda é um segredo?"

Ele a olhou e ela ficou aliviada ao ver que havia uma centelha de humor perverso nos olhos dourados dele. “Eu guardei o segredo por tanto tempo. É melhor mantê-lo por mais uma hora."

"Bem, é melhor que seja bastante espetacular, James Herondale", disse ela com severidade fingida enquanto desciam os degraus congelados. O resto do sol era uma tênue faixa amarela ao leste, a cidade tendo descido para o silêncio de uma noite de inverno.

Bridget teve sua carruagem enviada: um presente de Tessa e Will junto com a nova casa. Era uma carruagem robusta com assentos dobráveis extras para quando viajassem com amigos. O cocheiro, herdado do Instituto, tirou o chapéu para eles. Atrelado à carruagem estava um cavalo chamado Xanthos, que tinha sido de Will quando era jovem; ele tinha um rosto doce e salpicado de branco e um temperamento equilibrado. Xanthos deveria pertencer a James e Cordelia a partir de agora, e quando Lucie se casasse, seu irmão Balios seria dela.

Provavelmente devido ao hábito de Cordelia alimentar Xanthos com cenoura, Will o considerou o cavalo com a melhor opinião dela, e ela apenas assentiu e perguntou a James mais tarde se seu pai estava brincando.

"Muitas vezes é difícil dizer", disse James. “Às vezes, ele está apenas brincando com você, mas às vezes é um misterioso galês. Acho que no que diz respeito aos cavalos, provavelmente é o último."

Cordelia se sentia grata pela familiaridade da carruagem e do cavalo. Estava tentando entrar no espírito da coisa e se deixaria surpreender pela casa, embora, devido aos avisos da mãe, não pudesse deixar de temer quartos úmidos, sem aquecimento, talvez sem móveis. E se a casa não tivesse telhado? Não, com certeza James teria notado a falta de um telhado. E Risa estaria lá; ela tinha ido na frente deles, para deixar o lugar pronto para a chegada. Cordelia tentou não sorrir, imaginando Risa amaldiçoando com raiva enquanto a neve caía no depósito de carvão.

Enquanto sacudiam pelas ruas, ela se viu tentando adivinhar a localização da casa pela direção da carruagem. Eles viajavam para oeste ao longo da Strand, através do tráfego caótico de Trafalgar Square, e desceram Pall Mall, passando pelo War Office, os portões flanqueados por guardas reais com chapéus de pele de urso. Mais algumas curvas rápidas se seguiram e Cordelia viu que estavam em algo chamado Curzon Street, do lado de fora de uma bela casa branca em um quarteirão silencioso. Ela ficou aliviada ao ver que realmente parecia ter um teto e todas as outras partes externas necessárias para combinar.

Ela se virou para James, surpresa. “Mayfair!” disse, cutucando um dedo acusador no peito dele. “Eu nunca esperaria um endereço tão chique!”

"Bem, eu ouvi que a Consulesa mora perto daqui, com os filhos mal-intencionados", disse James. "Não gostaria que eles dominassem sobre nós." Ele desembarcou da carruagem e ofereceu-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a descer.

"Ou seja, você quer morar perto de Matthew." Cordelia riu, erguendo os olhos para contemplar os quatro andares da casa. Uma luz quente derramava das janelas. “Deveria apenas dizer isso! Eu não o culparia."

A porta da frente se abriu e Risa saiu. Estivera com roupas mais formais antes, para o casamento, mas mudara para um vestido simples e avental, e agarrou seu roosari de algodão no queixo contra o vento. Ela acenou para eles entrarem. “Saiam da neve, crianças tolas. Tem comida quente para vocês lá dentro e chá.”

Ela havia falado em persa, mas James parecia entender bem o suficiente. Ele subiu os degraus da frente e rapidamente assumiu o controle da logística, instruindo o cocheiro a levar as malas para cima.

Cordelia entrou mais devagar. Risa ajudou-a com o casaco de veludo sacque e depois com Cortana, pegando a espada com cuidado enquanto Cordelia olhava ao redor surpresa. A entrada estava iluminada com um brilho suave das arandelas de latão ornamentadas que cobriam as paredes. Havia papel de parede com um padrão de pássaros e passiflora em um fundo verde-esmeralda profundo. "Tão bonito", disse ela, roçando o contorno de um pavão dourado com as pontas dos dedos. “Quem escolheu?”

"Eu", disse James. Diante do olhar surpreso dela, ele acrescentou: “Talvez eu deva mostrar a casa para você? E Risa, talvez Effie pudesse preparar um jantar simples? Eu acredito que você disse algo sobre chá.”

“

Quem é Effie?” Cordelia sussurrou, enquanto Risa, com Cortana na mão, conduzia o cocheiro escada acima com as malas.

“A nova empregada. Risa a contratou. Aparentemente, ela trabalhava para os Pounceby”, disse James, enquanto Cordelia o seguia até uma grande sala de jantar com um tapete grosso, uma lareira de mármore e janelas altas com vista para a Curzon Street. Os olhos dela foram imediatamente atraídos para um conjunto de quatro desenhos iluminados dispostos na parede. James a observou nervosamente, os dedos da mão direita batendo contra a perna dele, enquanto ela se aproximava deles.

Eram miniaturas persas feitas em tons ricamente pigmentados de escarlate, cobalto e ouro. Ela se virou para olhar para James com espanto. "Onde você encontrou isso?"

“Uma loja de antiguidades no Soho”, disse James. Ela ainda não conseguia ler a expressão dele. “Eles estavam vendendo as coisas de um comerciante persa que vivia no exterior.”

Cordelia se inclinou para examinar a bela caligrafia nasta’līq acima das imagens de profetas e acólitos e músicos, pássaros, cavalos e rios. “Isto é de Rumi,” sussurrou, reconhecendo um verso: A ferida é o lugar onde a Luz entra em você. Sempre foi um dos meus favoritos.

Com o coração batendo rápido, se virou para observar o resto da sala, com as paredes cobertas de seda, o lustre de filigrana elaborada e mesa e cadeiras de jacarandá com detalhes esculpidos.

"A mesa se expande para acomodar dezesseis pessoas", disse James. “Embora eu não tenha certeza se conheço muitas pessoas com quem gostaria de jantar. Venha ver o resto da casa."

Cordelia o seguiu pelo corredor, as saias rodadas mal cabendo na porta. Havia uma bela sala de visitas, forrada de papel azul e branco, com um piano enorme; pulando a sala de estudos, eles desceram as escadas para uma cozinha cheia de luz amarela quente. Uma pequena porta na parede dava para um pedaço de jardim — coberto de neve agora, mas havia treliças de rosas cujas flores desabrochariam no verão.

Uma empregada em um vestido preto — Effie, Cordelia presumiu — marchou para a cozinha com uma bandeja vazia na mão. Ela olhou para James e Cordelia especulativamente, como se os medisse para a venda. Tinha cabelos grisalhos presos em um coque e olhos penetrantes. "Eu deixei um pouco de comida para vocês no escritório", disse ela, sem se preocupar em se apresentar. “Não será tão bom quando estiver frio.”

O canto da boca de James se contraiu. "Então, acho melhor comê-lo agora", disse ele a Cordelia, com uma expressão de grande seriedade, e a conduziu escada acima.

Ela esperava que o escritório fosse um cômodo pequeno, talvez com uma escrivaninha, mas como tudo o mais nesta casa, a surpreendeu. Era um espaço grande e elegante, quase inteiramente revestido de estantes de livros e estofado com móveis confortáveis, incluindo um aconchegante sofá Knole. O estofamento de damasco combinava com as cortinas das janelas voltadas para a rua. Uma escrivaninha que Cordelia reconheceu do Instituto ancorava um canto da sala, e uma bela mesa tinha lugar de destaque no centro, a superfície incrustada com um tabuleiro de xadrez de ébano polido e madrepérola. Nele, um tabuleiro de xadrez havia sido arranjado para um jogo, as peças intrincadamente esculpidas em marfim, metade delas pintadas de preto e a outra de um vermelho intenso.

"Você me disse que adora xadrez", disse James. "Lembra? Na festa dos Townsend?"

Ela lembrava. Foi um dos muitos eventos que ele a convidou, um baile esquecível durante um outubro úmido. Se lembra de ter conversado com ele enquanto dançavam, mas não poderia imaginar que ele se lembraria do que disse.

Cordelia viu vagando pela sala em uma espécie de torpor, lendo os títulos nas lombadas dos livros, pegando um relógio de bronze da lareira e colocando-o sobre a mesa. Sobre a lareira pendia uma pintura esvoaçante da Senhora de Shalott, à deriva em seu barco, os longos cabelos caindo em volta dela como uma cortina escarlate. LEm um suporte de madeira perto da janela estava um enorme volume encadernado em couro.

“Este não pode ser realmente o Novo Dicionário de Inglês?” ela exclamou.

"Receio que apenas através da letra K", disse James. “Eu encomendei assim que lançaram a última peça. Só podemos esperar que não demore mais vinte anos antes que liberem o resto. Por enquanto, esperamos que você não precise procurar palavras que começam com L ou M."

“É maravilhoso, James. Lucie ficará desesperadamente com ciúmes."

"Lucie pode vir e consultá-lo sempre que quiser", disse James. "Mas não a deixe começar a trazer os livros dela aqui ou ela vai encher as prateleiras que deixei para você."

Cordelia não tinha notado as prateleiras vazias abaixo da enorme coleção de livros de James, muitos dos quais ela o vira carregando uma vez ou outra. Parecia não haver nenhum assunto no qual James não estivesse interessado, e ela espiou volumes sobre tópicos que iam desde naturalismo a viagens marítimas até As Maravilhas da Grã-Bretanha e um punhado de Baedekers.

Mas ele havia deixado espaço para ela. E as coisas que escolheu — o dicionário, as miniaturas, o tabuleiro de xadrez — eram atenciosas, lindas. Não é de se admirar que ela mal tivesse visto James nos últimos meses. Deve ter levado um tempo incrível para criar um espaço tão adorável. Era perfeito, tudo que teria sonhado e escolhido para si mesma.

Embora ainda houvesse partes da casa que não tinha visto. A parte mais íntima, na verdade. O quarto.

Ela imaginou um quarto enorme e bem no centro, uma cama grande o suficiente para duas pessoas. O sangue dela parecia borbulhar nas veias. Como ela iria dormir, deitada ao lado de James em sua camisola? E se ela tentasse alcançá-lo durante o sono, incapaz de se conter? James ficaria horrorizado? Ele a afastaria?

Ou... E se ele esperasse uma noite de núpcias de verdade? Cordelia tinha ouvido coisas sussurradas entre outras garotas, havia se debruçado sobre uma cópia manuseada de The Lustful Turk que tinha roubado do escritório de seus pais, mas ainda possuía pouca ideia do que acontecia no leito conjugal. Lucie parecia não saber mais do que ela própria: quando alcançou as partes de A Bela Cordelia onde tais coisas poderiam acontecer, ela inevitavelmente invocava o clima — cortinas ondulando em ventos fortes, tempestades furiosas, relâmpagos quebrando o céu. Talvez Cordelia devesse esperar chuva?

"Você gosta disso?" James vagou até uma mesa baixa perto do sofá onde Effie havia colocado a comida: chá, manteiga, pão e tortas de caça quentes. "A casa, quero dizer."

“Até agora está perfeito”, disse ela. “Existe um segredo horrível que eu não conheço? Um lunático no sótão? Demônios no porão?"

James deu uma risadinha. As bochechas dele estavam vermelhas, provavelmente pelo calor da sala. A luz do fogo trazia reflexos em seu cabelo preto e iluminava a pulseira de prata.

Foi a primeira vez naquele dia que ela notou que ele ainda estava usando. Ela mordeu a dor. Não tinha o direito de exigir que ele a removesse. Poucas pessoas sabiam que era um sinal do vínculo entre ele e Grace. Ela tinha o direito de exigir não ser humilhada por um marido infiel, mas não tinha o direito de reivindicar seus pensamentos ou seu coração. Ainda assim, a pulseira era um lembrete de como as moções dele eram distribuídas na escala da amizade, do amor e da saudade.

Isso mesmo, ela pensou. Não se deixe esquecer. Ela pigarreou. “Nós poderíamos jogar um jogo. De xadrez."

James parecia intrigado. “A dona da casa pede um jogo?”

"Ela exige um." Cordelia acomodou-se cuidadosamente no sofá. O vestido era realmente grande.

"O primeiro movimento vai para a dona da casa", disse ele, afundando no sofá ao lado de Cordelia.

Você pode se arrepender de me dar essa vantagem, ela pensou. Eles executaram os primeiros movimentos em silêncio, mas logo o jogo ganhou um ritmo fácil e puderam conversar. James explicou a situação com o pessoal da casa: Effie veio de uma longa linhagem de mundanos com a Visão, assim como os dois lacaios e outra empregada que apareciam ocasionalmente para "fazer o bruto". Risa permaneceria na Curzon Street até que Cordelia se acomodasse antes de retornar a Cornwall Gardens a tempo de ajudar Sona com o novo bebê.

"Minha mãe insistiu absolutamente que Risa ficasse por pelo menos algumas semanas", disse Cordelia, mordiscando uma fatia de pão com manteiga. “Risa a acompanhou quando ela se casou, e suspeito que ela acredita que, por minha própria conta, serei encontrada afogada em uma panela de ensopado ou esmagada sob uma pilha de vestidos."

James moveu um bispo. “Risa realmente não entende uma palavra em inglês?”

Cordelia realocou um peão. “Oh, ela entende tudo o que dizemos. Só finge que não, quando convém a seus propósitos. O que quer que Risa ouça, você pode presumir que minha mãe vai ouvir também. Precisamos ter cuidado com o que dizemos e fazemos na presença dela.”

James tomou um gole de chá. “Portanto, devemos manter a ficção de que somos recém-casados felizes.”

Cordelia sentiu que ficava vermelha. Supôs que deveria ser um alívio que James não achasse a situação tão mortificante quanto ela. “Sim,” disse. “E provavelmente deveríamos discutir, er, como podemos fazer isso. Especificamente."

James moveu uma torre para ameaçar a rainha de Cordelia, tirando vantagem de sua desatenção. “Tal como as regras do Jogo de Xadrez, apenas as nossas regras serão para o jogo do nosso casamento.”

"Sim, exatamente."  
“Bem, suponho que a primeira coisa a considerar é que devemos ter cuidado com quem entra e sai de casa”, disse James.

"Os Ladrões Alegres e Lucie são sempre bem-vindos, é claro", disse Cordelia. “Mas para todos os outros, cada um de nós deve buscar permissão com antecedência. Nenhum convidado inesperado que possa nos pegar... ”

"Não em flagrante?" disse James com um sorriso que a fez pensar no brilho perverso que vira nos olhos dele antes.

“Não sendo domésticos,” ela disse afetadamente, e moveu outra peça de xadrez. Uma torre, desta vez.

"Eu deveria estar sentado com meus chinelos diante do fogo, e você deveria estar me importunando sobre deixar meus livros de poesia na banheira?"

— E... Cordelia hesitou. Talvez não devesse dizer isso. Mas abandonar sua dignidade nunca fez parte daquele esquema. "Se você vai ver Grace Blackthorn, peço que me diga com antecedência, para que não pareça que vai pelas minhas costas. Quero estar preparada.”

"Se eu for..." James interrompeu, quase com raiva. “Eu não tenho intenção de vê-la, Daisy. O que acha que eu sou? Não ficarei sozinho com ela, com sua permissão ou não, não neste ano. Eu não faria isso com você."

"Claro que não." Ela estendeu a mão para mexer em um dos pentes de pérolas; estava começando a doer. “Seremos convidados para festas e outros eventos públicos”, acrescentou ela, de graça. “Devemos aceitar um de cada dois convites—”

"Feito."

"— e quando comparecemos a um, você deve parecer totalmente dedicado a mim o tempo todo." Ela finalmente conseguiu desembaraçar o pente e puxá-lo para fora. Deve ter sustentado mais a arquitetura de seu penteado do que imaginava: o cabelo dela caiu, roçando os ombros nus. "Tudo bem?"

Ela esperava que James risse, mas ele não riu. Estava olhando para ela. Cordelia se sentiu corar — o que disse fora muito audacioso? Ela só queria brincar, mas parecia que o havia surpreendido mortalmente. Os olhos dele tinham ficado dourados.

Ela olhou para o tabuleiro de xadrez e viu que James havia se deixado aberto. Rapidamente moveu sua rainha para uma posição que ameaçava tanto um cavaleiro quanto o rei.

"Check", disse ela.

"Então é...", disse James, a voz estranhamente áspera. "Cordelia, eu-"

“É melhor você agir”, disse ela. "É sua vez."

"Certo." Ele estudou o tabuleiro antes de mover um cavalo. “Eu estava pensando — nossa melhor chance de sucesso é compartilhar tudo um com o outro. Talvez todas as noites, cada um de nós deva ser capaz de fazer uma pergunta ao outro. Algo que queremos saber sobre o outro, e a pergunta deve ser respondida com verdade.”

Cordelia sentiu um pouco de falta de ar. E se ele perguntasse...? Não. Ele não faria. "Ou", disse ela, "e se apenas o vencedor pudesse fazer uma pergunta?"

"O vencedor?"

“Todas as noites jogamos uma partida”, disse ela, indicando o tabuleiro de xadrez. “O vencedor de cada jogo deve ganhar alguma coisa. Não dinheiro, mas o direito de pedir algo ao outro.”

James ergueu as mãos e olhou para ela pensativamente. “Eu vou concordar com uma condição. O perdedor escolhe o próximo jogo. Xadrez, damas ou cartas. O que quiser.”

"Tudo bem. Vou combinar minha inteligência com a sua em qualquer jogo que você escolher. Embora eu prefira xadrez. Foi inventado na Pérsia, você sabe.”

Os olhos dele permaneceram na boca dela por um momento. Então ele olhou para baixo, voltando o foco para o tabuleiro. "Eu não sabia disso."

Cordelia examinou a posição de uma torre no tabuleiro. "Conhece o Shahnameh?"

“O Livro dos Reis”, disse James. "Lendas persas.”

“Todas as histórias são verdadeiras,” ela o lembrou. “E há uma história no Shahnameh sobre dois príncipes, Gav e Talhand. Talhand morreu em batalha, mas quando recuperaram seu corpo, não tinha ferimentos. A rainha, sua mãe, enlouqueceu de tristeza — ela acusou Gav de envenenar o irmão, pois como um homem poderia morrer em batalha sem nenhum ferimento? Para convencê-la de que não era assim, os sábios da corte criaram o jogo de xadrez, mostrando como a batalha se desenrolava movendo as peças no tabuleiro. Talhand morrera de exaustão, cercado de inimigos. A partir disso, obtemos a expressão shah mat, que significa ‘o rei está morto’.” Ela rapidamente estendeu a mão e fez o movimento que estava planejando para a maior parte do jogo, um companheiro de dragonas clássico. “Shah mat. Também conhecido como 'xeque-mate'."

James prendeu a respiração. "Puta merda", disse ele, e caiu na gargalhada. Cordelia se deixou levar pela risada por um momento — ele ria tão livremente, muito raramente, e isso transformava todo o rosto dele. “Muito bem, Daisy. Excelente uso de distração.”

"E agora você está tentando me distrair", disse ela, cruzando as mãos recatadamente.

"Oh?" O olhar dele deslizou sobre ela. "Do quê?"

"Eu venci. Você me deve uma resposta."

Ele se endireitou, jogando para trás o cabelo que havia caído nos olhos. "Bem, vá em frente", disse ele. "Pergunte-me o que quiser"

“Alastair,” disse imediatamente. "Eu... Eu quero saber por que todo mundo o odeia tanto."

A expressão de James não mudou, mas ele respirou longa e lentamente. “Não é verdade que todo mundo odeia Alastair”, disse finalmente. “Mas existe uma desavença entre ele, Matthew e Thomas. Quando estávamos todos na Academia, Alastair era... cruel. Eu acho que você sabe isso. Ele também espalhou um terrível boato sobre Gideon e Charlotte. Não foi ele quem começou, mas ele repetiu. Esse boato causou muita dor, e Matthew e Thomas não estão com humor para perdoar.”

— Ah, — Cordelia disse suavemente. “Alastair... Se desculpou? Por isso, por... Por tudo o que fez na Academia?” Ah, Alastair.

“Para ser justo com ele, não acho que Matthew e Thomas o deram a chance de fazer isso”, disse James. “Ele não foi o único que foi cruel comigo, conosco, mas... Tínhamos mais esperanças nele, e acho que, portanto, é uma decepção maior. Sinto muito, Daisy. Eu gostaria que a resposta fosse mais fácil.”

"Estou feliz que você me disse a verdade. Alastair... Ele sempre foi seu pior inimigo, aparentemente determinado a arruinar a própria vida.”

"A vida dele não está arruinada", disse James. “Eu acredito no perdão, você sabe. Em graça. Mesmo para as piores coisas que fazemos.” Ele levantou. “Devo te mostrar lá em cima? Imagino que você esteja tão exausta quanto eu."

Andar de cima. Lá estava. Cordelia foi jogada de volta em confusão enquanto seguia James escada acima, provavelmente para o quarto deles. Um espaço que pertencia apenas a ela e James, onde nenhum visitante poderia ou viria. Uma intimidade que ela não conseguia entender.

Todas as luzes estavam acesas no segundo andar. Candeeiros reluzentes percorriam um corredor curto; James abriu a primeira porta e indicou que Cordelia deveria segui-lo para dentro.

O quarto pintado de azul dava para o jardim dos fundos. Cordelia viu galhos brancos e uma lasca de lua através das vidraças antes de James girar um interruptor montado na parede. Lâmpadas gêmeas brilhavam em ambos os lados de uma cama lindamente vestida que certamente era grande o suficiente para dois.

Cordelia se concentrou na primeira coisa em que os olhos caíram, um painel esculpido sobre a lareira. Trabalhadas no mármore estavam as torres com ameias do brasão dos Carstairs. "Isso é…?"

"Espero que esteja tudo bem", disse James baixinho atrás dela. "Eu sei que para o resto do mundo, você é um Herondale agora, mas achei que gostaria de ter um lembrete de sua família."

Ela deu outra olhada ao redor do quarto observando a colcha de veludo acolchoado, o dossel de seda, as cortinas de jacquard nos tons de joia favoritos dela, esmeralda e ametista. As cores ecoavam no espesso tapete Kerman sob seus pés. Risa pendurou Cortana em ganchos de latão dourado ao lado da cama, obviamente destinada exatamente a esse propósito. Um assento na janela grande o suficiente para dois estava cheio de almofadas de seda com borlas e ladeado por estantes cheias de livros... Os livros dela. James deve ter combinado com antecedência que Risa os desempacotasse como uma surpresa final para ela. "O quarto", disse ela. "É... Você escolheu tudo só para mim."

Mas onde estão suas coisas? Onde você está, James? Ele havia tirado o paletó dourado; estava dobrado em um braço. O cabelo dele estava despenteado, uma mancha de pólen das flores do casamento em uma bochecha, uma mancha de vinho no punho. Se ela o beijasse, ele teria gosto de chá com açúcar, aquele sabor adocicado. As entranhas dela pareciam confusas com incerteza e desejo.

“Achei que seu quarto deveria ser um lugar onde você pudesse ir apenas para ser você mesma”, disse ele. "Onde não teria que fingir nada." Ele atravessou o quarto, abrindo uma porta menor: através dela tinha um banheiro moderno e reluzente com uma banheira esmaltada e lustres banhados a níquel. Do outro lado havia outra porta, pintada de esmeralda.

“A porta verde dá para o meu quarto”, disse James, “então se você precisar de alguma coisa e não quiser acordar a criadagem, pode sempre bater.”

Uma terrível sensação de vergonha tomou conta de Cordelia. “Muito sensato,” ela se ouviu dizer, sua voz metálica e distante. Muitos casais mantinham quartos separados com banheiro compartilhado entre eles. O que diabos a fez pensar que James planejava dividir o quarto com ela? Seus próprios pais haviam compartilhado um quarto, mas isso era incomum. Cada pedaço desta casa foi personalizado: é claro que ele iria querer o próprio quarto.

Ela percebeu que James estava olhando para ela, esperando que falasse.

“Estou muito cansada”, disse ela. “Eu deveria...”

"Sim, claro." Ele se dirigiu para a porta do quarto, mas parou ali, com a mão na maçaneta. Quando falou novamente, seu tom era gentil. "Conseguimos, não foi, Daisy? Aos olhos do Enclave, agora estamos casados. Nós superamos hoje. Vamos passar por todos os outros dias também.” Ele sorriu. "Boa noite."

Cordelia assentiu mecanicamente enquanto ele se despedia. Ela pôde ouvir os passos dele no corredor, a porta para o outro quarto abrindo e fechando novamente.

Muito devagar, Cordelia fechou a porta do banheiro e apagou todas as lâmpadas, exceto a luz enfeitiçada da mesinha de cabeceira. Uma das gavetas do armário estava entreaberta e Cordelia sabia que a camisola dela estava esperando por ela, dobrada com cuidado e cheirando a água de linho de Risa. Havia uma campainha perto da porta; Cordelia só tinha de tocar, e Risa apareceria para ajudá-la—

Para ajudá-la a tirar o vestido. Cordelia congelou. Ela não poderia chamar Risa. Se o fizesse, Risa saberia que a pessoa que deveria tirá-la do vestido esta noite — James — estava dormindo em outro quarto e certamente não planejava passar a noite com sua nova noiva. A notícia seria comunicada à Sona. Haveria preocupação. Terror, até.

Cordelia puxou o vestido, tentando tirá-lo do corpo. Mas foi ajustado firmemente a ela com uma centena de pequenos botões, minúsculos e longe de seu alcance. Ela girou freneticamente. Talvez pudesse cortar o vestido do corpo com Cortana. Mas não, Risa encontraria a ruína do vestido e saberia.

Com o coração batendo forte no peito, Cordelia abriu a porta do banheiro. Os saltos estalaram no parquet quando ela cruzou o cômodo. Ela tinha que fazer isso agora, agora, ou perderia a coragem.

Ela levantou a mão e bateu na porta de James.

Houve um farfalhar do outro lado, a porta se abriu e James ficou parado na porta parecendo perplexo. Ele estava descalço, o colete aberto e alguns botões da parte de cima da camisa abertos também. O paletó havia sido jogado em uma cadeira próxima.

Cordelia fixou seu olhar a meia distância, embora não tivesse funcionado muito — descobriu que estava olhando diretamente para o oco na base da garganta dele, geralmente coberto por um botão de camisa. Ele tinha um pescoço forte e esguio, e a depressão era realmente muito fascinante, mas ela não podia se permitir desmoronar por causa de partes de James Herondale agora. Ela apertou a mandíbula e disse: "Você vai precisar me ajudar com meu vestido."

Ele piscou, os longos cílios piscando contra as maçãs do rosto. "O quê?"

“Não consigo tirar o vestido sem a ajuda de uma empregada”, disse ela, “e não posso chamar a Risa, ou ela saberá que não vamos passar a noite juntos, no sentido conjugal, e dirá à minha mãe: que vai contar para todo mundo.”

Ele ficou olhando.

“Existem botões,” disse uniformemente. “Muitos botões. Você não precisa ajudar com meu espartilho. Eu posso administrar isso. Você não precisará tocar minha pele nua. Tocará apenas em tecido.”

Houve uma longa e dolorosa pausa, durante a qual Cordelia se perguntou se seria possível morrer de humilhação.

Então ele abriu a porta. "Tudo bem", disse. "Entre."

Ela entrou no quarto, tentando focar a atenção na decoração. Livros, é claro, em todos os lugares. Foi ali que ele colocou seus amados livros de poesia — Wordsworth, Byron, Shelley e Pope, ao lado de Homero e Wilde.

O quarto era decorado em tons quentes de ocre e vermelho. Ela olhou para o carpete carmesim escuro quando James disse: "Acho que é melhor você se virar."

Virar-se foi um alívio, na verdade. Era muito pior ter que olhar para ele e saber que ele podia vê-la corar. Ela o sentiu vir por trás dela, sentiu as mãos dele tocarem seus ombros levemente.

“Por onde devo começar?” disse ele.  
"Deixe-me tirar meu cabelo do caminho", respondeu ela, estendendo a mão para varrer a massa pesada sobre o ombro. James fez um som engraçado. Provavelmente surpreso com o grande número de botões do vestido.

“Comece pelo topo”, disse ela, “e se precisar rasgar um pouco o tecido, está tudo bem. Eu não vou usar isso de novo."

Ela tentou um pouco de humor, mas ele estava totalmente silencioso. Cordelia sentiu as mãos dele se moverem, o que levou uma carícia à nuca dela. Ela fechou os olhos. Os dedos dele eram leves e gentis. E ele estava perto o suficiente para senti-lo ali, sentir a respiração dele contra sua pele, arrepiando todos os pelos minúsculos ao longo dos braços dela.

Os dedos dele desceram. O vestido estava afrouxando, começando a cair. A palma da mão dele deslizou pela omoplata dela. Ela sentiu as pálpebras tremerem. Ainda achava que poderia morrer, mas não de humilhação agora.

"Daisy", disse ele, e a voz dele era grossa, quase arrastada. Ele devia estar terrivelmente envergonhado, pensou. Talvez isso pudesse até parecer infidelidade a Grace. “Há... algo mais que precisamos discutir. A questão das segundas runas.”

Ah, Raziel. As segundas runas... Aquelas que a noiva e o noivo desenham na pele um do outro em particular. James estava sugerindo que, uma vez que as roupas dela estavam caindo, de qualquer maneira, eles deveriam fazer isso agora?

"James", disse ela, com a garganta seca. "Eu não tenho minha estela comigo-"

Ele fez uma pausa. Se não soubesse melhor, teria dito que as mãos dele estavam tremendo. “Não, não agora,” ele interrompeu, “mas teremos que marcar as runas algum dia. Se alguém souber que não as temos..."

Ela podia sentir a primeira runa que ele lhe dera naquele dia, queimando em seu braço. "Nós apenas teremos que tentar", disse ela, com os dentes cerrados, "não nos despir na frente de outras pessoas."

"Muito engraçado." Os dedos dele estavam se movendo novamente, deslizando pelas costas dela. "Eu estava pensando em Risa." Ela o ouviu respirar fundo, bruscamente. Ele deve ter alcançado o último botão, pois a parte de cima do vestido amassou como uma flor murcha, caindo até a cintura. Ela ficou congelada por um momento. Tudo o que usava por cima agora era o espartilho e a fina camisa por baixo.

Não havia nada em nenhum livro de etiqueta para cobrir isso. Cordelia puxou a frente do vestido para cima, segurando-o contra o peito. A parte de trás do vestido escorregou mais para baixo, e ela percebeu com horror que James poderia ver onde seus quadris se alargavam sob o espartilho, curvando-se para fora de sua cintura marcada.

O olhar dela se fixou nos livros de Oscar Wilde encostados ao lado de Keats na estante. Ela pensou em The Ballad of Reading Gaol: “Cada homem mata aquilo que ama”. Cordelia se perguntou se seria possível matar a coisa que amava com vergonha.

"Por favor, vá", disse James. A voz dele estava quase irreconhecível. O que ela fez?

“Eu realmente... Sinto muito,” disse sem fôlego, e fugiu. Ela mal tinha chegado no próprio quarto quando ouviu o clique da porta dele fechar e trancar atrás dela.


	11. Londres: 48 Curzon Street.

Aculado a sotavento de uma parede, ele os viu entrar — James Herondale e a noiva ruiva, a portadora de Cortana. Eles desceram da carruagem dourada e esplendida de Caçadores de Sombras, ambos brilhando como bugigangas preciosas na luz fraca do sol de inverno.

Estava quase escuro agora. A luz amarela ganhou vida em uma janela superior, depois em outra. Ele sabia que não poderia esperar muito mais tempo aqui; estava se arriscando a sofrer congelamento ou algum outro tipo de dano.

Corpos humanos eram cruelmente frágeis. De fato, bugigangas, ele pensou, aconchegando-se ainda mais dentro de seu casaco. 

Quando chegasse a hora certa, eles se desfariam facilmente em suas mãos — como bugigangas brilhantes e inúteis. 

Como brinquedos de criança quebrados.


	12. Capítulo 6: Coisas Por Vir

Você não vê como é necessário um mundo de dores e problemas para educar uma inteligência  
e torná-la uma alma?  
— John Keats, Letters

James nunca mencionou o episódio com o vestido de noiva, para grande alívio de Cordelia. Além de garantir que Risa sempre estaria por perto para ajudá-la quando se vestisse, Cordelia estava muito contente em continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ela achou mais fácil do que poderia imaginar. No dia do casamento, tinha certeza de que um ano horrível de constrangimentos estava diante dela. Mas, para sua surpresa, com o passar das duas semanas seguintes, a questão da estranheza nunca pareceu surgir. Ela não se lembrava de Grace; na verdade, se esquecia, às vezes por horas a fio, que os sentimentos de James estavam envolvidos em outro lugar. Estar com outras pessoas era fácil, até agradável — ela e James saíam, jantavam com amigos e no Instituto, embora ainda não tivessem sido convidados para Cornwall Gardens. Magnus ainda não havia visitado — por Anna, souberam que ele e Jem encontraram problemas com os livros no Instituto da Cornualha, e os levaram para o Labirinto Espiral para uma investigação mais aprofundada. Ainda não havia certeza de quando voltariam.

No entanto, os Ladrões Alegres vinham para festejar e comer a comida de Risa quase todos os dias. Will, Tessa e Lucie visitavam com frequência. Anna passava à noite, uma vez terminando em uma conversa de quatro horas com James sobre cortinas, durante a qual Cordelia adormecia no divã.

Estar sozinha com James, Cordelia descobriu para sua surpresa, era tão fácil.

Isso não aconteceu de uma vez, é claro. Eles relaxavam: muitas vezes lendo juntos, em cadeiras opostas perto da lareira da sala de estar. Outras noites, jantavam no escritório e jogavam jogos: damas, xadrez, gamão. Cordelia não sabia jogar cartas e James se ofereceu para ensiná-la, mas ela hesitou; preferia a fisicalidade dos jogos de tabuleiro, a maneira como se desenrolavam como uma batalha, no espaço real.

Todas as noites, depois de vencido o jogo, o vencedor fazia uma pergunta. Foi como Cordelia descobriu que James não gostava de pastinaga, que às vezes desejava ser mais alto (embora, como ela o lembrava, ele tivesse um metro e oitenta muito respeitável), que sempre quis ver Constantinopla. E como ela disse a James que tinha medo de cobras, embora soubesse que era bobagem, que gostaria de poder tocar violoncelo e que achava que sua melhor característica era o cabelo. (James apenas sorriu com isso, e quando ela tentou fazer com que lhe contasse o que estava pensando, ele acenou para longe.) As provocações e risos depois costumavam ser a melhor parte; Cordelia amava James como um amigo antes de amá-lo de outra forma, e foi quando se lembrou do motivo.

Ela gostava de como a conversa ia diminuindo e diminuindo à medida que os dois ficavam mais sonolentos, mas nenhum dos dois queria parar de falar sobre tudo e qualquer coisa. Ela falou sobre viajar pelo mundo e o que tinha visto: macacos bárbaros acorrentados em Marrakech, os limoeiros de Menton, a baía de Nápoles após uma tempestade, uma procissão de elefantes no Forte Vermelho em Delhi. James falou com saudade das viagens: como, quando menino, mantinha um mapa na parede com alfinetes enfiados nos lugares que esperava um dia ir. Como nenhum dos dois havia estado em Constantinopla, eles passaram uma noite tirando livros e mapas das prateleiras, lendo em voz alta relatos de viagens à cidade, discutindo os pontos turísticos que gostariam de ver — os minaretes das mesquitas iluminadas à noite, Santa Sofia, o antigo porto, a cidade dividida pelo rio. James estava deitado no tapete com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça enquanto Cordelia lia em voz alta um antigo livro de memórias de viagem: "A Rainha das Cidades estava diante de mim, tronada em suas colinas povoadas, com o Bósforo prateado, guirlandas de palácios, fluindo aos pés.”

Ele riu, apenas uma lasca dourada visível sob as pálpebras semicerradas. “Você é melhor do que um Baedeker”, disse ele. "Vá em frente, então."

E ela o fez, até que o fogo queimasse e tivesse de acordá-lo, e eles subiram as escadas juntos. Se separaram nas portas separadas. Às vezes ela pensava que a mão dele demorava no ombro dela enquanto ele lhe dava um beijo de boa noite, castamente, na bochecha.

Ela tinha sonhado com tudo isso, de uma forma meio culpada — morar com ele, estar tão perto, tantas vezes. Mas nunca tinha imaginado a realidade disso. A doce e penetrante intimidade da vida comum de casados. De James fazendo-a rir enquanto ensinava as gírias dele (consideradas muito rudes para as damas) durante o café da manhã — um "café da manhã de burro", era como se usassem um chapéu de palha, e "meio-ratos" estivessem sendo embriagados. Calmamente no banheiro compartilhado enquanto se barbeava, sem camisa, com uma toalha nos ombros. Ela quase fugia, mas ele apenas acenava amigavelmente e puxava conversa sobre a necessidade de comparecer à festa de noivado de Rosamund Wentworth.  
“Oh, podemos também, eu suponho,” disse ela. "Lucie irá, e Matthew também."

Ele foi enxaguar o sabão do rosto, e Cordelia observou o deslizamento suave dos músculos sob a pele dos braços dele, suas costas. Ela não sabia que homens tinham sulcos profundos acima dos ossos do quadril, nem sabia por que a visão fazia a garganta dela parecer estranha. Ela olhou para cima apressadamente, apenas para notar que havia sardas leves no topo dos ombros de James, como explosões de estrelas douradas contra a pele. Não havia uma parte dele que tivesse visto ainda que não achasse bonita. Era quase injusto.

Ele ficava mais bonito quando estava em movimento, ela decidiu. Fora uma conclusão a que chegou enquanto treinavam juntos — outra parte da vida de casada que ela nunca considerou, mas descobriu que gostava muito. A sala de treinamento que James instalou no andar superior era pequena, mas confortável, com um teto alto o suficiente para girar uma espada, uma corda de escalada e plataformas para criar um terreno improvisado. Lá, eles lutavam e passavam por formas, e ela realmente podia vê-lo, a verdadeira beleza dele em movimento, a longa linha do corpo estendida em uma estocada ou graciosa em uma queda controlada. Ela queria acreditar que, quando não estivesse prestando atenção, ele a olhava furtivamente, assim como ela olhava para ele. Mas nunca o pegou e disse a si mesma que era uma ilusão.

Às vezes Cordelia se perguntava se seu amor não correspondido era uma espécie de terceiro membro da família, presente mesmo quando ela não estava — assombrando os passos de James, envolvendo-o em braços fantasmagóricos enquanto arrumava a gravata diante do espelho, enrolando-se sem substância ao lado dele enquanto dormia. Mas se ele sentia tal coisa, certamente não dava nenhum sinal.

"Daisy", disse James. Ele estava no corredor, do lado de fora da porta entreaberta de Cordelia; Risa estava quase terminando de ajudá-la a se vestir. "Posso entrar?"

"Um momento", Cordelia gritou; Risa estava fechando os últimos botões do vestido.

— Bebin ke mesle maah mimooni — disse Risa, recuando, e Cordelia se olhou rapidamente no espelho. Veja como você é linda como a lua.

Cordelia se perguntou secamente se Risa estaria se referindo ao fato do vestido ser decotado o suficiente para revelar o topo dos seios dela: crescentes acima da seda verde escura. Ela supôs ser verdade que uma mulher casada podia usar roupas muito mais ousadas do que as de uma garota solteira. Cada costura do vestido foi projetada para enfatizar suas curvas; cada painel inserido de renda oferecia uma sugestão em trompe l'oeil da pele nua por baixo. O efeito, como Anna lhe explicara quando escolheu o material, estava nos olhos de quem o observava: mesmo a fofoca mais ardente não poderia culpar o corte, mas um admirador poderia facilmente imaginar o que havia por baixo.

Mas será que James iria imaginar isso? disse uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente. Ele vai notar o vestido? Elogiar?

Ela não sabia: haviam se passado duas semanas desde o casamento com James e ele às vezes era totalmente opaco. Ainda assim, passaram duas semanas tão felizes que a surpreendeu. Talvez essa aposta louca valesse a pena. Ela teria isso para olhar para trás quando fosse velha e retorcida como o tronco de uma árvore — um ano de felicidade casada com um garoto que adorava. Algumas pessoas nunca teriam tanto assim.

— Talvez o vestido seja demais — disse Cordelia, puxando o decote.

"Negaran nabash." Risa bateu com a mão fora do caminho, estalando. "Não se preocupe. Esta é sua primeira noite real diante de todo o Enclave como uma mulher casada. Mostre a eles que está orgulhosa. Mostre a eles que não se sentirá pequena. Mostre a eles que é uma Jahanshah.” Ela fez um movimento de enxotar. "Agora eu preciso ir." piscou. "Você não deve deixar Alijenab James esperando."

Risa escapuliu, deixando Cordelia ali parada, sentindo-se um tanto tola. James raramente entrava no quarto dela; sentia que ele queria que tivesse privacidade. Ele bateu uma vez antes de entrar e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Ela tentou não olhar. James estava vestindo um fraque preto e colete branco. O alfaiate lobisomem louco de seu pai tinha feito outro trabalho excelente: as roupas de James lhe serviam perfeitamente, uma capa larga escura moldava os ombros e pernas longas, a camisa de linho branca mostrava a força magra de seu peito e garganta. O olhar dele caiu sobre ela, o corpo ficou completamente imóvel. Havia um rubor opaco ao longo do topo de suas maçãs do rosto.

"Daisy", disse. “Você está...” Ele parou, balançando a cabeça, e tirou algo do bolso. Era uma caixa simples de veludo preto. A estendeu para ela que a pegou, bastante surpresa.

"Nosso aniversário de duas semanas", disse ele, em resposta à expressão interrogativa dela.

"Mas — eu não comprei nada para você." Ela pegou a caixa, o veludo macio contra os dedos. "Eu não sabia que deveria."

"Você não precisa", disse James. “Às vezes eu tenho pontos fracos. Este é um deles." sorriu. "Abra."

Ela o fez, revelando, aninhada em uma cama de veludo mais escuro, um pingente de ouro cintilante em uma corrente. Ela o tirou da caixa, exclamando ao perceber o que era — um pequeno globo redondo, o contorno tênue de mares e continentes gravados em sua superfície.

“Falamos muito sobre viagens”, disse James. "Eu quis te dar o mundo."

"É perfeito." Cordelia sentiu como se seu coração fosse disparar para fora do peito. "Aqui, deixe-me colocar-"

"Calma, calma." James riu, vindo por trás dela. “O fecho é pequeno. Vou te ajudar."

Habilmente, ele encontrou o fecho na nuca dela. Ela congelou. Os dedos dele deslizaram levemente pela pele delicada no topo da coluna, onde o vestido descia. Ele cheirava deliciosamente, como folhas de louro e pele masculina limpa. Houve um clique quando o colar foi fechado; James respirou profundamente quando estendeu a mão para endireitar o pingente e ela sentiu, sentiu seu peito se expandir enquanto ele respirava, o linho da camisa contra as costas dela, fazendo os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. As mãos dele vagaram por um momento, a centímetros da seda verde, da pele nua.

Ele deu um passo para trás, limpando a garganta. Ela se virou para olha-lo. A máscara havia deslizado para o lugar, e ela não podia ler nada em sua expressão, mas um vazio amigável. “Está linda”, disse ele, tirando do bolso um pedaço de papel dobrado. “E eu quase esqueci. Neddy veio com bilhetes para nós dois, de Lucie. Eu não abri o seu, apesar da óbvia curiosidade ardente."

Querida Cordelia, dizia o bilhete, na caligrafia familiar de Lucie, sinto muito por perder a festa de hoje à noite e deixá-la com as depredações da sociedade, mas estou me sentindo meio suspeita por causa das guelras. Se alguém incomodar você, mantenha a cabeça erguida e lembre-se do que a Bela Cordélia diria: "Eu não irei, e você não pode me obrigar!" Espero ouvir tudo sobre isso amanhã, especialmente o que todos estavam vestindo e se Thoby fez outra aldrava de porta. Com todo meu amor, LUCIE.

Cordelia entregou o bilhete para James ler enquanto desciam as escadas e saíam na noite. O lacaio já havia trazido a carruagem. Era uma noite fria e cortante: o ar estava seco como giz e a neve exibia uma camada superior de gelo que se partia e quebrava como vidro sob seus pés. Havia tapetes de pele pesados dentro da carruagem e aquecedores de pé quadrados; Cordelia se aninhou com um suspiro.

"Aldrava de porta?" James perguntou, enquanto a carruagem começava a avançar sobre a estrada gelada.

"É um tipo de barba", disse Cordelia com um sorriso. "Vou apontar um se vir." Embora barbas fossem raras entre os homens Caçadores de Sombras: voltando aos exércitos de Roma, os Nephilim consideravam os pelos faciais como algo que um inimigo poderia potencialmente agarrar na batalha. Não havia tais proibições para o cabelo das mulheres, provavelmente porque os romanos nunca teriam imaginado mulheres lutando.

"Bem, se Thoby estiver usando, isso me deixa com duas opções", disse James. “Desafia-lo para um duelo ou torna-la ainda maior.”

"Espero que você também não use." Cordelia fez uma careta.

“Suponho que, como minha esposa, você tem alguma influência na minha aparência”, disse James. Cordelia olhou para ele através dos cílios, mas ele estava apenas olhando através janela para a noite em preto e branco. “Os Wentworth não se divertem com frequência. Estou ansioso para o seu primeiro vislumbre da Pastelaria."

"A Pastelaria?” ela repetiu.

"Você vai ver."

Ela o fez, no momento em que passaram pelos portões. A casa era uma mansão ridiculamente ornamentada com torres, como um castelo, mas revestida de marfim claro, de modo que parecia um cruzamento entre o Taj Mahal e um bolo de casamento. Com as luzes brilhando das janelas e o terreno ao redor coberto de neve, o efeito era cegante.

A carruagem parou em frente a um tapete verde, que conduzia como um caminho na floresta por degraus brancos e brilhantes até uma enorme porta medieval falsa. Os degraus estavam alinhados com lacaios em libré de marfim, todos em pé rigidamente atentos quando James e Cordelia passaram por eles. Ela não pode deixar de rir quando chegaram a um grande saguão com um elaborado piso de mármore rosa e branco. Realmente parecia um bolo.

James piscou para ela quando entraram no salão de baile, outro espaço enorme com tetos ornamentados, coberto de dourado e exibindo pinturas em pastel de nuvens e querubins. Os cantos do salão estavam lotados de pessoas: Cordelia reconheceu Will e Tessa conversando em um canto com Gabriel e Cecily Lightwood. Os Ladrões Alegres também estavam lá, esparramados em uma mesa em um canto com Anna. Matthew ergueu uma taça de champanhe ao avistá-los; Anna acenou indolentemente. A dança ainda não havia começado: os convidados se aglomeravam em torno de uma longa mesa de banquete carregada com comida suficiente para alimentar uma pequena cidade. Torres de prata com bolos e sanduíches formavam um pano de fundo para enormes presuntos vitrificados e peixes do tamanho de crianças pequenas em formol reluzente, fitando malignamente com os olhos ferventes de suas bandejas de prata.

N

o centro do salão de baile Martin Wentworth e a esposa, Gladys, admiravam uma grande escultura de gelo de Rosamund e Thoby, ambos em mantos esvoaçantes. Havia uma pequena pomba no ombro de Rosamund. James olhou abertamente. “Você diria que o tema da festa é ‘Recepção Fria’?” sussurrou para Cordelia.

Ela fechou os lábios, mas não conseguiu evitar tremer pelo riso silencioso. James olhou inocentemente para os querubins no teto enquanto os verdadeiros Rosamund e Thoby se aproximavam para recebê-los. "Oh, vocês dois estão lindos, um casal tão lindo, não acabei de dizer isso, Thoby?" Rosamund exclamou.

Thoby pareceu assustado. "Você disse?"

Rosamund dirigiu a James um olhar faminto, como se ele fosse um bolinho de creme delicioso que ela mal podia esperar para espalhar em geleia de amora. Sentindo a necessidade de resgatar o marido, Cordelia disse: “E que maravilha que todos tenham saído para comemorar! James, devemos cumprimentar seus pais...”

“Nem todo mundo”, disse Rosamund, com um suspiro pesado. “Amos Gladstone teve que ir e se deixar morrer, e algumas pessoas acharam que comparecer era de mau gosto, o que é muito injusto, porque obviamente planejamos esse evento antes de sua morte. E nós teríamos cancelado, mas já tínhamos pedido a escultura de gelo."

“Foi um discurso extraordinário, Rosamund”, disse James.

“Obrigada”, disse Rosamund, parecendo satisfeita. "Quero dizer, como saberíamos que ele seria derrotado na patrulha?"

"Quando isto aconteceu?" disse Cordelia. Ela olhou para James, que encolheu os ombros. "Não tínhamos ouvido...?"

"Oh, foi na noite de anteontem", disse Thoby, um jovem alto, de queixo fraco e cabelos loiros claros.

"Foi um ataque de demônio?" perguntou James.

“Bem, claramente”, disse Rosamund. “O que mais teria sido? Agora, Thoby, mostre a James a sala de bilhar. É nova." Ela riu e apertou o braço de Cordelia. "Nós, mulheres, temos um lugar para ir."

Enquanto Thoby levava James para longe, Rosamund conduziu Cordelia em direção a um grupo de mulheres em vestidos pastel paradas perto da mesa de bebidas. Entre elas estava a irmã de Thomas, Eugenia, usando um vestido amarelo claro e luvas combinando.

“Aqui está”, disse Rosamund com certa satisfação. O cabelo dela estava penteado muito alto e todo coberto de flores. As pétalas caíam quando sacudia a cabeça. “É aqui que ficam as mulheres casadas”, acrescentou ela em um sussurro.

Claro, Cordelia percebeu tardiamente. As mulheres casadas tendiam a agrupar-se nos bailes: afinal, já não procuravam maridos. Ela olhou esperançosa para Eugenia, mas Rosamund já havia se aproximado dela. “Eugenia. Você não deveria estar aqui. Volte para onde as jovens estão — há alguns cavalheiros aqui esta noite ansiosos para dançar—"

"Não façam isso", disse Eugenia, parecendo rebelde, mas não era párea para Rosamund. Um momento depois, ela era uma partícula amarela desaparecendo na multidão.

"Cordelia Herondale, não é?" disse uma mulher angulosa em seda de damasco. Cordelia a reconheceu como Eunice Pounceby, a mãe de Augustus Pounceby. Parecia que Rosamund a deixara não apenas com as damas casadas, mas também com as matronas — mães e avós. "Você parece bastante cansada."

Houve uma tempestade de risos; Cordelia ficou olhando.

“Eunice está apenas brincando com você”, disse Vespasia Greenmantle, uma mulher de aparência confortável vestida em veludo roxo. "Recém-casados e suas madrugadas, hein?"

Cordelia sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

“Aproveite enquanto pode”, disse Eunice. "Em breve você estará preparando o berçário."

“Bebês são chatos, Eunice”, disse Lilian Highsmith, que parecia magistral em um vestido azul antiquado e safiras. “Agora, as armas, por outro lado, são interessantes.” Ela estendeu a mão para Cortana. “Eu, por exemplo, tenho admirado sua lâmina, minha querida. Posso?"

Cordelia assentiu e Lilian tocou o punho de Cortana, sorrindo melancolicamente. “Quando menina, tudo que eu queria era uma arma feita por Wayland, o Ferreiro. Quando tinha 12 anos, fugi de casa e meus pais me encontraram vagando pela Ridgeway Road, procurando o carrinho de mão do ferreiro. Eu trouxe um centavo, assim como as histórias diziam que deveria, e estava absolutamente certa de que receberia uma espada em troca!" Ela deu uma risadinha. "A sua é adorável."

"Obrigada", disse Cordelia, mas atrás dela podia ouvir algumas das outras senhoras sussurrando — alguém se perguntando em voz alta por que ela não estava em sua lua de mel, e outra pessoa, provavelmente Eunice, respondendo que James e Cordelia não tiveram o luxo de esperar e planejar. Uma questão de reputação, você sabe.

Ugh, aquilo era insuportável. E a música estava prestes a começar também: logo todos os amigos de Cordelia estariam dançando, então ela dificilmente poderia escapar para a companhia deles. Viu que James havia voltado para o salão de baile, mas ele foi puxado de lado pelos pais, com quem estava envolvido em uma conversa intensa. Não era como se ele pudesse convidá-la para dançar, se lembrou. Os maridos não deveriam dançar com as esposas nos bailes.

"Se a honra da primeira dança ainda estiver disponível, Sra. Herondale?"

Houve um pequeno sussurro de espanto entre as mulheres casadas. Cordelia ergueu os olhos com surpresa, reconhecendo o sotaque preguiçoso e indolente: Matthew estava na frente dela, parecendo curioso e colorido — o colete dele era decorado com pavões bordados, o cabelo loiro brilhando intensamente sob as luzes dos lustres.

Felizmente, ela o deixou levá-la para a pista. "Bem, essa será a coisa mais emocionante que aconteceu a esse povo em anos", disse ela. "Nossa, suponho que seja rude, não é? Eu também sou casada; Não posso achar pessoas casadas chatas.”

“A maioria das pessoas é entediante”, disse Matthew. “Ser casado ou não tem pouco a ver com isso.”

A primeira dança era uma polonesa, e casais vinham de todos os cantos do salão para se juntar à procissão até a pista. Cecily e Gideon, Catherine Townsend e Augustus Pounceby, Filomena di Angelo — Cordelia lembrou-se de conhecer a garota italiana de cabelos escuros em seu casamento — e Albert Breakspear. Christopher fazia par com Eugenia, e lá estava Alastair, dançando educadamente com Ariadne.

"Por que ir às festas, então?" Cordelia perguntou. "Se você acha todo mundo tão chato."

“As pessoas são enfadonhas. Fofocar sobre elas nunca é enfadonho. Olha, lá está Thoby e Rosamund, já discutindo. Eu me pergunto sobre o quê? Lilian Highsmith atingiu Augustus Pounceby com o guarda-chuva mais cedo: O que ele poderia ter feito? A insultou? Esme Hardcastle está contando a Piers Wentworth tudo sobre o livro que ela está escrevendo sobre a história do Enclave de Londres, mas ele só tem olhos para Catherine Townsend. E a adorável Eugenia, rejeitando todos os pretendentes. Possivelmente devido a experiências anteriores ruins.”

"O que aconteceu com Eugenia?"

“Augustus Pounceby.” Matthew fez uma careta. "Ele a levou a acreditar que eles tinham um acordo." Cordelia ficou surpresa; um acordo podia ser uma coisa muito séria. Significava que a garota estava confiante em uma oferta de casamento. “Então ela se comportou com bastante liberdade com ele — indo passear com ele sem uma acompanhante, tudo muito inocente — mas quando ele propôs a Catherine Townsend, que o recusou, Eugenia foi feita de boba. E foi para Idris para fugir das fofocas do Enclave."

"Que péssimo", disse Cordelia. “Mas certamente alguém deve ter um segredo maior do que tudo isso? Esqueletos sob as tábuas do assoalho e tal?"

"Você quer dizer que alguém é um assassino?" Matthew a girou em um círculo rápido: as dezenas de velas pareceram borrar em um feixe de luz ao redor deles. "Eu sou."

Cordelia riu, um pouco sem fôlego. Eles haviam girado em direção à borda externa da pista de dança. Ela avistou James; ainda conversando animadamente com Will e Tessa.

"E se eu dissesse que posso ler lábios?" disse Matthew. “Que eu saberia cada palavra que James e os pais dele estão trocando? E que a notícia que eles compartilham é chocante?”

“Eu diria a você para parar de escutar. Além disso, eu não acreditaria em você. Leva muito tempo para aprender leitura labial. Na verdade, o que eu diria é que está falando coisas assustadoras para se tornar mais interessante, quando a verdade é que, se houver notícias chocantes, você provavelmente ouviu de sua mãe.”

Matthew fingiu ser esfaqueado no coração. “Duvidado! Não tripulado! Cruelmente, o nome dela é mulher.” Ele olhou para ela com um olho estreito. “Isso significa que você não quer saber do que eles estão falando?”

"Claro que quero, seu idiota." Ela bateu de leve no ombro dele. A polonesa não era uma dança tão íntima quanto a valsa, mas ela ainda estava perto o suficiente de Matthew para notar as linhas fracas ao redor dos olhos dele quando ele realmente sorria. Ela não as via com tanta frequência. Matthew cheirava a conhaque, frangipani e charutos.

"Bem", disse ele, baixando a voz. “Você sabe que Charles esteve em Paris, trabalhando no Instituto.”

“Ouvi dizer que o chefe do Instituto de Paris estava doente e Charles estaria ajudando.”

“E ele tem ajudado bastante”, disse Matthew. “Houve uma reunião com todos os clãs de vampiros da França, e Charles se recusou a convidar o clã de Marselha. Provavelmente apenas esqueceu, mas eles se ofenderam mortalmente.”

"Certamente ele poderia apenas explicar e se desculpar?"

Matthew bufou. “Você conhece Charles? Ele não se desculpa. Além disso, os vampiros não estão inclinados a confiar nele. Sentem, não sem razão, que em qualquer desentendimento sério, a Consulesa ficaria do lado do filho. Então, tio Will e tia Tessa vão voltar com ele para Paris amanhã para ajudar a acalmar as coisas em silêncio. ” Os olhos de Matthew dançaram. “Os submundanos tendem a vê-los favoravelmente, já que Tessa é uma submundana, e Will achou por bem defendê-la contra a Clave, e até mesmo se casar com ela.”

Eles levantaram as mãos e as colocaram palma a palma. Cordelia podia ver a runa de Visão negra brilhar contra as costas da mão dele enquanto os dedos dela se entrelaçavam levemente com os de Matthew. “Bem, eu digo que eles enviaram o irmão Fairchild errado para lá em primeiro lugar,” ela disse.

Eles começaram a girar em um círculo lento, mantendo as mãos entrelaçadas. "O que você quer dizer?"

“Você é quem ama a França. Está sempre falando sobre Paris ”, disse ela. "E é diabolicamente charmoso — sabe que é. Você teria sido um embaixador muito melhor do que Charles.”

Matthew parecia — bem, “atordoado” pode ser a melhor descrição. Ela tinha a sensação de que ele raramente era comparado favoravelmente ao irmão quando se tratava de questões profissionais. Eles fizeram mais uma volta em silêncio. Sem o baluarte de uma conversa leve, a dança parecia de repente muito mais íntima. Ela podia sentir os movimentos dele ao lado dela, sentir o calor de sua mão, a pressão fria do anel de sinete dele. O que James deu a ele.

Ela já tinha visto casais assim na pista de dança: absolutamente silenciosos, bebendo na visão um do outro, a rara oportunidade de se tocar e ficar perto sem escândalo. Não que ela e Matthew fossem assim — ela só disse algo que o deixou estranho, só isso. Bem, que pena, pensou. Ele deveria ouvir. Ele valia cem de Charles.

A música parou. Em meio à agitação de dançarinos saindo da pista, eles baixaram as mãos. — Ai de mim — disse Matthew, no tom familiar e alegre —, terei de devolvê-la ao covil das casadas, temo. Eu pediria uma segunda dança, mas é desaprovado para homens solteiros dançar muito com mulheres casadas. Devemos nos atirar em mulheres solteiras como balas de canhão.”

Cordelia deu uma risadinha. "Está tudo bem. Você me poupou dez minutos enfadonhos. Eu estava prestes a me jogar na bagatela."  
— Terrível desperdício de bagatela — disse uma voz familiar, e Cordelia se virou surpresa ao ver James. À luz dourada, os olhos dele eram de um ouro surpreendente.

"Se libertou das garras de seus pais, não é?" disse Matthew, após uma hesitação muito breve, Cordelia se perguntou se tinha imaginado isso. "Soube sobre Charles?"

James imitou um assobio. "De fato. Muito a ser dito sobre esse assunto, mas por enquanto... — ele se virou para Cordelia. "Sra. Herondale, me daria a honra de dançar a primeira valsa comigo?"

Cordelia olhou para ele surpresa. "Mas os maridos não deveriam — digo, não dançam com as esposas."

“Bem, este sim,” disse James, e girou-a pela pista.


	13. Grace: 1896

A morte de Jesse não foi calma. Ele começou a gritar durante a noite, e Grace entrou correndo, para encontrar o irmão já um horror grotesco, um emaranhado de lençóis e sangue, muito sangue, gritando, desumanamente em seu tormento. Grace gritou pela mãe, os gritos dela se juntando aos de Jesse. Ela sabia que havia runas de cura, magia de Caçadores de Sombras que poderiam ajudar, mas não sabia como desenhá-las. Além disso, ela não tinha estela.

Ela segurou o irmão, o sangue dele ensopando as roupas de dormir dela, e quando o soltou, ele estava morto. Nesse ínterim, ela teve uma vaga consciência da chegada de Tatiana, do próprio choro, ao lado de Grace. A certa altura, a mãe levou um medalhão de ouro aos lábios do filho, soluçando violentamente, por qual motivo Grace não sabia, embora ela descobrisse em breve.

Grace queria a mãe lá, mas se sentia apenas mais sozinha. Tatiana desabou, gritando, rasgando as próprias roupas, chorando orações e imprecações a entidades desconhecidas por Grace para salvá-lo, salvar seu filho, e uma vez que ele se foi, ela se sentou no chão, com as pernas abertas como uma menina, chorando para si mesma. Ela não demonstrou nenhuma consciência de Grace.

Nos dias seguintes, se Grace esperasse encontrar conforto em seu luto em comum com a mãe, ficaria desapontada. Após a morte de Jesse, a mãe desapareceu ainda mais dentro de si mesma, e muitas vezes passava longos períodos sem reconhecer Grace ou reagir quando ela falava. Enquanto Grace procurava entender como continuar em face de sua desolação, a mãe cuspia imprecações sobre a corrupção dos Caçadores de Sombras, a determinação deles em arruiná-la, a falta de vontade de ir em silêncio sem lutar. Ela até conseguiu jogar a culpa na direção da família Herondale, embora Grace não pudesse ver nenhuma conexão entre eles e a morte de Jesse.

Na verdade, enquanto uma parte dela felizmente teria se agarrado à ideia de que alguém era o culpado pela morte de Jesse, ela sabia que às vezes os Caçadores de Sombras não podiam receber runas e morriam na tentativa. Era terrível — injusto, sem sentido — mas era verdade. E então Grace não encontrou conforto na raiva de sua mãe.

Nem foi reconfortante quando a mãe começou a desaparecer no porão da mansão e emergir com o fedor de enxofre, murmurando para si mesma em línguas estranhas. Quando ela falava com Grace, era principalmente sobre o tópico da traição e más intenções dos Nephilim. Essas palestras começavam e paravam aparentemente ao acaso, pegando no meio de um pensamento, como se os dias desde a palestra anterior não tivessem se passado, e tudo isso fosse uma longa lição contínua.

Grace não pensava nada mal dos Caçadores de Sombras como um todo — ela tinha vivido entre eles durante seus primeiros anos de vida, afinal — mas Tatiana ilustrava bem suas lições, investigando os cantos escuros da Mansão Blackthorn e achando todo tipo de história horrível lá. Em um baú empoeirado no porão, uma coleção de espólios do Submundo — dentes de vampiro, uma pata de lobisomem preservada e desidratada, o que parecia ser uma asa de mariposa enorme flutuando em um líquido claro e viscoso. Esses despojos tinham sido ilegais nos últimos trinta anos, Tatiana admitiu, mas pelos novecentos anos da história dos Caçadores de Sombras antes disso, aquilo era comum. Uma introdução de diário, detalhando a remoção das marcas do filho mais novo insubordinado de alguém. 

“Eles o jogaram na estrada" Tatiana leu em voz alta, “para o bem da família e da Clave.”  
A pièce de résistance de sua coleção, escondida no escritório da Mansão em Chiswick, era um cristal de aletheia, uma pedra facetada, encantada para preservar as memórias de uma pessoa. Grace teria pensado que as famílias usariam tal magia para registrar eventos alegres, mas este continha uma cena curta e horrível em que uma Annabel Blackthorn, que viveu cem anos atrás, era torturada pelo Inquisidor por se relacionar com um Habitante do Submundo e condenada a exílio na Cidadela Adamant.

“Estes são os Nephilim,” disse Tatiana, “estes são os que procuram nos destruir. Estes são os que mataram nosso Jesse”.

Ela desabou então, soluçando no chão, e Grace fugiu para a cama quando percebeu que a mãe não exigiria mais dela naquela noite. Mas, embora Grace tenha fechado os olhos, a imagem da garota Blackthorn de muito tempo atrás permaneceu em sua mente por muitas horas. O desamparo. O terror. Ela havia tomado uma decisão por si mesma, Annabel, e por isso perdeu tudo. Grace se perguntou, então, se sua mãe pretendia uma lição um pouco diferente da que havia dado.

Uma noite, ainda poucos dias após a morte de Jesse, uma carruagem preta parou na frente da mansão, e Grace recebeu ordem de abrir os portões. Era uma noite lamacenta e chuvosa, mas ela obedeceu, caminhando com dificuldade pelo caminho de cascalho e abrindo os pesados portões de ferro; que rangeram um lamento agudo de longo desuso. A carruagem passou e ela a seguiu, estudando-a com curiosidade. Havia símbolos estranhos esculpidos por toda a superfície — não runas de Caçadores de Sombras, e nada que ela reconhecesse.

A carruagem parou na porta da frente e, quando Grace a alcançou, uma figura emergiu. Era um homem — em sua memória, era muito alto, mas talvez fosse apenas porque ela ainda era uma criança — vestindo uma capa preta com um capuz puxado para cima, sombreando o rosto. Ele falou com uma voz profunda e rouca, mais dura do que Grace esperava. “Onde está Tatiana Blackthorn?”

“Minha mãe,” ela disse rapidamente. “Eu irei e a encontrarei. A quem devo dizer— ”

“Não há necessidade,” a figura murmurou. "Eu sou esperado." Ele passou por ela e entrou na casa, virando no primeiro corredor como se conhecesse o caminho.

Grace pensou em segui-lo, mas assim que ele passou por ela, ela percebeu que tremia tanto que não conseguia andar. Abraçou a cintura com os braços, tentando se aquecer, batendo os dentes e, depois de um minuto, conseguiu voltar para o quarto. Fez uma pequena fogueira e a acendeu o melhor que pôde, embora o arrepio não lhe deixasse os ossos.

O tempo pareceu perder todo o significado após a morte de Jesse. Grace acordava, cuidava de suas tarefas mecanicamente e dormia à noite sem sonhar. A cor das folhas mudava nos jardins, e as sarças aumentavam. Tatiana vagava de cômodo em cômodo escuro, sem falar, muitas vezes olhando para os relógios quebrados nas paredes, que sempre marcavam vinte para as nove.

Elas não se confortavam. Grace sabia que estava sozinha, tão sozinha que quase não se surpreendeu quando começou a alucinar que Jesse estava ali. Ela havia acordado nas profundezas da noite, com falta de ar. E lá estava ele, ainda vestindo as roupas com que havia morrido. Ele parecia flutuar fora do alcance de sua visão, do outro lado do quarto. E então, de repente, ele estava lá ao lado dela, uma aparição completa e detalhada de seu irmão morto, brilhando fracamente, sorrindo da mesma forma que faria quando estava vivo.

Era demais para suportar a crueldade da morte e a crueldade de sua própria mente. Ela gritou.

"Grace!" O irmão disse em alarme. "Grace, não tenha medo! Sou só eu. Sou eu."

"Você não é real", disse Grace, entorpecida. Ela se forçou a olhar para ele.

"Eu sou", disse Jesse, parecendo um pouco ofendido. "Eu sou um fantasma. Você sabe sobre fantasmas. Não estava alucinando daquela vez que viu aquele sujeito bebendo sangue também. Ele era um vampiro.”

Grace fez um som que era meio riso, meio soluço. “Pelo anjo,” disse — uma expressão proibida na casa, mas ela não pôde se conter. "Você é real. Apenas o verdadeiro Jesse poderia ser tão irritante.”

"Me desculpe. Suponho que seja difícil para mim ser sensível ao seu luto. Já que estou bem aqui.”

"Sim, mas um fantasma", disse Grace. Ela permitiu que o significado disso penetrasse em sua mente e, sentindo-se um pouco mais perspicaz, se permitiu olhar com curiosidade para o espírito de seu irmão. “Você foi um fantasma todo esse tempo? Por que esperou tanto para vir me ver?"

Jesse parecia sombrio. “Eu não esperei. Eu tentei, mas — você não me ouvia. Até agora." Ele balançou a cabeça, confuso. “Talvez demore algum tempo para fantasmas retornarem completamente. Talvez haja papelada que precisa ser analisada.”

Grace hesitou. “Talvez,” disse ela. “Jesse — mamãe está tramando algo. Algo secreto. Eu não sei o que é, mas ela está cavando livros nos cantos escuros da casa, e um cavalheiro veio para... Ajudá-la com algo. Quem é ele?"

"Eu não sei", disse Jesse, a voz pensativa. E estendeu a mão e acariciou o cabelo de Grace, quase distraidamente. Ela podia sentir o toque dele como teias de aranha roçando nela. Ela se inclinou para ele, determinada a obter todo conforto que o irmão ainda pudesse oferecer. "Eu vou descobrir, Grace", disse ele. "Afinal, posso entrar e sair quando quiser em casa agora."

“Não há mais chance de acordar mamãe”, disse Grace. “Volte logo, Jesse. Eu sinto sua falta."

Quando ela acordou na manhã seguinte, estava meio convencida de que todo o encontro tinha sido um sonho, que era apenas um truque da própria mente, febril de tristeza. Mas Jesse voltou na noite seguinte e na outra — e apenas à noite. E finalmente, na quinta noite, ele explicou.

“Mamãe agora pode me ver também,” disse em um tom estranho e monótono. "E ela está determinada a me trazer de volta dos mortos."

Grace sentiu uma onda de emoções conflitantes dentro dela. Ela podia entender por que a mãe seria levada a fazer isso — o pensamento de Jesse voltar inteiro para ela a encheu de esperança tão intensa que mal podia suportar. E ainda. "Aquele homem que veio — ele era um necromante?"

"Um feiticeiro versado em magia negra, sim." Jesse parecia sombrio. “Fui... preservado”, disse ele, pronunciando a palavra com desgosto. “Foi para isso que ela o contratou. Há um caixão de vidro no porão, com meu corpo nele, imutável, como se eu fosse algum tipo de — vampiro. Em torno da garganta dele — minha garganta — está um medalhão de ouro que segura meu último suspiro."

Grace não tinha certeza se deveria se sentir aliviada ou perturbada. "Então ela terá todo o tempo de que precisa — para tentar trazê-lo de volta."

"Sim", disse ele. “Enquanto isso, fico preso aqui, entre a vida e a morte, o sol e a sombra. Assombrando a casa à noite, quando estou acordado, e desaparecendo quando o sol nasce. Ao pôr do sol, eu acordo e descubro que dormi inconsciente o dia todo em meu caixão.” Grace não podia imaginar o quão aterrorizante deve ter sido, ainda deve ser. “Mesmo sem necromancia, ainda é a magia negra que me mantém neste estado. Não posso ficar assim para sempre.”

Ela sabia que Jesse estava certo. E, no entanto, uma onda de felicidade se revirou no estômago dela, uma felicidade que induzia à culpa, talvez — mas ter Jesse com ela, mesmo apenas à noite, era muito melhor do que ficar sozinha para sempre. Sozinha com a mãe, em uma casa escura e fria.


	14. Capítulo 7:. Tread Lightly

Nota da tradutora:

O nome original do Capítulo é "TREAD LIGHTLY", que traduzido literalmente se torna Pise Levemente. Contudo, não é isso que significa no Inglês. Tread lightly é um jeito mais informal de falar que alguém deve agir com cautela. Eu decidi colocar a tradução literal no título e explicar aqui em vez de mudar o nome totalmente. 

Eu encontrei vagamente o choque de formas circulares  
Ligadas umas às outras, escravas da Galeria de Moda,  
Sonho — imaginando, como um fantasma desacostumado  
Que comecei, surpreso, a tropeçar em túmulos.  
Pois túmulos estavam sob meus pés, cujas máscaras plácidas  
Sorriam para minha loucura tristemente,  
Enquanto o anfitrião de todos os falecidos disse,  
"Pise levemente — tu és cinzas, assim como nós."  
— Julia Ward Howe, “My Last Dance”

A visão de Anna era uma dor agradável no peito de Ariadne.

Agradável, porque Anna só tinha ficado mais bonita desde a primeira vez que Ariadne a vira, quando ela tinha cabelos longos e escuros, vestidos mal ajustados, olhos azuis flamejantes e carrancas terríveis. Agora a beleza dela irradiava por ela se sentir confiante com as próprias roupas — as carrancas tinham sumido, os lábios vermelhos curvados e sorridentes enquanto ela tomava um gole da taça de champanhe.

E doía, porque Ariadne não podia tocá-la. Anna era uma fortaleza cercada por pelos amigos: o alto e bonito Thomas; Christopher, que compartilhava a delicadeza severa de características da irmã; o pavão Matthew, que sempre parecia ter acabado de sair de uma cama desarrumada cheia de sedas e veludo. Se James e Cordelia não estivessem valsando na pista de dança — Cordelia parecendo exuberante como uma flor em um vestido que Ariadne tinha certeza que tinha sido a sugestão de Anna — ela tinha certeza de que eles teriam cercado Anna também.

O grupo olhou para Ariadne com desconfiança quando ela se aproximou de Anna. Anna não pareceu vê-la; estava encostada na parede, com um pé atrás dela. Era magra em linhas pretas e brancas, o paletó justo seguindo o contorno das curvas finas dela, a cabeça jogada para trás enquanto ela ria. O pingente de rubi, que Ariadne sabia ser sensível às energias demoníacas, brilhava no oco da garganta.

"Olá, Anna", disse Ariadne.

Anna lançou um olhar preguiçoso na direção dela. “Senhorita Bridgestock.”

Ariadne ergueu o queixo. Ela vestia seu vestido mais novo — uma confecção azul meia-noite com uma fita combinando amarrada no cabelo. A cor dos olhos de Anna. Ela sabia que Anna iria notar. "Você me honraria com esta dança?"

Anna suspirou e gesticulou para sua corte: eles se espalharam apenas a distância suficiente para dar a Anna e Ariadne algum espaço. "Mais uma tentativa, hein?" Matthew disse em voz baixa ao passar por Ariadne, e deu uma piscadela.

"Ariadne", disse Anna. “Você realmente quer dançar comigo? Aqui, na frente de todas essas pessoas?”

Ariadne hesitou por um momento. Ela esperou até que os pais fossem para a sala de espera, mas ainda assim, muitos amigos de sua família estavam ali e assistindo. Os Rosewain, os Wentworth, Lilian Highsmith com seus olhos penetrantes...

Não importa. Ela firmou a mandíbula. Tudo o que importava era Anna.

M

as Anna já estava olhando para ela com ceticismo, tendo notado a hesitação. “Claro que não,” Anna disse. "Nada realmente mudou com você, Ari, não é? Quantas vezes você vai me convidar para dançar quando sabe que não adianta?"

Ariadne cruzou os braços sobre o peito. “Mil vezes”, disse ela. “Infinitas vezes.”

Anna colocou sua taça de champanhe no parapeito de uma janela. "Isso é ridículo", disse ela, e Ariadne viu com surpresa que os olhos dela estavam em chamas. "Venha, então."

Pegando sua saia pesada, Ariadne seguiu Anna através de um par de portas deslizantes para uma sala de jantar deserta. Panos brancos cobriam os móveis. Anna continuou confiante ao longo do comprimento da sala, abrindo uma porta estreita e desaparecendo por ela.

Ariadne deslizou atrás dela, apenas para descobrir que elas não estavam em outro cômodo, mas em um pequeno espaço — uma despensa, pensou, assim que Anna fechou a porta atrás del#s, mergulhando-as quase na escuridão.

Ariadne gritou. Ela ouviu Anna rir quando a luz enfeitiçada começou a brilhar, iluminando o pequeno espaço. Estava vindo do pingente escarlate em volta da garganta de Anna. Ariadne não sabia que poderia fazer aquilo.

Ela olhou ao redor: elas estavam de fato em uma despensa. As prateleiras estavam quase vazias, exceto por alguns itens espalhados, trapos que provavelmente já foram usados para polir móveis. O chão estava vazio e limpo. Havia pouco espaço para movimento para que um dos pés com sapatos de Ariadne estivesse apoiado na bota esquerda de Anna; ela teve que se inclinar para trás para evitar bater diretamente nela.

Tinha certeza de que suas bochechas estavam vermelho-escuras. Esperançosamente, Anna não poderia vê-la direito. Ariadne respirou fundo.

Em anos anteriores, Anna cheirava a água de lavanda — agora havia um cheiro diferente nela, derramado pelas roupas e pele enquanto ela se movia. Algo rico e escuro, como tabaco e resina doce. A luz tingida de vermelho do pingente transformava os olhos dela em uma cor mais parecida com a do irmão, uma espécie de roxo. As maçãs do rosto se destacavam como lâminas de facas. A boca era rica, exuberante e cheia, a cor vermelho-escura de frutas vermelhas. A garganta de Ariadne apertou.

“Me escuta”, disse Anna. Não havia nada urgente em sua voz, apenas uma finalidade plana. “Já se passaram quatro meses desde que você me disse que me conquistaria de volta. Não estou para ser vencida, Ariadne. O amor é uma prisão e não desejo algemas. Elas iriam se chocar com a minha roupa.”

“Mas eu te amo", disse Ariadne, "e não me sinto acorrentada."

“Isso a levou à prisão nesta despensa,” Anna apontou.

"Com você", disse Ariadne. Ela ergueu a mão lentamente, movendo-se como se estivesse tentando não assustar um animal selvagem. As pontas dos dedos dela roçaram a bochecha de Anna. Anna segurou seu pulso com força. Ela inclinou a cabeça; era ligeiramente mais alta do que Ariadne, especialmente de botas. “Estou muito feliz.”

"Então você é uma idiota", disse Anna. "Quer saber por quê?"

"Sim. Diga-me. Diga-me por que sou uma idiota."

Anna aproximou a boca do ouvido de Ariadne. Falou em um quase sussurro, o hálito quente dela agitando os cabelos nas têmporas de Ariadne, os lábios roçando a pele de Ariadne. “Porque eu nunca vou te amar,” Anna murmurou. "Eu nunca vou ficar com você. Não temos futuro juntas. Nenhum. Você ainda quer que eu te beije?"

Ariadne fechou os olhos. "Sim. Sim."

A boca de Anna capturou a dela em um beijo duro e contundente. Ariadne engasgou quando a mão de Anna emaranhou no cabelo dela. Ariadne nunca havia beijado Charles, exceto por alguns beijos duros nos lábios em público. Ela havia tentado, antes dele, beijar outros meninos e achou que parecia ridículo para ela. Duas pessoas juntando os rostos sem um bom motivo.

Com Anna era diferente. Era diferente. Como ela quase esqueceu? O calor da boca de Anna, o gosto de vinho e rosas dela. Ariadne ficou na ponta dos pés; mordeu e lambeu o lábio inferior de Anna e sentiu os braços dela a envolverem, apertando. Levantando-a.

Anna era forte, como todos os Caçadores de Sombras eram fortes: ela ergueu Ariadne como se não pesasse mais do que um lenço e a depositou na borda de uma prateleira. Agora que as mãos estavam livres novamente, Anna voltou para sua tarefa com atenção redobrada. Ariadne choramingou, arqueando-se para trás, enquanto Anna arrebatava sua boca, separando os lábios — lambendo e chupando, beijando e mordendo, um redemoinho magistral que deixou Ariadne sem fôlego e frenética.

Ela não estivera errada nos últimos quatro meses. Valeu tudo, tudo para ter isso. E ela nunca tinha sentido uma sombra disso com ninguém além de Anna. Recordou com ternura a primeira vez que estiveram juntas, como inexperientemente se tocaram, riram e tentaram isso e aquilo para descobrir do que cada uma gostava.

Havia muito que Ariadne ainda não sabia. Mas Anna a ultrapassou como um automóvel ultrapassando uma carruagem. As mãos dela estavam nos joelhos de Ariadne, deslizando para cima, encontrando a pele nua acima das meias. Deslizando sob a anágua de musselina jaconet. A mão de Ariadne apertou o cabelo de Anna. Ela sabia que estava fazendo pequenos ruídos choramingando enquanto os dedos de Anna encontravam o caminho infalivelmente para o seu coração. Ela deixou cair as mãos e se debateu por um momento antes de agarrar a prateleira com força. Se sentia como se estivesse caindo, voando para longe da extremidade do mundo. Ela abriu os olhos, desesperada para ver o rosto de Anna. Na luz escarlate, os olhos dela eram de um azul escuro, os lábios entreabertos. Pela primeira vez em dois anos, Anna estava se concentrando inteiramente em Ariadne.

Era demais. Ariadne engasgou e estremeceu quando o mundo desmoronou ao seu redor. — Anna, Anna, Anna, — ela sussurrou, a palavra perdendo-se contra o tecido do paletó de Anna. De alguma forma, pressionou o rosto no ombro dela.

Quando virou a cabeça, pôde ouvir os batimentos cardíacos de Anna. Estavam acelerados.

Ela recuou, as mãos acariciando a frente da camisa de Anna, o material macio sobre a pele quente... “Anna, venha aqui. Deixe-me-"

"Oh, não há necessidade." Anna deu um passo para trás. “Sério, Ariadne, você deveria ter me dito que isso era tudo que queria. Poderíamos ter feito isso há muito tempo."

Anna abriu a porta da despensa enquanto Ariadne se apressava em endireitar a saia. Ela saltou da prateleira, as pernas trêmulas mal conseguindo segurá-la. "Anna, não podemos simplesmente-"

"Voltar para a festa juntas? Eu concordo. Haverá conversa”, disse Anna. "Eu vou primeiro; você vem alguns minutos depois. E devemos nos evitar pelo resto da noite, eu diria. Não fique tão preocupada, minha querida. Tenho certeza de que ninguém nos viu."

Cordelia podia ouvir os murmúrios enquanto ela e James giravam pelo salão. Não que se importasse. Que todos murmurassem sobre como ele estava sendo rude, dançando com a esposa, quando certamente se cansou da conversa em casa. Ela não se importava com o que dissessem, se sentia encantada, triunfante. Não era uma idiota que se comprometeu em um casamento com um homem relutante. James se importava com ela.

Ela sabia que sim. Seus dedos estavam entrelaçados com os dele, a outra mão na cintura dela. A valsa era uma dança muito mais sensual do que a polonesa, e James não se preocupou em manter distância. Ela estava pressionada contra ele, fazendo o tecido da camisa dele enrugar. O canto da boca dele se curvou em um meio sorriso. — Vejo que Matthew lhe contou todas as fofocas sobre Charles. Como foi sua estada entre as matronas do Enclave?"

"Bem, estão todas olhando para nós agora", disse Cordelia. “Parecem escandalizadas.”

"Isso porque todos os maridos delas estão bebendo vinho do Porto e jogando bilhar."

“Você não quer beber vinho do Porto e jogar bilhar?” ela brincou.

“Quando você dança tão bem quanto eu, tem a responsabilidade de dar o exemplo”, disse James, girando-a em uma curva exagerada. Ela riu, girando de volta. Ele a pegou, os dedos dele espalmados na cintura dela.

“Eu ouvi um pouco mais sobre o que aconteceu com Amos Gladstone na outra noite,” disse James. “Ele foi encontrado com a garganta cortada. Congelado em um beco. Sem icor, ou qualquer vestígio de demônio, mas choveu nesse tempo todo, então..."

Cordelia estremeceu. “Eu não posso deixar de ficar inquieta. A última vez que Caçadores de Sombras estavam morrendo...”

“Aqueles foram ataques em plena luz do dia,” disse James. “Este é normal, ou tão normal quanto as coisas são para os Nephilim. Paramos de nos acostumar, mas pessoas morrem em patrulha. Não que eu defenda fingir que não aconteceu porque você encomendou uma escultura de gelo, veja bem— "

Ele se interrompeu. Dois convidados entraram na sala, e Rosamund e Thoby já correram para cumprimentá-los. Mesmo no meio da multidão, Cordelia sabia quem eram: lá estava Charles, o cabelo ruivo destacado pelo fraque preto, e ao lado dele, Grace. O vestido dela era uma nuvem de rede marfim, usado sobre uma saia de baixo de cetim azul-gelo.

Ela olhou para Cordelia por um longo momento, os olhos cinzentos arregalados. Então desviou o olhar.

"Eu não pensei que Charles viria", disse Cordelia, lutando para não parecer afetada. "Ele não vai ser despachado para Paris amanhã?"

"A primeira hora pela manhã, junto com meus pais, mas Charles está determinado a fazer uma cara boa." James não estava mais olhando para Grace e Charles. Ele tinha prática, Cordelia supôs; não era a primeira vez que viam viam Grace em uma festa, embora isso não acontecesse desde o casamento. Ele nunca olhava para ela por muito tempo, nem ia falar com ela, mas Cordelia, sintonizada como estava com o humor dele, sempre podia sentir sua distração. "Minhas desculpas — perdemos completamente o fio da meada."

"E você estava fazendo um trabalho tão bom, dando o exemplo", disse Cordelia. James riu, mas soou frágil como vidro. Cordelia olhou para trás: Rosamund parecia estar gesticulando para que Grace fosse com ela para se juntar a algumas das outras meninas solteiras, mas Grace apenas balançou a cabeça e se virou para Thoby.

Um momento depois, Thoby pegou Grace pelas mãos e a empurrou para a pista de dança. Rosamund olhou para os dois com a boca aberta. Charles encolheu os ombros e foi embora.

Cordelia não conseguiu evitar o olhar — não havia nada nos livros de etiqueta que dissesse que não se podia dançar com o anfitrião de uma festa, fosse ele noivo, casado ou solteiro. Mas entrar em uma dança no meio era estranho, e Grace ter convidado Thoby — como claramente tinha feito — era uma violação surpreendente. Certamente não faria com que ela fizesse amigos entre o grupo de Rosamund.

E a expressão no rosto de Thoby não ajudava. Ele estava olhando para Grace enquanto flutuavam pelo chão como se nunca tivesse visto uma criatura mais encantadora. Se Charles se importava, não era evidente: estava se dirigindo com determinação para o outro lado da sala em direção a Alastair, que estava sozinho ao lado de um pilar, parecendo cansado.

"O que há de errado?" disse James. "Daisy?"

Era uma grande ironia, ela pensou, que ele a conhecesse tão bem. E a maior que ele uma vez a deixou em uma pista de dança e agora ela iria deixá-lo, mesmo que fosse a última coisa que quisesse fazer.

"Alastair", disse ela, se soltando das mãos de James. Ela saiu correndo, sem olhar para trás, disparando através do labirinto de dançarinos até sair do outro lado.

Charles já havia alcançado Alastair e estava apoiado casualmente no pilar ao lado dele. Alastair parecia... bem, Alastair parecia sem expressão, ou pareceria para alguém que não o conhecesse. Cordelia sabia que pela postura curvada — ele estava quase escorregando pelo pilar — e pelos punhos cerrados nos bolsos que ele estava bastante chateado.

— Sei que você também lê jornais mundanos — Charles estava dizendo, enquanto Cordelia se aproximava. “Eu me perguntei se notou o recente assassinato no East End. É o tipo de coisa que parece que não deveria nos interessar, mas em um exame mais atento— ”

Cordelia se aproximou de Alastair, piscando recatadamente. Ela sabia que as pessoas estavam assistindo. Queria dar a eles nenhum motivo para conversar. "Charles", disse ela, sorrindo com muitos dentes, "eu acredito que você concordou em ficar longe do meu irmão."

Charles ergueu uma sobrancelha de aparência superior. “Cordelia, querida. Os homens às vezes discordam entre si. É melhor deixá-los resolver o problema.”

Cordelia olhou para Alastair. "Você deseja conversar com Charles?"

Alastair se endireitou. "Não", disse ele.

Charles enrubesceu. Isso fez suas sardas se destacarem como pontos raivosos. "Alastair", disse ele. "Só um covarde precisa ser resgatado pela irmãzinha.”

As sobrancelhas expressivas de Alastair piscaram. “E apenas um asno coloca outras pessoas em situações nas quais precisam ser resgatadas.”

Charles respirou fundo, como se fosse gritar. Cordelia se moveu rapidamente entre ele e o irmão; o sorriso estava começando a doer em seu rosto. “Charles, vá embora agora”, disse ela. "Ou eu direi a todos como sua tia e seu tio devem ir correndo para Paris para resgatar a Clave de seu erro."

Os lábios de Charles se contraíram. E de alguma forma, estranhamente, naquele momento, ela viu Matthew nele — não conseguia imaginar por quê. Não podiam ser duas pessoas mais diferentes. Se Charles fosse apenas mais gentil, mais compreensivo, talvez Matthew não...

Cordelia piscou. Charles disse algo, sem dúvida algo cortante, e saiu pisando duro. Quando ele fez isso, ela percebeu que eles estavam realmente sendo observados — por Thomas. Ele os estava olhando do outro lado da sala, aparentemente preso no meio do movimento. Atrás dele, James tinha se juntado aos amigos e estava conversando com eles, uma mão levemente no ombro de Matthew.

Várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Thomas, ao ver Cordelia olhando para ele, corou e se virou. A música terminou e os dançarinos começaram a sair da pista. E Grace deixou Thoby sem dizer uma palavra e foi até James.

Matthew e Christopher estavam rindo juntos; Matthew parou, olhando fixamente, quando Grace disse algo para James e os dois se afastaram um pouco dos outros. James estava balançando a cabeça. A pulseira de prata brilhava no pulso dele enquanto gesticulava.

"Você quer que eu quebre as pernas do seu marido?" Alastair disse baixinho.

"Ele não pode fugir gritando se Grace se aproximar dele", disse Cordelia. "Deve ser educado."

"Como você foi educada com Charles?" disse Alastair, sorrindo torto. "Não me leve a mal, Layla, eu sou grato. Mas você não precisa... ”

Com o canto do olho, Cordelia viu James se afastar de Grace e vir em sua direção, parando apenas para acenar uma saudação para alguns transeuntes. Ele estava branco como um lençol, mas fora isso a máscara estava firme no lugar. "Alastair", disse ele, chegando perto. "Bom te ver. Seus pais estão bem?"

Alastair disse que não precisava ser educado. Mas a polidez tinha seus usos. James usava suas maneiras como uma armadura. Um terno para combinar com a máscara.

“Muito bem”, disse Alastair. “Os Irmãos do Silêncio recomendaram que minha mãe descansasse em casa depois de toda a emoção do casamento. Meu pai não queria deixá-la.”

Algumas dessas coisas eram, sem dúvida, verdadeiras, outras não. Cordelia não tinha coragem de investigar. Ela não tinha mais ânimo para a festa. James não traiu o acordo, mas estava claro que era doloroso estar no mesmo recinto que Grace.

A pior parte é que ela entendia. Sabia o que era estar perto da pessoa que amava, mas sentir como se estivesse a um milhão de quilômetros de distância.

"James", disse ela, colocando a mão no braço dele. "Acho que tenho um desejo enorme de jogar xadrez.”

Isso trouxe um sorriso a ele, embora apenas leve. “Claro,” ele disse. "Devemos partir imediatamente."

"Para jogar xadrez?" Alastair murmurou. “A vida de casado parece emocionante."

Cordelia deu um beijo de despedida em Alastair na bochecha enquanto James ia oferecer as desculpas necessárias para os anfitriões. Eles recolheram suas coisas em silêncio e logo se encontravam nos degraus da frente da casa dos Wentworth, esperando a carruagem ser trazida.

Era uma noite adorável, as estrelas claras como a água, como diamantes. Grace os viu partir, com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Cordelia não pôde deixar de se perguntar o quanto Grace escondia. Não era típico dela se aproximar de James. Talvez ela se sentisse desesperada. Cordelia não poderia culpá-la se o fizesse.

Ela não podia perguntar a James, porém, porque eles não estavam sozinhos na escada — Tessa e Will estavam lá. Tessa sorria para Will enquanto colocava as mãos em luvas forradas de pele; ele se abaixou para tirar o cabelo da testa dela.

James pigarreou ruidosamente. Cordelia olhou para ele. "Caso contrário, eles começariam a se beijar", disse ele com naturalidade. "Acredite em mim, eu sei."

Tessa parecia encantada em vê-los. Sorriu para Cordelia. "Você está linda. É terrível termos de deixar a festa tão cedo — felizmente, a Srta. Highsmith ofereceu à pobre Filomena o uso de sua carruagem mais cedo — mas devemos chegar a Paris amanhã de manhã.” Ela não mencionou, Cordelia notou, Charles.

"Tentamos entrar em contato com você, mas fomos interrompidos por Rosamund perseguindo Thoby porque a escultura de gelo havia derretido”, disse Will. “O que significa que os jovens de hoje não sabem que o gelo derrete? O que estamos ensinando a eles nas salas de aula?”

James parecia divertido. “Este é outro discurso do‘ jovem de hoje’?” Ele baixou a voz em uma imitação passável de Will. “Correndo, sem moral, usando palavras ridículas como 'maluco' e 'brinkets'—”

“Até eu sei que‘ brinkets ’não é uma palavra,” disse Will, com grande dignidade. Ele e James brincaram de um lado para outro enquanto a carruagem do Instituto virava a esquina e parava ao pé da escada, conduzida por um lacaio magro em prata e marfim. Cordelia não pôde deixar de pensar em como a relação de James com o pai era diferente da de Alastair com Elias. Ela se perguntava, às vezes, o que Elias diria se soubesse sobre Alastair e Charles. Se soubesse que Alastair era diferente. Ela queria pensar que ele não se importaria. Meses atrás teria certeza disso. Agora, não tinha certeza de nada.

Seu devaneio foi interrompido por um grito repentino. O lacaio magro levantou-se de um salto, equilibrando-se no assento da carruagem. Ele olhou em volta, com os olhos arregalados. "Demônio!" gritou roucamente. "Demônio!"

Cordelia ficou olhando. Algo que parecia uma roda giratória coberta de bocas vermelhas e úmidas saiu de baixo da carruagem e rolou em um círculo. Ela estendeu a mão para pegar Cortana — e se encolheu, a palma doendo.

De algum jeito tinha se cortado ao fazer isso? Não poderia ser possível.

James colocou a mão no ombro de Cordelia. "Está tudo bem", disse ele. "Não há necessidade."

Will estava olhando para Tessa, os olhos azuis arregalados. "Posso?"

Tessa sorriu com indulgência, como se Will tivesse pedido uma segunda porção de bolo. "Oh, vá em frente."

Will fez um som de grito. Enquanto Cordelia o olhava perplexa, ele saltou escada abaixo e saiu correndo, perseguindo o demônio da roda. James e Tessa estavam sorrindo.  
"Devemos ajudá-lo?" Cordelia perguntou, totalmente perplexa.

James sorriu. "Não. Esse demônio e meu pai são velhos amigos. Ou melhor, velhos inimigos, mas dá no mesmo. Gosta de persegui-lo depois das festas.”

"Isso é muito peculiar", disse Cordelia. "Vejo que me casei em uma família muito peculiar."

"Não finja que não soubesse disso", disse James.

Cordelia riu. Era tudo tão ridículo, mas muito parecido com o que a família de James sempre foi. Ela sentia como se as coisas estivessem quase normais de novo quando a carruagem deu a volta e eles subiram nela. Enquanto rolavam noite adentro, passaram por Will, brandindo uma lâmina serafim enquanto perseguia alegremente o demônio da roda pelo jardim de rosas dos Wentworth.

“Você deve estar terrivelmente desapontada por perder a festa esta noite,” Jessamine disse enquanto passava pelas estantes de livros na sala de estar. "Deve estar absolutamente arrasada."

Lucie estava lendo Kitty Costello, ou tentando, quando Jessamine apareceu, procurando companhia. Normalmente Lucie não se importava com Jessamine, mas a terrível dor de cabeça tinha acabado de desaparecer e ela simplesmente se sentia cansada.

Com um suspiro, dobrou uma página para marcar o lugar e fechou o livro. "Honestamente, não me importo muito em perder a festa."

"Mesmo que aquela garota italiana tenha que ir?" Jessamine perguntou.

“Filomena?” Lucie sentia que mal conhecia Filomena; a mais velha, embora nominalmente morando no Instituto, estava sempre correndo por Londres, indo a museus e exposições. Lucie mal a via. "Não, estou feliz que ela esteja se divertindo. É que eu realmente não quero ver Rosamund e Thoby presunçosos, mas lamento não ser um apoio para Cordelia. Rosamund sem dúvida a arrastará com as mulheres casadas e ela ficará terrivelmente entediada."

Jessamine se sentou na beirada da mesa, balançando as pernas insubstanciais. “Pelo menos o casamento dela é reconhecido publicamente. Quando me casei com Nate, ninguém queria saber disso."

"Bem, provavelmente é porque ele era um assassino, Jessamine." Lucie deixou o livro de lado e se levantou, apertando a faixa do roupão de flanela. Ela já havia soltado o cabelo para a noite, que se espalhava pelo meio das costas, fazendo-a pensar nostalgicamente em ser uma garotinha — ela havia passado tantas noites neste quarto, enrolada ao lado da mãe enquanto Tessa colocava seu cabelo em laços e tranças, e Will lia em voz alta. Sentiria falta dos pais enquanto estivessem em Paris com Charles, Lucie pensou; a partida deles logo após a mudança de James foi um golpe, embora a tenham assegurado de que certamente voltariam a tempo para a festa anual de Natal do Instituto. Pelo menos tia Cecily e tio Gabriel estariam fazendo companhia a ela, já que estariam vindo para chefiar o Instituto enquanto os Herondale estivessem fora. Christopher e Alexander também, embora ela suspeitasse que Christopher passaria a maior parte do tempo no porão explodindo coisas.

Jessamine fungou, mas não disse nada. Ocasionalmente, ela romantizava seu passado, mas sabia a verdade tão bem quanto Lucie. Não, Lucie pensou enquanto voltava pelo corredor em direção ao quarto, que Jessamine tivesse merecido morrer pelos erros que cometeu, ou merecido se tornar um fantasma, sempre presa entre a vida e a morte, assombrando o Instituto e incapaz para deixá-lo.

Realmente a deixava bastante melancólica pensar nisso. Ao chegar ao quarto, Lucie se perguntou se deveria procurar Bridget e engolir um copo de leite quente, para que ela não conseguisse dormir — então a porta se abriu e, de repente, o leite quente foi a última coisa em sua mente.

A luz da lua brilhante se espalhou pelo quarto, iluminando o vestido lilás cuidadosamente arrumado que ela escolheu para esta noite, que não havia usado. Botas de couro de salto baixo de marfim estavam sob a janela; os colares e anéis dela espalhados pela penteadeira, brilhando como gelo na luz fria. Em sua mesa cheia de papéis estava Jesse, as páginas de A Bela Cordelia espalhadas na frente dele.

Lucie sentiu uma onda de pânico. Ela pretendia mostrar a Jesse A Bela Cordelia, mas também planejou fazer a escolha de quais páginas ele iria ver. "Jesse!" ela disse, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta firmemente atrás dela. “Você não deveria...”

"Ler isso?" Disse ele. Havia uma nota estranha em sua voz e uma expressão mais estranha no rosto dele. Um olhar que ela não tinha visto antes, uma espécie de sombra projetada em seus traços finos. "Eu posso ver por quê"

"Jesse-"

Ela estendeu a mão, mas ele já havia pegado uma página. Para o horror dele, ele começou a ler em voz alta, com a voz rígida:

“A Brava Luce juntou as mãos diante dela. Seus olhos a enganaram? Mas não! Era de fato seu amado, Sir Jethro, que voltara da guerra. Na verdade, ele parecia cansado e dilacerado pela guerra, a armadura com brasões brilhantes manchada de sangue — sem dúvida, o sangue dos inúmeros poltrões que havia matado no campo de batalha. Mas essas marcas de batalha apenas faziam a beleza dele brilhar mais intensamente. O cabelo preto brilhava, os olhos verdes brilhavam enquanto ela corria na direção dele.  
— Meu querido, você está vivo, — ela chorou.  
Ele apertou o rosto dela entre as mãos frias. — Eu não estou vivo. Eu sou um fantasma e só você pode me ver.  
— Não importa! — Exclamou Luce. 'Vivo ou morto, ainda te amo!’ ”

Lucie arrancou a página da mão dele. Ela estava respirando com dificuldade. “Pare,” disse. “Pare de ler."

Ele se levantou. "Eu vejo porque você não queria que eu visse isso. Suponho que seja porque esteja zombando de mim..."

Ela o encarou. Havia uma forma de raiva na boca dele que parecia mudar todo seu rosto — ou era apenas porque ela nunca o tinha visto furioso antes? "Não— como você pode pensar isso?"

"É evidente que sou uma espécie de piada para você, ou minha situação é." Ainda havia aquela onda terrível na boca dele. Aquela nota fria na voz. No entanto, por meio da humilhação, Lucie sentiu uma faísca de raiva leve.

“Isso não é verdade”, disse ela. “É uma história. E embora existam — semelhanças — entre o Sr. Jethro e você, é apenas o que os escritores fazem. Modelamos pedaços de personagens com base no que vemos na vida real. Não significa nada."

"Você está certa", disse ele asperamente. “Aquele menino do livro não sou eu. Eu não sei quem ele é — ele é sua fantasia imaginária, Lucie. "

Com as mãos trêmulas, Lucie amassou a página de seu livro em uma bola e jogou-a no chão. “São apenas palavras. Uma história."

“É bastante claro que se eu não fosse um fantasma, eu teria pouco interesse para você. Apenas um menino que não viveu muito e morreu sem heroísmo”, disse ele. Ele começou a andar, os passos totalmente silenciosos. Ela podia ver através dele parcialmente, através de seu ombro quando ele se virou. Como se estivesse perdendo as forças, ela pensou, gelada; perder a capacidade de parecer sólido e completo. “Você queria criar uma história em que eu morresse em batalha ou morresse nobremente. Não tolamente, fracamente, recebendo minha primeira marca."

Ela olhou para o espelho sobre a penteadeira: ela se viu, muito pálida, o roupão enrolado firmemente em torno dela. E onde Jesse estava, nem mesmo uma ondulação no ar. Ela desviou os olhos do reflexo.

“Não,” disse ela. “Eu me importo com você do jeito que você é, do jeito que você é! O livro é uma espécie de verdade, mas não é o que somos. O cruel príncipe James não é James. Matthew não é uma coleção de goblins do gelo que vive se metendo em brigas. E a princesa Luce não sou eu. Eu a tornei muito mais corajosa, mais inteligente, mais engenhosa do que eu.” Ela respirou fundo, aterrorizante. "Princesa Luce teria dito que ela te amava, muito tempo antes."

"Não faça isso", disse ele. “Não confunda o que você sente com as histórias que está escrevendo. Você não me ama. Não é possível."

Lucie queria bater o pé no chão, mas se conteve. “Eu sei o que sinto,” retrucou. “Você não pode ditar tais coisas, nem me dizer o que é possível!”

"Você não entende", disse ele. “Quando estou com você, imagino que meu coração esteja batendo, embora não bata há sete anos. Você me dá tanto e eu não posso lhe dar absolutamente nada.” Ele pegou um punhado de papéis da mesa dela. “Eu disse a mim mesmo que você não sentiria nada por mim, da mesma forma que não sentiria por — por um retrato ou uma fotografia de alguém que um dia viveu e respirou. Se eu menti para mim mesmo, a culpa é minha. Tudo isso. E devo acabar com isso."

Lucie estendeu a mão, como se pudesse agarrá-lo pela manga. "E se eu comandasse você?" ela disse, a voz áspera em seus próprios ouvidos “Para esquecer que já leu o livro? E se-"

"Não", disse ele, e agora parecia absolutamente furioso. "Você nunca deve comandar um fantasma, a menos que eles lhe peçam para fazer isso!"

"Mas, Jesse-"

Ela mal podia vê-lo com clareza agora: ele havia começado a desvanecer, a ficar confuso nas bordas. “Eu não posso, eu não vou ficar,” ele retrucou. “A menos que você me comande, é claro. É isso que você quer? Para me forçar a ficar?”

Sem palavras, Lucie balançou a cabeça. E Jesse desapareceu, deixando as páginas brancas do livro dela flutuando lentamente até o chão.

James sentou-se diante do fogo em seu quarto, deixando a luz das chamas brincar em suas mãos, criando padrões e sombras.

Ele não conseguia dormir; Cordelia havia implorado para esquecer o xadrez no momento em que voltaram para casa e, de fato, ela parecia tensa e exausta. James sentiu uma raiva amarga de si mesmo.

Não havia quebrado o acordo com Cordelia — ele havia falado com Grace brevemente, e apenas sobre a morte de Amos Gladstone. Ela o disse para ter cuidado. Tudo perfeitamente adequado, mas ele sabia que devia ter parecido chocado quando Grace entrou na sala. Cordelia ficou pasma. Ele deve ter parecido horrível; ela normalmente era tão alegre e imperturbável.

Ele nem queria ir esta noite: fazia três dias inteiros que mal tinha se aventurado a sair pela porta da própria casa. Nominalmente, o tempo o mantivera dentro; vinha soprando granizo gelado desde terça-feira. Mas James tinha que admitir: se ainda vivesse no Instituto, teria se arrastado porta afora, rabugento como um gato molhado, para se juntar aos amigos nos quartos úmidos da Taverna do Diabo.

Mas ficar em casa com Daisy — ele disse que o casamento seria uma brincadeira, e falava sério, mas estava gostando mais do que imaginara. Descobriu que ficava ansioso para vê-la no café da manhã, para dizer a ela o que ele pensara durante a noite, e à noite para ouvir o que ela pensara desde o café da manhã. Eles viam os amigos durante o dia, mas ele adorava passar as noites sozinho com ela, quando combinavam de jogar, faziam e perdiam apostas e conversavam sobre tudo e qualquer coisa.

Ele lembrou, quando era um menino e toda a família se reunia na sala de estar, vendo uma expressão no rosto do pai que James sempre considerou como o Olhar Silencioso. O olhar azul de Will viajaria sobre a esposa — traçando cada linha dela como se ele a estivesse memorizando novamente — e então os filhos, e um olhar de felicidade que era afiado e gentil ao mesmo tempo surgiria no rosto dele.

James sabia agora, porém, o que o pai estava pensando quando recebia o Olhar Silencioso. Era o mesmo pensamento que ele tinha no escritório à noite, observando a luz do fogo passar pelo cabelo ruivo solto de Cordelia, ouvindo a risada dela, vendo os movimentos graciosos de suas mãos à luz quente da lamparina. Como faço para viver neste momento para sempre e não deixá-lo passar?

Seria assim com Grace, quando se casassem? James se perguntava. Ele nunca se sentiu confortável com Grace como se sentia com Cordelia. Talvez fosse essa a diferença entre amor e amizade. A amizade era mais fácil, mais relaxada.

Porém, sussurrava uma voz traiçoeira no fundo da mente dele, não era relaxamento o que sentia quando deixava o olhar vagar por Daisy sentada diante do fogo. Ele notava tudo nela como se tivesse recebido uma tarefa matemática divina destinada a somar os encantos dela: o formato da boca, a pele lisa da garganta e antebraços, a curva do pescoço, a protuberância suave dos seios sob a camisola dela. Ela estava deslumbrante esta noite; ele pegou vários homens olhando para ela, para suas curvas derramadas naquele vestido verde, para a inclinação graciosa da cabeça dela quando ela dançava, para o pingente de ouro brilhando contra a pele dela...

Uma dor aguda passou por trás dos olhos dele. Ele estava tendo fortes dores de cabeça ultimamente. Talvez por falta de sono. Esfregou as têmporas. Certamente não conseguiria descansar sentado aqui, olhando para o fogo. Ao se levantar, lembrou que pretendia procurar um canivete antes. Talvez pudesse desfazer a trava da pulseira. Mas estava cansado demais para se aventurar até o escritório e, quando deitou na cama, não se lembrava mais do que pretendia fazer.


	15. Londres: Finch Lane

A neblina vinha furtivamente de madrugada, estabelecendo-se em cada entrada e beco de Bishopsgate e obscurecendo os contornos de edifícios e árvores. À medida que o amanhecer se aproximava, os ambulantes eram os primeiros a quebrar o silêncio, a névoa abafando os sons de seus carrinhos enquanto os levavam para as ruas para exibir seus produtos. Um tênue brilho vermelho entre os prédios anunciava um sol fraco assim que as patrulhas dos Caçadores de Sombras marchavam pelas ruelas no caminho para casa, invisíveis para os mercadores mundanos pelos quais passavam.

E na Threadneedle Street, um assassino saiu em busca de uma vítima.

Ele se movia como um fantasma, deslizando silenciosamente da cobertura de um toldo para o outro, quase invisível em uma capa escura que se misturava com a pedra coberta de fuligem. Disparou passando pela estátua do duque de Wellington e atrás das colunas brancas do Banco da Inglaterra. Ao seu redor, banqueiros e corretores bem vestidos a caminho do trabalho não prestavam atenção nele enquanto passavam pelas portas das instituições financeiras de Londres como peixes desovando em um riacho. O assassino pensou que aqueles mortais patéticos poderiam muito bem ser peixes, eram tão fracos, tão estúpidos, movidos por uma busca não mais nobre do que a troca de moeda.  
Mas a presa do assassino não era qualquer mortal. Ele tinha uma presa mais potente em mente.

Ali — aquela figura de preto, cabelos grisalhos, a exaustão aparecendo na flacidez dos ombros quando ele saiu da via principal para a Finch Lane, o tipo de rua lateral tranquila que ninguém percebia quando passa apressado. O assassino seguiu alguns passos atrás de sua presa, maravilhado que este era o melhor que os Nephilim tinham a oferecer, este Caçador cansado que nem percebeu que era ele quem estava sendo caçado agora.

Se perguntou se os demônios estariam desapontados com sua presa; certamente ao longo dos últimos mil anos se acostumaram com os Nephilim resistindo melhor. Este, por exemplo, nem percebia o assassino avançando sobre si. Não percebeu a lâmina até que o gume frio foi pressionado contra a garganta dele. Adamas contra a carne, o fio da navalha vinda do trabalho posto pelas Irmãs de Ferro em suas forjas, transformando adamas em ferramentas de matar.

Ele cortou uma e outra vez, o sangue escorrendo da lâmina e encharcando o punho dele, caindo nas pedras sob seus pés, acumulando nas fendas. A raiva cresceu dentro dele e logo estava esfaqueando com mais força, baixando a faca uma e outra vez, a outra mão enluvada sobre a boca de sua vítima, abafando os gritos até que não fossem mais do que suspiros borbulhantes.

Quando não havia mais nada do Caçador de Sombras além de carne mole, o assassino afrouxou o aperto. O corpo escorregou para os paralelepípedos. Ele se ajoelhou e cuidadosamente, quase com ternura, enrolou a manga do moribundo e segurou o próprio braço nu perto do do Caçador de Sombras.

O assassino tirou um objeto da jaqueta, um fino cabo de metal que não refletia a luz, a superfície entrecruzada com linhas gravadas. Passou os dedos sobre a runa de Rapidez da vítima, traçando as marcas na carne do homem morto, sentindo a energia logo abaixo da superfície, o poder da própria runa.

O assassino sorriu.

A runa era dele agora. Ele merecera.


	16. Capítulo 8: Lançar Fogo

Eu vim lançar fogo sobre a terra, e como gostaria que já estivesse aceso! Mas  
tenho um batismo a ser submetido, e que constrangimento sou  
abaixo até que seja concluído! Você acha que vim  
trazer paz à terra? Não, eu lhe digo, mas divisão.  
— Lucas 12: 49-51

Depois de acordar tarde na manhã seguinte, Cordelia vestiu uma saia quente de lã e uma blusa branca de gola alta e desceu as escadas para a sala de jantar, onde encontrou James sentado à mesa com uma cópia aberta dos poemas de Housman ao lado do cotovelo esquerdo e um prato de café da manhã à sua direita.

Ele ofereceu a ela um sorriso cansado. Não parecia muito melhor do que ela se sentia — havia luas crescentes de escuridão sob os próprios olhos. Quando se sentou em frente a ele, não pôde deixar de notar que o livro de poesia estava de cabeça para baixo.

Risa entrou apressada com chá e café da manhã para ela. James ficou em silêncio, o rosto fechado, os olhos semicerrados. Assim que ela se foi, ele disse: "Daisy, há algo que estou querendo dizer a você. É sobre o que aconteceu na noite antes do nosso casamento.”

Cordelia atacou seu ovo cozido com vigor. Ela não tinha certeza se queria saber o que tinha acontecido na Taverna. "Eu... Acredito que ouvi algo sobre uma sereia ao contrário?"

"Ah", disse James, recostando-se na cadeira. “Isso foi culpa de Matthew, e realmente uma das coisas mais estranhas que já vi. De qualquer forma, parece que Claribella encontrou o amor verdadeiro nos braços de um kelpie encharcado de gim, então suponho que ninguém foi ferido gravemente.”

"Mesmo?" Cordelia achou graça, mas James continuou, a expressão dele escurecendo.

"Não é isso. Tudo o que eu realmente queria era passar algum tempo com os Ladrões Alegres naquela noite. Mas eu tinha acabado de chegar aos nossos aposentos quando... Me encontrei naquele outro mundo." A mão esquerda dele, com dedos longos e elegantes, brincava com o garfo junto ao prato. Ele tinha comido muito pouco. “O mundo de Belial.”

O nome parecia cair entre eles como uma sombra. Belial. Quando Cordelia o viu, ele assumiu a forma de um homem bonito, pálido como o gelo. Era difícil olhá-lo e imaginá-lo como o avô de alguém, muito menos de Lucie e James.

"Mas... Isso não é possível", disse Cordelia. "O reino de Belial foi destruído. Nós o vimos quebrar e desaparecer — Jem disse que levaria cem anos para que recuperasse forças o suficiente para retornar!"

James encolheu os ombros tristemente. “E ainda... Foi tão real. Eu senti aquilo, Cordelia — senti a presença dele. Posso não ser capaz de explicar, mas— ”

"Você disse alguma coisa para o Jem?"

"Sim. Enviei-lhe uma mensagem esta manhã. Ou pelo menos, eu tentei. ” James soltou o garfo. Apertou os dentes. “Parece que ele ainda está no Labirinto Espiral com Magnus; Eu não consigo atravessar. Vou tentar de novo, mas, enquanto isso, devemos fazer tudo o que pudermos para entender o que está acontecendo, como é possível que pude sentir Belial por perto quando ele não poderia estar lá."

Um olhar cintilou no fundo dos olhos de James — um olhar que fez Cordelia se endireitar, de repente muito preocupada. Mas antes que ela pudesse responder, ouviram a campainha tocar.

Risa veio correndo do saguão da frente. — Oun pessareh ke tou Sirk bazi mikoneh, injast — disse ela a Cordelia, revirando os olhos.

James parecia inquiridor.

“Ela disse: ‘Aquele do circo está aqui’”, traduziu Cordelia, dando a Risa um olhar zombeteiro. “Ela quer dizer Matthew. Risa desaprova os coletes dele.”

James começou a sorrir quando Matthew entrou na sala de jantar, dando um passo rápido. Usava polainas cor de vinho e azeitona com um colete combinando, e dobrou-o graciosamente em uma cadeira na ponta da mesa. Se serviu de um arenque do prato intocado de James antes de anunciar: "Tenho novidades."

"Por favor, sinta-se em casa, meu amigo delinquente", disse James. "Tenho certeza que a dona da casa não vai se importar."

"Você se importa?" Matthew perguntou a Cordelia, com o garfo a meio caminho da boca.

"Não", disse Cordelia decididamente.  
"Venha quando quiser."

“Oh, bom. Então acha que eu poderia tomar um café? Com leite e uma quantidade excepcional de açúcar?” Risa, que estava à espreita no canto da sala, lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado e foi para a cozinha. Matthew se inclinou para frente. "Tudo bem. Quer ouvir as novidades?”

“É uma boa notícia?” disse Cordelia.

"Não", disse Matthew, e James gemeu. “Mas acho que é importante. Ouvi Charles conversando com mamãe esta manhã, antes de ir para a França com os seus pais. Ele estava em patrulha na noite passada e veio com o contingente da madrugada. Um deles estava faltando — Basil Pounceby. Pai de Augustus. Charles foi com o grupo de busca e estava lá quando encontraram o corpo. Parece que ele foi morto durante a patrulha na noite passada.”

James e Cordelia trocaram um olhar.

"Eles suspeitam do mesmo demônio que matou Amos Gladstone?" Cordelia perguntou.

"Estão pensando que não foi um demônio", disse Matthew quando Risa apareceu com o café. “Os ferimentos foram feitos com uma faca — uma lâmina muito afiada que fora usada para fazer muitos buracos no Pounceby pai. Os demônios tendem a matar, como os animais fazem. Pounceby foi apunhalado por uma lâmina de metal fina, Gladstone teve a garganta cortada e não havia vestígios de presença demoníaca em nenhum dos locais de crime." Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás para sorrir para Risa como um anjo de Botticelli. "Você é tão bonita quanto todas as estrelas", disse, "mas melhor, porque você tem café."

"Dary mano azziat mikoni", disse Risa, ergueu as mãos e saiu da sala.

“Minhas tentativas de encantá-la não tiveram sucesso”, observou Matthew.

“Risa é uma mulher sensata,” disse James. Os olhos dele estavam fixos na meia distância. Ele parecia quase insuportavelmente tenso; Cordelia podia ver na postura dos ombros, na linha dura da boca. “Pounceby foi morto em algum lugar perto de pilares brancos? E uma estátua, talvez de alguém a cavalo?”

Matthew pousou a xícara de café com uma lenta deliberação. “Perto de uma estátua do duque de Wellington, na verdade”, disse ele. “Perto do Banco da Inglaterra.”

“Que tem uma colunata de pilares brancos,” disse Cordelia, olhando para James com surpresa. "Como você—?"

James tinha a aparência de um homem que havia suspeitado de um diagnóstico mortal e que acabara de ser confirmado pelo médico. “Ele estava perto da Threadneedle Street, correto?”

"Você já entrou em contato com o tio Gabriel ou com a tia Cecily?" disse Matthew, claramente confuso. "Deveria ter me impedido se já soubesse de tudo isso."

"Eu não Sabia." James empurrou a cadeira para trás da mesa e foi até a janela, olhando para as sebes cobertas de gelo. "Ou, pelo menos, não percebi o que sabia."

"James", disse Cordelia. "O que está acontecendo?"

Ele se virou para encará-los. “Isso é — mais do que parece, eu acho. Seria melhor se eu falasse com todos juntos. Devemos reunir os outros Ladrões."

"Isso vai ser bastante fácil", disse Matthew casualmente; Cordelia teve a clara sensação de que estava impedindo James de fazer perguntas. "Lucie e Christopher já estão na Taverna, argumentando com Thomas."

As sobrancelhas pretas de James se ergueram. "Por que Thomas precisa ser argumentado?"

“Bem, se você vier à Taverna, descobrirá”, disse Matthew. “Minha carruagem está esperando; podemos estar de volta em um quarto de hora. Você acha que Risa se importaria se eu trouxesse um prato de torradas com manteiga comigo?"

⚜️

"Eu não vou sair da patrulha", Thomas estava dizendo quando James, Matthew e Cordelia entraram na sala. Vivas leves saudaram Matthew e James enquanto cruzavam o pub abaixo, mas o clima na Taverna parecia abafado. Notícias de assassinatos e coisas do gênero tendiam a viajar rapidamente pelo Submundo. “É uma sugestão ridícula e não há nada que vocês possam dizer para me convencer!”

Ele parou quando avistou Cordelia e os outros. Tinha uma mão levantada, o dedo cutucando o ar enquanto falava, como se para pontuar suas frases. Estava corado, o cabelo castanho claro em desordem. Cordelia ficou surpresa — o gentil e calmo Thomas raramente ficava irritado.

Embora tenha havido aquele momento com Alastair no casamento.

Lucie e Christopher estavam sentados lado a lado em um sofá na frente de Thomas, como duas crianças pequenas sendo repreendidas pelos pais. Ambos com as mãos cruzadas no colo, embora, quando avistou Cordelia, Lucie não pôde evitar acenar. “Graças ao Anjo, vocês estão aqui! Não é horrível?"

Cordelia se juntou a Lucie e Christopher no velho sofá. Quando se afundou com gratidão nas almofadas de penas gastas, uma nuvem de poeira flutuou no ar para se juntar aos cheiros reconfortantes de livros antigos e incenso. Apesar das circunstâncias, era bom estar de volta aos aposentos familiares. Cordelia observou James sentar em uma das poltronas de brocado caídas e Matthew em seu lugar habitual no canto. Enquanto eles estavam se acomodando, Lucie tocou a mão de Cordelia.

"Estávamos dizendo a Thomas que ele não devia patrulhar", disse ela com seriedade. “Pelo menos não sozinho. Não com o que aconteceu com Basil Pounceby.”

“E Amos Gladstone,” disse Christopher. “Duas mortes em tão pouco tempo, ambos mortos em patrulha — parece razoável que estejam conectadas.”

"Ou pode ser apenas azar." Thomas ergueu os braços. “A patrulha sempre será perigosa. Isso é apenas parte do trabalho, como demônios e Alastair Carstairs...” Ele parou, ficando vermelho brilhante. "Ah, Cordelia, eu—"

Ela sorriu agradavelmente. "Você acabou de lembrar que Alastair é meu irmão?"

"Sim. Não ”, disse Thomas. Ele olhou para os amigos suplicante.

“Ah, não,” disse James. "Você tem que sair dessa, Tom."

Thomas se virou para Cordelia, fazendo-a perceber de repente como ele era alto. Ela teve que esticar o pescoço para olhá-lo. — Cordelia, eu... te devo desculpas há algum tempo. Posso ter meus próprios problemas com Alastair, mas lamento ter sido rude com ele em seu casamento. Foi imperdoável. Gosto muito de você e a considero uma amiga. Embora não possa perdoar Alastair, vou tratá-lo com educação por sua causa. Eu nunca deveria ter sugerido o contrário.”

"Bem", disse Cordelia. "Obrigada. Embora concorde que você não deve patrulhar sozinho agora."

Thomas abriu a boca, fechou-a e tornou a abri-la. "Posso ter sua permissão para gritar, tendo em mente que não estou gritando com você?" Perguntou a Cordelia.

“Ah, claro,” disse ela. “Gosto de uma boa gritaria em geral.”

"Sim", concordou Lucie. "Grite com Matthew, se quiser."

"Muito obrigado, Luce", disse Matthew.

“Parem,” disse James. Todos eles olharam para ele surpresos. “Precisamos discutir sobre o que estamos lidando antes de discutir sobre quem vai patrulhar e quando. A patrulha deve ser sobre demônios, e Math me disse que o Enclave já está pensando que isso não foi obra de um demônio..."

"O QUÊ?" falou Thomas, tão alto que todos pularam. "Desculpe", disse ele. “Eu estava preparado para gritar e ainda não tive a chance.”

"O que os faz dizer que não foi um demônio?" Christopher perguntou pensativo.

"Pounceby foi esfaqueado pelo menos trinta vezes com uma lâmina afiada", disse Matthew. “Demônios não carregam armas.”

"Pode ter sido um demônio com garras muito pontudas", argumentou Christopher, "ou — pode ter sido um demônio com cara de faca." Ele olhou em volta ansiosamente.

"Cara de faca?" Matthew ecoou. "Esse é o seu argumento?"

"Sim", disse Christopher teimosamente. “Talvez tenha algum tipo de protuberância facial. Quem sabe vários. Como um nariz longo e pontudo com uma ponta afiada.”

“Não havia nenhum resíduo de atividade demoníaca, fosse nos corpos ou nos locais”, disse Matthew. "Um demônio deixaria para trás algum tipo de traço."

"E um mundano com visão?" sugeriu Lucie. “Talvez ele nem soubesse o que estava vendo. Poderia estar bêbado. Ou louco. Talvez estivesse tropeçando no escuro, viu um Caçador de Sombras e percebeu que ele era algum tipo de ameaça.”

“Ou pode ser outro Caçador de Sombras,” disse Matthew. “Não me olhem assim — temos que considerar a possibilidade. Afinal, as pessoas cometem assassinatos por todos os tipos de razões.”

"Como o quê?" James perguntou ceticamente.

"Eu não sei — talvez Basil fosse um rival de afeto de alguém ou objeto de rancor. Ou alguém se ressentiu dele por ter criado Augustus. Ninguém ficaria surpreso. Por falar nisso, poderia ter sido Alastair."

— Matthew — disse Cordelia furiosamente. “Vamos continuar falando do meu irmão? Alastair pode ser muitas coisas, mas não é um assassino”.

“Eu só gosto de culpá-lo pelas coisas”, disse Matthew, um pouco envergonhado.

"Nada disso faz sentido, de qualquer maneira", disse Cordelia. “Se alguém assassinou Basil Pounceby por vingança, ou amor, ou qualquer coisa assim, por que também assassinaria Amos Gladstone? E seríamos tolos em supor que as mortes não estão conectadas."

"Eu acredito que estão conectadas", disse James. Ele parecia tenso; parecia estar se preparando para dar más notícias. “Eu tive um sonho noite passada,” adicionou abruptamente. “Um sonho horrível que parecia tão real...”

"Real como viajar para o reino das sombras?" Lucie parecia alarmada. Matthew e os outros trocavam olhares preocupados também.

"Não é nada parecido com cair nas sombras", disse James. “Eu estava muito aqui, em Londres. Vi o assassinato."

"Você viu?" ecoou Matthew. "O que quer dizer?"

“Foi um sonho, mas nada parecido com um sonho comum”, disse James. “Eu estava lá — senti o ar frio, os paralelepípedos sob meus pés. Reconheci a Threadneedle Street. Eu vi uma faca — vi um corpo caindo — e vi mãos. Mãos cobertas de sangue. Elas eram — mãos humanas.”

"As mãos do assassino?" Disse Thomas.

"Não sei", disse James, "mas senti tanto ódio, ódio como só sentia antes no reino de Belial. Não parecia um ódio humano.”

"Quem você odiava?" Cordelia sussurrou. "No sonho?"

Os olhos fixos nos dela. A voz dele era um sussurro. "Todo o mundo."

"Então você testemunhou o assassinato enquanto dormia", disse Lucie, a preocupação gravada no rosto dela. “Mas aqui, em Londres, não no reino das sombras, ou através dele. Se você entende o que quero dizer."

“Não o reino das sombras,” concordou James. “Era Londres, não uma paisagem destruída de morte e destruição infernal.”

“A menos que esteja falando sobre Piccadilly Circus quando o tráfego está ruim”, disse Matthew.

“Vou ignorar esse comentário”, disse James, “pois não é útil. Tudo o que posso dizer é que não acredito que Pounceby foi morto por um demônio — ou por um marido ciumento, ou um vampiro, ou o marido ciumento de um vampiro. Não posso dizer, mas o que acredito é que a mesma entidade que matou Amos Gladstone matou Pounceby também.”

"Você sonhou com isso também?" Cordelia perguntou. "Mas foi há apenas uma noite ou duas, não foi?"

“Tive o que presumi ser um pesadelo”, disse James. “Nada tão claro e detalhado quanto o sonho que tive ontem à noite. Mas lembro de uma sensação sufocante de horror. Simplesmente não me ocorreu que houvesse qualquer conexão com o que aconteceu com Gladstone — não até que sonhasse com a morte de Pounceby na noite passada."

"Jamie", disse Lucie. “Quando os demônios Khora estavam atacando, antes mesmo de reivindicarem uma vítima, você teve uma visão do que estava por vir. É possível que tenha a capacidade de ver de alguma forma quando coisas ruins vão acontecer aos Caçadores de Sombras?”

“Não antes de acontecerem, infelizmente,” disse James. "Eu tinha acabado de acordar do pesadelo, talvez meia hora antes de Matthew chegar para nos dizer que Pounceby estava morto e que toda a Clave sabia."

“E já eram dez horas da manhã”, disse Matthew. "Você poderia dizer que horas eram no sonho?"

James balançou a cabeça. "Por volta do amanhecer, eu acho."

“Portanto, não é muito um alerta precoce”, disse Thomas. “E não há como saber se vai acontecer de novo.”

“Devíamos contar a alguém”, disse Christopher. “Não ficar aqui sentados inventando teorias. Embora eu ame inventar teorias.” Ele parecia melancólico.

“Nossos pais...” Lucie começou.

"Não", disse James. “Não vamos arrastar nossos pais de volta de Paris para isso. Eles acabaram de sair. Vou tentar de novo mandar uma mensagem para o Jem.”

Matthew franziu a testa. “Minha mãe disse algo sobre ele — o que quer que ele e Magnus estejam fazendo no Labirinto Espiral, parece ser importante. Tenho a sensação de que ambos estão enclausurados lá; ela disse que não havia como contactar Magnus, por enquanto."

“Se fôssemos dizer ao Enclave...” Thomas começou.

"Não podemos", disse Matthew. “Eles já acham que as duas mortes estão conectadas. Não há nada de novo que possamos dizer, exceto que James tem tido esses sonhos, e para eles pensarem que os sonhos têm alguma relevância ou significado...”

"Teríamos que contar a eles sobre Belial", disse Cordelia.

“E isso seria potencialmente desastroso”, disse Matthew. “Por Jamie, por Lucie, por Will e Tessa — por todos os motivos que decidimos não contar a eles em primeiro lugar.”

Thomas sentou-se na beira do sofá. Colocou a mão no ombro de James. "É claro. Não estávamos sugerindo que disséssemos a eles nada disso. "

"Eu estaria preparado para contar a eles sobre Belial se isso afetasse apenas a mim", disse James, "mas também colocaria minha mãe e Lucie sob o microscópio da Clave." Ele se virou para Thomas. "Agora. Tom, ninguém está dizendo que você não pode patrulhar. Só não sozinho. Eu irei com você."

“Eu gostaria que pudesse”, disse Thomas. “Mas estão estabelecendo um toque de recolher para todos com menos de dezoito anos. Nenhum de vocês terá permissão para patrulhar, e se eu não posso patrulhar com vocês, prefiro ficar sozinho. Da última vez, me emparelharam com Augustus Pounceby. Foi uma tortura.”

“Falando em Pounceby,” disse Lucie. "O que Amos Gladstone e Basil Pounceby poderiam ter em comum, além de estarem patrulhando?"

“Imagino que é isso que o Enclave está investigando agora”, disse Matthew. "Quanto a nós, talvez devêssemos nos concentrar em evitar que James seja atormentado em sonhos."

“Existem tinturas e coisas destinadas a proporcionar um sono sem sonhos”, disse Christopher. "Vou perguntar ao tio Henry sobre isso."

"Oh, seria maravilhoso", disse Lucie, parecendo aliviada. "Tenho certeza de que são apenas pesadelos — algum resquício do poder das sombras atormentando você, James."

—Sem dúvida — disse James, mas Cordelia percebeu, pela expressão no rosto dele, que ele realmente tinha muitas dúvidas.

Enquanto recolhiam seus casacos e luvas, Lucie observou o irmão cuidadosamente, procurando por pistas de como estava se segurando, mas o rosto dele estava impassível. Ela se perguntou se isso incomodava Cordelia, quão pouca emoção James conseguia mostrar às vezes. Mas então, Cordelia provavelmente não esperava muito, ou mesmo queria muito, de James. Era um pensamento desanimador.

"Vou visitar os Pounceby", disse James, envolvendo o cachecol em volta do pescoço. "Eu deveria ir oferecer condolências."

Matthew fez uma careta. “Tenho certeza de que eles estão sendo bem cuidados pelo Enclave”, disse ele. "Você não precisa se preocupar, Jamie."

"E ainda assim vou me incomodar", disse James, endireitando os ombros. “É o que minha mãe e meu pai fariam se estivessem aqui. Com eles em Paris, é minha responsabilidade prestar homenagem aos Pounceby."

"Você é um bom homem, James", disse Thomas com simpatia.

“Capitão de vocês para substituir o tio Will e a tia Tessa,” Christopher acrescentou. “Por favor, envie também as nossas condolências, Ladrões Alegres.”

"Sim", concordou Matthew. "Quer eles queiram ou não."

Lucie admirava a determinação do irmão, mas não a compartilhava. "Eu me juntaria a você", disse ela, "mas Cordelia e eu deveríamos treinar hoje. Ficamos terrivelmente para trás e devemos alcançá-los se quisermos estar prontas para nossa cerimônia parabatai em janeiro. Você vai voltar para o Instituto conosco, Kit?"

"Não, vou para o laboratório de Henry."

Lucie não podia dizer que estava surpresa — apesar do fato de que Christopher estava, em princípio, residindo no Instituto, ela esperava que estivesse quase sempre fora: ou na Taverna do Diabo ou em seu amado laboratório na casa da Consulesa.

Christopher se virou para James. “Se você está indo para a casa dos Pounceby de qualquer maneira, venha para Grosvenor Square depois. Há algo que eu quero que dê uma olhada no laboratório."

Quando James e Christopher começaram a discutir o laboratório, Matthew chamou Thomas de lado. Lucie animou as orelhas. Suspeitava que Cordelia também estava bisbilhotando, embora estivesse calçando suas luvas de couro napa e parecesse perfeitamente recatada.

“Por favor, tenha cuidado, Tom”, aconselhou Matthew. “Eu sei que você tem dezoito anos e pode fazer o que quiser, mas não se arrisque.”

Thomas puxou o capuz da jaqueta do uniforme, cobrindo o cabelo castanho claro. “Você também, Matthew. Tome cuidado."

Matthew pareceu confuso. "O que isso deveria significar?"

Thomas suspirou. Lucie não pôde deixar de se perguntar se ele também havia notado o que ela havia notado sobre Matthew. O que todos os outros pareciam determinados a não ver ou abordar. "Apenas cuide-se."

Lá fora, todos se espalharam para suas respectivas carruagens. Todos, exceto Lucie. "Eu vou demorar um pouco, Daisy", gritou para Cordelia, em seguida, disparou para a carruagem de Christopher e abriu a porta.

"O que na Terra—?" Ele olhou para ela através dos óculos. "Há algo errado, Luce?"

"Não!" Ela baixou a voz para um sussurro. "Você deveria ter mais espinhos para mim — não se lembra?"

"Ah. Sim, ”Christopher disse, procurando no bolso por um pequeno pacote. "Mas Henry está ficando cada vez mais desconfiado do motivo de você estar pedindo todas essas coisas."

Lucie pegou o pacote de flores secas, segurando-o delicadamente pelos cantos, e enfiou-o no bolso da saia.

“Não é realmente nada”, disse ela. "Estou apenas trabalhando em uma poção de beleza, mas você pode imaginar que meu irmão não me daria paz se descobrisse."

"Você deveria ter dito isso", disse Christopher, animando-se. “Henry tem um pouco de óleo de cachalote. Dizem que é bom para a pele se colocá-lo no rosto."

"Não, obrigada", disse Lucie com um estremecimento. "Eu acho que o espinho de macieira vai resolver o problema."

“Só tome cuidado com isso”, disse Christopher, quando ela afastava da carruagem. “É muito venenoso. Não engula, nem beba, nem nada parecido."

Lucie deu a ele um sorriso tranquilizador. "Eu nem sonharia com isso."

E ela não faria. Não sonharia em fazer uma poção de beleza também, mas mesmo Christopher — que, entre todos os meninos do mundo, era certamente um dos melhores e mais gentis — achou uma desculpa fácil de acreditar. Cavalheiros, pensou Lucie, apressando-se para alcançar Cordelia.

⚜️

Era um daqueles dias em que nada parecia estar dando certo na sala de treinamento.

Cordelia pegou uma carona para o Instituto com Lucie. Normalmente, achava sua melhor amiga uma excelente parceira de treinamento de socos. Mas nenhuma delas parecia ser capaz de se concentrar adequadamente hoje.

Elas se abaixaram para onde deveriam ter esquivado, erraram o alvo ao atirar facas e Cordelia girou para onde não deveria, machucando o quadril contra uma viga. Pior ainda, havia se atrapalhado com Cortana duas vezes, deixando-a escapar das mãos de uma maneira que a assustou.

"Hoje não é o nosso dia, infelizmente", disse Lucie sem fôlego, com as mãos espalmadas no meio das costas. “Suponho que não podemos deixar de nos distrair.”

"É horrível se eu não estiver pensando sobre os assassinatos?" disse Cordelia.

“Isso depende do que você estiver pensando”, disse Lucie. “Novos gorros pode ser ruim, o significado do universo nem tanto.”

“Eu estava pensando no meu pai. Vamos todos jantar no Cornwall Gardens amanhã à noite. Será a primeira vez que o veremos desde o casamento.” Ela empurrou o cabelo úmido para trás com impaciência. “Eu tentei tanto fazer isso acontecer”, disse ela. “Fiz de tudo para ter meu pai de volta, e agora que ele está aqui, não sei como me sentir.”

“Eles o enviaram para as Basilias porque você derrotou o demônio Mandikhor,” Lucie apontou. "Do contrário, ele teria ido para a cadeia, Daisy, e ainda estaria lá. Você não precisa saber como se sentir, mas é por sua causa que existe uma chance de reconciliação. Tenho certeza que ele sabe disso."

— Suponho que sim — disse Cordelia com um sorriso pálido. “Só que não sei o que dizer a ele e não tenho tempo para pensar nisso. E parece uma coisa horrível de se fazer, fazer James comparecer a um jantar de família estranho— "

“Ele é sua família”, disse Lucie com firmeza, “assim como eu; você é minha irmã agora e será minha irmã para sempre. Sempre seremos irmãs e parabatai. Isso é o que importa. Na verdade..." Ela olhou ao redor. “Por que não praticamos a cerimônia?”

"A cerimônia parabatai?" Disse Cordelia. Ela tinha de admitir, o pensamento tinha um certo apelo. "Você conhece todas as palavras?"

“Assisti à cerimônia de James e Matthew”, disse Lucie. “Acho que me lembro. Aqui, finja que onde você está parada é um círculo de fogo, e eu estou parada em um círculo de fogo diferente."

“Com sorte estaremos usando roupas adequadas”, disse Cordelia, organizando-se no círculo imaginário. "Nossas saias iriam pegar fogo."

Lucie estendeu as mãos e indicou que Cordelia deveria fazer o mesmo. Elas apertaram as mãos e Lucie, com uma expressão intensa de concentração no rosto, começou a falar: “Embora a maioria dos parabatai sejam homens, a cerimônia usa palavras das escrituras que foram faladas por Ruth a Noemi. De uma mulher para outra.” Ela sorriu para Cordelia. "'Rogai-me para não te deixar, ou para não voltar atrás de ti, pois para onde fores, irei-'"

Lucie de repente saltou como se tivesse sido picada e deixou cair as mãos. Alarmada, Cordelia se aproximou dela, esquecendo-se dos anéis de fogo imaginários em sua preocupação. "Lucie, está tudo bem-?"

A porta se abriu e Filomena di Angelo entrou. Ela tinha uma expressão entediada e mal-humorada — tinha sobrancelhas muito escuras e lábios vermelhos, e isso fazia com que tudo o que fizesse parecesse dramático.

"Ah, Lucie, eu não sabia que você estaria aqui", disse ela, olhando em volta sem curiosidade. "Sr. Lightwood sugeriu que eu desse uma olhada na sala de treinamento, pois eu ainda não a tinha visto. Admito," acrescentou, “Tenho mais interesse em examinar a arte e a cultura de Londres do que descobrir se os Caçadores de Sombras britânicos espetam demônios com coisas pontudas de maneiras decididamente diferentes. Eu suspeito que não. O que acha?"

Lucie parecia ter se recuperado. Ela deu um sorriso brilhante e disse: “Você se lembra de Cordelia, Filomena? Era quem ia se casar há algumas semanas— ”

"Ah, sim, com o rapaz, aquele que fica magnífico em abiti formali." Filomena suspirou. “Quelli sim che sono un petto su cui vorrei far scorrere le dita e delle spalle che mi piacerebbe mordere.”

Cordelia começou a rir. "Temo que se fosse até James e — o que era? —mordesse o ombro dele, ele ficaria muito alarmado."

"Eu não sabia que você falava italiano!” Filomena parecia encantada. "Na verdade, eu disse que queria correr minhas mãos sobre o peito dele e morder seus ombros..."

“Filomena! É de meu irmão que estamos falando!" Lucie protestou. "E o marido de Daisy. Eu prometo a você, há muitos outros homens bonitos no Enclave. Thomas tem ombros muito bonitos. Ombros lendários, na verdade.”

Filomena pareceu surpresa. “Thomas? Sim, mas... — Ela olhou de Lucie para Cordelia e deu de ombros. “Suponho que aquele menino Fairchild pareça interessante. Não o ruivo, obviamente."

"Anna Lightwood vai dar uma festa em seu apartamento amanhã à noite", disse Lucie. "Precisa ir! Todos os jovens do Enclave estarão lá. Matthew também."

“L'affascinante Anna dará uma festa?” Filomena bateu palmas. “Agora, isso parece algo que eu poderia muito bem gostar.”

— Oh, se você gosta de arte e cultura — e ombros atraentes — certamente vai gostar — Cordelia assegurou-lhe. Ela mal podia esperar para provocar James sobre a linda garota italiana que tanto o admirava. "E encontrar muitos rapazes lá, suponho."

“Claro”, disse Filomena, sacudindo a cabeça escura enquanto se preparava para sair da sala. “Roma conquistou o mundo em seiscentos anos. Tenho de conquistar o Enclave em uma noite."

⚜️

A visita de James à casa dos Pounceby foi sombria e difícil. A sala de estar estava escura, as cortinas fechadas para impedir a entrada do forte sol de inverno. Augustus havia olhado o tempo todo, como se James tivesse amarrado todos os cadarços com nós, e a viúva de Basil, Eunice, tinha chorado no ombro de James por muito tempo, dizendo que ele era um bom menino e se tornara um jovem prestativo.

James ansiava por se recompor e correr para Mayfair. Mas a lealdade aos pais venceu, e ele ficou com os Pounceby por quase uma hora, até que abençoadamente Gideon, Sophie e Eugenia apareceram e forneceram a ele uma abertura para escapar.

Foi um alívio quando James chegou à casa da Consulesa em Grosvenor Square. O lugar em si era um conforto para ele. Passara muitas tardes felizes lá durante a vida. Menos de cinco minutos depois de chegar, entretanto, ele já estava começando a suspeitar que aquela não seria uma delas.

Ele pretendia ir diretamente para o laboratório, supondo que os amigos estivessem lá. Infelizmente, encontrou o progresso bloqueado pelas portas escancaradas do escritório, onde Matthew estava envolto em um sofá como Cleópatra, observando suavemente as próprias unhas enquanto Charlotte andava preocupada. O cachorro Oscar dormia em um canto, fungando enquanto sonhava.

"O Enclave está organizando uma patrulha diurna para vasculhar a área em que o corpo de Basil Pounceby foi encontrado. Seu nome apareceu, Matthew, mas o tirei da lista, explicando que você não está bem”, disse Charlotte. Ela não parecia feliz com aquilo.

James teria tentado passar despercebido, mas Matthew o tinha visto e começou a gesticular freneticamente, mas de forma sutil (o tipo de truque que só ele poderia fazer) para James ficar. Ele olhou feio, mas permaneceu.

"Por que fez isso?" Matthew exigiu. "Estou em forma como um violino, mãe."

"Eu disse isso porque é verdade." A voz de Charlotte tremeu. "Matthew, você não está bem. Está sempre bebendo e, quando não bebe, suas mãos tremem. Nenhuma dessas condições é favorável para patrulha.”

Matthew revirou os olhos, sentando-se alguns graus e reorganizando as almofadas. "Não é minha culpa que você e papai eram as pessoas mais chatas vivas quando eram adolescentes. Eu não sou como você. Quero aproveitar a juventude. Eu quero beber e ficar acordado até tarde. Não há nada de errado com isso. Você está se preocupando demais.”

"Existe um velho ditado." A voz de Charlotte ficou muito baixa. "Primeiro um homem bebe, depois a bebida leva o homem."

James pensou no pai de Cordelia e estremeceu. Por mais bem-intencionada que fosse, Charlotte estava tomando exatamente o caminho errado com Matthew, confundindo sua atitude blasé com indiferença. Ele havia se acomodado em uma posição de inatividade ainda mais desleixada do que antes; Charlotte podia interpretar o gesto como desdém, mas James sabia que por trás da lassidão de Matthew estava a fúria — a mesma fúria que o levou a descaradar a situação na frente de James, como se dissesse: Veja como tudo isso é ridículo, veja o quão tolo estão sendo.

"Então você prefere que eu seja como Charles?" Matthew exigiu. “Ele quer que todos saibam o quão importante e capaz ele é. E ainda assim, Will e Tessa tiveram que correr para Paris para amenizar a última catástrofe dele. E se forem bem-sucedidos em evitar que a guerra comece por causa da bagunça que ele fez, ele terá que voltar correndo para sua aliança sem amor com Grace Blackthorn— "

"Não tente mudar de assunto, Matthew." Charlotte estava claramente lutando para manter a calma. “Não estávamos falando sobre Charles. Estávamos falando sobre você— ”

James não aguentou mais; pigarreou e deu alguns passos para dentro da sala. Matthew fingiu se sentar surpreso. "Olha quem está aqui, mãe — James veio para uma visita."

Charlotte deu a James um sorriso tenso. "Olá, querido."

"Minha mãe e eu estávamos discutindo por que seus pais tiveram que se apressar para a França."

"Não deixe que eu interrompa." James fez uma careta para Matthew em resposta ao seu olhar; sentia que os deveres de um parabatai terminavam onde as discussões com a própria mãe começavam. "Pensei em dizer olá antes de ir ao laboratório para ver o que Christopher está fazendo."

Matthew desabou nas almofadas. James pôde ouvir sua voz, e a de Charlotte também, aumentando enquanto descia a escada em espiral de pedra para o porão. Ela havia sido apelidada de “Calabouço” quando Henry a assumiu pela primeira vez como um lugar para conduzir seus experimentos, muitos anos antes. James foi atingido, como sempre, por um cheiro vago de ovos podres que emanava da coleção de tubos rolhados, frascos de amostra e caixas rotuladas.

O laboratório estava bem iluminado com luz enfeitiçada, mas a bancada de Henry estava vazia, exceto por uma pilha organizada de anotações. Na lareira, que há muito havia parado de funcionar, estava apoiado um boneco de palha coberto de manchas e lágrimas: vítima de inúmeras experiências anteriores.

O canto de Christopher estava cheio dos estudos dele, pesquisas usuais em andamento e pilhas de livros com rabiscos nas margens. Uma estátua de alabastro de Raziel, em cujo nariz alguém colocou um par de óculos, olhava benignamente da lareira enquanto Thomas, sentado em um banquinho ao lado de Christopher, examinava algo nas mãos.

Conforme James se aproximou, viu que o objeto que Thomas segurava era uma arma revestida de níquel. Caçadores de Sombras não podiam usar armas de fogo; as armas tinham de possuir runas para que fossem usadas contra os demônios, mas as runas também impediam que a pólvora se acendesse. Christopher estava convencido de que devia haver alguma maneira de consertar o problema, e essa arma em particular já estava no laboratório há algum tempo; o revestimento estava coberto de runas. Christopher nunca foi capaz de fazer funcionar.

"Olá, James", disse Christopher brilhantemente. "Você chegou bem na hora."

"Qual é a ideia, Kit?" Perguntou James. "Você fez uma descoberta?"

“Não exatamente, mas tive uma ideia para alguns ajustes que poderia fazer no revólver. Depois do que aconteceu com o pobre Basil Pounceby, decidi deixar de lado meu projeto de envio de mensagens e voltar minha atenção para a arma de fogo. Pense em como isso pode ser útil! Se alguém fosse capaz de desenvolver uma arma com runas que funcionasse com demônios e outras criaturas, ela poderia ser distribuída para todos que estivessem em patrulha. Pode ser uma ferramenta inestimável para derrotar o Cara de Faca — ou quem quer que seja o assassino."

James não pôde deixar de sorrir com o entusiasmo de Christopher. Os olhos violetas do primo brilhavam, o cabelo estava espetado e ele gesticulava descontroladamente enquanto falava. Thomas também sorria, embora parecesse um pouco cético.

“Então, eu queria sua ajuda, James,” Christopher continuou. "Obviamente, nunca disparei uma arma, e nem Thomas, mas você sim. Queremos ter certeza de que estamos fazendo certo. Está carregada”, acrescentou ele, como uma reflexão tardia.

James foi até Thomas. “Não é difícil”, disse ele. “Você empurra o cão para baixo, assim, e olha para baixo ao longo do braço.   
Mira e puxa o gatilho.”

Com um olhar intenso de concentração, Thomas seguiu as instruções de James, o cão clicando enquanto engatilhava a arma e apontava para a estátua de Raziel. James recuou apressadamente enquanto Thomas puxava o gatilho.

Houve um clique alto. O rosto de Christopher caiu. Thomas sacudiu a arma, como se fosse uma carroça cujas rodas tivessem ficado presas na neve.

"Não a abane, Tom, mesmo que não esteja funcionando", avisou James, e Thomas entregou o revólver rapidamente para ele. James o examinou, tomando cuidado para manter o cano apontado para a parede, longe dos outros. A arma era mais pesada do que esperava, o cano cinza-rio gravado com a inscrição LUCAS 12:49.

"Onde você conseguiu essa coisa, afinal?" perguntou Thomas.

“É da América”, disse Christopher, parecendo desanimado com o fracasso de seu experimento. “Henry o adquiriu anos atrás. É um revólver Colt Single Action Army. Os mundanos chamam de ‘Pacificadora’”.

James envolveu a alça com a mão, descobrindo que se encaixava confortavelmente em sua mão. Experimentalmente, ele empurrou o cão para baixo com o polegar. Apertou os olhos para baixo do cano, alinhando a estátua de alabastro empoeirada com a visão. "Mas as runas a impedem de disparar."

Christopher suspirou. "Eles impedem. Só que pensei ter encontrado uma maneira de contornar o problema. Tentei misturas diferentes para a pólvora, runas diferentes, eu até usei o feitiço de proteção sobre a arma — você sabe, ‘Sanvi à direita de mim, Semangelaf atrás de mim—’”

“Isso é parte dos feitiços de proteção que dizem aos Caçadores de Sombras quando nascem”, disse James. "É uma arma, não um bebê, Kit. E, além disso,” ele acrescentou, descansando o dedo no gatilho experimentalmente, “isso não—”

A arma saltou na mão de James. Um estalo ensurdecedor ecoou na pequena sala, seguido por uma explosão abafada. No silêncio atordoado que se seguiu, os três observaram uma pequena nuvem de fumaça azul se afastar da arma.

A estátua de Raziel estava agora privada da asa esquerda. Pedaços de alabastro escorregaram do suporte para a mesa de trabalho abaixo.

James olhou para a arma em suas mãos com admiração e um pouco de apreensão.

"Os mundanos chamam isso de pacificadora, você disse?" Thomas perguntou indignado. "Mundanos são ainda mais estranhos do que eu pensava."

Mas Christopher deu um uivo triunfante. “Pelo anjo, James, isso foi incrível. Que incrível! Você fez funcionar! Deixe-me ver."

James estendeu a arma para Christopher, travando-a primeiro. "É toda sua." Ele ouviu passos apressados acima, mas ninguém veio. Henry havia mencionado que estava melhorando a insonorização do laboratório — ou talvez fosse apenas porque os residentes estavam tão acostumados a explosões ocasionais que não apareciam mais.

Christopher engatilhou o cão com mais segurança do que James esperava e apontou a arma para a estátua na lareira. James e Thomas taparam as orelhas apressadamente, mas quando Christopher puxou o gatilho, ouviu-se apenas o clique do cão voltando à posição inicial e o cilindro girando. Christopher tentou mais duas vezes, então balançou a cabeça em frustração.

"Talvez tenha sido apenas um acaso que disparou aquela vez”, disse ele, a decepção evidente.

"Posso?" James pegou a arma de Christopher. "Eu me pergunto…"

Desta vez, ele mirou no boneco de palha na lareira, e desta vez estava pronto para o forte recuo da arma. Com outro estrondo poderoso, ela saltou na mão de James, e o peito do boneco explodiu, a palha explodindo em todas as direções. Thomas inalou um pouco e teve um ataque de tosse. James largou o revólver cuidadosamente de lado e se ajoelhou na lareira, procurando pela bala, que encontrou incrustada em um buraco limpo na argamassa.

"Talvez só você possa disparar", disse Christopher, depois de bater nas costas de Thomas até que ele pudesse respirar novamente. “Por causa de sua — sua linhagem. Interessante."

Thomas pegou a arma e deu-lhe um último olhar curioso antes de devolvê-la a James. "Talvez James deva ficar com ela."

"Contanto que você esteja disposto a voltar para alguns experimentos com ela mais tarde, Jamie", disse Christopher. “Vamos tentar encontrar um lugar mais seguro para testá-la.”

James ergueu o Colt nas mãos, equilibrando o peso. Ele tinha ouvido outros Caçadores de Sombras falarem sobre descobrir a arma que se tornaria sua favorita, aquela que nunca ficariam sem, aquela que alcançariam primeiro na batalha. James sempre presumiu que sua arma eram facas — era bom com elas, mas era verdade que nunca houve uma lâmina em particular que o tivesse atraído. Que pudesse ter acabado de descobrir sua arma preferida por causa de sua herança não era um pensamento totalmente bem-vindo.

“Se funcionar com demônios”, disse Thomas, como se adivinhasse o que James estava pensando, “pode mudar as coisas. Mudar a maneira como lutamos. Torná-la mais segura para os Caçadores de Sombras. Os riscos valerão a pena.”

"Sim, você provavelmente está certo." James colocou cuidadosamente o revólver no próprio paletó. "Kit, o manterei informado sobre qualquer... Evolução."

Ele poderia ter ficado mais tempo, supôs, mas descobriu que queria estar de volta na Curzon Street quando Cordelia voltasse do Instituto. Ela não poderia treinar por muito mais tempo — estava quase anoitecendo. Christopher havia embalado algumas tinturas destinadas a promover o sono: deslizando-as no bolso, James correu escada acima, onde encontrou a porta do escritório de Charlotte fechada. Pôde ouvir a voz dela, misturada com a de Matthew e agora com a de Henry, subindo e descendo atrás da porta. Era uma pena, pensou; ele gostaria de contar a Matthew sobre a arma, mas Christopher e Thomas teriam que alcançá-lo.

Ao voltar para casa, pensou na inscrição no cano da arma — LUCAS 12:49. Ele conhecia o versículo bíblico; qualquer Caçador de Sombras conhecia.

Eu vim trazer fogo sobre a terra, e como gostaria que já estivesse aceso.


	17. Capítulo 9: Como Cicatrizes Restantes

Mas também nunca encontrou outro Para libertar o coração vazio da dor — Eles ficaram indiferentes, pois cicatrizes permaneceram, Como rochedos que se dilaceraram; Um mar triste agora flui entre; Mas nem calor, nem geada, nem trovão, Deve acabar totalmente, eu acho, As marcas daquilo que uma vez existiu. Samuel Taylor Coleridge, "Christabel" 

"Diga-me, James", disse Elias com um brilho nos olhos, "Você já deve ter ouvido falar do temível demônio Yanluo?" 

Papai, é claro que ele já ouviu falar de Yanluo, Cordelia quis dizer, mas segurou a língua. Desde o momento em que ela chegou à porta, ficou claro que mãe dela havia feito um enorme esforço para tornar a noite especial. A mais bela porcelana dela, de Paris, estava em exibição, assim como uma toalha de mesa damasco com delicados ramos de flores. Epergnes de flores caras de estufa — jasmim e heliotrópio — decoravam a mesa, e a casa cheirava a especiarias e água de rosas.

No início, foi um alívio — Cordelia estava mais preocupada com este jantar do que gostaria de admitir para si mesma. Mentir para Will e Tessa sobre seu casamento era terrível, mas para eles, pelo menos, o relacionamento tinha sido uma surpresa completa. Mentir para a própria família era diferente. Para Sona, e sem dúvida para Elias, este resultado tinha sido um sonho. Cordelia não apenasS se casou, mas se casou em uma família poderosa e influente (embora como Elias se sentia em relação aos Herondale). Ela havia dado a eles o que esperavam, mas agora que havia feito os juramentos de casamento perante o Enclave e ao Anjo, a mentira parecia se tornar muito maior. Seus pais a conheciam melhor do que quase ninguém: tinha quase certeza de que, quando ela e James entrassem, os pais olhariam para eles e diriam: Vejam. Vocês, obviamente, não se amam e este é claramente algum tipo estranho de casamento de conveniência.

Em vez disso, todos foram tão educados quanto possível. Sona cuidara de James, Alastair olhava pensativo para o teto e Elias foi charmoso no máximo dele expansivo, generoso, acolhedor e cheio de histórias de guerra.

James largou uma garfada de ghormeh sabzi e concordou com a cabeça facilmente. "Um demônio muito famoso", ele disse. "Eu sei do mal que trouxe ao Instituto de Xangai." 

"Talvez esta não seja uma discussão apropriada para o jantar", disse Sona. Ela estava linda em um vestido de chá de veludo enfeitado com renda e zibelina, e um roosari preto, parecia cansada. Devia estar preparando a refeição desde ontem, garantindo o que a cozinheira tinha como receitas e soubesse preparar de tudo, desde a fesenjoon, doce com massa de cordeiro e romã, até a kaleh pacheh quente. 

Ignorando Sona, Elias se inclinou para James e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Com uma voz dramaticamente severa, disse: "Ele é o demônio que matou meu irmão Jonah e a esposa, Wen Yu, mas somente depois de torturar seu filho, meu sobrinho Jem, na frente deles. Ouviu a história de como eu matei Yanluo?" 

James sorriu; se havia um pouco de tensão nisso, Cordelia tinha certeza de que seu pai não percebera. "Só que você o matou. E nunca em primeira mão. Eu ficaria, é claro, animado para ouvir a história de você." 

Cordelia encontrou os olhos de Alastair do outro lado da mesa. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha como se dissesse: ora, ora. Ela apenas encolheu os ombros. Também não sabia o que dera em James. Uma vez que era apenas a família em casa, ele se vestiu casualmente, ela até brincou com ele — dizendo que o paletó de veludo cor da meia-noite era algo que Matthew poderia usar — mas no momento em que cruzaram a soleira, as maneiras dele foram nada menos que primorosamente formais. Ele elogiou Sona pelos lindos arranjos de flores e pela delícia da comida, e até disse a Alastair que o cabelo dele estava bonito. Agora havia atraído Elias ao insistir em ouvir as histórias de heroísmo do passado dele.

"Quando descobri que Jem era órfão, fui a Xangai imediatamente, é claro", disse Elias. "O Instituto de Xangai queria vingança tanto quanto eu, e me juntaram com a guerreira mais feroz que eles tinham: a lendária Ke Yiwen." 

James murmurou algum tipo de reconhecimento ou concordância, mas Elias não pareceu precisar do incentivo; agora estava longe e disparava. “Por dois anos Yiwen e eu rastreamos o demônio pelo mundo. A passagem para o reino de Yanluo era em Xangai, então ele nunca se afastava demais por muito tempo, mas escapava de nosso alcance. Até um dia... " 

A história continuava. Cordelia tinha ouvido isso tantas vezes que tinha parado de realmente ouvir as palavras, mas sabia que o pai estava repassando seus feitos mais impressionantes de rastreamento, como condições terríveis que suportou e vários acidentes dramáticos com demônios menores. A história ficava um pouco mais embelezada a cada vez que era contada. Cordelia olhou para Alastair, esperando compartilhar um olhar sofredor.

Mas Alastair parecia mais do que longânimo. O olhar dele estava focado no pai com uma aversão mal contida. Finalmente, engoliu seu vinho em um único gole e interrompeu Elias no meio da frase: "Pai, eu me pergunto: você ainda está em contato com Ke Yiwen? Ou ela está ocupada demais para escrever cartas hoje em dia, visto que é a chefe do Instituto de Xangai?" 

Houve um momento de terrível silêncio. Nada do que Alastair havia dito era realmente tão ruim, mas era impossível não perceber implicação. Todos na mesa agora estavam pensando sobre a diferença no status atual dos assassinos de Yanluo: uma era chefe do Instituto e herói célebre, o outro havia sido preso pela Clave por incompetência enquanto bêbado e agora esperava apenas voltar a ser um Caçador de Sombras em boa posição de alguma forma.

James olhou de Alastair para Elias. Não muito mudando no rosto dele; naquele momento, Cordelia ficou grata pela máscara. Então ele sorriu, aquele sorriso que iluminava seu rosto, transformando-o em algo luminoso. Ele inclinou a cabeça para Sona. "Realmente", disse ele, "para bayad kheili khoshhal bashi ke do ta ghahraman tooye khanevadat dari."   
(Na verdade, você devia estar feliz por ter dois heróis em sua vida.)

Cordelia ficou boquiaberta. Ela não tinha ideia de que James conhecia algo em Persa além de algumas palavras para comida, "obrigado" e "tchau". Até Alastair estava olhando-o com uma mistura de surpresa e respeito.

Sona bateu palmas de alegria. "Você tem aprendido Persa, James? Que maravilha!" 

"Foi uma surpresa de casamento para Cordelia", disse James. Ele se virou para Elias, ainda parecendo perfeitamente à vontade. "Cordelia me disse que você ensinou xadrez a ela", disse ele, como se não houvesse tensão sob a superfície do jantar. “Ela é uma jogadora feroz. Me ganha todas as vezes que jogamos uma partida."

Elias riu; uma criada viera retirar os pratos e ele já estava na quarta taça de vinho. Havia uma mancha vermelha em sua lapela. Alastair olhou fixamente, mas não demonstou notar. “Bem, o xadrez é um jogo persa, você sabe, de acordo com o Livro dos Reis", disse ele. “Você já sabe a história de como se originou?" 

"Nem um pouco", disse James com uma cara séria. "Conte." Ele chutou Cordelia de leve por baixo da mesa. Era uma sorte que não jogassem mais cartas, pensou; ele tinha um rosto perfeito para blefar. 

"Mâmân", disse ela, levantando-se da mesa. "Deixe-me ajudá-la com o chai." Era um pouco heterodoxo para uma senhora ter algo a ver com o preparo da comida, mas Cordelia conhecia a mãe: por mais rígidas que fossem as instruções, ela nunca confiaria em outra pessoa para fazer chá para sua família. Precisava ser embebido por horas e temperado com uma certa mistura de açafrão, cardamomo, canela e água de rosas. A água seria então utilizada do samovar; água de uma chaleira simplesmente não serviria. Sona insistia que fazia toda a diferença.

Na cozinha, Cordelia viu com um toque de saudade que as sobremesas já tinham sido servidas em uma bandeja de prata: doce sohan assali e pedaços de zoolbia bamieh frita embebidos em calda de rosa. Ela viera por trás da mãe e gentilmente colocou um braço sobre os ombros de Sona, uma manga de seda do vestido de chá de renda e chiffon esvoaçando suavemente. “Mâmân", insistiu. "Você não deveria ficar muito em pé."

Sona ignorou e olhou na direção da sala de jantar. "James e seu pai parecem estar se dando bem." Cordelia fez um barulho impaciente. “Meu pai está reescrevendo o que aconteceu. Cada vez que conta essa história, ela fica mais elaborada e ele mais heróico". 

Sona adicionou um pouco de água ao chá marrom-avermelhado do bule e o examinou criticamente. "Todos nós podemos bordar um pouco as histórias. É inofensivo. Ela se virou para Cordelia. “Layla," adicionou, a voz suavizando, "tanto mudou rapidamente. Você e seu irmão devem dar uma chance a ele." 

“Mas você não se pergunta onde ele esteve todos esses dias? Ele foi libertado das Basilias e em vez de voltar para casa, apenas... Vagou por aí?"

Sona suspirou. “Ele me contou tudo sobre as viagens dele. Se quiser saber sobre elas, pode simplesmente pergunta-lo você mesma. Honestamente, me entristece pensar no quanto ele se esforçou mas acredito que a experiência o mudou para melhor. O que ele passou o fez completo novamente." 

Cordelia gostaria de acreditar. O que quer que a mãe tenha visto em seu pai desde o retorno, Cordelia estava cega para isso. Elias parecia o mesmo de sempre e agora que sabia que todo aquele tempo ele estivera bêbado ou de ressaca por estar bêbado, em vez de doente crônico, a simpatia que sentia parecia um truque cruel pregado por ele. Ela não queria ser como a mãe — contando a mesma história de que estava tudo bem, quando obviamente não estava. Mas também não era como Alastair, zangado o tempo todo, incapaz de fazer as pazes com a realidade de quem era o pai, batendo a cabeça contra ela repetidamente, embora nunca mudasse. Cordelia pegou a bandeja de sobremesas e a levou para a sala de jantar. James estava rindo. Alastair fez contato visual com ela, e ela conseguiu decifrar perfeitamente bem a complexidade dos olhares dele: ele achava que sabia exatamente o que estavam discutindo na cozinha, e tinha certeza de que ele estava certo.

Felizmente, todos conseguiram passar pela sobremesa sem mais discórdias. Sona desculpou-se, dizendo que estava cansada, e vendo que o próprio pai estava se segurando, Cordelia anunciou que eles também iriam embora, pois já era tarde. O que permitiu que Alastair saísse com ela. 

Ele foi com Cordelia para o vestíbulo enquanto James, impecavelmente educado como sempre, demorava-se para agradecer a Elias pela noite.

"Bem, ele estava em uma forma rara esta noite", Alastair disse com desgosto. Cordelia não precisou questionou quem era "ele". 

"É tão diferente", disse ela enquanto Alastair a ajudava a vestir o casaco. "Passar um tempo com ele, sabendo que está... que não está nada doente. Foi sempre assim por..." Ela parou quando James apareceu, parando para pegar o casaco e as luvas. Deu uma olhada em Cordelia e Alastair e disse: "Vou indo. Preciso respirar um pouco de ar fresco e verificar o Xanthos."

Cordelia sabia perfeitamente que estava congelando lá fora e que Xanthos estava dormindo, mas gostou que James estivesse deixando um momento para que ela conversasse a sós com Alastair. Depois que James saiu, ela estendeu a mão para dar um tapinha na bochecha do irmão. “Alastair, dâdâsh", disse. "Você está bem? Se quiser ficar na Curzon Street—" 

"Com você e James?" Alastair ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando pela janela. Cordelia pôde ver James parado no meio-fio com neve, acariciando o nariz de Xanthos.

"Eu estava preocupado que ele nunca superasse a Srta. Blackthorn. Mas, pelo que parece, ele não parece deprimido." Era um alívio poder falar sobre isso em voz alta. 

"Não sei — quando ele a viu na festa de Rosamund, parecia que ia ficar doente." 

"Isso não significa nada. Sempre que vejo Charles, sinto que vou ficar doente. Mas não significa que eu ainda... Ao contrário do que dizem seus amados poetas, o amor não correspondido não dura para sempre. E ser maltratado por alguém não faz você amá-lo mais."

"Alastair", ela disse suavemente. "Não me arrependo do meu casamento, mas há uma parte de mim que se sente terrível por deixá- lo sozinho assim justo quando nosso pai voltou. Todas as noites são tão estranhas quanto esta?"

Alastair balançou a cabeça. “Nunca se sinta assim, Layla. Uma das coisas que torna tudo isso" — ele gesticulou, como se para abarcar toda a situação da vida em Cornwall Gardens "habitável para mim é saber que você não está aqui, tendo que cumprir os humores e exigências e a amnésia seletiva dele." Ele sorriu. "E talvez seja egoísta da minha parte, mas agora que você sabe a verdade e posso falar sobre isso com alguém, é um fardo mais fácil de carregar do que eu poderia imaginar." 

Já era tarde quando Lucie saiu da festa de Anna. Havia passado uma noite agitada lá, incapaz de se perder no champanhe ou na conversa. Ela continuara olhando para as janelas, observando os flocos brancos e gordos de neve caindo e se perguntando quão frio havia ficado naquela noite em um galpão sem telhado em Chiswick.Ela sabia que Jesse não se importava. Não sentir o frio. No entanto, Lucie se preocupava.

Finalmente desistiu e foi para casa entre gritos para que ficasse e se juntasse a outra rodada de jogos e conversas. Apesar da promessa de conquistar o Enclave, Filomena passou a maior parte da noite numa animada conversa com um vampiro que compartilhava sua admiração pelo movimento art nouveau que varria a Europa. Depois que Filomena prometera que encontraria alguém para levá- la em segurança para casa, Lucie manobrara seu trajeto pelo cômodo — alguém havia virado uma mesa e as pessoas a estavam usando como uma pista de dança improvisada — até Matthew, com a intenção de pedir a ele que a levasse para casa na carruagem dele. Ele sorriu para ela, tropeçou e quase derrubou Percival, uma cobra de pelúcia de Anna. Estava obviamente bêbado, e Lucie preferia sua própria companhia à de um Matthew embriagado, o que machucou o coração dela e a fez querer sacudi-lo e perguntar por que ele não podia se cuidar melhor. Por que não podia se ver como o irmão dela o via. Por que ele estava tão determinado a prejudicar a si mesmo e prejudicar James no processo. 

Enquanto Lucie descia a Percy Street, alguns flocos de neve perseguiam uns aos outros preguicosamente sob o brilho das lâmpadas a gás, as ruas vazias e silenciosas naquela hora. Londres envolta em neve era uma promessa silenciosa de uma cidade, lâmpadas a gás penduradas como uma corrente de pérolas no céu.

Lucie se aconchegou mais profundamente no casaco de astracã. Em sua cintura tilintavam as adagas e lâminas serafim que trouxera consigo esta noite. Nunca se deve deixar de ser cuidadoso. Depois de alguns quarteirões, ela colocou as luvas. Tinha de admitir que estava frio, apesar da runa de calor que colocara antes de sair da festa. 

Era terrivelmente quente dentro do apartamento de Anna e, com o passar da noite, com as coisas agitadas cada vez mais tumultuadas enquanto a multidão dançava, bebia e flertava, Anna empoleirava-se no tampo do piano, observando todos com o sorriso La Gioconda. A irmã de Thomas, Eugenia, dançava com Matthew, jogando os cabelos longos escuros.

Em um ponto, Lucie conversou brevemente com uma garota mundana de olhos arregalados que proclamou a festa a mais selvagem a que já compareceu e perguntou a Lucie em um tom bastante surpreso se todos os presentes eram boêmios. 

Lucie considerou responder que eles não eram boêmios, e sim vampiros, lobisomens e caçadores de demônios, mas ela não queria chocar a pobre garota até a morte. "Sim", disse. “Boêmios." “Meu Deus", a garota exclamou. Mais tarde, Lucie a viu beijando Anna em um assento na janela e decidiu que o estilo de vida boêmio deve ter crescido nela. 

A neve começou a cair com mais força quando Lucie passou pela área deserta e silenciosa do Museu Britânico. Ele brilhava pálido atrás das grades, as colunas imponentes da entrada congeladas por toda parte com uma fina camada de gelo. Uma cócega começou na base da espinha dela. A sensação de estar sendo observada. A respiração dela soprou em uma nuvem branca e fria enquanto ela girava, a mão indo para uma adaga na cintura. 

Ele estava lá, uma forma escura contra um fundo de neve branca e edifícios congelados. A neve caia ao redor dele, mas não o tocava - nem mesmo o cabelo escuro, nem o traje perene de camisa branca e calça preta.

"Você me assustou!" ela gritou, o coração batendo forte. Jesse sorriu levemente. "Bem, eu sou um fantasma. Eu poderia ter saltado de trás do museu e gritado 'boo', mas me contive.'

Ela começou a tremer. "Achei que não quisesse me ver de novo."

"Eu nunca disse isso." Era como se ele estivesse sob um escudo de vidro, ela pensou, a neve se afastando dele como se ele e o espaço que ocupava não estivessem realmente lá. Seus olhos, porém, eram atentos e pensativos como sempre. "Na verdade, eu estava curioso para saber como a Princesa Lucinda e Lorde Jethro estariam."

Sem olhar para ele, Lucie começou a caminhar rapidamente. "Não tire sarro de mim."

"Eu não estava", disse ele suavemente, juntando-se a ela enquanto desciam High Holborn, pegando a lama levantada pelas últimas carruagens com destino a casa, e virando na Chancery Lane. Não havia tráfego nenhum aqui; as calçadas silenciosas brilhavam com uma frágil camada de neve branca. "Eu só gostaria de ver você um pouco."

Lucie esfregou as mãos. Estavam frias mesmo com as luvas. “Não consigo imaginar por quê. Você deixou bem claro como se sentia." 

"Eu", disse ele em voz baixa, e então, "Por aquilo, eu preciso me desculpar."

Lucie se animou. "Ah, bem, se tiver desculpas..."

Os olhos verdes dele brilharam em diversão. "Certamente você não está patrulhando, vestida assim?" Lucie olhou para o chiffon verde claro que espreitava por baixo de seu casaco. "Eu me vesti assim para uma festa", disse ela despreocupadamente, "e fui à festa e agora como uma jovem adequada — estou sendo escoltada para casa depois dela." 

"Foi uma festa adequada, então?"

"Certamente não! Não há totalmente nada apropriado em qualquer evento organizado por Anna Lightwood. Mas é isso que torna as festas dela tão boas."

"Eu nunca fui a uma festa", disse Jesse. "Teria adorado ter assistido a uma delas."

"Você estava no baile quando veio pela primeira vez a Londres", Lucie o lembrou.

"Verdade. Mas eu não conseguia dançar, não conseguia sentir o gosto da comida ou do vinho." Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Você é a escritora", disse ele. "Descreva a festa para mim."

"Descrever?" Eles haviam entrado na St. Bride's Lane. O bairro era menor, mais aconchegante; a neve dava às ruas de paralelepípedos uma sensação de conto de fadas. Pingentes de gelo pendiam dos cantos das casas de enxaimel e, através das vidraças de vidro com chumbo, fogueiras podiam ser vistas. Lucie ergueu o queixo. “Aceitarei seu desafio, Jesse Blackthorn. Vou descrever a festa de hoje à noite em detalhes, você vai se sentir como se tivesse estado lá."

Ela lançou uma descrição, pintando a cena como se estivesse escrevendo em seu romance. Bordava as conversas, tornando-as mais engraçadas do que antes; descreveu o sabor de tudo o que era oferecido, desde o sabor dos pastéis até o efervescente do ponche. Ela teceu uma foto da gravata ultrajante de bolinhas que Matthew combinou com calças de seda listradas e um colete magenta. Se se lembrou de que Jesse não havia conhecido Filomena e contou a ele tudo sobre a jovem italiana e seu admirador vampírico. "Ela é uma dançarina muito boa", disse Lucie. "Nos ensinou uma nova valsa que aprendeu no Peru."

Os portões do Instituto se ergueram diante deles, a espiral perfurando as nuvens acima. Lucie parou no portão, virando-se para Jesse. "Obrigada por me acompanhar até em casa. No entanto, não ouvi o pedido de desculpas que me foi prometido. Você não deveria ter lido meu livro sem pedir."

Ele se encostou no batente do portão. Ou, pelo menos, pareceu que sim: Lucie sabia que ele era insubstancial e que o pilar do portão era sólido. “Não," ele disse. "Eu não deveria." Havia algo nele, ela pensou; era o oposto de Matthew, à sua maneira. Matthew colocava um rosto alegre em todas as situações, mesmo que fossem terríveis. Enquanto Jesse falava diretamente, nunca se desviando

"E você não deveria ter dito que pensei em você como uma piada, ou na sua situação dessa forma", disse ela. "Tudo que eu quero é ajudar você. Para consertar isso."

"Para reparar a morte?" ele disse suavemente. "Lucie. Você estava errada no que disse mas apenas quando afirmou que não é como a Princesa Lucinda. Que não é corajosa, nem engenhosa, nem inteligente. Você é mil vezes essas coisas. É melhor do que qualquer heroína já imaginada. Você é a minha heroína."

Lucie se sentiu corar. "Então por que—"

"Eu fiquei tão zangado? Deve ter parecido a você que odiei o livro ", disse ele, em voz baixa e rápida, como se quisesse terminar o que tinha a dizer antes que perdesse a coragem. "Ou odiado sua escrita, ou aquele personagem — Jetro — Se tem alguma coisa, eu estava com ciúme do bastardo mas não é nada disso. O único propósito dele é dizer exatamente o que sente." Ele olhou para o céu, para a neve. "Você tem que entender que eu sempre, sempre assumi que você nunca poderia sentir nada por mim. E é por isso que pensei que era seguro sentir o que sinto por você."

Lucie ficou imóvel. Ela não poderia ter se movido se um demônio Shax atacando de repente aparecesse. "O que você quer dizer?" sussurrou. "O que quer dizer com o que sinto por você?"

Ele se afastou da parede. Estava realmente agitado agora, ela percebeu, tanto que quando gesticulou, o movimento das mãos dele parecia brilhar no ar. Era algo que ela tinha visto antes, quando fantasmas ficavam desesperadamente chateados – não que ela quisesse pensar em Jesse como um tipo comum de fantasma como Jessamine, ou o Velho Mol. "É quase uma piada", disse ele, e a amargura em sua voz a surpreendeu. "Um fantasma se apaixonando por uma garota viva e definhando em um sótão empoeirado enquanto ela vive a vida. Mas eu poderia sobreviver a isso, Lucie. Seria apenas uma tragédia para mim." 

Um fantasma se apaixonando. 

Uma pequena chama acendeu no peito de Lucie. Uma brasa, o início de um incêndio. "Amar alguém nunca é uma tragédia." 

"Acho que Romeu e Julieta discordariam de você nisso." A voz dele tremeu. "E você não vê? Se — se você me ama de volta, então isso não é apenas uma tragédia para um de nós; é uma tragédia para nós dois. Pois não pode haver futuro nisso."

"Jesse", disse ela. "Jesse, você está tremendo?" 

Ele olhou para cima e ao seu redor com uma espécie de espanto. Por um momento, ela viu o menino que a salvou na Floresta Brocelind quando era criança, aquele que ela pensava ser uma espécie de príncipe changeling — de pele pálida e olhos verdes. "Eu acho", disse ele em voz baixa, "que neste momento, talvez, eu seja capaz de sentir o vento."

"Viu?" Ela segurou a mão dele; não era quente nem fria, mas parecia capturar o calor de sua própria pele, os dedos dele se curvando sobre os dela. "Temos um futuro. Eu prometo a você que temos—"

Ele acariciou com a mão livre o lado da bochecha dela. "Comande-me, Lucie", disse ele asperamente. "Estou pedindo: mande-me dançar com você. Mostre-me a valsa do Peru." 

Muito devagar, sem desviar os olhos dos dele, Lucie desabotoou o casaco, tirando cada círculo de couro da botoeira com os dedos enluvados. Por fim, ela parou diante dele, o casaco pendurado nos ombros, o vento colando as sobras rendadas do vestido no corpo dela. Jesse não conseguia desviar o olhar; ela pôde sentir o medalhão de ouro em sua garganta subir e descer com a respiração. 

“Dance comigo, Jesse Blackthorn," disse. "Eu te comando."

Ele estendeu a mão, deslizando os braços dentro do casaco dela, puxando-a contra ele. Ela colocou a palma da mão no ombro dele; a mão livre se estendeu ao lado da cintura. Ela ajustou o corpo ao dele, e a cor varreu o rosto dele, ruborizando as bochechas. Ela não questionou. Não se deveria, sentiu instintivamente, questionar milagres muito de perto. A noite estava silenciosa, encantada. 

Eles dançaram, com apenas o som da neve caindo suavemente como música. Ele espanou as bochechas de Lucie, os cílios dela. Ela não conseguia parar de olhar para Jesse. Era tão lindo, tão horrivelmente, terrivelmente lindo, como a escultura de mármore de um anjo — mas nenhuma escultura tinha cabelos tão escuros e despenteados, olhos tão secretos.

Ele a segurou com força contra si enquanto dançavam, e pela primeira vez ela sentiu o corpo dele perto do dela, a forma dele, a força dos braços, a dureza do seu peito sob a camisa muito fina. A saia dela roçou um caminho na neve, embora quando olhou para baixo, pôde ver apenas os próprios passos, entrecruzando-se.

Não havia nenhum sinal de onde Jesse havia caminhado. Ela inclinou a cabeça e o encontrou olhando para ela, o olhar dele deslizando dos olhos para a boca dela. Era como se as pontas dos dedos dele roçassem os lábios dela, moldando-os; os olhares se agarraram, nenhum deles desviando o olhar—

A porta da frente do Instituto bateu à distância. Como se a música tivesse parado, eles pararam, ambos congelados, olhando para o pátio. "Não vá", ela sussurrou, mas havia passos no caminho vindo em direção a eles. Estendendo a mão, Jesse tirou um pente de ouro do cabelo de Lucie, fechando a mão em torno dele. Os olhos dele queimavam como estrelas contra a noite. 

Lucie ouviu a voz de seu tio Gabriel, chamando seu nome, e então o barulho do portão. Afastando-se, Jesse desapareceu, derretendo-se na escuridão como neve. 

James estava estranhamente quieto quando voltaram para casa após o jantar. Cordelia não pôde deixar de se preocupar com o fato de que, depois de uma noite passada com sua família, ele estivesse se arrependendo de ter se casado com ela, mesmo que fosse apenas por um ano.

Depois que dispensaram os casacos, ela pensou que ele poderia fugir para as escadas, para que pudesse ficar sozinho com os pensamentos sobre os bizarros sogros, mas em vez disso se virou para ela, os olhos dourados ilegíveis. 

“Ainda não estou pronto para dormir", disse ele. “Você gostaria de se juntar a mim no escritório?"

Com certeza. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que voltar para o quarto sozinha e se preocupar por ter horrorizado James para sempre. O escritório estava confortável e aconchegante como sempre; Effie acendeu o fogo e um prato de biscoitos de chocolate foi colocado na mesa de xadrez.

Cordelia se aninhou em uma cadeira de brocado ao lado da lareira, esticando os pés e as mãos frias em direção ao fogo como uma garotinha, James  
mais decoroso como sempre, afundou no sofá, parecendo pensativo. "Você está bem?" Cordelia perguntou, enquanto o fogo crepitava no silêncio entre eles. "Não posso imaginar que esta noite tenha sido agradável para você." 

James pareceu surpreso. "Para mim? Não sou eu que sofro quando há tensão em sua família, Daisy. Eu só estava lá para tornar mais fácil para você. Se eu não ajudei— " 

"Ah, mas você ajudou. Absolutamente encantou minha mãe. Ela se casaria com você se pudesse. E meu pai ficou encantado por ter alguém a quem contar as velhas histórias. E eu não sabia que você estava aprendendo Persa." 

"Lembro-me de Lucie estudando para impressionar você", disse ele, com um sorriso de lado. "Pensei que era o mínimo que poderia fazer."

"Lucie só conseguiu memorizar algumas frases", Cordelia riu. “Ela é muito melhor em inglês." ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Então você não está tão — tão sério porque teve uma noite horrível?"

James olhou para as chamas. Elas dançavam, movendo ouro dentro de suas íris douradas. "Você me disse antes que Alastair manteve a condição do pai longe de você durante sua infância. Que você nunca soube disso."

"Isso é verdade. Suponho que nunca percebi até esta noite o grande esforço que isso deve ter custado. Não é uma coisa fácil de esconder. E não é uma coisa fácil de confrontar alguém, se você teme que ela tenha... Uma doença dessas."

"Sinto-me culpada desde que Alastair me contou", disse Cordelia. "Quando eu era menor, acreditava que Alastair tinha ciúmes quando fazia cara feia por me ver com nosso pai, mas agora sei que ele só temia que eu percebesse a verdade e ficasse magoada." "Vejo como seu pai pode ser muito charmoso quando está bebendo", disse James. "Como Matthew."

Cordelia olhou para ele surpresa. "Matthew não é como meu pai. Matthew bebe para se divertir e ser divertido— meu pai bebe para mergulhar mais fundo em si mesmo. Matthew não é..." Doente, queria dizer, mas parecia errado até trazer a palavra tão perto de Matthew, da situação dele. “Amargo," disse ao invés.

"Ás vezes me pergunto", disse James, "se algum dia conseguiremos entender as outras pessoas." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Tudo o que podemos fazer é tentar, suponho."

"Sou grata a você", disse ela. "Por tentar esta noite."

Ele sorriu inesperadamente. Malignamente. "Eu conheço uma maneira de você me retribuir. E apreciaria muito." Ela indicou que ele deveria continuar. "Quero que você leia para mim A Bela Cordelia."

“Ah, pelo Anjo, não. James, não é um livro de verdade. Lucie escreveu apenas para me divertir."

"E por isso que quero ouvir", disse James, com uma franqueza desarmante. "Eu quero saber o que ela acha que te faz feliz. Que faz você rir. Quero saber mais sobre você, Daisy." 

Era impossível dizer não a isso. Cordelia foi buscar o livro; quando voltou, James havia puxado um tapete de colo para cima do sofá e estava meio embaixo dele. Ele estava descalço, sem gravata, o cabelo era uma auréola suave de chamas escuras. Cordelia sentou-se ao lado dele e abriu o livro encadernado que Lucie lhe dera em seu casamento. “Não vou começar do início", disse ela. "Não faria nenhuma diferença, e isso foi quando eu tinha treze anos — então é bem diferente agora." Ela começou a ler

“A corajosa princesa Lucinda correu pelos corredores de mármore do palácio. Eu preciso encontrar Cordelia ela engasgou, — Eu devo salvá-la. — Acredito que o príncipe a mantém até agora, cativa na sala do trono! Exclamou Sir Jethro. — Mas Princesa Lucinda, mesmo que seja a senhora mais bonita e sábia que eu já conheci, certamente não pode lutar para passar por uma centena de seus mais robustos guardas do palácio!

— Os olhos verdes do cavaleiro brilharam. O cabelo preto liso estava despenteado e a camisa branca totalmente desfeita. 

— Mas eu preciso! — Lucinda gritou. 

— Então lutarei ao seu lado! — Enquanto isso, na sala do trono, a bela Cordelia lutava contra as terríveis correntes de ferro que a prendiam ao chão. Eu realmemte não vejo por que você não quer se casar comigo, — disse o príncipe Augustus de uma maneira.

Eu amaria você para amuada. Sempre e lhe daria muitas joias e um rebanho de garanhões. Eu não quero nenhuma dessas coisas, disse a nobre e bela Cordelia. — Apenas desejo que você liberte meu verdadeiro amor, Lord Byron Mandrake, de durance vil. — Nunca! Disse o Príncipe Augustus. Pois ele era um pirata do mal. E antes disso, você se enredou com um salteador de estrada, e antes disso, tinha o bando de contrabandistas.... Sério, se concordasse em se casar comigo, finalmente se tornaria respeitável. – Eu não quero ser respeitável! – Exclamou Cordelia. 'Eu só me importo com o amor verdadeiro!" 

Mal ousando olhar, Cordelia olhou para e percebeu que ele estava rindo tanto que parecia ter dificuldade para James respirar. 

"Muitas joias", ofegou, "e um um rebanho de garanhões." rebanho Cordelia mostrou a língua para ele.

"Você quer um rebanho de garanhões?" ele perguntou, lutando para manter o riso sob controle.

"Eles seriam terrivelmente inconvenientes em Londres", disse Cordelia.

“Não é tão inconveniente quanto Lord Byron Mandrake," disse James. "Ele é o verdadeiro amor da Cordelia fictícia? Porque eu não acho que gosto dele." 

"Ah, não mesmo. Cordelia tem muitos pretendentes. Ela os encontra, eles a cortejam, eles se beijam e, em seguida, geralmente morrem uma morte horrível para abrir caminho para o próximo pretendente." 

“Muito duro com eles," disse James com simpatia. "Por que tanta morte?" 

Cordelia colocou o livro de lado. "Provavelmente porque Lucie não sabe o que acontece depois do beijo." 

"Bastante," disse James distraidamente, e de repente a sala pareceu um pouco quente demais. James deve ter pensado a mesma coisa, porque chutou o tapete e virou o corpo para ficar de frente para ela. Embora a máscara tivesse sumido, ela ainda não conseguia ler a expressão dele. O olhar dele viajou sobre ela, dos olhos aos lábios, à garganta e para baixo, como uma mão traçando as curvas e cavidades do corpo dela. "Daisy", disse ele. "Já se apaixonou alguma vez?"

Cordelia se sentou. "Eu tive — sentimentos por alguém," se permitiu, finalmente.

"Quem?" ele exigiu, um tanto abruptamente. Cordelia sorriu para ele com toda a despreocupação que conseguiu reunir.

“Se você quiser a resposta", disse ela, “terá que ganhar uma partida de xadrez". O coração dela disparou. O ar entre eles parecia carregado, como o ar durante uma tempestade com raios. Como se tudo pudesse acontecer.

De repente, James estremeceu e colocou a mão na cabeça, como se estivesse com dor. Cordelia prendeu a respiração. "Algo está errado?"

O olhar mais estranho passou pelo rosto de James — metade surpreso e metade quase confuso, como se ele estivesse tentando se lembrar de algo que ele havia esquecido. "Nada", ele disse ela lentamente. "Não é nada, e você está cansada. É melhor irmos para a cama."


	18. Londres: Shoe Lane

A manhã chegou, derramando sangue e chamas pelo céu como frutos de um grande massacre. O assassino riu um pouco dos pensamentos fantasiosos. Londres no inverno certamente era digna de poesia. A temperatura havia caído, a neve da noite anterior dando lugar a uma névoa congelante que flutuava pelas ruas cinzentas e geladas.

A força dele havia crescido, deixando-o insensível aos elementos, e ele se movia com uma nova confiança, ousando andar entre os homens de negócios mundanos a caminho do trabalho, em vez de atravessar a rua para evitá-los. Passou por mercadores, entregadores e um bêbado ocasional congelado a sotavento de um edificio. Nenhum deles demonstrou qualquer interesse nele.

Ele estava mais forte – muito mais forte do que qualquer um desses mortais – mas ainda não o suficiente. Não para o que pretendia fazer. O assassino podia se dar ao luxo de ser mais seletivo agora, e passou por cima de várias possibilidades antes de avistar a garota de cabelos escuros cambaleando para casa em um vestido de festa, o cabelo comprido dela despenteado, cristais de gelo cintilando entre os fios. Outros a viram também. Mas ele não queria o que os outros homens queriam dela. Mesmo à distância, podia sentir sua força. A garota dobrou a esquina na High Holborn, um amplo bulevar repleto de escritórios de advocacia.

Ele manteve distância, misturando-se aos balconistas e lojistas que passavam apressados. Quando ela virou em uma rua estreita e silenciosa, ele se aproximou mais uma vez. Ela não o notou. Não sabia que estava dando seus últimos suspiros.  
Ela não o notou. Não sabia que estava dando seus últimos suspiros. 

Ele estava pronto para atacá-la quando passara para a sombra de uma igreja. E caiu sobre ela como um lobo. Para a surpresa dele, ela tentou afastá-lo. Não, fez mais do que tentar ela lutou ferozmente, girando, chutando e socando enquanto ele golpeava desajeitadamente com a lâmina, o ângulo totalmente errado, mal a cortando. 

Gotas de sangue caíram na rua coberta de neve, mas não foi o suficiente para matar. Ele recuou a mão para golpear, mas ela se abaixou para passar por baixo da lâmina e chutou-o na canela, desequilibrando-o. Então correu antes que ele pudesse reagir, indo para a boca escura de um beco.

O assassino, com a faca ainda na mão, mergulhou atrás de sua presa.


	19. Londres: Shoe Lane

_A manhã chegou, derramando sangue e chamas pelo céu como frutos de um grande massacre. O assassino riu um pouco dos pensamentos fantasiosos. Londres no inverno certamente era digna de poesia. A temperatura havia caído, a neve da noite anterior dando lugar a uma névoa congelante que flutuava pelas ruas cinzentas e geladas._

_A força dele havia crescido, deixando-o insensível aos elementos, e ele se movia com uma nova confiança, ousando andar entre os homens de negócios mundanos a caminho do trabalho, em vez de atravessar a rua para evitá-los. Passou por mercadores, entregadores e um bêbado ocasional congelado a sotavento de um edificio. Nenhum deles demonstrou qualquer interesse nele. Ele estava mais forte – muito mais forte do que qualquer um desses mortais – mas ainda não o suficiente. Não para o que pretendia fazer._

_O assassino podia se dar ao luxo de ser mais seletivo agora, e passou por cima de várias possibilidades antes de avistar a garota de cabelos escuros cambaleando para casa em um vestido de festa, o cabelo comprido dela despenteado, cristais de gelo cintilando entre os fios._ _Outros a viram também. Mas ele não queria o que os outros homens queriam dela. Mesmo à distância, podia sentir sua força. A garota dobrou a esquina na High Holborn, um amplo bulevar repleto de escritórios de advocacia._

_Ele manteve distância, misturando-se aos balconistas e lojistas que passavam apressados. Quando ela virou em uma rua estreita e silenciosa, ele se aproximou mais uma vez. Ela não o notou. Não sabia que estava dando seus últimos suspiros. Ela não o notou. Não sabia que estava dando seus últimos suspiros. Ele estava pronto para atacá-la quando passara para a sombra de uma igreja. E caiu sobre ela como um lobo._

_Para a surpresa dele, ela tentou afastá-lo. Não, fez mais do que tentar ela lutou ferozmente, girando, chutando e socando enquanto ele golpeava desajeitadamente com a lâmina, o ângulo totalmente errado, mal a cortando._

_Gotas de sangue caíram na rua coberta de neve, mas não foi o suficiente para matar. Ele recuou a mão para golpear, mas ela se abaixou para passar por baixo da lâmina e chutou-o na canela, desequilibrando-o. Então correu antes que ele pudesse reagir, indo para a boca escura de um beco._

_O assassino, com a faca ainda na mão, mergulhou atrás de sua presa._


	20. Capítulo 10: A Terra Maldita

“Avaunt! Esta noite meu coração está leve. Não vou erguer fúria,  
“Mas sopre o anjo em seu vôo com um Pæan dos velhos tempos!  
"Que nenhum sino toque! — para que sua doce alma, em meio a alegria sagrada,  
“Deve captar a nota, pois ela flutua da maldita Terra.  
“Para os amigos acima, dos demônios abaixo, o fantasma indignado está dividido —  
“Do Inferno até uma alta posição no céu —  
“De tristeza e gemido a um trono dourado, ao lado do Rei do Céu.”  
— Edgar Allan Poe, “Lenore”

"James!"

Alguém estava em cima dele, segurando-o no chão. James se debateu e chutou, tentando se livrar daquilo. As garras do sonho ainda estavam nele: não uma memória real, mas um sentimento, um sentimento de ódio e escuridão, uma sensação sufocante de horror—

"James, por favor!"

Os olhos dele abriram.

O mundo girava ao redor dele. Ele estava na cama, enrolado em um emaranhado de cobertores. A maioria dos travesseiros no chão, e a janela estava aberta — o ar no quarto era frio. Havia mãos em seus ombros — as mãos de Cordelia. Ela claramente subira em cima dele em um esforço para controlar sua agitação. A camisola escorregava do ombro dela, o cabelo ruivo desfeito, derramando-se pelas costas como um rio de fogo.

"James?" ela sussurrou.

Ele tinha sonhado algo, algo terrível, mas estava desaparecendo, desaparecendo como a névoa da manhã. Este era o mundo real. O quarto gelado, o ar tão frio que a respiração deles soprava em nuvens brancas. A garrafa de vinho tinto vazia na mesa de cabeceira, o gosto amargo do conteúdo ainda em sua língua. Cordelia acima dele, os olhos escuros arregalados. Ela estava tremendo.

"Estou bem." A voz dele era áspera, rouca. “Daisy…”

Ele se sentou, puxando-a para o colo dele, tentando puxar os cobertores ao redor de ambos. Ele pretendia aquecê-la. Percebeu o quão tolo fora no momento em que ela deslizou contra ele. James estava congelando, mas ela irradiava calor: de repente ele estava quente em todos os lugares que a pele dela tocava a dele. Ela era toda maciez quente sob a camisola fina. James nunca havia visto uma garota neste estado de nudez em qualquer momento de sua vida, e certamente nunca imaginou como seria a sensação de alguém em seus braços.

A sensação de tê-la ali era perfeita.

Ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela. Cordelia estava imóvel, olhando-o com surpresa, mas sem nervosismo. Não havia nada de tímido em Daisy. Era incrivelmente macia e curvilínea. Ela se moveu, acomodando o peso dela contra ele, que não pôde deixar de se lembrar da noite em que ela pediu ajuda com o vestido de noiva. James tentou não olhar, mas ainda conseguia se lembrar da forma do corpo dela sob o tecido. Agora ele podia sentir: o recuo da sua cintura, os quadris logo abaixo das mãos dele, queimando como o corpo de um violino.

"Você está com tanto frio", ela sussurrou, enlaçando os braços em volta do pescoço dele. A voz dela tremeu ligeiramente. Cordelia se acomodou mais perto dele, a mão acariciando-o a nuca. Ele estava impotente para parar as próprias mãos; elas alisaram para cima e para baixo nas costas dela, em cada lado das coluna. Os seios redondos e firmes dela, pressionados contra o peito dele. Ele podia ver que ela não estava usando nada por baixo da camisola. Podia sentir os arcos e cavidades dela, e cada toque parecia desemaranhar outro fio do fino fio de controle que prendia seu bom senso. O sangue se acumulou, quente embaixo da barriga dele. O tecido da camisola se amontoou em suas mãos. Os dedos dele curvaram sobre a forma dela, roçando a seda de das coxas nuas, deslizando para cima...

Algo ecoou pela casa.

Era a campainha tocando. James silenciosamente se amaldiçoou por ter colocado uma campainha. Ouviu passos apressados e se amaldiçoou por ter contratado empregados domésticos também. Ele e Cordelia teriam ficado melhor sozinhos, talvez no topo de uma montanha.

Mais passos e vozes agora, vindo do andar de baixo.

Cordelia pulou de cima dele, saindo da cama, alisando o cabelo. As bochechas dela estavam vermelhas. O pequeno colar de globo que ele deu a ela quicava enquanto ela se movia, deslizando sob o decote da camisola. "James, acho melhor..."

"Nos vestir", disse ele mecanicamente. "Sim. Provavelmente."

Ela saiu correndo do quarto, sem olhá-lo. Ele ficou de pé, furioso consigo mesmo. Havia perdido o controle de si mesmo e possivelmente horrorizou Cordelia. Amaldiçoando violentamente, fechou a janela com tanta força que uma rachadura atravessou o vidro.

Apesar de sentir que todo o corpo estava corando, Cordelia se vestiu às pressas e correu escada abaixo, onde encontrou Risa no saguão, parecendo confusa e preocupada. "Oun marde ghad boland injast", disse Risa, que se traduziu aproximadamente como "O homem muito alto está aqui".

Na verdade, Thomas estava pairando incerto na porta. No verão, Cordelia o achava quase loiro, mas percebeu que era a luz do sol, descolorindo os fios de cabelo dele. Estava castanho-claro agora, bastante desordenado e úmido de neve. Ele estava sem fôlego, parecendo quase congelado, como se não conseguisse pensar no que dizer.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Era James, acabando de chegar lá embaixo. Cordelia olhou para ele com o canto do olho; pensar na maneira como ela o tinha visto pela última vez a fazia sentir como se penas estivessem fazendo cócegas por dentro. James, porém, não parecia corado, desgrenhado ou desfeito: ainda estava abotoando a blusa, mas parecia tranquilo. Os olhos dourados fixos em Thomas.

"Eu estava na casa de Matthew", disse Thomas. Ele parecia muito distraído para entrar, embora a respiração rápida estivesse criando nuvens brancas no ar frio. Cordelia não viu nenhuma carruagem atrás dele. Deve ter caminhado até aqui, ou correu.   
“Pelo menos fui ver o Matthew. Mas Henry disse que Matthew não estava em casa e não sabia quando voltaria. Ele levou Oscar consigo também. Henry parecia mal-humorado. Achei isso estranho. Henry quase nunca fica mal-humorado. É estranho, não é? Eu deveria ter perguntado mais, mas não consegui, não depois que ouvi...

"Tom", disse James gentilmente. "Calma. O que aconteceu?"

“Era para eu encontrar Matthew esta manhã”, disse Thomas. "Mas quando cheguei na casa da Consulesa, apenas Henry estava lá. Ele não queria falar sobre Matthew, na verdade, mas disse que Charlotte foi chamada até o Instituto — que outra pessoa havia morrido—” Ele esfregou os olhos com a palma das mãos, quase violentamente.

"Alguém foi morto ontem à noite?" disse Cordelia. “Outro Caçador de Sombras em patrulha?” Não pôde deixar de pensar nos gritos de James — ela entrou no quarto porque o som era tão terrível, e ele estava se debatendo e gritando durante o sono.

O que havia sonhado?

"Não em patrulha", disse Thomas. “Henry diz que acham que foi alguém voltando da festa de Anna. Uma garota.”

"Lucie estava na festa de Anna", murmurou Cordelia. “Thomas—”

“Não era Lucie. Parece que o tio Gabriel a viu voltar para casa ontem à noite. Essa garota saiu muito mais tarde, perto do amanhecer. A patrulha que encontrou o corpo dela apenas disse que era uma garota de cabelo escuro. E — Eugenia — eu não a vi esta manhã. Sei que ela estava na festa ontem à noite, mas não pensei em nada até que Henry me contou o que aconteceu, ”Thomas disse calmamente. "Eu deveria ter ido direto para casa quando ele me disse aquilo, eu sei, mas — depois de Barbara, não posso — preciso de você comigo. Eu preciso de você comigo, James."

Thomas já havia perdido uma irmã naquele ano, nos ataques do Mandikhor. Não admira que parecesse tão doente de terror. James foi colocar um braço em volta dele enquanto Cordelia se virava para Risa.

“Por favor, chame a carruagem”, disse ela. “Devemos chegar ao Instituto o mais rápido possível.”

⚜️

Já havia uma multidão no Instituto quando chegaram. Os portões foram abertos e Xanthos correu alegremente abaixo do arco, como se estivesse feliz por estar em casa.

Uma pequena multidão se reunia na base dos degraus da frente. Entre o grupo, Cordelia reconheceu muitos dos Caçadores de Sombras mais velhos — o Inquisidor e Charlotte, Cecily Lightwood — junto com Lucie, Anna e Matthew. (Cordelia ficou feliz em ver que ele apareceu, embora Oscar não parecesse estar junto dele) Todos pareciam chocados, as expressões sérias.

Quando o cocheiro parou a carruagem no pátio, a multidão se separou e Cordelia viu um embrulho pálido caído ao pé da escada. Thomas abriu as portas da carruagem e ela percebeu: não, não um embrulho. Um corpo coberto por um lençol branco. O lençol estava manchado de vermelho, com sangue seco. De um canto do lençol, uma mão se projetava, como se estivesse pedindo ajuda.

Na ponta do lençol havia uma mecha de cabelo escuro.

Thomas saltou para o chão. Parecia frenético. James o seguiu; quando ele desceu do estribo, Lucie saltou. Anna, vestindo um sobretudo de capa e uma expressão séria, seguiu mais lentamente com Matthew. Cordelia se pegou imaginando onde Christopher estaria, especialmente porque ele estava residindo no Instituto. Talvez lá dentro, com o pai?

Lucie jogou os braços em volta de James. “Eu deveria ter esperado por ela,” soluçou, o pequeno corpo tremendo. "É minha culpa, Jamie."

James segurou a irmã com força. "Quem era?" demandou. "Quem está morta?"

"Por favor", disse Thomas, parecendo doente. "Apenas me diga—"

“Filomena di Angelo,” disse Anna. “Esfaqueada até a morte, assim como Basil Pounceby foi. Os Irmãos do Silêncio estão a caminho para levá-la até a Cidade do Silêncio.”

“Eu pensei...” Thomas começou, e se interrompeu. Choque, alívio e culpa por aquele alívio passaram pelo rosto dele. Cordelia não podia culpá-lo — ela também estava feliz por não ser a irmã de Thomas. E ainda assim Filomena era tão jovem, tão animada — tão animada por estar no ano de intercâmbio, tão apaixonada por arte e cultura.

"Você estava preocupado com Eugenia?" Anna disse, colocando a mão no ombro de Thomas. “Pobre querido. Não, Eugenia ainda está dormindo pacificamente no meu sofá. Ela pode ter ficado doente em um vaso na noite passada, mas está perfeitamente bem.”

“Meus pais,” Thomas começou. "Eles sabem—?"

“Minha mãe enviou um mensageiro para eles com uma mensagem”, disse Matthew. “Devem estar a caminho.”

“Quando Filomena saiu da festa?” Cordelia perguntou. "Ela partiu com alguém?"

“Ela ficou no meu apartamento até quase o amanhecer”, disse Anna. "E então foi embora, e insistiu em ir para casa sozinha." Ela fez uma careta. “Eu deveria ter ido com ela. Alguém deveria ter ido com ela.”

"Tão perto do nascer do sol", disse James, pensativo. "Então, deve ter acontecido nas últimas horas."

"Anna, isso não é sua culpa", disse Cordelia. "Você não poderia saber."

“Eu deveria ter esperado e feito questão de levá-la para casa—” Lucie começou.

James se virou com um olhar severo. "Você não deveria ter caminhado para casa sozinha, Luce, não no meio da noite. Me prometa que não vai fazer de novo. É muito perigoso."

"Mas eu—" Lucie fechou a boca. Depois de um momento, tentou novamente: “Nenhum de nós deveria sair sozinho, suponho. Pobre Filomena.”

"Onde está Christopher?" Thomas perguntou.

“Aparentemente, meu pai montou uma patrulha para vasculhar a vizinhança em busca de qualquer evidência”, disse Anna. “Christopher se ofereceu. Ainda estão procurando."

"Pobre Kit, estava perturbado", disse Matthew. “Disse que teve uma boa conversa com Filomena na festa dos Wentworth, sobre botânica. Eu nem sabia que era possível ter um bom bate-papo sobre botânica.”

"Eu também me ofereci, mas tio Gabriel disse que se alguma coisa acontecesse comigo, ele nunca ouviria de minha mãe o fim da história", disse Lucie, parecendo descontente.

Um Irmão do Silêncio — Enoch, pensou Cordelia — emergiu do Instituto. Ele se ajoelhou, as vestes de pergaminho escovando a neve, e puxou uma ponta do lençol para examinar o corpo. Cordelia desviou o olhar.

"Onde ela foi morta?" guntou. “Perto da casa de Anna?”

"Não", disse James calmamente. Ele havia tirado as luvas e estava mexendo nelas com os dedos. O dia tinha esquentado, a luz do sol brilhante caindo pelos galhos nus das árvores próximas formando um delicado padrão de treliça em seu rosto. “Ela foi morta em outro lugar. Perto daqui.”

Anna olhou para ele com surpresa. "Sim, na Shoe Lane", disse ela. "Quase voltou para o Instituto."

James esmagava as luvas nas mãos. Lucie olhou para o irmão, um olhar peculiarmente vazio no rosto, como se não o reconhecesse ou estivesse olhando para outra coisa além dele. Mas não havia mais nada lá.

“Estou começando a me lembrar”, disse James.

Matthew colocou a mão no ombro de James. Cordelia não pôde deixar de se perguntar se deveria ter feito isso — certamente deveria estar confortando James? Mas a ideia de tocá-lo em público a assustava. Não porque fosse impróprio, mas pelo que poderia revelar. Certamente as emoções dela estariam estampadas no rosto. "Jamie", disse Matthew, em voz baixa. "Você teve outro sonho?"

"Não me lembrava quando acordei", disse James, sem olhar nos olhos de Cordelia. "Mas agora — está voltando em pedaços." Ele largou as luvas na neve derretida, totalmente pretas contra o branco. “Havia uma garota, ela estava cantando — cantando em italiano — Raziel, e havia sangue — muito sangue—”

"James", disse Anna bruscamente, movendo-se para bloqueá-lo da visão daqueles aglomerados ao redor do corpo de Filomena. Ela olhou ao redor para o pequeno grupo. “Precisamos entrar.”

James concordou com a cabeça, o rosto branco. Estava apoiado com bastante força em Matthew, que tinha um braço em volta dele. "Sim. Eu vou nos levar pelo do Santuário."

"Eu alcanço vocês," Lucie gritou enquanto James guiava os outros em direção à entrada quase escondida do Santuário — a única câmara do Instituto onde os Submundanos podiam entrar e sair confortavelmente, uma vez que não havia proteções contra eles. Muitas vezes era usada como uma sala de reuniões e, em um piscar de olhos, uma cela de contenção para desordeiros, uma vez que havia outro conjunto de portas dentro que a mantinham protegida do resto do Instituto. Cordelia olhou para trás preocupada, mas Lucie fez um gesto que dúzia: não se preocupe. Estarei aí em um momento. Ela se abaixou para pegar as luvas de James, apenas para parecer que estava fazendo algo; quando se endireitou, os outros haviam desaparecido pela porta do Santuário. Lucie contornou a lateral do Instituto, fora da vista dos degraus da frente. Olhando diretamente para um pedaço estranho de sombra, entre duas árvores nuas, então disse: “Tudo bem. Você pode muito bem se mostrar novamente.”

Lentamente, o fantasma começou a se aglutinar das sombras e do ar, escurecendo para uma aparência de solidez. Ela o vira no pátio primeiro, logo atrás do ombro de James — por um momento pensou que era Jesse, e quase entrou em pânico.

Mas Jesse não podia aparecer durante o dia. A maioria dos fantasmas não ligava para o nascer ou o pôr-do-sol, porém, e este não era exceção. Ele parecia ser jovem, mas em nada se parecia com Jesse: tinha cabelos ruivos e era baixo, com um rosto pontudo. Usava roupas da época da Regência — calça, botas e uma gravata larga, como um retrato do Sr. Darcy. Havia uma expressão desesperada nele quandl se aproximou um pouco mais dela, torcendo a cartola insubstancial entre as mãos. "Senhorita Herondale", disse ele, a voz um sussurro baixo. “Ouvi dizer que você escuta os mortos. Que pode nos ajudar.”

Ouviu-se um barulho de chocalho: mais carruagens chegando ao pátio. Lucie balançou a cabeça lentamente. “Posso ver e ouvir os mortos”, disse ela. “Mas eu não sei o que eu poderia fazer para ajudá-lo. Acho que nunca fui muito útil no passado.”

Os olhos do fantasma eram totalmente incolores. Ele piscou para ela. "Não foi isso que eu ouvi."

"Bem", disse Lucie, "não posso evitar o que você ouviu." Ela começou a se afastar. "Eu deveria entrar."

O fantasma ergueu a mão transparente. “Posso dizer que o fantasma da jovem cujo corpo jaz no pátio já despertou”, disse ele. “Está cheia de tristeza e terror pelos recém-mortos.”

Lucie respirou fundo. Nem todos os mortos se tornavam fantasmas, é claro. Apenas aqueles que tinham negócios pendentes na terra dos vivos. “Filomena? Ela... Não atravessou?"

“Ela grita, mas está sozinha”, disse o fantasma. "Grita, mas ninguém consegue ouvir."

"Mas eu deveria ser capaz de ouvi-la", Lucie gritou. Ela se virou em direção ao pátio — girou em um círculo, olhando em volta desesperadamente. "Onde ela está?"

“Ela mal sabe,” o fantasma sussurrou. "Mas eu sei. E ela se lembra. Se lembra de quem fez isso com ela.”

Lucie estreitou os olhos. "Então me leve até ela."

"Eu não vou. Não, a menos que você faça algo por mim.”

Lucie colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Sério? Chantagem? Você é um fantasma chantagista?"

"Nada tão desagradável quanto isso." O fantasma de fala mansa abaixou a voz ainda mais, de uma forma que fez os cabelos da nuca de Lucie se arrepiarem. “Ouvi dizer que você pode comandar os mortos, Srta. Herondale. Aquelas sessenta almas afogadas no Tâmisa levantaram ao seu pedido."

"Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo" Lucie se sentiu um pouco enjoada. Ainda podia se lembrar daquela noite, os fantasmas surgindo do rio, vestindo uniformes de prisioneiros, um carregando Cordelia nos braços. "Eu poderia ordenar que você me deixasse em paz, você sabe."

"Então nunca saberá onde está o fantasma da garota", disse o fantasma. “E é apenas uma pequena coisa que eu quero de você. Muito pequena.” Em sua urgência, ele havia se tornado mais sólido. Lucie notou que usava um elegante paletó fulvo e que a lapela do paletó estava cheia de buracos negros carbonizados. Buracos de bala. Se lembrou de repente do fantasma de Emmanuel Gast, um feiticeiro que apareceu para ela após seu assassinato, coberto de sangue e vísceras. Esta pelo menos parecia ter sido uma morte mais limpa. "Você teria meu consentimento, e também minha gratidão, se ao menos me ordenasse que esquecesse."

"Esquecer o quê?"

“A razão pela qual não posso descansar,” ele disse. “Eu matei meu irmão. Derramei o sangue dele em um duelo. Comande-me para esquecer minha última visão do rosto dele. " A voz se elevou. “Mande-me esquecer o que fiz.”

Lucie teve que se lembrar: ninguém podia ouvir o fantasma, exceto ela. Ainda assim, estava tremendo. A força da dor ao redor era quase palpável. “Você não vê? Mesmo que se esqueça, isso não o libertará. Você ainda seria um fantasma. E nem saberia por quê.”

“Não importa,” o fantasma disse, e o rosto dele havia mudado. Atrás do rosto de cada fantasma, parecia a Lucie, que havia a máscara da morte, a sombra do crânio sob a pele fantasma. "Seria melhor. O que eu suporto agora é o tormento. Vejo o rosto dele, a cada momento vejo o rosto dele, e nunca consigo dormir... ”

"Basta!" Havia lágrimas no rosto de Lucie. “Eu farei isso,” ela disse. Está tudo bem, disse a si mesma. Se eu puder falar com o fantasma de Filomena, talvez ela possa me dizer quem a assassinou. Vai valer a pena. "Eu farei. Vou fazer você esquecer."

O fantasma deixou escapar um longo suspiro — um suspiro sem fôlego; soou para todo o mundo como o vento passando por galhos quebrados. "Obrigado."

"Mas primeiro", disse ela, "diga-me onde está Filomena."

⚜️

Eles encontraram o caminho para a biblioteca. O mundo balançava ao redor de James como o convés de um navio. Ele cambaleou até uma mesa comprida e apoiou as mãos nela; estava vagamente ciente de Matthew ao seu lado, da voz suave de Cordelia enquanto falava com Anna. Queria se aproximar e colocar a cabeça no colo de Cordelia. Ele a imaginou acariciando seus cabelos e afastou a imagem: já devia a ela um pedido de desculpas por aquela manhã.

Memórias do sonho fluíam na mente dele como água em uma represa destruída. Ruas de Londres — luz cintilando em uma lâmina. Sangue vermelho, vermelho como rosas. A lembrança de uma música cantada em italiano delicado, versos transformados em gritos.

E esse ódio novamente. Esse ódio ele não conseguia entender ou explicar.

"Math", disse ele, rígido de tensão. “Diga— Anna. Explique para ela.”

As vozes giravam em torno de James, a calma e moderada de Anna, a urgente de Matthew. Thomas e Cordelia concordando. Tenho que me controlar, pensou James.

"Daisy", disse ele. "Constantinopla."

"Oh Deus, ele está delirando", disse Thomas tristemente. "Talvez devêssemos chamar a tia Charlotte—"

"Ele não está", disse Cordelia. "Está apenas tendo um momento terrível— Thomas, saia do caminho." James sentiu a mão fria dela em seu ombro. Ouviu a voz suave quando ela se inclinou em direção a ele. “James, apenas ouça por um momento. Concentre-se na minha voz. Pode fazer isso?"

Ele concordou com a cabeça, rangendo os dentes. O ódio era como facas em seu crânio. Ele podia ver as mãos arranhando os paralelepípedos, sentir uma espécie de prazer doentio que era a pior parte de todas.

"Uma vez Constantinopla foi chamada de Basileousa, a Rainha das Cidades", disse Cordelia, em uma voz tão baixa que suspeitava que somente ele podia ouvir. “A cidade tinha um portão dourado, usado apenas para a volta dos imperadores. Ninguém mais poderia passar por ele. Você sabia que os bizantinos criaram o fogo grego? Pode queimar debaixo d'água. Historiadores mundanos perderam a fonte do fogo, o método de feitura, mas alguns Caçadores de Sombras acreditam que tenha sido o próprio fogo celestial. Imagine a luz dos anjos queimando sob as águas azuis do porto de Estambul... ”

James fechou os olhos. No fundo das pálpebras, podia ver a cidade tomar forma — os minaretes lançados sombriamente contra um céu azul, o rio prateado. A voz de Cordelia, baixa e familiar, elevou-se acima do clamor de seu pesadelo. Ele a seguiu para fora da escuridão, como Teseu seguindo o comprimento do fio para fora do labirinto do Minotauro.

E não foi a primeira vez. A voz dela o tirou da febre, uma vez, tinha sido sua luz nas sombras...

Uma dor aguda cravou em suas têmporas. Piscou e abriu os olhos: estava firmemente de volta ao presente, todos os os amigos olhando-o preocupados. Cordelia já havia se afastado dele, deixando para trás o cheiro persistente de jasmim. Ele ainda podia sentir onde os dedos dela descansaram em seu ombro.

"Estou bem", disse ele. Se endireitou; havia linhas nas palmas onde a borda da mesa havia cortado a pele. A cabeça doía abominavelmente.

"Você sonhou com a morte de Filomena?" disse Anna, empoleirando-se no braço de uma cadeira. "E isso não tem nada a ver com as visões do reino das sombras?"

“Eu sonhei com a morte dela. Com a do Pounceby também. Mas não são sonhos de um mundo diferente", disse James, sacando a estela. Um iratze resolveria a dor de cabeça, pelo menos. “Sonho com Londres. Os detalhes são reais. A única morte que não vi foi Amos Gladstone, e ainda tive um pesadelo naquela noite, uma espécie de visão de sangue."

“O Enclave tem quase certeza de que ele também foi assassinado”, disse Thomas. "A garganta foi cortada rudemente. Presumiram uma garra de demônio, mas poderia ter sido alguém com uma lâmina serrilhada."

“Talvez o assassino ainda estivesse desenvolvendo sua técnica”, disse Matthew. “Suponho que até os assassinos tenham que praticar.”

“Ele certamente parecia estar tendo mais prazer em matar Filomena,” disse James. Tendo esboçado uma runa de cura rápida no pulso, colocou a estela de volta no bolso. "Foi repugnante."

Lucie apareceu na porta, assustando-os. Ela estava muito pálida. "Sinto muito", começou. “Eu fiquei para trás—”

"Lucie!" Cordelia exclamou, correndo até a amiga. "Você está bem?"

Lucie esfregou os olhos, o mesmo gesto que fazia quando era uma garotinha cansada. “Eu vi um fantasma,” ela disse, sem preâmbulos.

"Isso não acontece com frequência?" disse Matthew. Cordelia lançou-lhe um olhar sufocante. "Desculpe, só não achei que fosse muito fora do comum."

“Este era”, disse Lucie. "Ele me disse que — que o fantasma de Filomena já ressuscitou e onde pode ser encontrado. Parecia pensar que ela poderia saber quem a matou."

"Estranho que eu não o tenha visto", disse James. Ele geralmente podia ver fantasmas, embora há muito acalentasse a suspeita de que Lucie os via mais. Ela nunca admitiria isso, no entanto.

“Bem, você estava cambaleando, na verdade, e Matthew estava segurando-o como um saco de aveia”, observou Anna. "Então, onde está o fantasma de Filomena, Lucie?"

“Limehouse. Uma velha fábrica”, disse Lucie. “Anotei o endereço.”

"Eu adoro conversar com os mortos e reunir pistas", disse Thomas, "mas e se isso for uma armadilha?"

“É verdade que quando misteriosas figuras espectrais aparecem em romances dizendo ao herói para visitar um determinado lugar, é sempre uma armadilha”, admitiu Lucie. Um pouco da cor estava voltando para suas bochechas. “Mas também pode ser verdade. Não podemos deixar de ir — Filomena pode ser capaz de nos apontar diretamente para o assassino."

“Ainda é uma armadilha”, disse Matthew.  
“Uma armadilha é um ataque surpresa”, disse James. “Não vamos ficar surpresos, vamos?” ele piscou para Lucie.

"Exatamente", disse ela. "Este fantasma — ele não parecia um tipo ruim, era bastante estiloso, até — se aproximou de mim sozinho. Ele não tem motivos para pensar que, se eu fosse ao lugar, traria todos os meus amigos."

"Temos de ir", disse James, os pensamentos vindo rápido, quase rápido demais para rastrear. “Se presumirmos que esse conselho fantasmagórico é uma armadilha e o ignorarmos, não teremos nenhuma pista. Se presumirmos que significa algo e o seguirmos, podemos descobrir algo útil. Entendem o que quero dizer?"

“Você quer dizer que temos uma escolha”, disse Anna. “Irmos para as docas de Limehouse e talvez descobrirmos algo, ou não fazermos nada, e certamente não descobrirmos nada.”

“Se houver realmente uma chance de falarmos com o fantasma de Filomena, temos que tentar.” Cordelia falou com firmeza.

“E se for uma emboscada, haverá mais do que o suficiente de nós para lidar com isso”, disse Anna. “Não podemos simplesmente chegar às docas na carruagem da Consulesa, no entanto. Teremos de nos manter discretos.”

"Encantador!" disse Matthew. “Vamos pegar o trem. Eu amo trem. Os ticketizinhos são muito divertidos."

⚜️

Enquanto caminhavam para o interior frio e agitado da Fenchurch Street Station, Cordelia não pôde deixar de se perguntar o que havia naquele lugar que encantava tanto Matthew. Tinha viajado em muitos trens na vida, com a família, então talvez tivessem perdido o encanto. Esta estação parecia com muitas outras: vendedores de flores, bancas de jornal, escritórios de telégrafo, passageiros correndo de um lado para outro na névoa de vapor dos motores, o cheiro forte de carvão queimando no ar. A luz fraca infiltrava-se através dos painéis sujos no teto arqueado acima, iluminando uma grande placa que dizia CHARRINGTON ALES. Abaixo dela estava pendurado o grande relógio da estação.

Estavam todos engrenados e fortemente fascinados, exceto Matthew. Ele vestia um casaco comprido para cobrir as marcas, mas insistiu que pagassem as passagens de trem, independentemente do fato de James, Thomas, Anna, Cordelia e Lucie serem inteiramente invisíveis aos olhos mundanos. Felizmente, a fila da bilheteria era curta. Lucie revirou os olhos para ele enquanto ele cuidadosamente pescava seis moedas de três centavos de um bolso e as entregava. O trem partiria em poucos minutos e, enquanto seguiam Matthew até a plataforma, uma locomotiva se posicionou, liberando fumaça e vapor. Era um trem pequeno, com apenas três vagões e poucos passageiros no meio do dia. Eles encontraram um compartimento de terceira classe convenientemente vazio e se amontoaram.

Se espalharam sobre os assentos de veludo marrom — todos exceto Anna, que permaneceu em pé. Matthew caiu em um assento perto da janela. James olhou para ele; sempre havia amor na maneira como olhava para Matthew, mas agora estava misturado com preocupação. "Você saiu da casa dos seus pais, Math?"

Matthew ergueu os olhos, corando ligeiramente. "Suponho que adivinhou — ou alguém lhe contou?"

“Seu pai deu a entender isso a Thomas,” disse James. "E eu sei que queria há muito tempo."

"Bem, sim." Matthew suspirou. "Há alguns meses que estou de olho numa mansão em Marylebone. Eu até fiz um depósito há algum tempo, mas estava pensando nisso. Ontem à tarde decidi que era a hora.” Ele encontrou o olhar de James com o dele. "Independência! Servos correndo, quente e frio e minha própria chaleira! Eu terei todos vocês por perto para pendre la crémaillère quando as coisas estiverem um pouco mais alegres."

“Você deveria ter nos contado”, disse Thomas. “Teríamos ajudado a mover suas coisas. Sou excepcionalmente bom em carregar objetos grandes.”

"E pense em todas aquelas escovas de cabelo que teria que realocar", disse Lucie. "Você não tem seis ou sete?"

Matthew a olhou afetuosamente. “Eu tento ser pelo menos tão estiloso quanto nossos fantasmas locais—”

O apito soou alto, abafando o resto da frase. As portas da embarcação bateram e o trem saiu da estação em uma nuvem de fumaça negra.

Thomas parecia pensativo. “Eu me pergunto por que aquele fantasma se aproximou de Lucie, ao invés de um dos Caçadores de Sombras mais velhos do Enclave? A maioria dos Nephilim pode ver fantasmas se os fantasmas quiserem ser vistos.

Lucie encolheu os ombros. "Talvez porque fui a última a entrar no Instituto esta manhã."

“Pode ser,” disse James. “Ou por que certamente haja muitos membros do Enclave que não gostariam de receber informações de um fantasma.”

O compartimento estava abafado e cheirava a sobretudos de lã úmidos. Lá fora, o sol havia desaparecido atrás das nuvens. Uma chuva fina turvava os contornos das fileiras de casinhas encardidas com terraço, voltando-se diretamente para os trilhos, com os contornos vagos das chaminés das fábricas à distância. O trem parou brevemente em Shadwell. Estava chovendo mais forte agora e a plataforma longa e úmida com cobertura de madeira gotejante estava completamente deserta. Quando o trem partiu, faíscas vivas de carvão passaram pela janela como vagalumes, estranhamente belas na névoa.

“Caçadores de Sombras estão sendo mortos,” Anna disse severamente. “Devemos ficar contentes que alguém se importar o suficiente para passar uma pista, seja fantasma ou não. Acredito que a opinião popular entre a maior parte do Submundo é que podemos cuidar de nossos próprios problemas, já que nos intrometemos nos dos outros.”

Agora o trem corria ao lado de uma fileira iminente de altos armazéns negros, os espaços entre eles dando vislumbres brevemente nublados de uma extensão de água à direita, lotada com os mastros altos e fantasmagóricos de barcaças do Tâmisa, trazendo cargas do rio.

“Aquilo é Regent’s Canal Dock”, disse Matthew. "Estamos quase lá."

Todos levantaram quando o trem parou na estação Limehouse. Um guarda com um chapéu pontudo e sobretudo ensopado olhou para Matthew com curiosidade enquanto ele estendia seu ticket para desembarcar. Os outros passaram invisivelmente e começaram a descer as escadas de madeira atrás dele.

Ainda estava chovendo quando saíram da estação sob a ponte ferroviária e entraram em uma rua estreita de paralelepípedos. Na frente deles, assomando através da névoa, estava o vulto escuro de uma enorme igreja com uma alta torre quadrada. Eles partiram para o endereço dado pelo fantasma, seguindo o muro do cemitério ao longo da rua até chegarem a uma viela tranquila cheia de casinhas. No final do beco havia um muro baixo, de além do qual vinha o som fraco de algo grande cortando a água: uma barcaça em um canal.

“Este é o corte Limehouse”, disse Matthew. "Deve ser aqui."

Era um dia de trabalho; o canal estava cheio de barqueiros gritando uns com os outros, as vozes ecoando estranhamente pela água enquanto manobravam barcaças pesadamente carregadas em ambas as direções, quase invisíveis através da névoa, que parecia ainda mais densa ali embaixo. Os Caçadores de Sombras deslizaram silenciosamente pelo estreito caminho de reboque, passando pelas paredes altas dos armazéns até que Lucie parou ao lado de uma entrada colocada em uma cerca alta.

Os cantos da entrada estavam fortemente revestidos de teias de aranha; claramente não era usado há anos. Um cadeado enferrujado pendia ineficaz de um ferrolho ainda mais enferrujado. Do outro lado das placas empenadas e podres, a tinta descascada soletrava os fantasmas de letras desbotadas, ilegíveis, exceto pela última linha: ILMAKERS.

James ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Thomas?" disse ele.

Thomas se virou de lado e bateu com o ombro na entrada, que imediatamente entrou em colapso. Os Caçadores de Sombras amontoaram-se e encontraram-se parados em um pequeno quintal cheio de um emaranhado de ervas daninhas e entulho, olhando para a parte de trás de um edifício que pode ter sido pintado de branco uma vez. Agora os tijolos estavam verdes de mofo, as janelas rachadas e cegas de poeira. Um conjunto de degraus de madeira apodrecida conduzia a uma porta aberta na escuridão.

“Se eu estivesse escrevendo um romance em que alguém estabelecesse uma sede para seus empreendimentos criminosos”, disse Lucie, “eu descreveria um lugar exatamente como este”.

"Gostaria de ter seu caderno?" Perguntou Cordelia, verificando se Cortana estava firmemente amarrada às suas costas. Os dedos roçaram a nova bainha que o pai lhe dera e ela suspirou por dentro. Não tinha certeza se poderia amá-la, assim como não tinha mais certeza de como se sentia em relação ao pai.

Lucie piscou. "Você me conhece muito bem."  
Os degraus, surpreendentemente, sustentavam o peso enquanto subiam com cuidado e levemente, um por um. James liderava o caminho, colocando um dedo nos lábios, e os outros cinco seguiram pela porta e por um corredor escuro de teto baixo, escuro como breu. As teias roçaram desagradavelmente o rosto de Cordelia enquanto se moviam silenciosamente, e ela podia ouvir o barulho de ratos dentro das paredes.

De repente, estavam em um espaço aberto, sem dúvida o chão do salão principal, com pilares de ferro ao redor como um claustro em uma catedral. Um telhado de vidro pontiagudo com nervuras de ferro arqueadas no alto, e uma galeria circundava a sala no meio do caminho. Grandes ganchos de metal pendurados em correntes de ferro presas a pórticos acima. ILMAKERS, dizia a placa do lado de fora. Deve ter sido uma fábrica de velas, onde faixas de lona teriam sido penduradas para secar. Agora, os ganchos vazios giravam preguiçosamente no ar empoeirado; abaixo deles, fracamente iluminada pela luz do telhado, estavam as ruínas de um enorme tear despedaçado.

Lucie olhou em volta com o rosto tenso. "Ela está aqui", disse ela.

James lançou a ela um olhar curioso e de lado. “Filomena? Onde?"

Lucie não respondeu. Já estava passando por várias máquinas de ferro enferrujado cujo propósito não era claro, abrindo caminho sobre as tábuas desordenadas do piso. “Filomena?” chamou. Ela chutou para o lado um pedaço de gesso podre. “Filomena!”

Os outros trocaram olhares. Anna pegou uma pedra rúnica de luz enfeitiçada, enviando um clarão de luz; os outros seguiram os passos de Lucie que parecia estar caminhando em direção ao centro da sala, onde os destroços jaziam em pilhas escuras. Ela fez um som estrangulado. "Venham aqui!"

Cordelia saltou sobre um pedaço de tábua quebrada do piso, encontrando Lucie em pé, com o rosto branco e de aparência feia, sobre uma pilha do que parecia ser trapos descartados. O chão estava manchado com lama escura. "Luce?"

Os outros haviam chegado, trazendo consigo o conforto da luz enfeitiçada. Anna cutucou os trapos com a bota e se ajoelhou para olhar mais de perto, usando a ponta do dedo para levantar uma ponta do tecido. O rosto dela se contraiu. 

"Este é o xale que Filomena estava usando quando saiu do meu apartamento."

Thomas espetou outra peça escura de roupa com uma adaga, segurando-a no alto. “E esta é a capa de alguém. Manchada de sangue— ”

Lucie estendeu a mão. "Posso ver o xale, por favor?"

Anna entregou a ela. O xale era de um cashmere claro, rasgado e esfarrapado agora. James deu um passo para trás enquanto Lucie amontoava o tecido na mão, os lábios se movendo, embora não estivessem fazendo nenhum som. Cordelia pensava que conhecia todos os humores de Lucie, mas não a tinha visto assim — tão intensa, tão introvertida na própria concentração.

Algo cintilou no ar. Lucie ergueu os olhos e, em seus olhos, Cordelia pôde ver o reflexo da luz crescente, como se duas lâmpadas brilhassem nas pupilas. “Filomena?” Lucie disse. “Filomena, é você?”

O brilho se transformou, como um esboço sendo preenchido em torno das bordas, tomando forma e contorno. Um longo vestido amarelo, um sapato branco respingado de sangue em um pé esguio. Cabelo comprido e escuro, pegando a brisa fraca, balançando como um pano de vela preto. O fantasma de uma garota pairando sobre eles, envolto no fantasma translúcido de um xale.

Filomena di Angelo.

“Mi sono persa. Ho tanto freddo,” o fantasma sussurrou, a voz desolada. Ah, estou perdida. E com tanto frio.

Cordelia olhou para os rostos perplexos dos outros; parecia que ela era a única que falava italiano. “Você está entre amigos, Filomena,” ela disse gentilmente.

“Eu vagava nas sombras”, disse a garota-fantasma, em inglês. “Agora você chamou meu nome. Por quê?"

“Para garantir a justiça”, disse Lucie. “Você não deveria ter morrido. Quem fez isto com você?"

Filomena baixou os olhos para eles. Cordelia sentiu os cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem. Ela nunca havia pensado muito sobre o quão estranho devia ser para Lucie e para James, serem capazes de ver os mortos. Eles não eram simplesmente pessoas sem substância. Eram realmente muito estranhos. Os olhos de Filomena, que eram muito escuros, agora eram inteiramente brancos — nenhuma íris, apenas duas pontinhas pretas de pupilas. “Ele saiu das sombras. Havia uma lâmina na mão dele. Eu lutei. Eu o cortei. Ele sangrou. Sangue vermelho, como um homem. Mas os olhos dele...”A boca de Filomena torceu-se, alongando-se estranhamente. “Estavam cheios de ódio. Tanto ódio.”

Cordelia olhou para James. 

Eu senti tanto ódio. Não parecia um ódio humano.

“O sangue dele está aqui”, sussurrou Filomena. Seu olhar caiu sobre Thomas. “Eu derramei, mas não o suficiente. Não fui forte o suficiente. Ele tirou de mim. Minha força, minha vida.” O cabelo escuro flutuou no rosto de Filomena. "Eu não pude resistir a ele."

"Não é sua culpa, Filomena", disse Cordelia. “Você lutou bravamente. Mas diga-nos quem ele era. Era um Caçador de Sombras?"

A cabeça de Filomena girou na direção dela. O olhar fixou em Cordelia, os olhos mudando de forma, alargando-se em círculos impossíveis. “Por quale motivo sono stata abbandonata, lasciata sola a farmi massacrare?” ela sussurrou. Por que você me deixou sozinha para ser massacrada?

A voz de Filomena se elevou para um canto cantado sinistro, as palavras musicais italianas se alterando na pressa de dizê-las: "Cordelia, tu sei una grande eroina Persino nel regno dei morti si parla di te. Sei colei che brandisce la spada Cortana, in grado di uccidere qualunque cosa. Hai versato il sangue de um Principe dell’Inferno. Avresti potuto salvarmi.”

Afligida, Cordelia só conseguiu gaguejar: "Filomena, sinto muito, Filomena..."

Mas Filomena começou a se contorcer e se sacudir, como se um vento forte soprasse por ela. Uma rede de linhas apareceu em seu rosto, fragmentando-se com a velocidade da luz em uma teia de rachaduras por todo o corpo. Ela gemeu, um som de dor terrível. “Lasciami andare… Deixe-me ir…. Pronto, eu disse a você…. Não aguento mais...”

"Vá, se quiser." Lucie estendeu as mãos. “Filomena, não vou te segurar aqui.”

A garota italiana ficou imóvel. Por um momento, parecia como ela era em vida — o rosto cheio de esperança e pensamento, a tensão do corpo se foi. Então ela estremeceu e se desfez como poeira, desaparecendo em nada entre as partículas no ar.

“Pelo anjo”, disse Anna, olhando para Lucie. "É sempre tão angustiante falar com fantasmas?"

Lucie ficou em silêncio; foi James quem respondeu. “Não,” ele disse. “Mas os fantasmas permanecem na Terra para cumprir negócios inacabados. Acho que Filomena estava nos contando o que sabia. Depois de fazer isso, estava desesperada para descansar."

"Não tenho certeza se ela sabia disso, pobre garota", disse Matthew.

— O que ela disse a você, Cordelia? Thomas perguntou. "Aquilo foi muito italiano."

Antes que Cordelia pudesse responder, um barulho alto ecoou nas profundezas da fábrica. O pequeno grupo de Caçadores de Sombras girou. Cordelia prendeu a respiração — as correntes penduradas chicoteavam para frente e para trás acima da cabeça, os ganchos suspensos balançando descontroladamente.

"Não estamos sozinhos", sussurrou Anna de repente, direcionando a luz enfeitiçada em direção à galeria acima. O colar de rubi em sua garganta pulsava em luz como um segundo coração.

Poeira e cinza, as formas curvadas de máquinas quebradas; então Cordelia avistou uma sombra movendo-se ao longo da parte inferior do corrimão da galeria, correndo no que pareciam incontáveis galhos grossos e acinzentados.

Cordelia sacou Cortana da bainha. Ao seu redor, os outros se armavam: Anna com o chicote, Thomas com as boleadeiras argentinas, James com uma faca de arremesso, Matthew com uma lâmina serafim, Lucie com o machado.

Aranha, pensou Cordelia, recuando com Cortana estendida diante dela. O demônio era de fato um aracnóide: a fileira de seis olhos cintilou quando ele saltou para um gancho de ferro pendurado e saltou para o espaço aberto, chiando loucamente. As quatro patas dianteiras terminavam em garras com pontas longas e curvas. As pernas adicionais projetando-se na parte de trás terminavam em um gancho. Mandíbulas projetavam-se de cada lado da boca com presas.

O demônio saltou do gancho.

"Anna!" Cordelia gritou.

Anna se abaixou bem a tempo. O demônio passou voando por ela, pousando no topo do tear quebrado. Anna saiu da posição agachada em um giro completo, enviando o chicote assobiando em direção ao demônio. Ele empinou para evitar ser atingido, as quatro patas traseiras agarrando-se ao tear enquanto o chicote cortava o ar.

"Demônio Ourobas!" James nomeou. Ele arremessou a faca, mas o Ourobas já havia descido do tear e passado por baixo de um pedaço de maquinário quebrado. A faca se enterrou na parede oposta.

"Você conhece pessoalmente?" Matthew estava com a lâmina preparada. Lucie ao lado dele, o machado em mãos, claramente esperando por uma oportunidade de enfrentar a criatura de perto.

James saltou em cima de uma pilha próxima de metal enferrujado, olhando rapidamente para o chão da fábrica. “Nunca tive o prazer, mas eles foram feitos para ser rápidos e ágeis. Não muito inteligente, no entanto.”

“Parece algumas pessoas que conhecemos”, disse Anna.

James gritou um aviso. Lucie atacou com o machado quando o demônio passou por ela, correndo direto para Thomas. Que estava pronto com as boleadeiras: a tira de couro flexível disparou e dobrou para trás, emitindo um estalo ensurdecedor ao circundar uma das pernas do demônio e apertar. A perna foi arrancada: com um spray de icor ela caiu no chão, onde se contorceu como um inseto moribundo.

O demônio uivou e saltou para um gancho pendurado, agarrando-o e girando para longe rapidamente. James praguejou, mas não havia sentido em persegui-lo; pois já havia se empurrado para fora de um dos pórticos e estava voando, icor pingando da perna ferida, diretamente em Cordelia.  
Ela ergueu Cortana, o arco da lâmina dourada e bela na feia luz da fábrica —  
Uma dor repentina e cegante atingiu suas palmas. Com um suspiro, ela largou a espada. O demônio estava quase sobre ela: podia ver sua boca negra e feia, os olhos brilhantes e aninhados. Ela ouviu Lucie gritar, e o treinamento assumiu: Cordelia se jogou no chão e rolou, as garras do Ourobas quase a acertando.

O Ourobas uivou, caindo no chão coberto de destroços. O machado de arremesso de Lucie tinha se enterrado profundamente no lado do demônio, mas nem mesmo diminuiu a velocidade. Ele saltou na direção de Cordelia. Ela podia sentir o fedor do icor enquanto cambaleava para trás, procurando desajeitadamente no cinto por uma lâmina serafim—

Uma explosão ricocheteou pela sala, ecoando nas paredes. Algo perfurou o Ourobas, deixando uma ferida fumegante para trás. Tremendo, se contorcendo, o Ourobas deu um grito sobrenatural e desapareceu.

O machado de Lucie caiu no chão, onde ficou preso com a lâmina para baixo.  
Cordelia se levantou com dificuldade. Podia ver todos os outros se virando para olhar para um ponto logo atrás dela. Havia fumaça no ar e o cheiro inconfundível de cordite.  
Pólvora.

Cordelia se virou lentamente. Atrás dela estava James, o braço estendido, um revólver brilhando na mão direita. Um fio de fumaça saindo. O olhar fixou com o de Cordelia, e ele lentamente baixou a arma para o lado. Havia uma expressão nos olhos dele que ela não conseguia ler.

“James,” disse Anna, limpando a sujeira das mangas do paletó. "Explique-se."

"Christopher fez isso", disse Matthew, quebrando o silêncio chocado. “Ele queria fazer uma arma com runas que pudesse disparar. Mas apenas James pode atirar com ela.”

"Tem certeza?" Anna perguntou. Ela se aproximou de James, estendendo a mão. "Deixe-me tentar."

James entregou a arma. Anna apontou para uma janela e puxou o gatilho; todos estremeceram, mas nada aconteceu. Ela devolveu para James com um olhar curioso.  
“Bem,” disse. "Isso é interessante."

James olhou para Lucie. “Pode funcionar com você também”, disse ele. "Eu não sou o único— você sabe."

Mas Lucie ergueu as mãos, balançando a cabeça. "Não. Eu não quero tentar, James.”

"Mas você deve, Luce", disse Matthew. "E se Christopher pudesse fazer uma segunda? Pense no que poderíamos fazer contra os demônios com duas delas. Dois de vocês."

"Oh, tudo bem", disse Lucie irritada, e foi em direção a James, pegando a arma dele. Quando ele começou a mostrar a Lucie como usá-la, Cordelia aproveitou a oportunidade para se afastar dos outros. Lá estava a espada dela — Cortana, brilhando como a luz de uma lamparina entre os escombros e a poeira. Cordelia se abaixou para pegá-la, tocando o cabo com hesitação, meio que esperando que a queimasse novamente.  
Nada aconteceu. Com as mãos trêmulas, ela embainhou a espada. Não pode deixar de se lembrar do momento na casa dos Wentworth em que pegou Cortana. Tinha pinicado sua palma. Ela não tinha pensado nisso até então, mas a memória era vívida agora.

Olhou para a palma da mão. Havia uma marca vermelha nela, quase em forma de L, onde a espada a havia queimado. A rejeitado.

Mas Cortana é minha espada, sussurrou uma vozinha no fundo da cabeça dela. Ela me escolheu.

Poderia uma espada de Wayland o Ferreiro mudar de ideia?

Com um estremecimento, Cordelia voltou para os outros: estavam amontoados em torno de Lucie, que balançava a cabeça, entregando o revólver de volta para James.  
"Nada", disse Lucie. “Não parece ser um talento que compartilhamos, James. É como ver o reino das sombras.” Ela olhou ao redor da fábrica. “Falando nisso, esse lugar me dá arrepios. Eu prefiro estar em outro lugar, com arma ou não."

Ninguém discordou. Enquanto voltavam para fora da fábrica, para a garoa sombria, Cordelia não pôde deixar de ouvir, repetidamente, as últimas palavras que Filomena lhe dissera. Pensou que as ouviria pelo resto da vida.

Cordelia, você é uma grande heroína. Mesmo no reino dos mortos, eles falam de você. Você é a portadora da lâmina Cortana, que pode matar qualquer coisa. Derramou o sangue de um Príncipe do Inferno.

Você poderia ter me salvado.


	21. Grace: 1997

Algum tempo após a morte de Jesse, Tatiana disse a Grace que tinha uma surpresa para ela, e que a levaria para a Floresta Brocelind da-la. Mas, acrescentou, que Grace para deveria ficar com os olhos vendados durante toda a viagem, já que não tinha permissão para saber para onde na floresta estaria indo, ou quem encontraria lá. 

Por algum motivo, a excursão tinha de acontecer na calada da noite, e Grace lamentou ter de perder o encontro com Jesse naquela noite. Ele sempre conseguia ficar longe de Tatiana — que gostava de chorar pelo fantasma dele quando o clima a levava — tempo suficiente para passar algum tempo lendo em voz alta para Grace. Eles estavam na metade do livro de Stevenson, O Estranho Caso do Dr. Jekyll e Mr. Hyde. Grace achava aquilo deliciosamente assustador de uma forma que nada tinha a ver com os terrores de sua vida cotidiana. 

A viagem para a floresta na escuridão total foi assustadora. Grace, seguindo cegamente a mãe, tropeçou em raízes e perdeu o equilíbrio pisando em torrões inesperados, enviando choques desagradáveis por suas pernas. Tatiana não a apressou, mas também não diminuiu o passo. E quando elas pararam, ela não removeu a venda, mas deixou a filha ficar em um silêncio confuso enquanto os minutos passavam.

Grace não tinha certeza se teria problemas se falasse, então manteve o silêncio e contou para si mesma em silêncio. Quando chegou a cerca de duzentos, uma voz falou na escuridão, embora não houvesse nenhum som que indicasse alguém se aproximando. 

"Sim", disse a voz de um homem, com um timbre escuro e doce. "Ela é tão bonita quanto você disse."

Houve outro silêncio, e então a mãe disse: "Bem, vá em frente, então." 

"Pequena", disse a voz. Grace não sabia dizer onde o homem estava parado, quão perto ou quão longe, à sua frente ou ao seu lado. A voz parecia estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. "Eu vim para lhe dar um grande presente. O presente que sua mãe encomendou para você. Poder sobre a mente dos homens. Poder para turvar os pensamentos deles. Poder para influenciar as opiniões. Poder para fazê-los sentir o que você desejar que eles sintam." 

De repente, mãos estavam nas têmporas dela, só que não eram mãos humanas, eram atiçadores de fogo ardente. Grace começou com dor e alarme. "O que—" 

O mundo ficou branco, e depois preto puro, e Grace acordou com um grito, desorientada, em sua própria cama, como se tivesse sonhado em cair. A luz brilhava através das cortinas de renda sujas, lançando listras amarelas na colcha, e ela ficou ainda mais desorientada até perceber que devia ter dormido a noite toda e agora era o dia seguinte.

Trêmula, saiu da cama e encontrou seus chinelos. Não havia como chamar a mãe; seus quartos eram muito distantes e as paredes muito grossas para que ela pudesse ouvir tal chamada. Então caminhou pelos corredores de pedra da mansão de roupão, sentindo a corrente de ar gelar os tornozelos e desejando que Jesse estivesse ali para conversar. Mas é claro que ele não iria aparecer até o sol se pôr novamente. 

"Você parece bem", disse a mãe, quando Grace a encontrou no antigo escritório, estudando um pergaminho com uma lente de aumento. Ela olhou para Grace com avaliação. "Nada mal para o seu novo presente." 

Grace não ousaria argumentar de outra forma; apenas disse: "Qual é o presente, mamãe?"

"Você recebeu poder sobre os homens", disse Tatiana. “Você tem o poder de obrigá-los a fazer o que pedir, apenas para agradá-la. Para se apaixonar por você, se esse for o seu desejo."

Grace nunca havia pensado muito no amor não esse tipo de amor, pelo menos. Ela entendia que os adultos se apaixonavam, até mesmo pessoas tão jovens quanto Jesse. (Mas Jesse nunca se apaixonou, e agora estava morto, e nunca se apaixonaria) "Mas se eu posso fazer com que eles façam o que eu quero", disse Grace, "por que exigiria que me amassem?"

"Eu esqueci o quão pouco você sabe," a mãe disse pensativa. "Eu a mantive aqui para protegê-la, e é bom que tenha encontrado tão pouco da maldade que permeia o mundo fora desta casa." Ela suspirou. "Minha filha, como 11 mulher, você estará em desvantagem neste mundo cruel. Se você se casar, seu marido terá tudo e você nada. Seu próprio nome irá embora, em favor do dele. Veja como meus irmãos prosperam, onde nos agachamos na penúria. Veja como a palavra de Will Herondale é considerada mais confiável do que a palavra de Tatiana Blackthorn." 

Isso não é a resposta. “Mas quem era o homem? Aquele que concedeu o presente?" 

“A questão é", disse Tatiana, "devemos tomar todo o poder que está disponível para nós, pois estamos muito abaixo dos outros. Devemos aproveitá-lo apenas para ter uma chance de sobreviver."

"O poder de... Fazer os homens fazerem o que eu quiser", disse Grace, incerta. “E fazer com que me amem?" 

Tatiana sorriu como a lâmina de uma faca. "Você vai ver, Grace. O amor leva à dor, mas se for cuidadosa com a maneira como o maneja... também pode usá-lo para ferir." 

Na manhã seguinte, Grace acordou e descobriu que a mãe havia feito um baú para ela durante a noite e que partiriam naquela tarde para Paris. Ela não queria ir, pois Jesse não poderia acompanhá-las. Era muito arriscado, Tatiana disse, tentar mover o corpo dele, e experimentos anteriores haviam indicado que ele não poderia viajar para longe. Grace ficou horrorizada por não ter a chance de se despedir ou explicar para onde estavam indo, então Tatiana permitiu que ela deixasse um bilhete para ele. Grace escreveu com a mão trêmula, com a mãe observando, e deixou na mesinha de cabeceira para Jesse encontrar. E então foi levada para Paris. 

Naquela cidade cintilante, Grace era vestida com vestidos finos e levada a bailes mundanos. Ela foi varrida de salão em salão de baile, apresentada a estranhos enfeitados com joias que a elogiavam veementemente. "Que criança linda!" eles exclamariam. "Como ela é encantadora como uma — princesa de um conto de fadas."

A mudança em sua vida a surpreendeu. Em pouco tempo, ela passou de falar com ninguém além da mãe e do irmão espectral em uma casa escura e silenciosa, para conversar com filhos de famílias nobres da Europa. Grace aprendeu que era melhor falar pouco e parecer transportada ao êxtase por tudo o que esses adultos enfadonhos e meninos chatos tinham a dizer. De qualquer forma, a mãe deixou claro que elas estavam ali para praticar. E assim Grace praticou. 

Quando experimentou seu poder em homens adultos, eles pensaram que ela era uma curiosidade deliciosa, como um belo vaso ou uma flor rara. Queriam dar presentes a ela brinquedos, bonecas, joias e até pôneis. Grace achava o uso do poder em meninos de sua idade mais irritante, mas Tatiana insistia que o fizesse. O problema não era que os meninos não gostassem dela – eles gostavam muito. Invariavelmente esperavam beijá-la ou propor casamento – absurdo, quando eram apenas crianças e o casamento nem seria possível por anos, pelo menos. Eles pareciam desesperados para fazer o que pudessem para fazê-la amá-los de volta. Em um esforço para afastá-los de beijos, Grace pedia presentes e os recebia de forma confiável. 

O filho mais novo de um duque alemão deu a ela o colar, uma herança de família, tirado de seu próprio pescoço; o terceiro irmão mais novo do imperador austro-húngaro a mandou para casa uma noite em uma carruagem e quatro cavalos que ela deveria cuidar. 

Apesar da atenção, Grace se sentia incrivelmente sozinha sem Jesse. Ela começou a sentir o veneno da solidão cortando-a, como havia esvaziado sua mãe. Esses meninos fariam qualquer coisa por ela, mas nenhum deles sabia quem ela realmente era. Apenas Jesse sabia disso. Grace ia para a cama todas as noites se sentindo desesperadamente sozinha, sem Jesse para sentar com ela até que adormecesse. 

E assim os pedidos ficaram mais estranhos. Ela pediu ao sobrinho de um visconde tcheco um dos dois cavalos amarrados a carruagem deles, e ele galantemente o desamarrou antes de cavalgar desajeitadamente apenas com o cavalo esquerdo. Ela adotou hábitos alimentares excêntricos que mudavam a cada evento: um copo grande de leite frio para uma refeição ou cinquenta de um tipo de canapé. E assim ela aprendeu mais do que o próprio poder. Aprendeu como o poder funcionava nos corredores das classes superiores. Não era suficiente ser capaz de turvar as mentes dos homens – ela tinha que entender qual desses homens tinha o poder de produzir o que ela desejava. 

Pela primeira vez, Grace tinha uma maneira de ganhar a aprovação da mãe, por mais antiético que fosse o método. Durante o tempo em Paris, Tatiana estava sempre de ótimo humor, finalmente satisfeita com Grace. Ela sorria para Grace na carruagem quando voltavam para casa depois de uma noite particularmente bem-sucedida. "Você é a lâmina de sua mãe", ela dizia, "cortando esses meninos arrogantes no tamanho certo." 

E Grace sorria de volta, concordando. "Eu sou a lâmina da minha mãe, de fato."


	22. Capítulo 11: Coroas, Libras e Guinéus

Quando eu tinha vinte e um anos  
Ouvi um homem sábio dizer,  
“Dê coroas, libras e guinéus  
Mas não o seu coração;  
Dê pérolas e rubis  
Mas mantenha sua fantasia livre.”  
Mas eu tinha vinte e um anos,  
Não adiantava falar comigo.  
— A. E. Housman

Cordelia se levantou no dia seguinte para descobrir que havia nevado durante a noite, limpando o mundo. As ruas de Londres brilhavam, ainda não transformadas em lama agitada pelas rodas das carruagens. Os telhados e as chaminés estavam cobertos de branco e a neve caía suavemente dos galhos das árvores nuas ao longo da Curzon Street.

Ela estremeceu ao sair da cama e vestir o roupão. Cortana pendurada pelos ganchos dourados na parede do quarto, a bainha brilhando, o cabo como uma varinha de ouro. Ela passou por ele no caminho para o banheiro, tentando se concentrar em como era agradável ser capaz de lavar o rosto em água quente em vez de precisar quebrar uma camada de gelo no jarro do lavatório em na mesa de cabeceira — e não no fato de que sua espada parecia estar olhando para si, fazendo uma pergunta.

Depois de terem saído da fábrica de lona no dia anterior, ficou decidido que não havia como evitar: os adultos precisariam ser informados sobre a fábrica e a capa ensanguentada. Ocultar a informação apenas interferiria na investigação dos assassinatos. Cordelia implorou uma dor de cabeça, na esperança de simplesmente voltar para casa e não incomodar os outros, mas desesperada por algum tempo sozinha para pensar em Cortana. Tinha funcionado apenas um pouco. James insistiu em voltar junto para Curzon Street, onde foi direto para Risa pedindo por remédios para dor de cabeça. Risa cuidou de Cordelia durante metade da noite até que se ela escondeu sob as cobertas da cama e fingiu estar dormindo.

Agora, depois de prender o cabelo em uma trança, colocou um vestido de lã cor de vinho por cima da camisola e das anáguas e tirou Cortana da parede. Deslizando-a da bainha, olhou para a espada. Tinha um padrão de folhas e runas no punho — Cortana era incomum por não ter runas em sua lâmina, apenas palavras: Eu sou Cortana, do mesmo aço e temperamento de Joyeuse e Durendal.

Ela ergueu a lâmina, meio que esperando outra injeção de dor em seu braço. Girou, cortando o ar — girou novamente, uma finta dupla, deu um passo para trás, a lâmina erguida.

Não houve dor dessa vez. Mas houve uma sensação estranha, uma sensação de algo errado. Cordelia estava acostumada com Cortana cabendo perfeitamente em sua mão, como se moldada para ser dela. Sempre sentia uma comunhão sussurrada com a espada, especialmente quando se encaminhava para uma luta, como se estivessem dizendo uma a outra que iriam vencer juntas.

Ela sentia apenas silêncio agora. Desanimada, pendurou a espada de volta na parede. “Ugh,” murmurou para si mesma, amarrando as botas baixas. "É uma espada, não um ouriço de estimação. Tenha bom senso.”

Depois de descer as escadas, encontrou a sala de jantar vazia. Saiu para o corredor, onde viu Risa carregando uma bandeja com um serviço de café de prata e parecendo extremamente abatida.

“Todos os seus amigos estão na sala de estar, e o menino do circo passou a noite dormindo no banco do piano”, disse ela, em persa. "Realmente, Layla, isso é muito impróprio."

Cordelia correu pelo corredor para encontrar a porta da sala aberta. Lá dentro, um fogo rugia na lareira. Lucie se sentou em uma poltrona de veludo e esparramados no tapete estavam os Ladrões Alegres — James com as longas pernas esticadas na frente dele, Thomas mexendo com a colher o mingau de uma tigela, Christopher mastigando alegremente uma torta de limão e Matthew afundado em uma pilha enorme de almofadas.

James ergueu os olhos quando ela entrou, os olhos dourados sonolentos. "Daisy", disse ele, acenando com uma xícara de café vazia na direção dela. "Por favor, não me culpe — esses jovens vagabundos apareceram em uma hora imprópria e se recusaram a sair sem infestar nossa casa."

Cordelia sentiu uma onda de prazer. Nossa casa. Risa veio atrás dela, e os meninos - muito felizes em ver o café — explodiram em uma interpretação empolgante de "For She’s a Jolly Good Fellow." Matthew saltou das almofadas para persuadir Risa a dançar, mas ela simplesmente deu um tapinha no pulso dele com uma colher e se retirou da sala com a dignidade intacta.

"Caso você esteja curiosa", disse James, enquanto os outros brigam por causa de café, "Christopher está totalmente furioso por ter sido deixado de fora dos acontecimentos de ontem e decidiu se vingar de nós com uma grande pilha de livros.”

“Se ele deseja se vingar com livros, escolheu o público errado”, disse Cordelia, sentando-se em uma poltrona ao lado de Lucie. "Onde está Anna, por falar nisso?"

“Em patrulha”, disse Lucie. "Nós a elegemos para contar a tia Charlotte exatamente o que aconteceu na fábrica ontem - e a tia Cecily e tio Gabriel também, já que eles estão encarregados do Instituto enquanto mamãe e papai estão em Paris."

"O que aconteceu exatamente?" Cordelia ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Em detalhes"

Lucie sorriu afetadamente. "Bastante. Ela dirá a eles que estava vagando por Limehouse ontem, quando o colar a alertou sobre os demônios próximos. Ela seguiu o aviso até a fábrica de lona abandonada. Ao entrar, foi abordada por um demônio Ourobas, o qual destruiu. Uma investigação posterior revelou o xale de Filomena e a capa ensanguentada.”

"Uma grande coincidência", disse Cordelia, aceitando uma xícara de café de James. Ele colocara leite, sem açúcar, como ela gostava. Ela sorriu para ele, um pouco surpresa.

"O acaso é uma coisa boa", disse Lucie, com os olhos brilhando.

"Presumo que ela não disse nada sobre - sobre o fantasma de Filomena? Qualquer um dos fantasmas, na verdade?"

“Eu acho que teria prejudicado a credibilidade da situação tentar explicar que Anna havia se deparado com o demônio, a capa e o fantasma de Filomena”, disse Thomas.

“E a fábrica?” perguntou Cordelia. “O Enclave a investigou?”

“Sim - houve uma reunião ontem à noite, e então um grupo foi para Limehouse”, disse Thomas.

“Meu pai foi com eles”, acrescentou Christopher, tirando os óculos e limpando-os na camisa. “Eles viraram o lugar de cabeça para baixo, mas não encontraram nada além de um ninho de Ourobas abandonado. Vão ficar de olho nisso, mas... ”

“Ninguém realmente acha que o assassino provavelmente retornará”, disse James. "Por que ele jogou a capa lá, não sabemos — provavelmente não queria ser pego vagando por Londres com roupas ensanguentadas."

“Eles tentaram rastrear o assassino com a capa, mas sem sorte, mesmo com sangue”, disse Thomas. "Provavelmente vão entregá-la aos Irmãos para uma investigação mais aprofundada."

“Não consigo deixar de me perguntar: devemos contar ao Enclave sobre o outro fantasma? Aquele que nos guiou até a fábrica?” perguntou Lucie. Ela estava torcendo a saia em uma das mãos ansiosamente.

"Não", disse James com firmeza. “Fantasmas falam uns com os outros, não é? Não há razão para pensar que o seu cavalheiro da Regência teve algo a ver com os assassinatos. E se o Enclave descobrir que fantasmas são atraídos até você, Luce... ” Ele suspirou, encostando as costas na moldura da poltrona. O cabelo estava ainda mais desgrenhado do que o normal, os olhos eram de um dourado escuro e sombrio. “Não gosto da ideia. Eles vão começar a cutucar e infernizar você, vendo se consegue fazer com que outros fantasmas se aproximem, vendo se podem usá-la para obter pistas. E nem todos os mortos são amigáveis.”

Lucie parecia horrorizada. "Você acha que fariam isso?"

“Bridgestock certamente gostaria disso,” disse Matthew. "James está certo."

"Então, vamos pensar em outra coisa", disse Cordelia. “E quanto ao motivo do assassino? Filomena mal era conhecida por ninguém, e por que alguém que quisesse Pounceby ou Gladstone morto teria algo contra ela também?”

“Seu irmão, Alastair, disse algo ontem à noite, na reunião”, disse Thomas relutantemente. “Suponho que ele lê jornais mundanos. Entre os mundanos, existem loucos que matam apenas por matar. Talvez não haja motivo.”

“Quando não há motivo ou conexão pessoal, apenas ódio indiscriminado, pode ser quase impossível encontrar um assassino”, disse Matthew.

"Mas o assassino não está sendo indiscriminado", disse Lucie. “Ele matou três Caçadores de Sombras. Somos um grupo específico. Mundanos não sabem sobre nós, então não pode ser um deles matando aleatoriamente. Embora eu suponha... Acho que pode ser alguém com a Visão matando no Submundo."

“Se fosse esse o caso, Submundanos apareceriam mortos também,” disse James. “Quanto aos Caçadores de Sombras, nós matamos para nosso sustento. Eles colocam armas em nossas mãos quando somos crianças e nos dizem: ‘Mate monstros’. Essa violência pode deixar qualquer um louco.”

“Que tal um Caçador de Sombras possuído?” disse Lucie. “Sob o controle de um feiticeiro ou—”

“Não podemos ser possuídos, Lucie”, disse Christopher. "Você sabe disso. Temos os feitiços de proteção que recebemos no nascimento.”

"Se Filomena voltou como um fantasma para nos contar o que sabia sobre o próprio assassinato", disse Thomas, "não é um pouco estranho que ela realmente não nos contou muito?" Ele olhou para Cordelia se desculpando. “O que ela disse em italiano—”

Cordelia congelou. Podia ouvir a voz misteriosa de Filomena em sua mente. "Ela falou sobre como eu esfaqueei Belial." tentou manter a voz firme. “Ela queria saber por que, se eu fiz isso, não pude ajudá-la. Perguntou por que eu não a salvei."

Ela não mencionou Cortana. Não conseguia suportar. E se Filomena estivesse errada? E se ela não fosse uma heroína, não a verdadeira portadora de Cortana? E se a espada tivesse decidido que ela não a merecia?

Cordelia baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos. "Eu falhei com ela."

Houve um murmúrio de vozes dissidentes; e sentiu uma mão roçar seu braço. sabia que era James, sem ter que olhar. "Daisy", disse ele. “Nós somos Nephilim, não os próprios anjos. Não podemos estar onde não sabemos que somos necessários. Não podemos saber todas as coisas.”

“Eu, por exemplo”, disse Matthew, “sei muito pouco”.

“E eu não sei por que estou vendo essas mortes em sonhos.” James pousou a xícara. “Há alguma razão pela qual estou conectado a tudo isso. Embora pudesse entender muito bem se nenhum de vocês quisesse se envolver."

“Acredito que o espírito da nossa organização é que queremos estar envolvidos”, disse Matthew, “quando se trata de cada um”.

“É por isso que devemos estudar a Oniromancia, o estudo dos sonhos”, disse Christopher brilhantemente. “Trouxe alguns livros sobre o assunto, para serem distribuídos entre nós.”

“Algum deles tem cenas de amor?” perguntou Lucie. "Tenho trabalhado no meu."

“Se tiverem, tenho certeza de que são bastante perturbadoras”, comentou James.

“Esses livros são muito interessantes”, disse Christopher severamente. “Existem histórias de necromantes que viajaram em sonhos, até mesmo mataram e coletaram energia da morte em sonhos.”

“O que exatamente você quer dizer quando diz 'energia da morte'?” Lucie perguntou. Se Cordelia não estava enganada, ela parecia um pouco pálida. "Você quer dizer o que os necromantes usam para ressuscitar os mortos?"

“Exatamente isso,” disse Christopher. “Existem maneiras de ressuscitar os mortos usando um catalisador — um objeto imbuído de poder coletado por um feiticeiro — mas a maioria envolve o uso da força vital liberada quando alguém morre para alimentar a ascensão de um cadáver.”

“Bem, se o assassino fosse um Caçador de Sombras, ele ou ela não poderia usar a energia da morte,” disse Matthew, mordiscando a ponta de um bolo. "A menos que estivesse em conluio com um feiticeiro, eu suponho—"

“Ah, que chatice”, disse Thomas, levantando-se e limpando o colete. “Eu prometi chegar em casa ao meio-dia. Meus pais estão preocupados e continuam ameaçando pedir a Charlotte que me exclua das listas de patrulha se eu não me inscrever como dupla."

"Não seja bobo, Tom", disse Lucie. “Vá com Anna, pelo menos. Ou espero que eles o eliminem das listas.” Ela fez uma careta para ele.

"Espero encontrar o assassino", disse Thomas com severidade. “Até agora ele não atacou ninguém que o esperasse. Mas eu esperarei.”

Ele corou quando o anúncio foi saudado por uma rodada de aplausos amáveis. Os outros estavam se levantando também, exceto James e Cordelia — pegando cópias dos livros que Christopher trouxera, conversando sobre quem iria ler o quê, brincando sobre os sonhos mais estranhos que já tiveram. (Matthew envolvendo um centauro e uma bicicleta.)

Apesar de tudo, apesar de Cortana, Cordelia sentiu uma onda de felicidade. Não era apenas porque amava James, pensou. Ela amava seus amigos, amava sua família, amava os planos compartilhados, amava Lucie ser sua irmã. Ela teria se sentido culpada por ser tão feliz, não fosse pelo lugar vazio no fundo de seu coração - o pequeno e ecoante espaço que continha o conhecimento de que tudo isso era temporário.

⚜️

A carruagem de Matthew estava esperando no meio-fio; estava quase alcançando quando James o alcançou. Matthew se virou surpreso, a expressão mudando rapidamente para diversão: James havia saído de casa com o casaco meio vestido e estava lutando para abotoá-lo com as mãos enluvadas.

"Deixe-me fazer isso", disse Matthew, puxando a luva direita com os dentes. Ele a enfiou no bolso e começou a trabalhar no casaco Ulster de James, os dedos deslizando os botões de couro pelas casas com uma facilidade praticada. “E por que você está correndo com esse tempo vestido assim? Não deveria estar enrolado perto do fogo com Cordelia, lendo Dreams in which I Have Been Chased e the Things That Chased Me de C. Langner?"

“Esse parece ter um valor informativo duvidoso”, admitiu James. "Math, eu não sabia que tinha comprado um apartamento. Você não me disse."

Matthew, tendo terminado de abotoar o casaco de James, pareceu um pouco envergonhado. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, que já estava caindo sobre a testa como um sol despenteado. "Eu estive considerando a ideia há algum tempo, mas nunca pensei que me mudaria tão de repente. Foi um impulso— ”

"Tem a ver com aquela discussão que estava tendo com Charlotte no outro dia?"

"Possivelmente." O rosto de Matthew assumiu uma expressão cautelosa. “E morar com Charles tinha se tornado um pouco demais. Eu me arrepio quando ele fala do casamento próximo.”

“Agradeço a lealdade”, disse James. “E, claro, é inteiramente sua decisão o que faz. Mas não gosto da ideia de não saber onde você mora."

"Eu não queria incomodar você", disse Matthew, com uma timidez incomum.

"Nada do que você faz me incomoda", disse James. “Bem, isso não é exatamente verdade. Você é bastante problemático, como bem sabe.” sorriu. “Mas isso não significa que eu não queira saber o que está acontecendo em sua vida. Eu sou seu parabatai."

"Eu sei. E eu pensei, acho que pensei, que já que acabou de se casar, gostaria de passar um tempo sozinho com Cordelia. Que havia alguma chance do casamento de vocês se tornar verdadeiro."

Havia uma expressão próxima da angústia no rosto de Matthew. Aquilo assustou James — Matthew, que raramente mostrava angústia, mesmo que sentisse isso. Talvez, pensou James, ele estivesse se preocupando com a possibilidade de que as coisas mudassem entre eles, sendo James um homem casado. Que a proximidade deles pudesse diminuir.

"Cordelia e eu somos apenas amigos", disse ele, com mais certeza do que se sentia. "Você sabe que estou comprometido com a Srta. Blackthorn."

"Ela não se compara a Daisy", disse Matthew, então pareceu totalmente horrorizado. “Minhas desculpas — não é absolutamente da minha conta. Devo voltar para o meu apartamento, antes de causar mais problemas."

James ficou surpreso, embora achasse que não deveria. Matthew quase arrancou a cabeça de Grace com uma mordida no casamento. Certamente James não se ressentia com a antipatia de Math por Grace: entendia que Matthew não queria que ele se machucasse.

"Deixe-me ir com você", disse James.  
Matthew balançou a cabeça, abrindo a porta da carruagem. "Eu preciso ficar sozinho — me acalmar—"

“Ninguém precisa ficar sozinho para se estabelecer,” disse James calmamente. "Tudo que eu quero para você, Math, é que você se ame tanto quanto eu te amo."

Matthew respirou fundo. "Cordelia não se importa que você venha ao meu apartamento?"

“Ela sugeriu isso. Ela também te ama, ”James disse, e olhou para o céu. Nuvens escuras e carregadas de neve estavam vagando, obscurecendo o azul. Ele não viu Matthew fechar os olhos e engolir em seco.

Um momento depois, Matthew havia aberto a porta da carruagem totalmente e estava gesticulando para que James entrasse. "Bem, vamos lá então", disse ele. “Se nos apressarmos, podemos chegar lá antes que comece a nevar.”

⚜️

Cordelia passou a tarde enrolada no escritório, lendo A Thaumaturgy of Dreams. Christopher estava certo — o livro era muito interessante, embora fosse inteiramente sobre como alguém pode dirigir os sonhos dos outros e muito pouco sobre o que fazer se alguém for visitado por sonhos violentos e desagradáveis que se revelem verdadeiros.  
Com o passar do dia, grupos de homens desceram as ruas com pás e vassouras e rasparam e limparam a neve das calçadas; as crianças também saíram das casas, embrulhadas como pequenos pacotes, e começaram a atirar bolas de neve umas nas outras. Ela se lembrava, há muito tempo, de fazer o mesmo com Alastair. Esperava que ele estivesse se saindo bem em Cornwall Gardens.

Quando o sol escureceu do lado de fora da janela, a neve começou a cair novamente. Caia do céu como farinha, cobrindo o mundo com uma camada de vidro em pó. As crianças foram obrigadas a entrar, e os postes de luz brilhavam através de uma névoa de finos cristais brancos. Cordelia percebeu que sua mente estava vagando no livro: ela não pôde deixar de pensar em Cortana novamente.

Se você pensasse em conhecer o criador de Cortana, eu poderia levá-la. Passei pelo grande cavalo branco e sob a colina.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Confiar nas fadas era uma coisa, mas Lilian Highsmith mencionou Wayland, o Ferreiro também.

Quando eu tinha 12 anos, fugi de casa e meus pais me encontraram vagando pela Ridgeway Road, procurando o carrinho de mão do ferreiro.

Cordelia pulou do sofá e se dirigiu para as estantes. A seção dedicada aos volumes sobre viagens estava desordenada - ela e James já haviam examinado metade dos livros —, mas ela encontrou o que procurava com bastante facilidade: As Maravilhas da Grã-Bretanha Antiga.

Encontrou a Ridgeway Road no índice e folheou a página, ilustrada com um desenho a bico de pena de um carrinho de mão escuro perfurando a encosta de uma colina. A caverna de Wayland, o Ferreiro, fica no caminho de Wiltshire, ao longo da Ridgeway Road, aquela rodovia de corridas desaparecidas que vai de ponta a ponta de Downs. Os campos são cultivados agora, mas o lugar ainda tem uma aparência estranha. Um lugar adequado para possuir a alma em silêncio após uma peregrinação ao White Horse Hill—

O som das rodas da carruagem no pavimento gelado interrompeu os pensamentos de Cordelia. Ouvindo a porta da frente bater, ela colocou o livro de lado apressadamente; um minuto depois, James entrou no escritório, sem chapéu, o cabelo escuro e desgrenhado coberto de neve.  
Ela pegou um livro sobre Constantinopla quando se aproximou do fogo e estendeu as mãos para as chamas. "Como foi o Matthew?" ela perguntou.

"Legal o suficiente," as maçãs do rosto afiadas de James estavam vermelhas de frio. "Whitby Mansions, acho que se chama, todos muito elegantes — eles têm um automóvel que ele pode usar quando quiser, o que parece uma receita para o desastre, e um cozinheiro e faxineiros no local. Não que eu ache que o Enclave ficaria muito feliz se soubesse onde ele está. Eles não gostam que tenhamos servos que não sabem sobre o Submundo, para que não vejam algo desagradável. Eu o avisei para não trazer nenhum tentáculo para casa."

"É mais provável que ele queime o apartamento tentando fazer chá", disse Cordelia com um sorriso. “Você quer jantar? Risa cozinhou o dia todo e resmungou sobre isso. Podemos comer aqui”, acrescentou ela. “É mais aconchegante.”

Ele deu a ela um olhar demorado e avaliador. O tipo que fazia o coração dela bater mais forte sem nenhum motivo real. A neve no cabelo dele havia derretido e os fios úmidos estavam enrolando nas pontas. "Por que não?"

Ela foi falar com Risa; quando voltou, James estava esparramado no sofá com A Taumaturgia dos Sonhos, folheando preguiçosamente as páginas. "Alguma coisa útil aqui?" ele perguntou.

— Na verdade, não — disse Cordelia, acomodando-se no sofá ao lado dele enquanto Risa entrava com uma bandeja cheia de pratos. Ela os deixou para se servirem: sopa e arroz, legumes com especiarias e chá. “Principalmente sobre como dar sonhos a outras pessoas, não o que fazer se você mesmo os está tendo.”

“Matthew entrou em maiores detalhes sobre seu sonho de centauro,” disse James, pegando a sopa. “Foi muito preocupante.”

“Ele era o centauro ou era outra pessoa? Ou não quero saber? ” perguntou Cordelia. James olhou para sua colher. “A sopa está boa? É Ash Reshteh. Risa cozinhou para você quando estava com febre escaldante.

"Ela cozinhou?" ele disse devagar.

“Nós tínhamos quatorze anos”, disse ela. Ele tinha que se lembrar. “Você veio para Cirenworth; Alastair não estava lá, e você, Lucie e eu brincamos pelos jardins. Então, um dia você desmaiou; estava queimando. Se lembra de alguma coisa disso?"

James esfregou os olhos. "É estranho. Devo me lembrar mais sobre a febre. Foi o mais doente que já estive."

"Eles mandaram Lucie embora, mas eu já havia passado pela febre. Me deixaram ficar e sentar com você”, disse ela. "Se lembra de eu ter lido para você?"

James apoiou o queixo na mão. “Bem, eu me lembro de algum tipo de história, mas não sei se foi algo que sonhei ou uma memória real. Era uma história como Romeu e Julieta, talvez? Algo melancólico e romântico?"

— Sim — disse Cordelia lentamente. Será que ele realmente esquecera? Pareceu-lhe que meses atrás, quando falaram da história, ele se lembrava bem. Ela tinha se enganado? “A história de Layla e Majnun — você gostou bastante dela. Conversamos sobre isso depois. Conversamos muito, na verdade, porque parecia que não pensava em como se sentia mal. Realmente não se lembra?"

"Sinto muito, Daisy. Eu gostaria de ter lembrar.”

Havia uma cópia do livro no andar de cima, Cordelia sabia, entre os volumes que haviam sido trazidos de sua antiga casa. Ela se levantou, repentinamente determinada. Se não conseguia refrescar a memória dele, talvez Nizami pudesse. “Então, há apenas uma coisa a ser feita. Vou lembrá-lo."

James se levantou e caminhou pela sala no momento em que Cordelia saiu. Desejava poder se lembrar do que ela tão claramente queria que ele lembrasse. Se sentia como se a estivesse decepcionando, deixando-a na mão de alguma forma. No entanto, quando voltou à mente, foi como se uma cortina tivesse sido fechada naquela época em Cirenworth, e ele só conseguisse enxergar de relance através das lacunas do tecido.  
O cheiro de jasmim e fumaça de lenha.  
O comprimento de um corpo, quente e sólido, ao longo do seu.

A voz rouca dele: Não busquei o fogo, mas meu coração é todo fogo. Layla, esse amor não é da terra.

Ele respirou fundo. A cabeça dele doía. Havia entrado no escritório antes preocupado, pensando em Matthew, preocupado com ele sozinho no novo apartamento. E então viu Cordelia — a cabeça inclinada sobre o livro, o cabelo brilhando como uma moeda nova; ela estava usando um vestido de lã macio que se agarrava ao corpo, delineando cada curva. Ele quase foi até ela e a beijou, como qualquer homem voltando para casa com sua esposa faria. Só no último minuto se lembrou de si mesmo e se voltou para o fogo.

E ainda assim o corpo dele doía, como se desejasse algo totalmente diferente do que a própria mente sabia que era bom para ele. Há muito tempo — tinha quase certeza disso — Cordelia o abraçou enquanto ele queimava de febre. Ontem de manhã, a segurou, suave e flexível contra si, e ele teve outro tipo de febre.

Ele a queria. Era algo que precisava enfrentar. Ela era linda, desejável e estavam enfiados juntos em casa. Estava prestes a acontecer. Se lembrou da Sala de Sussurros no Hell Ruelle. Ele a beijou ali, embora também parecesse desbotado em sua memória, como o tempo em Cirenworth. Esfregou o pulso direito, que doía; sabia que devia estar fora de si, então — Grace tinha acabado de terminar as coisas com ele. Ele havia procurado conforto com Cordelia, o que não era justo com ela. Na verdade, se comportou como um animal faminto: agarrando-a, jogando-a sobre a mesa, subindo em cima dela...

Ele colocou a mão na cabeça.   
Estava se dividindo. Desejo e amor não eram a mesma coisa, lembrou a si mesmo, e Cordelia era inocente. Não podia tirar vantagem dela. Teria que se controlar melhor. Teria que—

Houve um barulho na porta; ele olhou para cima, esperando Cordelia.

Um espanto severo passou por ele. Risa estava lá, uma expressão de consternação no rosto, mas não foi Risa quem o surpreendeu. Atrás dela estava Elias Carstairs, vestindo um casaco marrom surrado de um estilo que não estava na moda há anos.

O choque que passou por James foi quase doloroso. O que quer que estivesse pensando foi totalmente descarrilado; felizmente, uma vida inteira de controle e boas maneiras se impôs. Ele deu um passo à frente, estendendo a mão. "Boa noite senhor."

Elias devolveu o aperto de mão, olhando além de James para a comida espalhada na mesa baixa. “Ah — você está jantando? Me desculpe."

"Está tudo bem com a Sra. Carstairs?" James perguntou, imaginando o que poderia ter levado Elias a aparecer sem aviso prévio.

Elias parecia despreocupado. "É claro. Melhor do que nunca. Não desejo retê-lo, James, e preciso apenas de um minuto de seu tempo. Mas talvez pudéssemos nos retirar brevemente para algum lugar para discutir um assunto importante? Entre pai e filho. Entre homens.”

James concordou com a cabeça e levou Elias para a sala com um sussurro de lado para Risa. Ele não queria que Cordelia se perguntasse para onde tinha ido.  
Ao chegar à sala, Elias fechou e trancou a porta. James parou diante da lareira fria, as mãos nas costas, intrigado com a situação. Supôs que não deveria estar tão surpreso quanto estava. Era natural para um pai querer falar com o genro — havia todos os tipos de coisas comuns que não eram consideradas negócios de mulheres: finanças, política, hipotecas, cavalos, manutenção de carruagens... Não que ele pudesse imaginar isso. Elias se aventurou a sair em uma noite de neve para discutir a manutenção da carruagem.

O pai de Cordelia vagou pela sala lentamente, sem pressa, semicerrando os olhos como uma coruja para as belas pinturas. Enquanto James observava Elias derrubar uma pequena estatueta de cerâmica — em seguida, tentar corrigi-la, antes de desistir e se virar — seu coração afundou. Se Elias estava tentando parecer sóbrio, escolheu a pessoa errada para a atuação. Os últimos anos com Matthew ensinaram bem a James: Elias estava bastante bêbado, de fato.

Depois de sua pequena turnê, Elias pousou a mão na tampa do piano e olhou James de forma avaliativa. “Tão ricamente decorado, seu novo lar. Que pessoas maravilhosamente generosas seus pais são! Devemos parecer miseráveis em comparação.”

"De jeito nenhum. Eu te asseguro—"

"Não há necessidade de garantir", disse Elias com uma risada. “Os Herondale são ricos, só isso! É difícil para mim ignorar, suponho, depois de tudo que passei recentemente. "

"Um momento difícil, de fato", disse James, procurando a resposta adequada. "Cordelia está tão feliz por ter você de volta em casa."

"Casa", disse Elias, e havia um tom ligeiramente feio na voz dele. Algo quase zombeteiro. “O lar é o marinheiro, o lar do mar, hein, James? Casa, com um novo pirralho a caminho e sem como alimentá-lo. Essa é a minha casa, para mim."

Um novo pirralho. James pensou em Cordelia, tão determinada a salvar o pai, a família. Se não fosse por sua bravura, Elias teria ido a julgamento, não ao Basilias. E, no entanto, nada no comportamento de seu sogro — no casamento, no jantar, agora — traiu nem mesmo a menor sensação de que sua filha merecia sua admiração. Sua gratidão.

“O que você quer, Elias?” James disse categoricamente.

“Estou, se posso ser franco, em dívida. Cirenworth, você vê, foi um investimento em meu legado. Era muito caro, mas pensei, razoavelmente na época, que dada a minha história eu logo seria promovido dentro da Clave.” Elias encostou-se ao piano. “Infelizmente, fui preterido para promoção várias vezes e, devido aos meus problemas recentes, não recebo mais nenhum salário. Não desejo roubar meus filhos ou minha esposa para pagar minhas dívidas. Certamente você pode ver isso.”

Certamente você pode ver isso. E James podia, embora pudesse ver claramente que Elias não estava lhe contando toda a verdade. Ele fez um ruído evasivo.

Elias pigarreou. "Deixe-me ir direto ao ponto, James — somos uma família agora e preciso da sua ajuda."

James inclinou a cabeça. "Que tipo de ajuda?"

"Cinco mil libras", Elias anunciou em um tom que poderia ter usado para chamar o vencedor de uma corrida de cavalos. “Essa é a soma que me acertaria novamente. Você pode administrar tanto, com certeza — mal sentirá falta."

"Cinco mil?" James não conseguiu evitar o choque na voz. Ele não conhecia ninguém que não tivesse se esforçado para produzir tal soma. “Eu não tenho esse dinheiro.”

"Talvez não", disse Elias, embora não soasse como se acreditasse. “Talvez você possa falar com seus pais? Com certeza eles poderiam vender algo, me ajudar na hora de necessidade.”

Elias estava mais bêbado do que James havia percebido. Ao contrário de Matthew, ele não escondia bem a bebida; isso o tornava mais entusiasmado e irracional. Talvez o tempo e as consequências das decisões erradas de Elias o tenham enfraquecido — um pensamento que preocupou muito James, não em nome do sogro, mas em Matthew.

"Não posso ajudá-lo, Elias", disse James, com mais força do que pretendia.

"Ah", disse Elias, fixando o olhar turvo em James. “Não pode ou não quer?”

"Ambos. É errado você vir até mim desta forma. Isso só vai envenenar seu relacionamento com Daisy— ”

"Não use minha filha como desculpa, Herondale." Elias bateu com a mão na tampa do piano. “Você tem tudo, eu não tenho nada; certamente pode me dar isso... ” Com um esforço visível, forçou sua voz a ficar firme. “Existem aqueles no Enclave que não acreditam que sua mãe pertence aos Nephilim,” ele disse, e agora havia uma expressão diferente no rosto — uma espécie de astúcia bêbada. “Ou que você e sua irmã também. Eu poderia colocar uma palavra no ouvido do Inquisidor, você sabe — se eu falhei em dar minha aprovação, é improvável que eles permitissem que a cerimônia parabatai de sua irmã com minha filha continuasse— "

A raiva atingiu James como uma flecha. “Como você ousa,” disse ele. "Não estaria apenas machucando a mim e minha irmã, mas o dano que você faria a Daisy—"

“O nome dela é Cordelia,” disparou Elias. “Eu deixei você se casar com ela, apesar dos rumores que giram em torno de sua família, porque pensei que você seria generoso. E é assim que me retribui?”

James sentiu a boca torcer violentamente. “Retribuir? Você afirma que não quer roubar sua família, mas fala em roubar Cordelia da esperança mais preciosa da vida dela. E ela, acima de todas as pessoas, ficaria com vergonha de você, tentando ameaças onde implorar não resolverá... "

"Tudo que eu disse a você é a verdade," Elias retrucou, o rosto contorcido. “Há muitos — muitos que não confiam em você. Muitos que ficariam felizes em ver você e toda a sua família queimarem.”

James prendeu a respiração. Naquele momento, ele odiou Elias Carstairs, odiou-o tanto que desejou poder matá-lo onde estava.

“Saia da minha casa,” rosnou; era tudo o que confiava em dizer.

Elias se virou e saiu furioso da sala de estar, quase colidindo com uma Cordelia atônita no corredor. "Pai?" ela disse surpresa.

“Seu marido é um homem muito egoísta”, Elias sibilou. Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele empurrou bruscamente por ela e saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si.

⚜️

Lucie se encolheu em uma porta protegida ao lado do Hell Ruelle, puxando o casaco firmemente em torno dela, um escudo contra o ar gelado enquanto esperava por Grace. Era uma noite sem lua, as estrelas escondidas atrás de nuvens espessas. O beco era uma bagunça agitada de lama congelada que manchava as botas de Lucie.

Figuras furtivas passavam por ela, em direção ao Hell Ruelle. Lucie observou-os com saudade. Sempre que a porta indefinível se abria com uma batida de um Submundano, uma luz dourada brilhava da escuridão como um fósforo sendo aceso dentro de uma caverna.

"Aí está você", disse Grace, como se Lucie estivesse se escondendo. Ela apareceu sob a luz que se derramava das janelas superiores da Ruelle. Usava uma capa de lã clara enfeitada com pele no pescoço e carregava um regalo de pele combinando. O cabelo dela estava preso em um arranjo de pequenas tranças com fitas de prata. Ela parecia a Rainha da Neve em um livro de contos de fadas.

"Tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia?" Lucie disse. “Eles acabaram de colocar o toque de recolher em vigor e já estamos quebrando-o.”

Grace encolheu os ombros. “É você quem está insistindo para que façamos isso da maneira 'adequada’. Então aqui estamos nós."

Ela tinha razão: quebrar o toque de recolher era melhor do que fazer o mal. A breve discussão sobre necromancia na sala de estar de James no início daquele dia causou arrepios na espinha de Lucie.

"Você já esteve aqui antes?" Grace perguntou.

"Só uma vez." Ainda assim, Lucie estava se sentindo um pouco presunçosa com a experiência anterior. Ela caminhou até a porta e bateu; quando uma fada com cabelo roxo, vestida com pantalonas e lantejoulas, atendeu a campainha, deu seu sorriso mais encantador.

“Vim ver Anna Lightwood”, disse ela. "Eu sou prima dela."

“Humph,” disse a fada. "Anna não está aqui, e nós também não gostamos de Nephilim. Vá embora."

“Oh, brilhante,” Grace murmurou, lançando seu olhar para cima em exasperação. A fada parecia prestes a bater a porta na cara delas.

"Espere!" chamou uma voz. Era Hypatia Vex, o cabelo preso com elaboradas flores de porcelana, a pele morena polvilhada com pó cintilante acima do decote de um vestido de veludo rubi.

"Ela é prima de Anna", disse Hypatia para a fada da porta, indicando Lucie. “Esteve aqui algumas semanas atrás. Quanto a outra...” Ela encolheu os ombros. "Ah, deixe-as entrar. Ainda é cedo. Duvido que mesmo um Herondale possa causar problemas a esta hora. E chame minha carruagem, Naila. Estou pronta para sair."

Lucie e Grace passaram por Hypatia partindo e se encontraram em um labirinto de quartos conectados por corredores apertados. Seguindo o som de vozes, elas alcançaram a grande câmara central; parecia totalmente diferente do que da última vez que Lucie esteve lá. Naquela noite, estava cheia de foliões. Esta noite parecia mais tranquila — as lâmpadas estavam sombreadas em veludo creme, lançando um brilho suave. Sofás em tons de joias estavam espalhados pela sala, e neles estavam amontoados todos os tipos de vampiros e fadas, até mesmo um lobisomem ou dois, bem como criaturas que Lucie não conseguia identificar. Falavam um com o outro em voz baixa enquanto sátiros carregando bandejas de prata com bebidas geladas passavam entre eles.

“Dificilmente a diversão que eu esperava,” Grace disse friamente. “Não consigo imaginar por que as pessoas estão tão desesperadas para serem convidadas.”  
Lucie avistou Malcolm Fade primeiro, esparramado em um sofá sozinho, o braço atrás da cabeça, o olhar roxo fixo no teto. Ele se sentou quando elas se aproximaram, a expressão francamente cética.

“É assim que vai ser, então? Caçadores de sombras aparecendo aqui todas as noites?" Malcolm suspirou. Estava vestindo uma sobrecasaca branca formal, da mesma cor do cabelo. “Minha paciência começa a se desgastar.”

“Fico feliz que só tenha começado”, disse Lucie, “porque precisamos falar com você. Em particular. Eu sou Lucie Herondale, e esta é Grace Blackthorn—"

"Eu sei quem você é." Com um suspiro, Malcolm rolou para fora do sofá. “Você tem cinco minutos do meu tempo, menos se me entediar. Venha ao meu escritório."

Elas o seguiram por um corredor estreito até uma sala privada forrada com um padrão William Morris e equipada com uma escrivaninha e várias cadeiras de brocado cor de âmbar. Ele gesticulou impacientemente para que elas se sentassem. Grace se empoleirou coquete na beirada da cadeira, inclinando a cabeça para olhar para Malcolm através dos cílios trêmulos. Grace era realmente muito estranha, Lucie pensou, sentando-se em outra cadeira de brocado. Achava que flertar com um feiticeiro centenário funcionaria? Então, novamente, qualquer porto em uma tempestade.

Malcolm, encostado na parede ao lado de uma pintura de um mar tempestuoso, parecia divertido — e totalmente impassível. "Vocês, crianças, não deveriam estar em casa a esta hora?"

"O que quer dizer?", disse Grace, rápida como um chicote, "Você sabe sobre os assassinatos, então?"

Malcolm afundou em uma cadeira de couro atrás da mesa. Algo nele lembrou Lucie de Magnus, embora Magnus tivesse olhos mais gentis. Em contraste, havia algo remoto em Malcolm, como se ele estivesse protegendo uma parte de si mesmo onde não pudesse ser tocada. “Eu sou o Alto Feiticeiro. Coisas como toque de recolher dos Caçadores de Sombras estão sob minha responsabilidade. Embora já tenha dito à Clave: Não tenho ideia de quem matou aqueles três Nephilim."

"Nós entendemos", disse Lucie. “E realmente lamentamos interromper sua noite. Eu esperava que pudesse nos ajudar com outra coisa. Algo sobre o qual estamos tentando aprender mais. Tem a ver com ressuscitar os mortos.”

Os olhos de Malcolm se arregalaram. “Que franqueza refrescante”, disse ele, passando o dedo pela incrustação de ébano em sua mesa. “É sempre bom ver os jovens de hoje com sede de conhecimento. Você acha que o assassino está tentando ressuscitar os mortos?”

"Não é sobre isso", disse Lucie com cuidado, "mas sim, se existem maneiras de ressuscitar os mortos que não envolvem tanta... er, morte. Maneiras que não requerem más ações."

“Não há como ressuscitar os mortos sem fazer um grande mal,” Malcolm disse categoricamente.

"Isso não pode ser verdade", disse Grace. O olhar ainda estava fixo em Malcolm. "Eu te imploro. Ajude-nos. Ajude-me."

O olhar de Malcolm escureceu. "Entendo", disse ele, depois de um longo momento, embora Lucie não tivesse certeza do que vira. "Grace — seu nome é Grace, não é? — Eu já estou ajudando vocês, dizendo a verdade. A vida está em equilíbrio, assim como a magia está em equilíbrio. E então não há como conceder vida sem tirar a vida.”

“Você é muito famoso, Sr. Fade”, disse Grace. Lucie olhou para ela alarmada: O que Grace estava tramando? “Eu me lembro de ouvir que já amou uma Caçador de Sombras. E que ela se tornou uma Irmã de Ferro ”

"O que é que tem?" Malcolm disse.

“Minha mãe acabou de se juntar às Irmãs de Ferro na Cidadela de Adamant, mas não é uma delas. Ela não está vinculada às suas regras de silêncio. Poderíamos pedir para que descobrisse como sua amada está indo na Cidadela. Poderíamos dizer como ela está.”

Malcolm congelou, a cor se esvaindo de seu rosto já pálido. "Está falando sério?"

Lucie gostaria de ter pedido mais detalhes sobre o plano a Grace. De alguma forma, imaginou que elas simplesmente abordariam Malcolm e pediriam ajuda. Isso foi totalmente inesperado; ela não tinha certeza de como se sentia a respeito.

“Estamos falando sério”, disse Grace. "Lucie concordará comigo."

Malcolm voltou o olhar para Lucie. Seus olhos escureceram; pareciam quase pretos. “Esta é mesmo a sua oferta, Srta. Herondale? Presumo que faça isso sem o conhecimento de seus pais?"

“Sim e sim”, disse Lucie. “Mas — meus pais sempre me ensinaram a corrigir a injustiça. É isso que estou tentando fazer. Alguém que nunca deveria ter — que nunca deveria ter morrido está morto.”

Malcolm riu amargamente. “Determinada, não é? Você me lembra seu pai. Como um cachorro com um osso. Aqui está o que devem saber: mesmo se fosse possível ressuscitar os mortos sem também tirar a vida para restaurar o equilíbrio, vocêm precisariam de um corpo para o falecido ocupar. Um corpo que não apodreceu. Mas, infelizmente, como certamente já devem saber, é da natureza dos mortos apodrecer.

“Mas e se alguém tivesse um corpo que ainda estivesse em perfeitas condições?” Lucie disse. "Desocupado, por assim dizer, mas ainda, hum, imaculado?"

"Mesmo?" O olhar de Malcolm mudou de Lucie para Grace e vice-versa. Ele suspirou, como se estivesse derrotado. “Tudo bem,” disse finalmente. — Se o que dizem é verdade, e podem me trazer notícias de Annabel, voltem quando tiverem uma mensagem dela. Eu estarei aqui."

Ele se levantou, inclinando a cabeça bruscamente. Estava claro que sua entrevista havia acabado.

Lucie se levantou, descobrindo que se sentia bastante trêmula. Grace já havia se levantado e feito menção de sair da sala, mas, ao passar por Malcolm, ele a segurou pelo braço e falou com uma voz mortalmente baixa.

“Senhorita Blackthorn,” disse. "Caso você ainda não tenha percebido, o tipo de encantamento que você emprega não funciona com pessoas como eu, nem considero uma frivolidade, um pouco de magia inofensiva. Tente esses truques na Ruelle novamente e haverá consequências.”  
Ele jogou o braço dela; Grace saiu correndo da sala, de cabeça baixa. Por um momento, Lucie pensou — mas não. Não era possível. Não poderia ter visto as lágrimas brilhando nos olhos de Grace.

"O que quer dizer com encantamento?" Lucie perguntou. “Grace não pode lançar um feitiço para salvar sua vida. Eu deveria saber.”

Malcolm olhou para Lucie por um longo tempo. “Existem diferentes tipos de encantamentos”, disse por fim. “A Srta. Blackthorn é do tipo que sabe que os homens gostam de ser necessários. Ela joga com o desamparo e o flerte."

“Humph”, disse Lucie. Se absteve de apontar que, dados os limites impostos às mulheres pelo mundo, muitas vezes elas não tinham escolha a não ser buscar a ajuda dos homens.

Malcolm encolheu os ombros. “Tudo o que estou dizendo é que você não deve confiar naquela garota”, disse ele. “A decisão, é claro, depende de você.”

⚜️

"É a coisa mais extraordinária", disse Ariadne, fechando a porta da Sala do Sussurro atrás de si e trancando-a para garantir. "Grace Blackthorn acabou de sair do escritório de Malcolm Fade e saiu correndo do Ruelle. Você acha que eu deveria ir atrás dela?"

Elas haviam acendido o fogo na lareira; Anna estava relaxada na frente dela, vestindo apenas uma camisa de botão branca de homem. As longas pernas nuas, estendidas em direção às chamas, eram elegantes como um poema. Ela rolou de bruços, apoiando o queixo nas palmas das mãos, e disse: "Não, ela deixou bem claro que não se importa muito com você. Talvez você deva estender a ela a mesma consideração. Além disso,” Anna acrescentou, os lábios vermelhos se curvando em um sorriso, “você não está pensando em sair correndo noite adentro usando isso, está?”

Ariadne corou; quase tinha esquecido que estava apenas em sua camisola — musselina branca com uma fita verde-oliva enfiada no corpete. O resto de suas roupas — vestido e sapatos, anáguas, gavetas, fitas e espartilho — estavam espalhadas pela sala.

Ela começou a voltar para Anna, caindo no tapete ao lado dela. Era a terceira ida de Ariadne à Sala dos Sussurros para conhecer Anna, e ela gostava muito do lugar. Gostava do papel prateado nas paredes, a tigela de cobre sempre mantida cheia de frutas de estufa, a fumaça do fogo que sempre cheirava a rosas. "Ela não é rude comigo", disse pensativamente. “É educada e murmura respostas quando faço perguntas, mas ela simplesmente não está lá.”

"Provavelmente ocupada pensando em como pode arruinar a vida de James", disse Anna, rolando de costas. O pingente de rubi brilhou na garganta dela. "Venha aqui", disse ela languidamente, estendendo os braços, e Ariadne deslizou em cima dela.

Anna era toda comprida e com membros soltos, cada gesto uma expansão sensual. O coração de Ariadne acelerou quando Anna estendeu a mão pálida para puxar suavemente as alças que seguravam a camisola de Ariadne. Deslizou até a cintura. Os olhos de Anna escureceram para safiras.

"De novo?" Ariadne sussurrou, enquanto as mãos de Anna trabalhavam sua magia. Ainda a surpreendia como dedos roçando sua garganta, até mesmo seus ombros, podiam fazê-la doer por completo, desencadeando uma tempestade de desejo. Ela tentava fazer as mesmas coisas com Anna, e às vezes Anna permitia. Preferia, porém, estar no controle. Mesmo quando Ariadne a tocava, ela nunca se perdia completamente.

"Você se importa?" Anna disse, em um tom que indicava que sabia perfeitamente bem a resposta.

"Não. Estamos recuperando o tempo perdido.”

Anna sorriu e puxou Ariadne para baixo. As mãos dela encontraram os cabelos grossos, escuros e soltos de Ariadne, a língua no oco da garganta de Ariadne. Os dedos tocavam música em seu corpo como se fosse um violino. Ariadne engasgou. Era para isso que ela vivia, todos os longos e escuros dias de inverno enquanto esperava para ver se o convite de Anna chegaria à noite. O pedaço de papel dobrado escorregando pela janela, a mensagem rabiscada na caligrafia forte e elegante de Anna.

Encontre-me na sala de sussurros.

O corpo dela parecia tão fora de controle quanto um trem que saltava dos trilhos. Ela encontrou os botões da camisa de Anna, desabotoou-os e pressionou sua pele nua contra a de Anna. Sabia que estava apaixonada por Anna de novo, tanto quanto antes, mas não se importou. Ela não se importava com nada além de Anna.

Quando o mundo se desfez e se juntou novamente como o vidro quebrado em um caleidoscópio, elas se deitaram diante do fogo, Ariadne se aninhou ao lado de Anna. O braço de Anna estava torto atrás da cabeça, os olhos azuis fixos no teto.

"Anna", disse Ariadne provisoriamente. "Você sabe o que aconteceu com Filomena — mesmo que ela estivesse voltando da sua festa, não foi sua culpa."

Anna deu uma olhada. "O que trouxe esse pensamento à sua cabeça?"

O jeito que você me beijou. Como se estivesse tentando esquecer algo.

Ariadne encolheu os ombros.

"Ari", disse Anna em seu sotaque baixo e rouco. “Agradeço o esforço, mas se estou preocupada com meus sentimentos, tenho muitos amigos com quem conversar.”

Ariadne se sentou, passando os braços pelas alças de sua camisola. "Não somos nem amigas?"

Anna colocou as duas mãos atrás da cabeça. À luz perfumada de rosas, as depressões e curvas de seu corpo esguio eram descritas suavemente por luz e sombra. “Acho que fui muito clara na primeira vez que conversamos”, disse calmamente. “Eu escolho não ter minhas emoções presas em romances. Quando você dá às pessoas seu coração, dá a elas a oportunidade de machucá-lo, e isso leva à amargura. Você não gostaria que fôssemos amargas uma com a outra, não é?"

Ariadne se levantou. Começou a procurar por suas roupas descartadas. No passado, quando não se vestia com rapidez suficiente, Anna — cujo traje masculino era muito mais fácil de vestir e tirar — partia sem ela, deixando-a encontrar o próprio caminho para sair de Ruelle. "Não."

Anna se sentou. "Não estou sendo desonesta com você, Ari. Eu disse a você exatamente o que tenho a oferecer. Se não for o suficiente, não vou culpá-la se sair."

Ariadne vestiu suas anáguas. "Eu não vou embora."

Anna olhou para ela com verdadeira curiosidade. "Por que não?"

“Porque”, disse Ariadne, “quando você quer muito algo, está disposto a aceitar a sombra dessa coisa. Mesmo que seja apenas uma sombra.”


	23. London: Shepherd Market

Era uma madrugada suja, luz amarela começava a se infiltrar pelas fendas nas pesadas nuvens cinzentas, quando o homem meio que caiu para fora do pub e entrou na praça. Ele mancou em direção à Half Moon Street, passando pela miscelânea de lojas — quitandas, açougues — que ladeavam a praça central. A vizinhança tinha seus encantos, apesar da proximidade e da sujeira, mas o homem não deu atenção. Não tinha sido o último patrono de Ye Grapes, mas os outros haviam bebido até ficar inconscientes e logo teriam uma viagem de cortesia até a porta dos fundos, onde seriam depositados sem cerimônia na calçada para aguardar o dia seguinte.

O assassino deslizou de uma porta para a outra, seguindo sua presa mais por esporte do que por necessidade. Discrição dificilmente era necessária aqui. O homem estava cambaleando bêbado, cantando uma pequena canção desafinada, a respiração soprando em nuvens brancas ao encontrar o ar gelado. Ele não parecia sentir frio com o casaco surrado.

A garota era pronta demais, rápida demais. Ela virou a própria lâmina do assassino contra ele, afundando-a profundamente em seu ombro. A morte dela foi confusa, rápida e brutal; depois, ele foi forçado a escapar e se esconder, abandonando as evidências sangrentas em uma fábrica vazia em Limehouse. Enquanto se curava rapidamente, ouviu o arranhar e chiar de um demônio Ourobas próximo, atraído pelo cheiro de assassinato e sangue. Ele não temeu; demônios o conheciam como parente agora.

Mas ele estava com raiva. Não haveria mais acidentes desse tipo.

O assassino acelerou o passo. Um, dois, três passos e estava em cima do homem. Ele agarrou o ombro dele com força e o girou, empurrando-o contra uma parede de tijolos frios. O homem piscou de raiva e, em seguida, confusão. A boca se abriu e uma única palavra passou pelos lábios dele pouco antes de a faca entrar em seu peito:

"Você?"


	24. Capítulo 12: Requiem

Este seja o versículo que você sepulta para mim:  
Aqui ele jaz onde desejava estar;  
Lar é o marinheiro, lar do mar,  
E o caçador, de volta da colina.  
— Robert Louis Stevenson, “Requiem”

A faca entrou, moendo além do osso, afundando no tecido macio, o sangue pulsando para cima e ao redor da lâmina, o fedor dela, quente e acobreado, engrossando o ar...

James se sentou na cama, a dor disparando no peito. Seu coração batia forte contra as costelas. Ele engasgou, as memórias voltando — as ruas vazias, as lojas e barracas do Shepherd Market. O homem saindo do bar barulhento e luminoso, dirigindo-se para as ruas mais estreitas, talvez na esperança de encontrar um estábulo não vigiado para dormir.

O assassino, a lâmina, o ódio novamente, aquele ódio quente como fogo.

Eu vim trazer fogo sobre a terra, e como gostaria que já estivesse aceso.

Ele se endireitou, o medo crescendo como um câncer na boca do estômago. Havia se debatido na cama com força suficiente para rasgar a blusa do pijama; o ombro e braço estavam nus, congelando no ar frio que vinha da janela aberta.

Estava frio, muito frio; ele agarrou o casaco marrom do homem com uma mão, enfiando a faca com a outra—

James ficou repentinamente incapaz de respirar. "Não", engasgou, jogando fora as cobertas, sugando o ar. Cambaleou até a janela — ele sabia que não a tinha deixado aberta; tinha verificado duas vezes na noite anterior — e a fechou com força.

Ele podia ver o homem deitado de costas, olhando para o céu. O conhecia. O casaco marrom, o rosto, a voz.

Elias.

Ele vestiu as calças e abotoou a camisa com as mãos trêmulas. Que tenha sido um pesadelo, um sonho sem sentido e não uma visão. Talvez só tivesse sonhado porque e Elias brigaram na noite anterior; talvez tivesse sonhado com Elias apenas porque estava zangado com ele. Essas coisas acontecem.

Uma batida começou no andar de baixo, alguém batendo várias vezes na porta. James saiu correndo do quarto, descalço, e desceu correndo as escadas. Cordelia já estava na porta de entrada, o cabelo como um rio vermelho solto, um roupão por cima da camisola. Risa estava lá com ela; abriu a porta e Sona Carstairs cambaleou para dentro.

“Mâmân?” ele ouviu Cordelia dizer, a voz dela aumentando de pânico. “Mâmân?”

Sona deu um lamento agudo.   
Risa a pegou nos braços e Sona enterrou o rosto no ombro da velha babá, chorando como se seu coração fosse se partir.

"Ele está morto, Layla", ela soluçou. “Eles o encontraram esta manhã. Seu pai está morto."

⚜️ 

Embora Cordelia já tivesse visitado a Cidade do Silêncio antes, ela nunca tinha estado dentro da Cidade do Silêncio. Tinha sorte, percebeu entorpecida, enquanto ela, James, Alastair e Sona avançavam por um corredor estreito, seguindo a luz da tocha de luz enfeitiçada do irmão Enoch. Ela não havia encontrado a morte tão perto dela antes.

Alastair entrou na casa da Curzon Street depois de Sona e explicou com surpreendente calma que o corpo de Elias havia sido descoberto por uma patrulha matinal e já fora trazido para a Cidade do Silêncio. Se a família desejasse vê-lo antes do início da autópsia, precisaria correr para lá.

Cordelia se lembrava do que aconteceu a seguir apenas em pedaços. Ela foi se vestir, sentindo-se tão entorpecida como se tivesse caído do gelo do Ártico em um mar negro e congelado. Quando saiu da casa para se juntar à mãe e ao irmão na carruagem, havia ficado surpresa ao descobrir que James estava ao lado dela. Ele tinha sido absolutamente insistente em vir para a Cidade do Silêncio, embora ela tivesse dito a ele que não era necessário. "Só a família precisa ir", ela disse, e ele respondeu: "Daisy, eu sou sua família."

Na carruagem, ele murmurou palavras de condolências em persa: Ghame akharetoon basheh.  
Que esta seja sua última tristeza.

Sona chorou constante e silenciosamente durante todo o caminho até o cemitério Highgate. Cordelia esperava que Alastair reagisse à morte de Elias com a raiva que costumava mostrar quando estava ferido. Em vez disso, ele parecia rígido e oco, como se estivesse sendo sustentado por arames. Ela podia ouvi-lo, como se estivesse à distância, dizendo todas as coisas corretas quando encontraram o irmão Enoch, que estava esperando por eles na entrada da Cidade do Silêncio.

Cordelia sentiu uma pontada por dentro por Jem. Se ele não estivesse no Labirinto Espiral. Se ao menos pudesse estar aqui para eles: ele era da família, não Enoch. Jem ao menos sabia? Quanto tempo se passaria antes que ele soubesse que seu tio, o homem que matou o assassino de seus pais, estava morto?

Haveria um funeral eventualmente, ela supôs agora, os olhos fixos na tocha de luz enfeitiçada do irmão Enoch, balançando à frente deles. Isso teria que esperar. O corpo de Elias seria estudado e então preservado até que o assassino fosse capturado: eles não o queimariam e destruiriam pistas em potencial. Jem poderia estar com eles então, mas ela descobriu que não conseguia imaginar a cena — os campos de Alicante, o corpo de seu pai em uma pira, a Consulesa falando palavras suaves. Parecia um sonho horrível.

Ela sentiu James pegar sua mão quando entravam em um quadrado de pedra, a entrada de ferro do Ossuário erguendo-se diante deles. Palavras foram inscritas acima das portas:

TACEANT COLLOQUIA.   
EFFUGIAT RISUS.  
HIC LOCUS EST UBI MORS GAUDETSUCCURRERE VITAE.

Deixe a conversa parar. Deixe o riso cessar. Aqui é o lugar onde os mortos se deleitam em ensinar os vivos.

As portas se abriram diante deles, as dobradiças de ferro antigas rangendo. Sona seguia em frente, aparentemente alheia a tudo, exceto ao que os esperava dentro da grande sala sem janelas.

Dentro do Ossuário, paredes de mármore branco liso se erguiam até um teto arqueado bem acima deles. As paredes eram vazias, exceto por uma série de ganchos de ferro simples, dos quais pendiam vários instrumentos de autópsia: bisturis brilhantes, martelos, agulhas e serras. Frascos com um líquido viscoso cobriam uma série de prateleiras; havia pilhas dobradas de seda branca -— ataduras, pensou Cordelia, antes de perceber: não havia razão para enfaixar os mortos. 

As tiras de seda branca eram para prender os olhos dos Caçadores de Sombras antes que fossem colocados na pira para serem queimados. Era tradição.

No centro da sala havia uma fileira de altas mesas de mármore onde os corpos dos falecidos eram colocados para exame. Aqui Amos Gladstone e Basil Pounceby foram trazidos para serem examinados, pensou Cordelia, e Filomena também. Apenas uma mesa estava ocupada agora. Cordelia disse a si mesma que deitado ali, envolto em tiras de tecido branco imaculado, era o que restava de seu pai, mas ela não conseguia acreditar.

Começemos? perguntou Enoch, aproximando-se da mesa.

“Sim”, disse Sona. Ela ficou perto de Alastair, o braço dele em volta dela para se apoiar, a mão na barriga arredondada. Os olhos estavam arregalados e preocupados, mas quando ela falou, a voz era clara. Ela manteve o queixo nivelado enquanto Enoch lentamente puxava os longos lençóis brancos para revelar o corpo de Elias. Ele usava o velho casaco marrom, as lapelas puxadas para trás para mostrar uma camisa branca surrada por baixo, fortemente manchada de sangue. A pele estava acinzentada, como se tivesse perdido o sangue: o cabelo e a barba por fazer pareciam cinza suja, como as de um homem velho.

"Como ele morreu?" Perguntou Alastair, o olhar fixo no corpo do pai. "Como os outros?"

Sim. Ele foi esfaqueado várias vezes com uma faca afiada. Os ferimentos são idênticos aos que descobrimos nos corpos de Filomena di Angelo e Basil Pounceby.

Alastair olhou impassível para Elias. Cordelia disse: — Houve uma luta? Uma batalha entre ele e seu agressor?"

O atacante se aproximou pela frente, conforme deduzido de um estudo dos ferimentos. Não há nenhum sinal de que uma luta aconteceu. Não havia armas no local e não há evidências no corpo que sugiram que Elias Carstairs sacou uma arma.

"Ele provavelmente estava bêbado demais", Alastair murmurou.

Possivelmente. Não havia bondade na voz de Enoch, e também nenhuma crueldade. Não havia emoção alguma. Ou talvez ele conhecesse a pessoa que o atacou. Vimos pelos ferimentos das mãos que ele as ergueu para se proteger, mas já era tarde, pois já havia recebido um ferimento mortal.

"Eu não entendo", disse Sona em um sussurro rouco.

"Ele quer dizer", disse Cordelia, "que o papai esperou até o último momento para se defender."

"Mas por quê?" A voz de Sona aumentou em angústia. Ela agarrou o tecido do casaco de Elias, agarrando-o em sua mão. “Por que não lutou, Elias? Você, que matou um Demônio Maior— ”

"Mãe, não faça isso", disse Alastair. “Ele não vale a pena—”

Cordelia não aguentou mais. Arrancando a mão da de James, ela correu para fora do Ossuário: para longe da figura de cera cinza de seu pai morto, para longe da mãe chorando.

Logo depois do quadrado de pedra do lado de fora do Ossuário, havia um corredor estreito. Cordelia recusou, apenas para se ver confrontada com a visão de uma passagem longa e estreita, retorcendo-se na escuridão total. Era um mau presságio o suficiente para detê-la. Ela caiu contra uma das paredes, o frio da pedra infiltrando-se na lã de seu casaco.

Às vezes, pensou, ela desejava poder orar, como outros Nephilim faziam, para Raziel, mas ela nunca tinha aprendido muito bem como. Seus pais não eram observadores da religião que unia todos os Caçadores de Sombras: a adoração do anjo que os fez quem eram, que os comprometeu a um destino tão duro quanto a beleza, tão implacável quanto a própria bondade. Lembrou-se de que adorar Raziel era lembrar que estava separado, para o bem ou para o mal, daqueles que jurou proteger. Que, mesmo no meio da multidão, você pode estar sozinho.

"Daisy?" Era James, entrando quase silenciosamente no corredor. Ele se encostou na parede oposta, os olhos fixos nela.

"Você não precisava me seguir." A voz dela era um sussurro, ecoando pelo corredor. O teto acima deles tornou-se uma sombra: poderia estar trinta centímetros acima de suas cabeças, ou trezentos metros.

“Estou aqui por sua causa”, disse ele. Os olhos dela se voltaram para ele: era um poema em preto e branco nas sombras, o cabelo como manchas de tinta escura na tela pálida da pele dele. “E eu quero estar aqui. Por causa de você."

Ela respirou fundo, estremecendo. "É que... Estou zangada com ele desde que voltou das Basilias." Se fosse sincera consigo mesma, ficara zangada com ele desde que descobrira a verdade com Alastair. “Eu nunca o recebi em casa. Nunca o aceitei. Agora que ele está morto, perdi a chance de me reconciliar com ele, de perdoá-lo, de entendê-lo."

"Meu pai", disse James, e hesitou. “Meu pai costumava me dizer que às vezes você não consegue se reconciliar com outra pessoa. Às vezes, você precisa encontrar essa reconciliação sozinho. Alguém que partiu seu coração muitas vezes não é a pessoa que pode consertá-lo.”

Alguém que partiu seu coração. Cordelia pensou no pai. Eles nunca teriam um bom momento juntos novamente. Se ao menos ela o tivesse deixado levá-la até o altar. Lucie teria entendido. Se ao menos tivesse lhe dado uma chance.

Ela deveria tê-lo impedido de sair correndo de sua casa na noite passada. A terrível verdade é que ficou feliz em vê-lo partir e preocupada, não por ele, mas por James. Tudo o que foi capaz de pensar foi que, de alguma forma, seu pai a havia humilhado novamente. O que papai fez com James? O que ele disse? James insistiu firmemente que não tinha sido nada, mas parecia enjoado e tinha ido para a cama cedo.

"Você viu isso?" ela sussurrou.

Estava tão quieto que ela podia ouvir o raspar do paletó de James contra a parede de pedra enquanto ele se movia. "Vi o quê?"

“Você sonhou? Ele morrendo?"

James ergueu a mão para cobrir os olhos. "Sim."

"Foi o mesmo assassino?" A dela voz soou minúscula e seca. "O mesmo assassino, o mesmo ódio?"

"Sim. Mas Daisy..."

Ela colocou a mão sobre o estômago, sentindo a necessidade de envolver os braços em volta de si mesma, para evitar que se quebrasse. “Não me diga. Agora não. Mas se houver alguma coisa— ”

“Isso pode nos dizer quem fez isso? Eu estive quebrando a cabeça, Daisy. Se houvesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, eu te contaria, mandaria uma mensagem para Jem, meus pais... ” Ele balançou a cabeça. “Não há nada mais do que antes."

"Então me diga por que ele veio até nossa casa na noite passada." Ela deu uma risadinha seca. “Finja que ganhei um jogo de xadrez. Eu te devo uma resposta. Mas me diga a verdade. O que ele queria?"

Houve uma pausa antes de James dizer: "Ele queria dinheiro".

"Dinheiro?" ela repetiu, incrédula. "Quanto? Para que ele precisava disso?"

James estava muito quieto, mas estranhamente, a máscara não havia subido. Cordelia podia ver o que estava pensando, sentindo. A expressão agonizante em seus olhos. Ele estava se permitindo sentir tudo isso, ela pensou, e mais do que isso. Estava se deixando mostrar.

“Seu pai me pediu cinco mil libras”, disse. “Onde ele pensou que eu iria conseguir, não consigo imaginar. Ele me disse que eu deveria pedir aos meus pais. Insinuou que eles tinham tanto dinheiro que nem perceberiam. Disse que era para Cirenworth. Que ele não podia arcar com os custos da casa. Não sei se era verdade.”

— Não tenho ideia — sussurrou Cordelia, embora muitas possibilidades alternativas se apresentassem. Dívidas de jogo. Empréstimos não pagos. Pontuações não acertadas. "Por que você não me contou?" O corpo dela parecia fogo e gelo — queimando e congelando de raiva e desespero. “Se eu soubesse que ele estava em apuros, poderia tê-lo ajudado.”

"Não", disse James calmamente. "Você não poderia."

“Eu poderia tê-lo impedido de sair para a rua, na neve...”

“Ele não morreu por falta de dinheiro”, disse James. “Nem morreu de frio. Ele foi assassinado."

Cordelia sabia que James estava sendo razoável, mas não tinha nenhum motivo para isso. Ela queria explodir de fúria, queria destruir algo. "Você não precisava dar a ele cinco mil — poderia ter dado a ele um pouco, um pouco de dinheiro para levá-lo em segurança para casa."

Algo cintilou nos olhos de James. Raiva. Ela nunca tinha visto aqueles olhos dourados furiosos antes, não com ela. Sentiu uma espécie de alegria doentia: agora, em vez de não sentir nada, sentia raiva. Ela se desesperou. Sentiu a agonia de machucar James, a última coisa no mundo que queria fazer.

“Se eu tivesse dado a ele algum dinheiro, ele teria saído para gastá-lo no pub, e ainda estaria terrivelmente bêbado e teria sido morto. E você ainda estaria me culpando, porque não quer pensar que as próprias escolhas dele— "

"Cordelia."

Ela se virou e viu Alastair parado na entrada do corredor estreito. Ele estava iluminado por trás por uma luz enfeitiçada; iluminando as pontas do cabelo, lembrando-a da época em que o tingiu. “O irmão Enoch disse que se deseja se despedir, tem que ser agora.”

Cordelia assentiu mecanicamente. "Estou indo."

Ela teve que passar por James antes de se virar para ir embora; ao fazer isso, seus ombros se encostaram. Ela o ouviu suspirar de frustração antes de segui-la. Em seguida, seguiram Alastair para o Ossuário, onde Sona estava ao lado do corpo de Elias. O irmão Enoch também estava lá, imóvel, as mãos cruzadas à sua frente como as de um padre.

James parou nas portas duplas. Cordelia não olhou para ele; não podia. Ela pegou a mão de Alastair e cruzou o piso de mármore até onde o pai estava deitado. Alastair a puxou para perto de si. A mãe ficou imóvel, os olhos vermelhos e inchados, a cabeça baixa.

“Ave atque vale”, disse Alastair. "Saudações e adeus, pai."

"Ave atque vale", repetiu Sona. Cordelia sabia que deveria dizer isso também, a tradicional despedida, mas sua garganta estava apertada demais para palavras. Em vez disso, ela estendeu a mão e pegou a mão de seu pai, exposta onde o lençol estava dobrado. Fria e rígida. Não era a mão de seu pai. Não a mão que a erguera quando era pequena, ou guiara seu trabalho com a lâmina enquanto ela treinava. Suavemente, ela a colocou em seu peito.

O corpo dela enrijeceu. A runa da Visão de Elias — a runa que todo Caçador de Sombras tinha nas costas da mão dominante — estava faltando.

Ela ouviu a voz de Filomena novamente, ecoando pela fábrica de lona vazia. Ele tirou de mim. Minha força. Minha vida.

Sua força.

Enoch, ela pensou. Você sabe se Filomena di Angelo tinha uma runa de Força?

Os Irmãos do Silêncio não ficavam surpresos. Ainda assim, Cordelia sentiu uma espécie de sobressalto irradiando de Enoch. Ele disse, eu não sei, mas o corpo dela está em Idris, com o irmão Shadrach. Vou pedir a ele para examiná-la, se isso for importante.

É muito importante, ela pensou.

Enoch concordou com a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente. A Consulesa estará aqui em breve. Quer ficar e recebê-la? Sona passou a mão pelos olhos. “Honestamente, não posso suportar isso”, disse ela. “Tudo o que desejo é ir para casa e ter meus filhos comigo...” Ela se interrompeu, sorrindo fracamente. “Minhas desculpas, é claro, Layla. Você tem sua própria casa."

"James não vai se importar se eu ficar com você esta noite, Mâmân", disse Cordelia. "Você vai, James?" Ela olhou para James, imaginando se os traços da discussão apareceriam nos olhos dele. Mas ele estava inexpressivo, a máscara firmemente no lugar.

"Claro que não. O que quer que a deixe confortável, Sra. Carstairs,” disse James. "Vou pedir a Risa que venha até vocês, também, e traga todas as coisas de Cordelia que ela desejar."

"Só há uma coisa que eu quero", disse Cordelia. “Eu só quero ver Lucie. Por favor, diga a ela."

Quando James deixou a Cidade do Silêncio, não voltou para casa imediatamente. Ele havia planejado fazer sinal para um táxi de aluguel, mas algo sobre a ideia de retornar à Curzon Street sem Cordelia era terrivelmente doloroso. Não conseguia evitar a sensação de que havia falhado com ela.

Ele se viu vagando pelos corredores nevados entre as lápides do cemitério de Highgate, lembrando-se da última vez em que esteve aqui — quando fez seu caminho para o reino roubado de Belial com a ajuda de Matthew e Cordelia. Ele quase morreu entre esses mausoléus, essas árvores inclinadas e anjos de pedra solenes. Mesmo agora às vezes se perguntava como havia sobrevivido, mas de uma coisa sabia sem dúvida: Cordelia salvou sua vida.

Ele deveria ter contado a verdade. Atingiu violentamente um galho baixo acima de sua cabeça, banhando-se com partículas prateadas de neve. A neve e o gelo haviam obscurecido os rostos da maioria das lápides, deixando apenas uma palavra ocasional visível: PRECIOSO, ANIMADO e PERDIDO.

Já era ruim o suficiente que ele e Cordelia trocassem palavras duras. Era muito pior que não tivesse encontrado uma maneira de dizer a ela, de alguma forma: enquanto sonhava com a morte de seu pai, ele olhou para mim. Ele parecia me reconhecer, meu eu dos sonhos. Sabia quem eu era.  
Temo que haja uma razão para isso. Receio que esses sonhos sejam mais do que apenas sonhos. Mais ainda do que visões.

Ela disse que não queria os detalhes, e ele se permitiu esconder a verdade. Mas agora não conseguia pensar em mais nada. A memória de Elias, o rosto se contorcendo de surpresa e medo, o reconhecimento nos olhos dele, fez James andar pela neve, levantando nuvens brancas com as botas. Em sua mente, implorou a Cordelia:

Meus pesadelos acontecem apenas nas noites em que há matanças. Quando acordo, minha janela está aberta, como se eu a destrancasse durante o sono e a abrisse. E por quê? Então, alguém pode entrar? Para que eu mesmo pudesse sair?

Houve fatos que contestaram a ideia. Ele vagava descalço pelas ruas de Londres, em suas roupas de dormir? Nesse caso, certamente teria queimaduras de frio. Lavava o sangue das mãos quando voltava para casa? Como isso era possível, sem que sua mente estivesse um pouco ciente disso? E Filomena não pareceu reconhecê-lo como seu assassino — mas eles encontraram aquela capa ensanguentada na fábrica; se seu agressor a estivesse usando, o rosto poderia estar escondido pelo capuz.

E se for eu, Daisy? E se Belial estiver de alguma forma me controlando, me transformando em um assassino, ensanguentando minhas mãos?

Mas Belial se foi, James. A voz de Cordelia, aquela voz que o fazia querer contar tudo a ela, aquela voz que não prometia julgamento, apenas gentileza. Por um século, pelo menos, Jem dissera.

James parou, encostado na parede de um mausoléu de mármore, decorado com esculturas de sarcófagos egípcios. Colocou o rosto nas mãos. Ele é um Príncipe do Inferno. Quem sabe o que pode fazer? Não posso viver minha vida imaginando, nem posso me deixar ser livre se for algum tipo de ameaça. Eu preciso saber.

Eu tenho que saber.

⚜️

Grace olhou pela janela de seu pequeno quarto na casa dos Bridgestocks. Esperou muitas horas para que todos na casa saíssem. O Inquisidor fora ao Instituto para uma reunião; Ariadne e a mãe estavam fazendo visitas. Elas haviam convidado Grace para ir junto, mas ela recusou, como sempre fazia. Não gostava de companhia e detestava refeições com os Bridgestock, onde os quatro mantinham uma conversa tensa. Ela raramente podia esperar para voltar ao quarto, onde seus livros esperavam por ela — livros sobre magia, necromancia e ciência.

Seu quarto era pequeno, mas bem decorado. Dava até um pouco de vista pela janela: as copas das árvores em Cavendish Square, balançando nuas e pretas contra o céu cinza. Ela já tinha se certificado de que a porta estava trancada; colocou um vestido branco simples e soltou o cabelo. Melhor parecer o mais inocente possível.

D

a gaveta de cima de sua penteadeira, pegou uma pedra rúnica de luz enfeitiçada. Ela pediu a Charles que lhe desse uma, e é claro que ele não teve escolha a não ser fazê-lo. Ela se absteve de pedir mais, não querendo levantar suspeitas.

O adamas era frio e macio como água em sua mão. Ela o levou aos lábios, observando seu reflexo no espelho da penteadeira. O adamas era branco, salpicado de pedaços de prata: a mesma cor do cabelo dela. Os olhos estavam arregalados e assustados. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer a respeito, e talvez fosse melhor.

Ela levou a pedra aos lábios e falou. “Mamãe,” ela disse, sua voz baixa e clara. “Audite. Ouça."

O reflexo ondulou. Os longos cabelos claros ficaram cinza-ferro, os olhos escurecendo para um verde lamacento. Linhas surgiram em seu rosto. Ela queria estremecer, recuar, mas ficou parada. Não era seu próprio reflexo que estava olhando, disse a si mesma. Ela estava olhando por uma janela, abrindo um caminho.

Tatiana Blackthorn sorriu de volta para ela do espelho. Usava um vestido cinza simples e o cabelo estava preso em longas tranças no estilo das Irmãs de Ferro. Os olhos não mudaram: eram afiados, calculistas.

Tatiana sorriu melancolicamente. "Achei que você tivesse esquecido sua pobre mãe, presa na Cidadela Adamant."

“Penso em você com frequência, mamãe”, disse Grace. “Mas eles me cuidam, você sabe. É difícil ficar sozinha.”

"Então por que você está entrando em contato agora?" Tatiana franziu a testa. "Você quer alguma coisa? Fiz um acordo com o Inquisidor antes de ser exilada: deveria haver bastante dinheiro para os Bridgestock comprarem vestidos novos para você. Não vou admitir que minha filha esteja mal vestida.”

Grace não tentou protestar por não ter pedido dinheiro à mãe; nunca houve qualquer ponto. “É sobre Malcolm Fade,” ela disse. "Estou perto de colocá-lo do nosso lado."

"O que você quer dizer?"

“Que ele vai nos ajudar”, disse Grace. “Com Jesse. Você se lembra daquele cristal de aletheia no escritório da Chiswick House? Aquele que mostra o julgamento de Annabel Blackthorn? ”

Tatiana indicou impacientemente que sim.

“Ela foi exilada na Cidadela”, disse Grace. “Por causa de seu relacionamento com Malcolm. Mas se você pudesse falar com ela— talvez mandar uma mensagem para ele—"  
Tatiana começou a rir.

Grace sentou-se muito quieta, sentindo-se fria e pequena, como sempre acontecia quando era criança. A risada zombeteira de sua mãe era tão frágil quanto o gelo se quebrando...

“Uma mensagem,” Tatiana disse finalmente. “De Annabel Blackthorn. Grace, ela está morta há quase um século." Ela sorriu; havia verdadeiro deleite em seus olhos. “Os Blackthorn a mataram. A própria família dela. A história de que ela havia se tornado uma Irmã de Ferro era apenas uma mentira para enganar Malcolm. Eles não se importavam com o que ele fazia — um feiticeiro sempre pode ser útil. Mas Annabel era filha deles. Eram uma velha família Nephilim. Dirigiam o Instituto da Cornualha. Ela os envergonhou, então teve que morrer." Ela parecia alegre. "Eu disse a você que os Nephilim eram selvagens."

O estômago de Grace caiu. "Tem certeza?"

“A prova está no cristal”, disse Tatiana. “Observe, se quiser; você sabe onde está. Nunca lhe mostrei tudo isso antes, mas já que conseguiu causar esse problema, é melhor você saber de tudo."

“Mas precisamos da ajuda de Malcolm, mamãe. Ele pode nos mostrar como ressuscitar Jesse— ”

"Bem, você deveria ter pensado com antecedência, então, não deveria?" Disse Tatiana secamente. “Todos esses anos a verdade foi escondida de Fade, pela Clave, por outros feiticeiros — quem sabe o que o Labirinto Espiral poderia ter dito a ele, se quisessem? Ele não vai agradecer por ser aquela que o contar. Eu posso te prometer isso."

Por que você não se importa mais? Grace pensou. Você não quer Jesse de volta?

Mas tudo o que ela disse foi: "Sinto muito, mamãe."

Um sorriso lento se espalhou pelo rosto de Tatiana. "Agora Agora. Eu comecei a me preocupar que você tivesse desistido de seu irmão. Em sua família. Que você se esqueceu de nós na pressa de se tornar a nora da Consulesa."

"Eu nunca poderia te esquecer", disse Grace. Era verdade. "Mamãe — onde está o cristal?"

Os olhos de Tatiana brilharam. “Posso dizer exatamente onde encontrá-lo”, disse ela. “Em troca, peço apenas que faça uma visita a James Herondale em sua nova casa na Curzon Street. Estou muito curiosa sobre a vida dele com a nova noiva. Satisfazer a curiosidade de uma velha, não é, minha querida."

⚜️

Quando James finalmente voltou para a Curzon Street, o pôr do sol se aproximava: o céu era cor de safira salpicado de âmbar. Encontrou Effie esperando por ele, parecendo abatida: ela disse que os Ladrões Alegres estavam todos na sala por horas, exigindo inúmeras xícaras de chá. Por fim, a Consulesa chegou, trazendo flores e condolências, e exigiu que os meninos voltassem para casa, pois o toque de recolher estava chegando. Matthew (por quem Effie parecia ter uma ligeira preferência) havia deixado um bilhete, que esperava por James no quarto. Risa tinha ido para Kensington com uma valise embalada, e também sem se explicar, o que Effie achou muito rude, e não se importou em dizer isso.

James concordou com a cabeça, mal ouvindo, e finalmente deu a ela o casaco para guardar para que ela tivesse algo para fazer. Tudo o que queria era ficar sozinho. O que precisava fazer exigia isso. Estava quase culpando-se por sentir falta de seus amigos, que haviam partido antes de ele retornar. Se tivesse contado as suspeitas, eles teriam insistido em permanecer ali. Ele sabia disso, mesmo antes de subir as escadas e sentar cansado na cama, desdobrando o bilhete de Matthew.

Jamie bach—  
Eu ficaria se pudesse, você sabe disso, mas é impossível lutar contra a Consulesa sozinho, especialmente se ela for sua mãe. Deixei um xelim (moeda) no banco do piano para o caso de você querer enviar Neddy com um bilhete e, se o fizer, todos nos reuniremos diretamente ao seu redor. Conhecendo-o, suspeito que deseja ficar sozinho, mas não espere que eu aceite isso por mais de um dia. Além disso, vou esperar o xelim de volta, seu bastardo econômico.  
Seu,  
Matthew

James dobrou o bilhete e o colocou no bolso da camisa, perto do coração. Ele olhou para a janela. A escuridão estava chegando. Não podia mais confiar na noite ou na própria mente. A decisão apenas se endureceu enquanto ele voltava para casa: iria se testar. Uma vez que soubesse, poderia enfrentar os amigos, fosse qual fosse a verdade.

Ele subiu as escadas e, na sala de treinamento, encontrou um pedaço de corda densamente tecida. Voltou para o quarto, fechou a porta com firmeza e deitou-se — descalço e sem paletó, mas completamente vestido — em sua cama. Começou a usar os nós mais fortes que conhecia para amarrar as pernas e um braço nas colunas da cama. Estava tentando descobrir uma maneira de amarrar o outro braço com o uso de apenas uma mão quando Effie entrou apressada na sala, carregando uma bandeja de chá.

Quando ela viu as cordas, congelou por um momento antes de colocar a bandeja com cuidado na mesinha ao lado da cama dele.

"Ah, Effie, oi." James tentou empurrar a colcha sobre as cordas, mas era impossível. Ele acenou com a mão livre alegremente. "Eu só estava— ouvi dizer que isso era bom para a circulação."

Effie suspirou. “Vou esperar um aumento em meu salário, sim”, disse ela. "E estou tirando a noite. Apenas tente me impedir.”

Ela saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada. Infelizmente, havia colocado a bandeja fora do alcance, e a menos que James quisesse fazer o trabalho com as cordas uma segunda vez, ele simplesmente teria que se virar sem chá esta noite.

A lâmpada também estava fora de alcance, mas isso não era problema, pois James pretendia mantê-la acesa a noite toda. Se certificou de que sua faca estivesse por perto e o plano era segurá-la levemente no punho. Se ficasse com sono, ele apertaria a lâmina com força suficiente para acordar com a dor.  
Um pouco de sangue não era nada se significasse provar a si mesmo que não era um assassino.

⚜️

Grande parte da tarde foi um borrão. Cordelia voltou para Cornwall Gardens e ajudou Alastair a colocar Sona na cama, um travesseiro apoiado nas costas, panos frios para os olhos. Ela segurou as mãos da mãe enquanto Sona chorava e repetia sem parar que não suportava pensar que Elias agora nunca mais veria o terceiro filho. Que morreu sozinho, sem a família, sem saber que era amado.

Cordelia tentou não olhar muito para Alastair; ele era seu irmão mais velho, e doía vê-lo tão indefeso como ela. Concordou com a cabeça enquanto Sona falava e disse à mãe que tudo ficaria bem no final. Em algum momento, Risa chegou com uma pequena valise com algumas das coisas de Cordelia e assumiu. Cordelia ficou grata quando Risa deu a Sona chá com láudano. Logo a mãe dormiria e esqueceria por um tempo.

Ela e Alastair foram para a sala de estar e sentaram-se lado a lado no divã, silenciosos e chocados, como os sobreviventes de um naufrágio. Depois de algum tempo, Lucie chegou, sem fôlego e chorando — parecia que James realmente havia enviado um mensageiro ao Instituto carregando o pedido de Cordelia. Alastair disse a Cordelia que ele poderia ficar e receber visitantes, se algum viesse; ela e Lucie deveriam subir e descansar. Todos sabiam que poucos viriam apresentar condolências: Elias não era conhecido nem querido.

Lucie foi tomar chá enquanto Cordelia trocava o vestido por uma camisola — algumas das roupas velhas ainda estavam dobradas nas gavetas. Ela subiu na cama. Embora o sol ainda não tivesse se posto, se sentia exausta.

Quando Lucie voltou, Cordelia chorou um pouco em seu ombro quente e cheirando a tinta. Em seguida, Lucie serviu o chá e, juntas, elas relembraram Elias — não Elias como Cordelia o conhecia, mas o pai que sempre pensara que conhecera. Lucie se lembrou da maneira como ele lhes mostrara onde as melhores frutas silvestres podiam ser encontradas nas sebes de Cirenworth, ou o dia em que as havia levado a cavalo em uma praia de Devon.

Quando o sol começou a descer abaixo dos telhados, Lucie se levantou com relutância e beijou o topo da cabeça de Cordelia. “Sinto muito, minha querida,” ela disse. "Você sabe que se precisar de mim, sempre estarei aqui."

Lucie tinha acabado de sair quando a porta de Cordelia se abriu novamente e Alastair entrou; ele parecia imensamente cansado, linhas finas desenhando-se nos cantos da boca e dos olhos. Um pouco da tinta preta havia desaparecido do cabelo dele, e ainda havia pedaços de loiro nele, incongruentes entre os fios mais escuros. “Mâmân finalmente adormeceu”, disse ele, sentando-se na beira da cama. “Ela não parava de chorar para Risa sobre como a criança nunca conhecerá o pai. Eu digo: criança de sorte.”

Outra Cordelia, em outro momento, poderia tê-lo repreendido por dizer tal coisa. Em vez disso, ela se sentou ereta contra os travesseiros e estendeu a mão para dar um tapinha na bochecha dele. Foi um pouco difícil — lutou para se lembrar de quando Alastair começou a se barbear. O pai o havia ensinado como fazer isso? Como amarrar uma gravata, colocar botões de punho? Se sim, ela não conseguia se lembrar. “Alastair joon,” disse. “A criança terá sorte, mas não porque nosso pai morreu. Porque terá você como irmão.”

Alastair virou o rosto para a palma da mão dela, segurando o pulso com uma das mãos. "Não posso lamentar", disse ele com a voz embargada. “Não posso lamentar meu próprio pai. O que isso diz sobre mim?”

“Esse amor é complicado”, disse Cordelia. “Que está ao lado da raiva e do ódio, porque apenas aqueles que realmente amamos podem realmente nos decepcionar.”

"Ele disse alguma coisa para você na noite passada?" Alastair disse e, quando ela arregalou os olhos, acrescentou rispidamente: “Ele morreu no Shepherd Market, a alguns quarteirões da Curzon Street. Não foi um grande salto presumir que estava visitando sua casa."

"Ele não disse nada para mim", disse Cordelia. Alastair soltou o pulso; ela entrelaçou os dedos pensativamente. “Falou com James. Pediu dinheiro a ele."

"Quanto dinheiro?"

“Cinco mil libras.”

"Puta merda", disse Alastair. "Espero que James o tenha mandado embora com uma pulga na orelha.

"Você não acha que ele deveria ter dado-o algum dinheiro?" disse Cordelia, embora soubesse a resposta. "Ele disse que era para Cirenworth."

"Bem, não era", disse Alastair. “O dinheiro de mamãe pagou por Cirenworth. Nosso pai, por outro lado, devia dinheiro a bares e locais de jogo em toda a Londres — há anos. Simplesmente teria sido para pagar essas dívidas. Bom para James, que são palavras que nunca pensei que diria durante a minha vida.”

"Infelizmente, não fui tão compreensiva", admitiu Cordelia. "Eu gritei com ele sobre mandar meu pai na neve, embora soubesse que não era culpa dele. O que isso diz sobre mim?”

“A dor nos deixa loucos”, disse Alastair calmamente. “James vai entender isso. Não se espera que ninguém se comporte da melhor maneira possível no dia em que o próprio pai morre."

"Não é tão simples", sussurrou Cordelia. “Algo está errado com a Cortana.”

Alastair piscou. “Cortana? Estamos falando sobre sua espada?"

"A última vez que tentei usá-la em batalha— e não pergunte pelos detalhes, não posso te dizer— de repente o cabo ficou queimando, como se tivesse caído no carvão. Não havia como segurá-lo. Eu deixei cair, e se James não estivesse lá, eu teria morrido."

"Quando foi isso?" Alastair parecia abalado. "Se isso for verdade—"

"É verdade, e não foi há muito tempo, mas — eu sei por que aconteceu", Cordelia continuou, sem olhar para ele. “É porque não sou mais digna dela.”

"Não é digna? Por que diabos não seria?"  
Porque estou vivendo uma mentira. Porque meu casamento é uma farsa. Porque toda vez que falo com James e finjo que não o amo, estou mentindo na cara dele.  
Ela disse: “Eu preciso que você leve Cortana, Alastair. Ela não me escolhe mais.

"Isso é ridículo", disse Alastair, quase com raiva. "Se algo está errado, é a espada, não você."

"Mas—"

“Leve a espada para os Irmãos do Silêncio. Peça-lhes que a olhem. Cordelia, não vou levar Cortana. Você é a legítima dona da espada." Ele levantou-se. “Agora durma um pouco. Deve estar exausta."


	25. Grace: 1999

"Vou pedir ao garoto Herondale para cortar nossos matos", disse Tatiana casualmente um dia após o café da manhã. 

Grace não disse nada. Fazia dois anos, mas às vezes sentia falta da aprovação que sua mãe uma vez demonstrara em Paris. Quando elas voltaram, Tatiana proibiu Grace de contar a Jesse os detalhes de suas atividades, e Grace não precisava de persuasão. Não queria que Jesse soubesse o que tinha feito. Ele poderia pensar que ela era uma pessoa terrível, e Grace não suportaria isso. Ela sabia que Jesse nunca forçaria a vontade de alguém, mesmo se Tatiana o pedisse. Mas não havia comparação a ser feita. Tatiana nunca teria levantado a mão contra o filho, e nunca teria voluntariamente infundido feitiçaria nele também. Tatiana tinha regras diferentes para o filho e a filha. Não havia sentido em questioná-las. 

Tatiana olhou pela janela para os muros da mansão. “Os espinhos cresceram demais nos portões. Mal podemos abri-los e fechá-los sem nos cortar em tiras. E extremamente necessário."

Grace ficou surpresa. A mãe normalmente não agia familiarizada com a ideia de que uma casa precisava ser mantida, ou mesmo consertada quando quebrada. Grace sabia que os odiados Herondale tinham vindo para ficar na mansão da própria família, não muito distante, durante o verão, e que havia um menino e uma menina, ambos com quase sua idade. 

Eles tinham vindo nos verões anteriores, e Tatiana sempre a proibiu de conhecê-los. "Achei que não queria que tivéssemos nada a ver com eles", disse ela com cuidado. 

Tatiana sorriu. "Eu quero que você traga o menino, James, sob seu feitiço." 

Aquilo foi ainda mais intrigante. "O que quer que eu peça a ele?" O que a mãe poderia querer com James Herondale? 

“Nada," disse Tatiana, parecendo astuta. "Nada ainda. Simplesmente faça com que ele ame você. Iso vai me divertir." 

Depois de todas o praguejar da mãe e confusão sobre a família, Grace meio que esperava que algo monstruoso surgisse no horizonte com o nome Herondale. James acabou por ser um menino totalmente normal, no entanto, muito mais amigável e fácil do que os rudes que ela conheceu em Paris, e não era tão ruim de se olhar. E embora soubesse que era apenas para cumprir as ordens da mãe, estava faminta por companhia, e James parecia dar boas-vindas a ela. Era bom ter alguém com quem conversar que não fosse um fantasma. Logo estavam conversando todas as noites, e ela poderia dizer que James estava se esquivando das funções de cortar espinheiros a fim de estender o número de dias que seria necessário na Mansão Blackthorn. 

Era o poder dela? Ela não tinha certeza. Não pediu nada mais de James do que para a visitasse, e ele estava disposto, mas ela acha que poderia ter feito isso sem qualquer enfeitiçamento. Ele também devia estar sozinho, sem amigos por perto, e tinha uma alma gentil.

A certa altura, ela disse, casualmente: "Te vejo aqui amanhã à noite?" Era o tipo de pergunta que havia feito uma dúzia de vezes antes.

James franziu a testa. “Não," disse. "Eu fui convocado para uma leitura amanhã à noite, da última parte da obra-prima contínua de minha irmã sobre o Cruel Príncipe James."

"Ah?" disse Grace, sem ter certeza do que aquilo significava. 

"Evidentemente," James disse, a boca curvando-se de um lado, “neste capítulo o Cruel Príncipe James tenta manter a Princesa Lucinda longe do verdadeiro amor, o Duque Arnold, mas ele cai em um pântano." 

Grace fez um beicinho – uma expressão que não tinha usado com James antes, mas tinha muita prática de seu tempo em Paris. "Mas eu gostaria muito de ver você", disse ela em tons tristes. Ela se inclinou na direção dele. "Venha me ver amanhã à noite de qualquer maneira. Diga a sua família que minha mãe o ameaçou, e você tem que trabalhar ou arriscar a ira dela." 

James riu. "Por mais tentador que isso possa ser, sinto muito, Grace, mas eu realmente devo estar lá, ou Lucie vai me transformar em um grande chapéu. Vejo você depois de amanhã, eu prometo." 

Grace esperou até o final do verão para falar com a mãe sobre a situação. James e a família já haviam partido para Londres. Era tão estranho pensar neles como os mesmos Herondale contra os quais sua mãe reclamava; se isse pelas descrições de James, eles pareciam não se assemelhar aos inimigos jurados de Tatiana em nada. Ela estava bastante certa do que estava acontecendo por algumas semanas, mas decidiu dar um tempo. “Meu poder não estava funcionando em James." 

As sobrancelhas de Tatiana subiram. "Ele não gosta de você?" 

"Ele gosta de mim, eu acho", disse Grace. “Mas às vezes faço pedidos – pedidos - irracionais, coisas que ele normalmente não faria, para ver se poderia fazê-lo. E não consigo."

A mãe tinha uma aparência azeda. “As cabeças coroadas da Europa vêm à sua disposição", disse ela, “mas o filho de um fazendeiro de lama galês escapa de suas mãos". 

"Tenho tentado, mamãe", disse Grace. “Talvez seja porque ele é um Caçador de Sombras. Talvez tenham mais resistência à magia." 

Tatiana não disse mais nada então, mas algumas semanas depois anunciou abruptamente que elas partiriam para Alicante em uma hora e Grace deveria se preparar para sair.


	26. Capítulo 13: O Vento Invernal

Nenhum ramo murcha por causa do vento invernal;  
Os ramos murcharam porque lhes contei meus sonhos.  
— William Butler Yeats, “The Withering of the Boughs”

Depois que Alastair saiu, o quarto parecia terrivelmente silencioso. Cordelia olhou para a porta — estava acostumada a adormecer com James, mas a alguns metros de distância. Agora ele estava a quilômetros de distância, e provavelmente indo para a cama, supondo que ela estivesse furiosa com ele.

James. Ela havia se acostumado a vê-lo a primeira hora da manhã e a última coisa à noite. Ainda era muito estranho se despir no banheiro sabendo que ele estava a poucos metros de distância, mas... Agora ela estava sozinha. Não sozinha — seu irmão estava no fim do corredor, a mãe dormindo no andar de baixo — mas ela sentia falta de James.

Cordelia suspirou. Não iria dormir tão cedo, independentemente do que Alastair tivesse dito. Ela estava prestes a encontrar um livro para passar o tempo, quando a janela se abriu de repente com um estrondo, e alguém se lançou pela abertura, caindo no chão ao lado da cama dela em uma agitação agitada de ar gelado, cachos loiros e polainas laranja brilhantes.

"Matthew?"

Ele caira desajeitadamente no chão. Se sentou, esfregando o cotovelo e praguejando baixinho. “Essa foi a primeiramente coisa decente que Alastair fez na vida. E pensar que estava aqui para ver. Bem, espiar, tecnicamente.”

— Vá fechar a janela — disse Cordelia — ou atiro o bule em você. O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Visitando", disse ele, sacudindo a poeira e indo fechar a janela. "Com o que se parece?"

"A maioria das pessoas usa a porta da frente", disse Cordelia. "O que você quis dizer sobre Alastair?"

“Cortana. Estou falando sobre Alastair recusar sua oferta ridícula. Eu concordo com ele, a propósito: essa espada não pode cancelar sua escolha e não tem razão para fazer isso. Provavelmente está quebrada.”

“É uma espada mítica. Não pode ser quebrada.” Cordelia puxou as cobertas; era realmente muito estranho estar sentada na frente de Matthew de camisola. "Você estava realmente ouvindo?"

“Sim, e você poderia ter sido mais rápida em mandar seu irmão embora. Eu estava congelando.”

A total falta de arrependimento de Matthew tornava impossível ficar com raiva dele. Cordelia escondeu um sorriso — o primeiro sorriso do dia. "E por quê? Por favor, conte?"

“Quando soube o que aconteceu, fui prestar minhas condolências na Curzon Street, mas nenhum de vocês estava lá...”

"James não estava em casa?"

“Eu suspeito que estivesse dando uma volta. Ele gosta de andar quando se sente perturbado — aparentemente, o tio Will costumava fazer a mesma coisa”, disse Matthew. "Imaginei que você poderia estar aqui, mas estava com medo de que, se batesse na porta, sua família não me deixasse vê-la, não a esta hora."

Ela o olhou confusa. "Você poderia ter esperado até amanhã."

Ele se sentou na ponta da cama. Era muito impróprio, pensou Cordelia, mas, novamente, ela era uma mulher casada. Como Anna havia dito, era livre para fazer o que quisesse, até mesmo para deixar jovens de polainas laranja sentarem-se na ponta da cama. "Eu não acho que poderia", disse ele, evitando o olhar dela, cutucando suavemente a colcha. "Havia algo que precisava te dizer."

"O quê?"

Muito rapidamente, ele disse: "Eu sei o que é sentir dor e não ser capaz de buscar consolo de quem você mais ama, nem de compartilhar essa dor com ninguém que conhece."

"O que quer dizer?"

Ele ergueu a cabeça. Os olhos eram muito verdes na luz fraca. "Quero dizer", disse ele, "este pode ser um casamento falso, mas você está realmente apaixonada por James."

Cordelia olhou-o, horrorizada. O cabelo dele estava completamente desgrenhado, úmido com a neve derretida. O frio tinha espalhado uma cor forte em suas bochechas, e os olhos brilhavam de — nervosismo? Matthew poderia realmente estar nervoso?

"James sabe?" ela sussurrou.

"Não", disse Matthew, vigorosamente. “Senhor, não. Eu amo James, mas ele é cego como um morcego quando se trata de questões do coração."

Cordelia agarrou o cobertor com as duas mãos. "Quanto tempo? Há quanto tempo você sabe e como — como adivinhou?"

"A maneira como você olha para ele", disse Matthew simplesmente. “Eu sei que não pretendia que esse casamento acontecesse, que não planejou isso. Na verdade, deve ser um tipo especial de tortura para você. E eu sinto muito por isso. Você merece ser feliz."

Cordelia olhou para ele surpresa. Ela tinha, percebeu, nunca pensado em Matthew como enormemente perspicaz. Não tinha pensado que ele levava as coisas a sério o suficiente para isso.

“Eu sei o que é esconder o que sente”, disse ele. “Sei o que é sentir dor e não ser capaz de explicar o porquê. Eu sei por que não está com James esta noite. Porque quando estamos com dor, somos esfolados, e quando estamos esfolados, não podemos esconder nosso verdadeiro eu. E você não pode suportar que ele saiba que o ama."

“Como aprendeu tudo isso?” Cordelia Perguntou. "Quando se tornou tão sábio?"

“Eu mesmo conheci o amor não correspondido, no passado.”

"É por isso que você é tão triste?" Cordelia disse.

Matthew ficou em silêncio. “Eu não sabia”, disse ele, depois de um momento, “que parecia triste para você”.

Cordelia estremeceu um pouco, embora não fizesse frio no quarto. “Há algo pesando em você, Matthew,” disse gentilmente. "Um segredo. Eu sei disso, como sabia que eu estava apaixonada por James. LVocê vai me dizer o que é? "

Ela viu a mão dele ir para o bolso da camisa, onde costumava guardar o frasco. Então ele a abaixou rigidamente para o lado e respirou fundo. "Você não sabe o que está pedindo."

"Sim, eu sei", disse ela. “Estou pedindo a verdade. Sua verdade. Você conhece a minha, e eu nem sei o que o torna tão infeliz.”

Era como se ele tivesse congelado, sentado ali na ponta da cama, uma estátua de Matthew. Apenas os dedos se moveram, traçando o bordado em um travesseiro. Quando ele falou, finalmente, a voz soou quase como a de um estranho — não os tons claros e velozes de Matthew, mas algo muito mais profundo e silencioso. “Não contei essa história a ninguém”, disse ele. “Não em toda a minha vida. Jem sabe disso. Ninguém mais. Talvez seja o cúmulo da tolice dizer-lhe e pedir-lhe que esconda isso de James. Eu mesml nunca disse a ele.”

Cordelia hesitou. "Não posso prometer esconder isso dele."

“Então, só posso deixar a seu critério e espero que você compartilhe minha opinião de que não seria bom que ele soubesse”, disse Matthew. "Mas cuidado. Esta história também é sobre Alastair, embora eu não ache que ele saiba tudo.”

“James me contou um pouco, então. Os rumores de Alastair se espalharam. Talvez ache que eu sou terrível, ainda o amando."

"Não. Acho que você é a graça salvadora dele. Se conhece os rumores, conhece alguns deles, mas não todos.”

— Quero saber tudo — disse Cordelia, e Matthew, olhando para a parede ao lado da cama dela, disse na mesma voz baixa e neutra: — Tudo bem, então. Nós estávamos na Academia. Muito jovens para conhecer o poder das palavras, talvez. Quando Alastair apareceu, dizendo coisas sobre minha mãe... Dizendo que Henry não era meu pai, que em vez disso eu era o bastardo de Gideon... ” Ele balançou a cabeça, o corpo inteiro enrijecendo. “Achei que fosse matar Alastair ali mesmo. Eu não fiz, é claro, mas— ” jogou o travesseiro de lado. “O terrível nisso tudo é que, uma vez que tive a ideia plantada em meu cérebro, não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Meu pai foi ferido antes de eu nascer; Eu só o tinha conhecido confinado a sua cadeira. Nem me pareço com ele em nada. Isso começou a me consumir, a dúvida... E um dia reuni minha coragem e fui para o Mercado das Sombras. Eu não sabia exatamente o que estava procurando, mas no final, comprei um frasco de ‘poção da verdade’.

“Na manhã seguinte, coloquei um pouco na comida da minha mãe. Pensei em pedir a ela que me dissesse quem era meu pai e que ela não perceberia que estava enfeitiçada ou me perdoaria e entenderia que eu merecia saber."

Matthew deixou cair a cabeça para trás. Ele olhou para o teto enquanto dizia: "Não era uma poção da verdade, embora eu suponha que poderia ter adivinhado isso. Fosse o que fosse, era veneno e... minha mãe estava grávida. Eu não sabia, é claro, mas o que eu dei a ela, causou-lhe agonia, e ela... ela perdeu o bebê."

O horror sacudiu Cordelia. "Ah, Matthew", ela sussurrou.

Ele não parou, a respiração presa em suas palavras. “Os Irmãos do Silêncio foram capazes de salvar minha mãe, mas não minha irmã. Minha mãe não engravidou desde então, embora eu saiba que meus pais esperaram e tentaram.

"Naquele mesmo dia, descobri a verdade — que eu era sem dúvida filho do meu pai. Tudo tinha sido um boato estúpido. Eu estava me afogando, sem palavras, despedaçado. Meu pai presumiu que estava lutando para entender a perda. A verdade é que fiquei horrorizado com minhas próprias ações, enojado com minha falta de fé nas pessoas mais próximas a mim. Jurei para mim mesmo que nunca contaria a ninguém, nem mesmo a James. E decidi que nunca perdoaria Alastair, embora me culpasse muito mais do que jamais o culpei.”

Por fim, ele olhou para ela. "Essa é a história, Cordelia. Esse é o meu segredo. Você me odeia agora, e não posso te culpar. Eu nem posso pedir para você não contar a James. Faça o que for preciso. Eu entenderei."

Cordelia empurrou a colcha para baixo. Matthew a observou com certa apreensão — talvez pensasse que ela iria expulsá-lo de casa. Em vez disso, ela estendeu a mão, quase tombando, e colocou os braços ao redor dele.

Ela o ouviu inspirar profundamente. Ele cheirava a neve, sabão e lã. Estava rígido como uma tábua, mas ela o segurou, determinada.

— Cordelia — disse ele com a voz embargada, por fim, e pousou a cabeça no ombro dela.

Ela o segurou o mais perto que pôde, sentindo o batimento cardíaco dele contra seu peito. O segurou do jeito que gostaria de ter pedido a James para segurá-la, naquela manhã no corredor de pedra fora do Ossuário. Ela acariciou o cabelo macio na nuca dele. “Você nunca teve a intenção de prejudicar ninguém, embora tenha causado danos”, disse ela. "Deve se perdoar, Matthew."

Ele fez um ruído incoerente, abafado contra o ombro dela. Cordelia não pôde deixar de pensar em Alastair. Ele não poderia saber, é claro, o que viria de sua divulgação de boatos — mas tampouco poderia Matthew saber qual seria o resultado de sua poção da verdade. Eles eram mais parecidos, ela pensou, do que qualquer um gostaria de admitir.

“Matthew”, disse gentilmente, “você deve contar para sua mãe. Ela vai te perdoar, e você não vai mais carregar esse peso amargo sozinho."

"Eu não posso," Matthew sussurrou. “Agora ela chora por um filho. Depois disso, sofreria por outro, pois ela e meu pai nunca me perdoariam.” Ele levantou a cabeça do ombro dela. "Obrigado. Por não me odiar. Eu prometo a você, isso faz a diferença.”

Cordelia recuou, apertando a mão dele.  
“Agora que você ouviu o que eu fiz”, disse Matthew, “talvez pare de pensar que não é digna de Cortana. Pois não há nada que pudesse ter feito para merecer tal tratamento, mesmo de um objeto inanimado.” Ele sorriu, embora não fosse o sorriso usual de Matthew, mas algo totalmente mais tenso e sério.

“Então talvez seja uma falha com a espada, como Alastair diz, embora...” Ela parou, olhando para Matthew pensativamente. "Eu tenho uma ideia. E isso envolve outro segredo. Se eu pedisse para ir a um lugar comigo— ”

Ele sorriu torto. "Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, é claro, minha senhora."

"Não brinque", disse ela, descartando a teatralidade dele. — James me disse que seu novo apartamento têm um carro que eles permitem que você use. E eu tenho que viajar um pouco de distância. Me busque amanhã de manhã e iremos juntos.” Rapidamente, ela contou a ele o que a mulher fada no Hell Ruelle havia dito a ela sobre Wayland, o Ferreiro. “Se alguém pode me dizer o que há de errado com Cortana, é ele. Se ele existe, mas — tenho que fazer algo. Devo pelo menos tentar encontrá-lo.”

"E você quer que eu a leve?" Matthew pareceu surpreso e satisfeito.

"Claro que sim", disse Cordelia. “Você é a única pessoa que conheço que tem um carro.”

⚜️

Alastair estava na sala, olhando fixamente pela janela para a casa ao lado. Observava dois meninos brincando no chão da sala de estar, enquanto a mãe trabalhava no bordado e o pai lia o jornal. Ele não pôde deixar de ouvir as palavras de sua mãe enquanto chorava, A criança nunca conhecerá o pai.

Criança de sorte, disse ele a Cordelia, mas sob a irreverência, havia uma tristeza dura e fria, uma tristeza que parecia uma lâmina de gelo cortando-o. Era difícil respirar com a perda. Há muito tempo não sentia um amor descomplicado pelo pai, mas não era fácil saber disso. No mínimo, fazia a lâmina de gelo dentro dele se torcer com mais força a cada respiração, a cada pensamento do futuro. Para nunca mais vê-lo novamente. Nunca ouvir sua voz, seus passos. Nunca o ver sorrir para o bebê. Fechando as cortinas, Alastair disse a si mesmo que o bebê teria tudo o que pudesse dar. A presença em sua vida de alguém que não poderia ser um pai, mas que tentaria ser um irmão melhor do que fora com Cordelia. Alguém que diria à criança que é amada e perfeita e que não precisa mudar por ninguém ou por nada.

Houve uma batida na porta. Alastair começou — era tarde, tarde demais para alguém prestar os respeitos para passar por aqui. Não que muitas pessoas tivessem. Mesmo os Caçadores de Sombras mais velhos que conheciam Elias como o herói que matou Yanluo tinham se esquecido nas últimas décadas; a morte dele foi a morte de um fantasma, o desaparecimento de alguém que mal havia estado lá.

Risa havia adormecido há muito; Alastair foi pessoalmente atender a porta. Quando a abriu, encontrou Thomas Lightwood de pé na porta.

Alastair não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. Ele apenas olhou. Thomas, como todos os amigos tolos, andava sem chapéu: o cabelo estava molhado e as pontas úmidas beijavam os ângulos do rosto dele. Os traços eram surpreendentemente refinados para alguém que era tão enorme — bem, "enorme" não era realmente a palavra para isso. Não capturava a maneira compacta de Thomas de se mover. Ele era alto, mas ao contrário de alguns outros homens altos, se portava com uma autoridade silenciosa que combinava com sua altura. O corpo também tinha proporções perfeitas, pelo que Alastair se lembrava — era difícil dizer quando esse alguém estava embrulhado em um sobretudo.

Thomas pigarreou. Os olhos castanhos estavam firmes quando disse: "Vim para lhe dizer que sinto muito por seu pai. Realmente sinto."

“Obrigado,” Alastair sussurrou. Ele sabia que tinha que parar de olhar para Thomas, mas não tinha certeza de como administrar aquilo e, em um momento, não importava de qualquer maneira. Sem outra palavra, Thomas girou nos calcanhares e se afastou rapidamente.

⚜️

"O que você fez com meu pente dourado?" Lucie disse.

Jesse, que se esparramara na cama dela com uma postura nada fantasmagórica, sorriu. Estava recostado nos travesseiros dela, parecendo bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo. Lucie estava sentada em sua escrivaninha de camisola, rabiscando notas, quando ele apareceu, fazendo com que ela borrasse a página. Ele parecia satisfeito por ter conseguido surpreendê-la.

“Escondi com segurança”, dissera. "Ele me lembra você quando você não está."

Ela se sentou na beira da cama. "Talvez devesse me assombrar com mais frequência."

Ele tocou uma mecha do cabelo dela, que ela havia soltado para a noite. Às vezes Lucie desejava ter um cabelo radiante como Cordelia, que sempre parecia um pôr do sol. Em vez disso, o dela era marrom liso, como o de sua mãe. “Mas então você não seria capaz de ver seus amigos à noite, o que seria uma pena”, disse ele. “Parece que se diverte bastante. Embora," ele adicionou com uma carranca, “eu gostaria de saber quem era o cavalheiro da Regência que importunou você. Não gosto da ideia de você ver outros fantasmas."

Lucie lhe contara tudo sobre os assassinatos, a visita à fábrica e a conversa com Filomena. A única coisa que não disse a ele foi o favor que tinha feito para o fantasma da Regência. Pensava que ele não iria gostar.

"O que há de errado?" Jesse perguntou. "Você parece atormentada por pensamentos sombrios."

Tio Gabriel, tia Cecily e Christopher cercaram Lucie quando ela voltou da casa de Cordelia, querendo saber como os Carstairs estavam. Lucie estava exausta demais para falar muito, mas conversar com Jesse era diferente.

"Estou preocupada com Cordelia", disse ela. "Não consigo imaginar perder meu pai."

“O seu parece ser um pai muito bom”, disse Jesse. Ele estava olhando para ela com aquele olhar sério e nivelado que sempre a fazia sentir como se a estivesse ouvindo, pensando nela acima de todas as outras coisas no mundo.

“Sempre achei que ele era perfeito”, ela confidenciou. “Mesmo agora, quando tenho idade para perceber que nenhum ser humano é perfeito, posso dizer com segurança que, como pai, ele nunca me decepcionou ou me deixou na dúvida do quanto me ama. Mas para Daisy... ”

“O pai dela foi embora,” disse Jesse. “E quando voltou, qualquer alegria que ela pudesse ter sentido foi complicada pelo comportamento dele.”

"E agora ela nunca terá a chance de confrontá-lo, ou fazer as pazes com ele, ou mesmo perdoá-lo."

“Ela pode perdoá-lo de qualquer maneira,” disse Jesse. “Meu pai morreu antes de eu nascer. Mesmo assim, eu o amava. E o perdoei, até mesmo, por me deixar. Pode-se alcançar a paz por conta própria, embora seja difícil, mas Cordelia tem você. Isso tornará tudo mais fácil.” Vendo o olhar preocupado, Jesse estendeu o braço. "Venha aqui", disse ele, e Lucie subiu na cama e se aninhou lado dele.

Como quando dançaram, ele era sólido. Ela podia sentir o tecido da camisa dele, até mesmo, ver um pequeno aglomerado de sardas na lateral de seu pescoço.

Ele tocou o cabelo dela novamente, alisando as mechas com a mão. “Eu me sinto sortudo em ver você assim,” disse ele, a voz baixa. “Com o cabelo solto. Como se eu fosse seu marido.”

Ela se sentiu corar. "É um cabelo tão sem graça. Apenas marrom, não é uma cor interessante como a de Grace, ou— "

“Não é 'apenas marrom'”, disse Jesse. “Ele brilha como madeira polida e tem todos os tipos de cores — pedaços dourados onde o sol o toca e fios de chocolate, caramelo e nogueira.”

Ela se sentou, pegando a escova de cabelo na mesa de cabeceira. “E se eu mandasse você”, disse ela, “escovar meu cabelo? Jessamine faz isso às vezes— ”

O sorriso dele era longo e preguiçoso. "Estou sob seu comando."

Ela entregou-lhe a escova e se virou, balançando as pernas para fora da cama. O sentiu se mover atrás dela, ajoelhando-se, a mão levantando a pesada mecha do cabelo castanho dela para soltá-lo sobre os ombros.  
“Há muito tempo”, disse ele em voz baixa, “quando Grace veio até nós, eu costumava escovar o cabelo dela à noite. Minha mãe não tinha interesse em fazer isso, caso contrário, ficaria emaranhado e rosnaria, e Grace choraria."

Lucie se recostou enquanto a escova pesada deslizava por seus cabelos, seguida pelos dedos dele. Parecia decadente, luxuoso ser tocada assim. A mão dele roçou a nuca dela, causando arrepios pela espinha. Nem um pouco como quando Jessamine fazia aquilo.

“Grace devia ser apenas uma criança quando veio pela primeira vez para vocês”, disse ela.

“Ela era um lapso. Apavorada. Não se lembrava de quase nada sobre os pais. Eu acho que, se minha mãe a amasse, Grace teria se dedicado inteiramente aos desejos e objetivos dela. Mas... Ela o sentiu balançando a cabeça. “Eu era tudo que Grace tinha. Às vezes acho que é por isso que voltei assim. Não me lembro da morte em si, mas me lembro de acordar ao lado dela. Eu tinha ouvido Grace chorar durante o sono e sabia que deveria ir até ela. Sempre fui tudo o que ela teve. É por isso que não posso suportar dizer a ela...”

Ele se interrompeu. Lucie se virou; ele estava ajoelhado sobre as colchas, a escova em uma das mãos, a expressão congelada entre a culpa e o alarme.

“Que você está desaparecendo,” ela disse calmamente. "Que tem desaparecido, lentamente, desde que deu seu último suspiro para salvar meu irmão."

Ele colocou a escova de lado. "Você sabe?"

Ela pensou na maneira como a mão dele desbotava contra a dela na carruagem, a maneira como ele ficava parcialmente transparente quando estava com raiva, como se não tivesse energia para parecer inteiro.

"Eu adivinhei", ela sussurrou. "É por isso que estou tão desesperada — estou com medo. Jesse, se você desaparecer, eu irei te ver de novo?"

"Não sei." O olhar verde dele estava duro. "Eu temo isso como qualquer um temeria morrer, e sei tão pouco sobre o que espera do outro lado do grande portão."

Ela colocou a mão no pulso dele. "Você confia em mim?"

Ele conseguiu sorrir. "A maior parte do tempo."

Lucie se virou completamente, de modo que suas mãos estavam nos ombros dele. "Eu quero mandar você viver."

Ele estremeceu de surpresa; e ela sentiu o movimento as mãos. Estava tão perto dele quanto na noite em que dançaram. “Lucie. Existem limites. Não posso ser ordenado a fazer o que é impossível.”

“Vamos esquecer, por um momento, o que é possível e impossível”, disse Lucie. “Pode não fazer nada; pode torná-lo mais forte. Mas não posso viver em paz comigo mesma se não tentar”.

Ela não mencionou os animais com os quais havia feito o experimento, ou as tentativas malsucedidas de chamar de volta o próprio Jesse enquanto ele dormia no caixão. Mas — ao contrário dos animais — Jesse ocupava um lugar entre a vida e a morte e, portanto, era imprevisível; talvez ela precisasse dele ali, conscientemente ao lado dela, para criá-lo adequadamente. Ela pensou no fantasma da Regência novamente, depois que o ordenou que esquecesse. Havia uma expressão de paz no rosto dele que a assustou.

Houve uma longa pausa. "Tudo bem", disse Jesse. Havia incerteza em seus olhos, mas as bochechas estavam vermelhas; ela sabia que não era sangue de verdade, calor de verdade, mas mesmo assim fez seu ânimo melhorar. Outros fantasmas não coravam, nem tocavam, nem estremeciam. Jesse já era diferente. "Tente."

Ela se acomodou nos calcanhares. Era um pouco menor do que ele, e se sentiu leve, de fato, quando colocou as palmas das mãos contra o peito dele. Ela podia sentir o tecido da camisa, a solidez dura dele.

“Jesse,” disse suavemente. “Jesse Rupert Blackthorn. Eu ordeno que respire. Para voltar a si mesmo. Viva."

Ele engasgou. Ela nunca tinha ouvido um fantasma suspirar, ou imaginado, e por um momento seu coração disparou. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram e ele segurou o ombro dela — o aperto era forte, quase doloroso.

“Una sua alma com seu corpo”, disse ela. “Viva, Jesse. Viva."

Os olhos dele ficaram pretos. E de repente ela estava caindo, lutando em uma escuridão completa e sufocante. Não havia luz — não, havia luz ao longe, tremeluzindo, a luz pálida de uma porta iluminada. Ela lutou para se segurar em algo que impedisse sua queda.

Jesse. Onde estava Jesse? Não conseguia ver nada além de escuridão. Pensou em James: Era assim que era cair nas sombras? Esse sentimento terrível, estranho, sem amarras?

Jesse! Ela estendeu a mão para ele — podia sentir que ele estava lá com ela, de alguma forma. Ela estava tocando névoa, sombra, e então suas mãos se fecharam em algo sólido. Ele se contorceu no aperto. O segurou com força; sim, tinha uma forma humana. Eles estavam caindo juntos. Se segurasse com força suficiente, poderia trazê-lo de volta, pensou, como Janet fizera por Tam Lin na velha história.

Mas havia algo errado. Uma terrível pressão de algo errado, invadindo o peito dela, roubando seu fôlego. As sombras ao redor dela pareciam se quebrar em pedaços, cada uma um monstro rosnando, se contorcendo — mil demônios nascidos da escuridão. Ela sentiu uma barreira, inquebrável, terrível, surgir diante dela, como se tivesse chegado aos portões do Inferno. A forma em seus braços era pontiaguda, queimando e apunhalando-a; deixou ir...

E bateu no chão, com força, perdendo o fôlego. Ela gemeu e rolou, vomitando secamente.

“Lucie! Lucie! " Jesse estava pairando sobre ela, uma expressão de terror no rosto dele. Ela estava no chão de madeira do quarto, percebeu atordoada. Deve ter caído da cama.

"Sinto muito", ela respirou, estendendo a mão para tocá-lo, mas os dedos deslizaram pelo ombro dele. Os dois congelaram, olhando um para o outro. "Não, não", disse ela. "Eu tornei tudo pior—"

"Você não fez isso." Ele fechou a mão sobre a dela alcançando uma. Os dedos eram sólidos. “É a mesma coisa. Nada mudou. Mas não podemos tentar de novo, Lucie. Existem algumas coisas, eu acho, que não podem ser comandadas.”

"A morte é uma amante ciumenta", Lucie sussurrou. "Ela luta para mantê-lo."

“Eu não sou dela,” ele disse. "Sou seu enquanto eu puder ser."

"Fica", disse ela, e fechou os olhos. Se sentia mais esgotada do que nunca, mais exausta. Pensou novamente em James. Deveria ter sido mais compreensiva, ela pensou, todos esses anos. Nunca tinha entendido antes: como era amargo ter poder e não poder transformá-lo em qualquer tipo de bem.

⚜️ 

Thomas quase deu as boas-vindas ao frio intenso, ao gelo crocante sob suas botas, à rigidez dolorida dos dedos das mãos e dos pés. O dia todo ele esperou por isso, pela solidão de patrulhar sozinho tarde da noite, quando todos os sentidos pareciam aguçados, e a melancolia que o seguia por toda parte era substituída — mesmo que apenas por algumas horas — por um senso de propósito.

Thomas sentia falta do peso das boleadeiras em sua mão, mas até o tutor em Madrid — o Maestro Romero de Buenos Aires — teria concordado que não era a melhor escolha para perseguir um assassino nas ruas de Londres. Essa arma não era fácil de esconder e ele tinha que ser furtivo.

Sabia que se alguém descobrisse o que estava fazendo, haveria problemas. Ele nunca tinha visto os pais tão severos como quando explicaram as novas regras que o Enclave havia decidido. E concordou com eles: o toque de recolher fazia todo o sentido, assim como a regra contra quem patrulhava sozinho.

Exceto ele.

No início da noite, Thomas estivera em South Kensington e não resistiu a fazer uma visita aos Carstairs. Meio que esperava que Cordelia estivesse lá — gostava dela e realmente sentia por ela. Mas foi Alastair quem atendeu a porta. Alastair, parecendo tenso e abatido, como se a dor tivesse apertado a pele sobre os ossos. O lábio inferior estava vermelho, como se ele o tivesse mordido, os dedos — dedos que haviam corrido tão suavemente sobre a parte interna do antebraço de Thomas, onde uma rosa dos ventos agora desenrolava as linhas de tinta — se contraindo nervosamente ao lado dele.

Thomas quase fugiu no local. Nas últimas vezes em que vira Alastair, a raiva o cegou para qualquer outro sentimento. Mas agora o havia abandonado. Passaram-se apenas alguns meses desde a morte de Bárbara, e houve momentos em que a dor de perdê-la era tão grande quanto nas primeiras horas depois que ela partiu.

Ele podia ver a mesma dor no rosto de Alastair. Alastair, que disse a si mesmo não possuir sentimentos. Alastair, a quem vinha se esforçando tanto para desprezar.

Havia dito apenas algumas palavras desajeitadas de condolências antes de se virar e ir embora. Desde então, simplesmente seguiu em frente, percorrendo quilômetros e quilômetros de Londres, mantendo-se nas ruas e becos menores onde o assassino provavelmente se esconderia. Agora se encontrava na área ao redor da Fleet Street, os jornais, restaurantes e lojas fechadas, a única luz vinha das janelas dos prédios que abrigavam as prensas trabalhando arduamente imprimindo cópias do jornal de amanhã de manhã.

Pounceby havia sido morto a apenas alguns quarteirões de onde Thomas agora caminhava. Ele decidiu virar na Fleet Street, para ver a cena da morte dele. Se Thomas refizesse os passos de Pounceby, talvez pudesse descobrir algo que os outros haviam perdido. Ou, se o assassino fosse uma criatura de hábitos, Thomas poderia até mesmo atraí-lo. O pensamento não o assustava; pelo contrário, o deixava determinado e faminto por uma luta.

Thomas virou na rua lateral onde o corpo de Pounceby foi encontrado. Estava bloqueada pela neve, silenciosa, nenhuma pista de que algo terrível tivesse acontecido aqui. Apenas uma sensação de tensão no ar — um formigamento na nuca de Thomas, como se ele estivesse sendo observado — 

Uma pisada esmagou a neve compactada. Thomas ficou tenso e girou, caindo em uma postura defensiva.

Lá, na sombra de um toldo, uma figura escura congelou, o rosto obscurecido por um capuz. Por um momento, nenhum dos dois se moveu — e então o estranho fugiu. Ele era rápido — mais rápido do que Thomas esperava. Mesmo quando começou a correr, o estranho já estava colocando distância entre os dois. Thomas acelerou quando a figura entrou agilmente em um beco.

Amaldiçoando, Thomas abaixou-se sob uma grade; trovejou no beco, mas a figura já havia desaparecido em um canto distante. Ele correu até o final do beco, já sabendo o que veria. Nada. O perseguidor havia desaparecido, as pegadas dele indistinguíveis de dezenas de outras na neve muito pisada.


	27. Capítulo 14:. A Forja Flamejante

Assim, na forja flamejante da vida  
Nossas fortunas devem ser construídas;  
Assim, em sua forma de bigorna sonora  
Cada ação e pensamento ardente.  
— Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, “The Village Blacksmith”

Cordelia estava esperando na manhã seguinte, quando Matthew chegou em seu reluzente Ford Modelo A. Estava muito frio; apesar do casaco pesado e do vestido de lã, o vento parecia cortar a pele dela. Cortana foi amarrada nas costas; não tinha enfeitiçado a si mesma para parecer invisível para os mundanos, mas tinha enfeitiçado a lâmina.

Ela havia saído antes do café da manhã, deixando um bilhete para a mãe dizendo que precisava voltar para James e a Curzon Street. Sua mãe entenderia isso; as exigências do lar e do coração eram fundamentais para a Sona. Quanto a Alastair, Cordelia deixara-lhe um bilhete separado, repetindo com firmeza que ele era bem-vindo em sua casa e implorando que a visitasse sempre que quisesse. Ela estava preocupada com ele; percebeu, pelos sinais ao redor da casa, que ele havia passado a noite inteira acordado.

Pensando no pai, ela constatou. Se sentia um pouco irreal enquanto Matthew a guiava pelo pequeno carro, admirando distraidamente a pintura vermelha brilhante e trilhos de latão resplandecente enquanto falava animadamente sobre os pontos mais delicados do motor, incluindo algo chamado câmara de manivela. Embora ela tentasse impedi-los, de vez em quando pensamentos sombrios de dor se intrometiam:

Meu pai está morto. Meu pai está morto. Esta é a primeira manhã da minha vida em que vou acordar sabendo que ele se foi.

“... e há uma engrenagem epicicloidal combinada e um mecanismo de embreagem montado no virabrequim”, continuou Matthew. Cordelia notou distantemente que as rodas delgadas do carro com os raios vermelhos combinando mal pareciam estar presas ao resto dele; que o assento de couro acolchoado tinha largura apenas o suficiente para dois. O dossel dobrado atrás dele provavelmente não forneceria muito em termos de cobertura se chovesse, e toda a engenhoca parecia frágil o suficiente para ser soprada por um vento forte.

"Isso tudo é muito bom", disse ela finalmente, afastando os pensamentos mais sombrios de novo, "mas não posso deixar de notar que não há teto neste carro. É provável que ambos estejamos congelados."

"Não se preocupe", disse Matthew, remexendo atrás do assento e tirando um par de magníficos tapetes forrados de pele. Ele estava vestido imaculadamente em um casaco de couro elegante, também forrado de pele, e botas polidas para um alto brilho. Parecia notavelmente acordado, considerando.

“Alguém sabe para onde estamos indo?” ela perguntou, pegando a mão estendida dele e subindo no carro.

“Não contei a ninguém”, disse Matthew, “mas avisei a Thomas que íamos dar um passeio de carro. Estaremos de volta a tempo de encontrar os outros na Curzon Street esta noite."

Os outros, pensou Cordelia. Que incluía James. Ela afastou o pensamento dele com determinação enquanto se acomodava sob o tapete de viagem. Olhando para trás, para Cornwall Gardens, os olhos dela perceberam um lampejo de movimento. Alastair estava em uma janela superior, olhando-a; ela ergueu a mão enluvada para ele hesitantemente — a última coisa que podia suportar no momento era uma altercação entre Matthew e seu irmão — e ele acenou com a cabeça, puxando a cortina de volta no lugar.

"O que é que foi isso?" Matthew perguntou.

"Alastair", disse Cordelia. "Apenas— dando tchau."

Matthew girou a alavanca de partida e Cordelia se acomodou agradecida enquanto o Ford rugia para a vida. Ela não pôde deixar de pensar, enquanto saiam para a rua, o quanto o pai teria adorado ver o carro.

⚜️

James piscou os olhos abertos; o quarto estava cheio de luz do sol. Se tinha sonhado, não se lembrava: a mente estava felizmente livre da lembrança de gritos, da escuridão, do ódio e do lampejo de uma faca. Ele olhou para baixo: ainda estava com suas roupas, enrugadas depois de uma noite de sono. Estava muito frio.

Ele olhou em volta, tremendo; a janela estava aberta vários centímetros.

Amaldiçoando, James se sentou ereto. As cordas estavam em pedaços ao redor dele, a faca ao lado de sua mão. De alguma forma, durante a noite, ele se libertou.

Rolou para fora da cama e foi até a janela. Estendeu a mão para deslizar para fechá-la — talvez fosse hora de pregar a coisa fechada — e fez uma pausa.

No gelo do peitoril da janela havia sido traçada uma marca estranha. Ele ficou parado por um momento, estudando-a. Quem a arranhou lá?

O medo cresceu na boca do estômago. Não tinha ficado quieto enquanto dormia. Ele se libertou. Qualquer coisa poderia ter acontecido. E o símbolo, na janela—

Ele precisava falar com Daisy. Estava na metade do caminho para o quarto dela quando se lembrou, o cérebro clareando: ela não estava lá. Estava com a mãe. Ele queria correr para Kensington, implorar para Cordelia voltar para casa. Ela morava aqui, pertencia a este lugar. Mas não poderia culpá-la se ela não quisesse vê-lo. Ele foi a última pessoa a falar com o pai dela, e sua troca foi feia e cruel. E o que pretendia confessar? Que pensava que pudesse ser o motivo da morte do pai dela? Que a mão dele pode ter sido a que segurou aquela faca?

E Deus sabia o que ele tinha feito na noite anterior.

A náusea o apunhalou. Lá embaixo, pensou. Era onde estavam os livros que trouxe do Instituto. Ele precisava olhar para ter certeza absoluta. Vestiu um paletó e sapatos e desceu as escadas com estrépito—

A campainha tocou.

Nenhuma Effie apareceu para atender; ela não deve ter voltado da noite de folga. Rezando para que não fosse um meio estranho dando condolências, James abriu a porta. Um menino lobisomem de oito ou nove anos ocupava a varanda do lado de fora, o cabelo sujo enfiado sob um gorro de lã gasto, o rosto sujo.

"Neddy", disse James, surpreso. "O que está fazendo aqui?" a mão apertou a maçaneta. "Houve outro assassinato?"

"Não, senhor", disse o menino, procurando no bolso uma nota amassada, que entregou a James. “Nenhum relato de qualquer morte de Caçadores de Sombras.”

Sem mortes. O assassino não atacou. Havia alívio — ninguém havia se machucado — assim como apreensão: ele não estava em melhor situação do que no dia anterior. As mortes ocorriam esporadicamente, não todas as noites, mas próximas umas das outras. Ele não podia presumir que não haveria outra. O que poderia fazer na próxima noite, se amarrar-se à cama não funcionara?

James desdobrou a nota e imediatamente reconheceu a caligrafia de Thomas. Ele examinou as breves linhas rapidamente: Matthew levou Cordelia para dar uma volta de carro para animá-la; os outros Ladrões, Thomas e Christopher, estariam chegando à Curzon Street em breve. Sei que a morte de Elias foi um choque, escreveu Thomas. Mas escove seu cabelo. Risa disse que você parecia ter sido eletrocutado.

"Está tudo bem, então?" Disse Neddy. "Bem o suficiente para eu ganhar minha recompensa?"

Quando James entregou um xelim para Neddy, ele encontrou o garoto olhando curiosamente para a carruagem grande e lustrosa que acabara de parar em frente à casa. James franziu a testa. Era a carruagem dos Fairchild, marcada na lateral com o desenho de asas. Charlotte veio prestar as condolências?

James colocou o dinheiro na mão de Neddy e o mandou embora, assim que a porta da carruagem se abriu, uma mão esguia em uma luva de couro cor de pomba apareceu, seguida por saias cor de marfim e um casaco curto de vison claro, com a cabeça de cabelo louro-prateado penteado para cima, brilhando como metal ao sol.

Era Grace.

⚜️

Cordelia pescou um longo lenço de lã da bolsa e enrolou-o no cabelo, prendendo o chapéu com firmeza na cabeça para evitar que voasse com o vento. Mesmo retardado pelo tráfego de Londres, o pequeno carro parecia incrivelmente rápido; era capaz de entrar e sair de espaços que uma carruagem nunca seria capaz de navegar. Sentindo-se um pouco levada pelo vento, ela amarrou o chapéu com mais firmeza com o lenço quando passaram entre dois ônibus puxados por cavalos e uma carroça de leite e por pouco não conseguiu desviar para a calçada. Vários trabalhadores à beira da estrada zingaram.

“Desculpa!” gritou Matthew com um sorriso, girando o volante habilmente para a direita e mirando em outro cruzamento.

Cordelia o olhou severamente. "Você realmente sabe para onde estamos indo?"

"Claro que sei! Eu tenho um mapa.”

Ele tirou de um bolso um livro fino encadernado em tecido vermelho e o entregou a ela. A Estrada do Banho, dizia a capa.

“Definitivamente vamos precisar de um banho, quando chegarmos lá”, disse ela, enquanto o carro espirrou em uma poça de lama.

A rota os levou por Hammersmith, seguindo aproximadamente o curso do Tâmisa, visível em vislumbres através das fábricas e casas dos subúrbios externos. Ao passarem por uma placa para virar na direção de Chiswick, Cordelia pensou em Grace, uma espécie de desconforto zumbindo atrás de suas costelas.

Depois de passarem por Brentford, a movimentada rua principal congestionada de ônibus, o tráfego diminuiu e os prédios deram lugar a uma paisagem mais rural. Campos abertos se estendiam à frente deles, pálidos com a geada tingida de rosa pelo sol da manhã. Matthew, sem chapéu e sorrindo, o cabelo chicoteado para trás pelo vento, sorriu para ela.

Ela nunca tinha experimentado nada assim antes. O mundo estava se desenrolando diante deles, prometendo o desconhecido. Cada quilômetro que percorriam fazia a dor no peito dela diminuir ainda mais. Ela não era Cordelia Herondale, que acabara de perder o pai, que amava um homem que nunca a amaria. Era alguém livre e sem nome, voando como um pássaro acima da estrada que fica borrada sob as rodas.

À medida que o campo passava, as colinas verdes salpicadas de manchas de neve derretida, os pequenos vilarejos com fumaça saindo das chaminés, Cordelia imaginou como deveria ser ser Matthew — viver sozinho, capaz de ir para onde quisesse, quando quisesse, apreciado. Sempre mantendo uma parte de si mesmo separado, entrando e saindo de eventos e festas, nunca se comprometendo a estar em lugar nenhum, decepcionando os anfitriões por não aparecer, ou chegando atrasado para o deleite absoluto de todos que o conheciam. Ela não tinha certeza se alguém tinha um verdadeiro controle sobre Matthew, exceto James.

É claro que Matthew seria o único entre todos eles a se dedicar ao automobilismo, pensou. Ele buscava diligentemente exatamente a sensação que aquilo proporcionava, de nada sob os pés, de velocidade e propósito, de ruído alto demais para pensar. Talvez pela primeira vez percebeu que uma pequena parte dela também o procurava.

Ela manteve o pequeno mapa no colo e checou as cidades e vilas conforme passavam por elas. Hounslow, Colnbrook, Slough, Maidenhead. Em Maidenhead, eles pararam brevemente para uma xícara de chá em um hotel ao lado do Tâmisa, próximo à bela ponte de pedra de sete arcos. A decoração e a atmosfera eram bastante vitorianas; duas senhoras tomando café da manhã encaravam com desaprovação os trajes de automobilismo um tanto desgrenhados. Matthew lançou o Sorriso para elas, fazendo-as vibrar como pardais alarmados.

De volta ao carro, as aldeias passaram girando como cenários. Twyford, Theale, Woolhampton, Thatcham, Lambourn. Havia uma pousada em Lambourn, na pequena praça do mercado da vila. Chamava-se George e tinha um lugar para deixar o carro e um interior escuro e aconchegante no qual Cordelia — agora congelada — não notou nada além de uma enorme lareira com o fogo aceso e duas poltronas em uma mesa ao lado dela, que estavam maravilhosamente vazios. Cordelia suspeitou que poucos viajantes passavam por esta parte no inverno intenso.

Uma jovem com um vestido de algodão com raminhos e avental branco correu para servi-los. Ela era bonita, com cabelos ruivos e uma figura exuberante. Cordelia não perdeu o jeito como a garota olhou para Matthew, que estava realmente bonito em seu casaco de couro, os óculos de proteção enfiados no cabelo loiro despenteado.

Matthew também não perdeu o olhar. Pediu cerveja para si e cerveja de gengibre para Cordelia, depois perguntou — com uma piscadela chocante — o que tinha bom para comer. A garota flertou de volta como se Cordelia não estivesse lá, mas ela não se importou; estava gostando de assistir os outros clientes, a maioria fazendeiros e comerciantes. Não estava acostumada a ver londrinos bebendo no meio do dia, mas suspeitava que esses homens estivessem trabalhando muito antes do amanhecer.

Quando a garçonete foi até a cozinha para ver as tortas de carne, Matthew voltou o sorriso encantador para Cordelia. Mas ela não estava aceitando nada disso.

"Meu Deus", disse. "Você é um flertador horrível."

Matthew pareceu ofendido. "Nem um pouco", disse ele. "Sou um flertador diabolicamente excelente. Aprendi com os melhores.”

Cordelia não pôde deixar de sorrir. "Anna?"

“E Oscar Wilde. O dramaturgo, ou seja, não o meu retriever.”

A garçonete voltou com as bebidas e um brilho nos olhos. Ela as colocou na mesa antes de fugir para trás do bar. Cordelia deu um gole em sua cerveja de gengibre: era quente e picante na língua. “Você sabe alguma coisa sobre Anna e Ariadne? Há claramente uma história ali, uma história entre as duas, mas sempre me senti estranha ao fazer perguntas. Anna é tão privada."

“Foi há alguns anos. Anna era apaixonada por Ariadne — e muito, suponho —, mas Ariadne não retribuiu o sentimento. Parece que a situação mudou, mas...” Matthew deu de ombros. "Demorou um pouco para que eu aprendesse muito. Anna aprendeu a ser totalmente aberta, sem nunca revelar nada de significativo sobre ela a ninguém. É por isso que ela é um ombro excelente para chorar.”

"E você já fez uso dele?" Ela o estudou: os olhos verdes escuros, uma leve cicatriz na bochecha, os fios de cabelo loiro que cresciam nas têmporas. Era raro que ele ficasse quieto o suficiente para ela realmente olhar para ele. "Anna disse que você tinha o hábito de ter o coração partido."

“Caramba”, disse Matthew, virando o copo meio vazio na mão. “Que insensível. Ela provavelmente está se referindo a Kellington.” Ele olhou-a de lado, como se medindo como reagiria a essa notícia. Cordelia se perguntou o que Matthew diria se ela contasse a ele sobre Alastair e Charles. Era estranho saber algo tão pessoal sobre o irmão de Matthew e não ser capaz de dizer isso. “Pouco depois da minha primeira visita a Ruelle, Kellington me ofereceu um concerto privado na Whispering Room.”

Cordelia sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas. "E isso se tornou um coração partido?"

“Aquilo se tornou um caso, e o caso tornou-se um coração partido. Embora eu esteja, como você vê, totalmente recuperado.”

Cordelia lembrou de Matthew na Ruelle, as mãos de Kellington nos ombros dele. Ela se lembrava da expressão no rosto de Lucie também, quando Anna disse, Matthew parece preferir um amor sem esperança. “E quanto a Lucie, então? Ela partiu seu coração? Porque ela não gostaria."

Matthew se balançou ligeiramente para trás na cadeira, como se ela o tivesse empurrado. “Todo mundo sabe disso?” disse. "Lucie não gostaria?"

— Ela nunca me disse nada indiscreto de propósito — Cordelia o tranquilizou. “Mas nas cartas, ela sempre revelou mais do que eu acho que pretendia. Ela sempre... Se preocupou com você."

"Exatamente o que todo cavalheiro deseja", murmurou Matthew. “Que se preocupem. Um momento." Ele levantou e foi até o bar; Cordelia sentiu uma pontada de simpatia pela garçonete quando Matthew se inclinou sobre a madeira polida, exibindo o sorriso encantador. Ela esperava que a garota entendesse que o flerte de Matthew era apenas uma brincadeira, uma máscara que ele usava sem pensar. Aquilo nunca deveria ser levado a sério.

Matthew voltou com uma nova cerveja de cor muito mais escura e se deixou cair de volta na cadeira.

"Você não terminou a outra", disse Cordelia, gesticulando para o copo. Não podia deixar de pensar em seu pai — ele também costumava começar um novo drinque sem terminar o antigo. Mas Matthew não era como Elias, disse a si mesma. Elias não conseguiu sobreviver ao casamento dela sem se despedaçar. Matthew bebeu mais do que deveria, mas isso não significa que era como o pai dela.

“Já que aparentemente estamos nos aliviando, decidi mudar para algo mais forte”, disse Matthew. "Acredito que estava me repreendendo por flertar?"

"Estávamos falando sobre Lucie", disse Cordelia, que estava começando a se arrepender de ter tocado no assunto. "Ela te ama — apenas—"

Ele sorriu, um sorriso torto, mas verdadeiro. “Você não precisa me consolar. Achei que gostava de Lucie romanticamente, mas acabou. Eu prometo que não estou cuidando de um coração partido e encobrindo-o com um flerte selvagem.”

"Eu não me importo com o flerte", disse Cordelia, irritada. "Isso apenas impede que você fale sério."

"É tão ruim?"

Ela suspirou. "Ah, provavelmente não — você é muito jovem para falar sério, suponho."

Matthew engasgou com a cerveja. "Você faz parecer que tem cem anos."

"Eu", disse Cordelia com dignidade, "sou uma velha casada."

“Não é isso que vejo quando olho para você”, disse Matthew.

Cordelia o olhou surpresa. Ele havia terminado seu copo; o colocou sobre a mesa entre eles com um golpe decidido. Ela poderia jurar que havia um rubor ao longo das maçãs do rosto dele. Mais flerte, ela pensou. Sem significado.

Ele pigarreou. "Então, dado o que você me disse em Maidenhead, estamos procurando um túmulo mítico em algum lugar da Ridgeway Road. Como devemos encontrá-lo, exatamente?”

“De acordo com o livro que li, é perto do Uffington White Horse.”

“Está perto de um cavalo? Eles não se movem?"

"Não este aqui", disse Cordelia. “É um desenho enorme de um cavalo, em uma encosta — bem, não exatamente um desenho, na verdade. É recortado da colina em trincheiras de giz, por isso mostra-se muito branco contra a terra."

"É do Cavalo Uffington que está falando?" disse a garçonete, que se esgueirou sobre eles com as tortas de carne.

Matthew e Cordelia trocaram um olhar. "É esse mesmo", disse Matthew, fixando a garçonete com seu olhar mais angelical. "Alguma ajuda que você poderia nos dar para encontrá-lo?"

“É só um pouco mais adiante. Vocês podem vê-lo por quilômetros na encosta, e as pessoas vêm de todos os lugares todos os anos para ajudar a limpar o cavalo — mantendo o giz branco, por exemplo. Há um caminho que sobe a colina que leva às trincheiras de giz. As pessoas escalam de vez em quando e deixam oferendas também — flores e velas. É um tipo de lugar cheio de encantamento."

Os olhos de Matthew brilhavam quando a garçonete os deixou sozinhos para comer o almoço. "Você acha que o carrinho fica lá?"

"Lá, ou perto de lá." Cordelia estava começando a sentir uma empolgação real. Era um gesto desesperado vir aqui na esperança de descobrir o que havia de errado com Cortana. Um método de agarrar o destino com as próprias mãos, mesmo que significasse descobrir algo que ela não queria saber. “Talvez já se soubesse que Wayland, o Ferreiro, tinha uma forja lá, e o cavalo branco foi criado como uma espécie de...”

"Sinal da loja?" disse Matthew, sorrindo. "Traga suas espadas encantadas aqui?"

“Para que as pessoas soubessem que era um lugar poderoso e protegido. Porém,” ela acrescentou, “aposto um xelim que há uma barraca vendendo cidra quente assim que chegarmos lá”.

Matthew riu. Eles correram para terminar a comida e pagar a conta antes de partir. Deixaram a garçonete olhando ansiosamente para Matthew e voltaram para o carro. Cordelia se arrastou sob uma infinidade de cobertores quando o carro deu partida com um rugido e rodaram para a estrada.

⚜️ 

"Grace." James bloqueou a porta com o corpo. "Você não deveria estar aqui."

Ela olhou-o, o pequeno rosto sombreado pelo chapéu, a expressão invisível. “Mas eu preciso falar com você,” ela disse. "É importante."

Ele enrolou a mão em torno do batente da porta. A pressão estava lá no fundo de seu cérebro, o sussurro que dizia: Deixe-a entrar. Deixe-a entrar. Você quer vê-la. Você precisa vê-la. "Grace—"

Ela passou por ele de alguma forma, e entrou na casa. Agradeceu ao Anjo que Risa foi à casa dos Carstairs para ajudar Sona. James bateu a porta — não adiantava fazer uma cena que toda a Curzon Street pudesse ver — e se virou para ver Grace já na metade do corredor.

Shah mat, ele pensou, e correu atrás dela. Ela sempre conseguia passar por ele de alguma forma. Das paredes emocionais dele. E das paredes reais de sua casa, aparentemente. Podia ouvir as saias dela balançando no corredor; a alcançou quando ela estava prestes a entrar no escritório.

"Não aqui", disse ele. De alguma forma, aquele lugar era seu e de Cordelia. Já era ruim o suficiente ter Grace em sua casa no dia após a morte de Elias. Devia haver limites. "A sala de estar."

Ela deu a ele um olhar demorado e curioso, mas foi onde indicou, as botas delicadas batendo no piso de parquet enquanto ela caminhava.

James trancou a porta da sala atrás deles. Ele não tinha estado aqui desde a discussão com Elias. Ainda podia ver uma pequena estatueta de porcelana inclinada para o lado em uma das prateleiras, onde Elias a derrubara.

Ele se virou para Grace. “Tínhamos um acordo.”

Ela havia tirado a capa pesada; lor baixo, usava um vestido de lã creme bordado de azul. Era apertado na cintura e os quadris, estreitavam-se em um redemoinho de painéis de renda abaixo do joelho. "Você me disse como as coisas seriam", disse ela, "mas não me lembro de concordar."

James se recostou na lateral do piano. “Não é minha intenção ser cruel”, disse. “Mas isso não é justo para nenhum de nós. Nem é justo com Daisy. Eu fiz uma promessa a ela e pretendo cumpri-la.”

"Daisy", ela repetiu, colocando a mão enluvada nas costas de uma cadeira. “Um apelido tão bonito. Eu não acho que tenha um para mim."

"Cordelia é um nome muito mais longo do que Grace", disse brevemente. "Você disse que tinha algo importante para me dizer."

“Eu tenho uma pergunta, realmente. Sobre Lucie."

James não se preocupou em esconder a surpresa. "Você nunca mostrou muito interesse em Lucie." Todo verão em Idris, se oferecia para apresentá-la a sua irmã, mas Grace recusava, dizendo às vezes que não suportava separar um momento de seu tempo sozinha com James, dizendo outras vezes que gostaria de conhecer Lucie quando estivesse livre da mãe e pudesse falar abertamente sobre seu amor por James. James pensava que a última coisa que Lucie quisesse ouvir era a paixão de uma garota estranha por seu irmão mais velho, mas Grace não se abalou.

"É sobre o poder dela", disse Grace. “Eu sei que Lucie, como você, pode ver os mortos — mas você também pode viajar nas sombras. Lucie pode fazer o mesmo?"

"Por que você quer saber?" Perguntou James. "E por que agora?"

"Os assassinatos, suponho", disse Grace, desviando o olhar. "Têm sido tão horríveis — e eu sei de seu poder sombrio, mas poucos outros sabem, e suponho que me perguntei se você e Lucie tinham algum meio de — talvez ver os fantasmas daqueles que foram assassinados? De saber quem pode ter feito isso?"

Aquilo estava estranhamente perto da verdade, James pensou, embora não pudesse compartilhar o pensamento com Grace. Certamente, nada que conhecesse atualmente a confortaria. Ele não pôde deixar de sentir simpatia; ela sempre foi tão protegida em Idris — dos demônios, da violência comum de uma cidade mundana.

"Só podemos ver fantasmas que permanecem na Terra porque têm negócios inacabados ou estão ligados a um lugar ou objeto”, disse ele gentilmente. "Só posso esperar que os mortos assassinados tenham passado para a paz e, portanto, não — não os veremos."

Ele não conseguia se imaginar contando a Grace sobre o fantasma da Regência, a fábrica, o fantasma de Filomena. Não do jeito que contava as coisas para Cordelia. “Grace”, disse, “é realmente isso que a está incomodando? Há algo mais? Não está feliz com os Bridgestocks?"

"Feliz?" ela repetiu. “Está tudo bem, suponho. Não acho que gostem muito de mim — mas considere minha posição. Ariadne deseja fazer amizade comigo e trocar confidências, mas como posso? Não posso contar a ela sobre minha situação sem revelar a sua; Não posso falar da minha dor sem revelar seus segredos e os de Cordelia. Não posso confiar em ninguém, enquanto você pode confiar em qualquer um de seus amigos.”

James abriu a boca e fechou novamente; ela estava certa, à sua maneira, e não tinha pensado nisso — não tinha pensado no isolamento dela, apenas em seu casamento iminente com Charles.

Ela se aproximou, erguendo os olhos para ele, e James sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. “Eu também não posso falar com Charles,” ela disse. “Ele está em Paris e, além disso, não somos dados a confidências uns com os outros. Suponho que pensei que você encontraria uma maneira de enviar mensagens para mim — alguma forma de me deixar saber que ainda me ama... ”

"Eu disse que não poderia", disse James, com sangue cantando em seus ouvidos.

"Você disse que não iria. Um dever e honra." Ela pousou levemente a mão enluvada no braço dele. “Mas nós também não temos o dever de amar?”

"É por isso que veio aqui?" James disse roucamente. “para ouvir que eu te amo?”

Ela colocou as mãos contra o peito dele. O rosto era quase pálido de cera — lindo, mas imóvel, como o de uma boneca. James podia sentir o peso da pulseira, pesada em seu pulso. Uma lembrança de tudo que jurou, tudo que ele e Grace sentiam um pelo outro, ainda deviam sentir um pelo outro. "Eu não preciso ouvir isso", ela sussurrou. "Apenas me beije. Beije-me, James, e eu saberei que você me ama.”

Me ame. Me ame. Me ame.

Uma força que parecia impressa em cada canto da alma dele, ganhou vida, queimando o sangue: ele podia sentir o cheiro do perfume dela, jasmim e especiarias. Fechou os olhos e segurou os pulsos dela. Uma pequena parte de seu cérebro gritava em protesto, mesmo quando ele a puxou contra si — ela era magra e esguia; por que se lembrava dela como suave e curvilínea? Ele apertou os lábios nos dela e a ouviu fazer um som abafado, um suspiro de surpresa.

As mãos dela envolveram seu pescoço; os lábios dela responderam aos dele enquanto ele a beijava e beijava. A fome dentro dele era desesperadora. Era como se estivesse em um banquete das fadas, onde quanto mais mortais consumiam, mais intensa a fome se tornava, até que morressem de fome entre a abundância.

Quando a soltou abruptamente e cambaleou para trás, ela parecia tão atordoada quanto ele. Um vasto vazio doeu dentro dele. Estava se afogando naquilo: era uma dor física, quase violenta.

“Eu deveria ir,” ela disse. As bochechas estavam vermelhas. “Eu diria— talvez não devesse ter vindo aqui. Eu não irei— não virei de novo."

"Grace—

No meio do caminho para a porta, ela se virou para olhá-lo, uma acusação nos olhos. “Eu não sei quem você estava beijando agora, James Herondale,” disse. "Mas certamente não era eu."

⚜️

Em pouco tempo, a pequena aldeia de Uffington apareceu, a colina subindo abruptamente atrás dela, e Matthew e Cordelia puderam ver o cavalo branco — como o desenho de uma criança desajeitado espalhado pela encosta da montanha. Perto dali, um rebanho de ovelhas pastava placidamente, aparentemente impressionado por estar na presença de um famoso artefato histórico.

Matthew pegou a estrada até onde foi, deixando o Ford próximo a um caminho que fazia uma rota irregular até o topo. Eles caminharam o resto do caminho, Cordelia feliz por ter trazido o casaco de lã mais grosso; o vento sobre as colinas era cortante como uma faca. As bochechas de Matthew estavam vermelhas quando chegaram ao topo da escarpa, a poucos metros das trincheiras cheias de giz que formavam o cavalo — de perto, eram surpreendentemente brancas.

"

Olhe." Cordelia apontou. Ela sentiu uma estranha certeza, uma sensação instintiva que estava bem no fundo de seus ossos. “O cavalo está voltado para lá, quase apontando com o nariz. Até aquele bosque, veja, há um caminho — uma estrada velha, eu acho."

Matthew pareceu um pouco assustado, mas se juntou a ela na descida para o caminho, parando de vez em quando para ajudá-la quando a saia dela tornava difícil caminhar. Cordelia meio que desejou ter usado o uniforme, embora provavelmente não a mantivesse tão aquecida.

"Olhe", disse Matthew quando chegaram ao caminho e indicou um poste de madeira cravado profundamente na terra. Uma placa retangular havia sido pregada nela, proclamando que o caminho era O RIDGEWAY. "Então, este é o Ridgeway", disse Matthew, parecendo abatido. “A estrada mais antiga da Grã-Bretanha. Não é uma estrada romana — mais velha do que isso.”

"Suponho que sim." A empolgação de Cordelia havia desaparecido; algo mais sério a agarrou agora. Como se estivesse indo para a Cidade do Silêncio ou para o Salão dos Acordos. Como se não fosse uma viagem, mas uma peregrinação.

Eles passaram em silêncio pela próxima colina, e lá estava ela, inconfundível. Uma série de lajes de pedra, emoldurando a entrada escura de um carrinho de mão. O próprio carrinho de mão parecia pouco mais do que uma ondulação coberta de grama no solo, a entrada — um buraco escuro cavando um túnel na elevação da terra — com metade do tamanho de uma porta comum.

Cordelia tirou o casaco pesado. Tirou Cortana da bainha nas costas e colocou-a na grama, depois tirou uma moeda do bolso e se ajoelhou para colocá-la diante da entrada do carrinho.

Matthew pigarreou. "E agora?"

"Não tenho certeza. De acordo com Lilian Highsmith, os mitos dizem que é preciso deixar um centavo no carrinho.”

"Talvez tenha havido inflação?" Matthew sugeriu. "Eu poderia te emprestar seis pence."

Cordelia lançou-lhe um olhar sombrio. “Se você não consegue parar de brincar, Matthew...”

Ele ergueu as mãos inocentemente, recuando. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou ficar de olho. Há um fazendeiro vindo daquela colina, e ai se ele nos encontrar tentando chamar a atenção dos antigos ferreiros em sua terra."

Ele voltou pelo caminho por onde vieram, mantendo-a à vista. Ela o viu parar no topo da colina e encostar as costas em uma árvore, pegando o frasco dentro do casaco.

Cordelia voltou a atenção para o assunto em questão, olhando da espada para o carrinho de mão; a entrada para o espaço subterrâneo do túmulo era negra como a noite. Ela teria engatinhado de qualquer maneira, mas algo disse que não era isso que estava sendo pedido a ela.

Ela estendeu a mão e puxou Cortana em sua direção, colocando-a no colo, a lâmina cintilando ao sol.

"Wayland, o Ferreiro", sussurrou. “Eu sou a portadora escolhida da espada Cortana. Sempre a empunhei com fé, com coragem. Eu carreguei isso para a batalha. Derramei o sangue de demônios com ela. Empunhando-a, matei até mesmo um Príncipe do Inferno."

"Daisy", ela ouviu Matthew chamar e se virou para ver um homem andando em sua direção. Devia ser o fazendeiro que ele mencionou antes, ela pensou, e estava prestes a se levantar quando ficou totalmente gelada.

O homem não era fazendeiro. Era um ferreiro.

Estava vestido com simplicidade, com uma camisa de algodão áspera e um avental de couro manchado de fuligem amarrado por cima. Poderia ter qualquer idade — tinha as características de jovem e velho que Cordelia associava aos feiticeiros. Ele parecia uma placa de pedra sarsen do carrinho de mão — ombros largos e mãos grossas, com uma barba curta e clara e cabelo cortado rente. Em torno de seu pescoço havia uma faixa de metal retorcido, incrustada com uma pedra de um azul profundo.

"Você me convocou, portadora da lâmina Cortana?" disse o homem — Wayland, o Ferreiro; não poderia ser mais ninguém. "Não pode imaginar que eu não saberia que um Príncipe do Inferno não pode ser verdadeiramente morto, embora sua coragem em reivindicar tal feito seja admirável."

"Eu o matei neste mundo", disse Cordelia, erguendo o queixo. “Ferido e enfraquecido, ele foi expulso de nosso reino.”

“E aquela ferida ainda sangra”, disse Wayland, o Ferreiro, com os dentes brilhando em um sorriso. "Um grande golpe em seu lado, derramando o sangue do demônio. Pode levar décadas até que ele se cure.”

Cordelia inclinou a cabeça para trás. "Como sabe tudo isso?"

“Eu conheço as ações de cada espada que já forjei. Ah, minhas filhas de aço e ferro, como abrem caminhos neste mundo.” a voz dele era um estrondo profundo. "Agora, dê-me sua lâmina."

Cordelia engoliu em seco e entregou Cortana a Wayland. Quando ele a pegou em suas mãos enormes, o mundo ao redor dela pareceu mudar. Ainda ajoelhada, olhou em volta com espanto — o céu havia escurecido, as colinas cobrindo uma camada de cinza azulado. Matthew foi embora. Ao seu redor, ouviam-se os ruídos de uma ferraria — o clangor do martelo no aço, o crepitar do fogo. Faíscas vermelho-cobre ganharam vida dentro do túmulo, erguendo-se como vagalumes, reivindicando a escuridão.

“Ah, minha filha, minha filha,” Wayland sussurrou, segurando Cortana contra a estranha nova luz. “Há muito tempo que forjei o aço que fez você e suas irmãs, Joyeuse e Durendal.” o olhar se voltou para Cordelia. "E há muito tempo sua linhagem carrega minhas lâminas. Quando mergulhou esta espada no corpo de Belial, você não achou que poderia haver consequências?"

"É por isso?" Cordelia pensou freneticamente; era verdade que não teve motivo para usar Cortana desde que esfaqueou Belial. Não até a luta no armazém. "O contato com Belial — prejudicou Cortana?"

“Esta lâmina foi forjada no fogo celestial e traz em seu punho a pena de um anjo”, disse Wayland. “Quando tocou o sangue de Belial, gritou. Você não ouviu. É apenas uma mortal,” o ferreiro cedeu. "E já se passou muito tempo desde que os mortais soubessem ver a alma de suas espadas."

— Diga-me o que fazer — disse Cordelia com fervor. “O que quer que precise fazer por Cortana, eu farei.”

Wayland girou a espada em suas mãos. Os olhos eram brasas acobreadas e os dedos pareciam cantar para cima e para baixo na lâmina enquanto a acariciava. A espada deu uma nota única e vibrante — um som que Cordelia nunca tinha ouvido antes — e Wayland sorriu.

“Está feito”, disse ele. Cordelia olhou-o, surpresa de que pudesse ser tão simples. “Cortana está curada. Eu devolvi sua essência seráfica. Mantenha-a com aquela bainha que usa nas costas — quem quer que tenha lhe dado tal presente claramente significa que você deve ser protegida. Há feitiços fortes sobre ela que protegerão você e Cortana.”

O único presente digno de minha filha é o presente digno da espada que a escolheu.

Parecia que seu pai havia lhe dado uma coisa verdadeira. Cordelia mordeu o lábio. “Não sabia que seria tão simples”, disse ela.

“Pode ser simples, mas pedirei algo em troca. E não será um centavo.”

Cordelia abraçou Cortana contra si. Já podia sentir a mudança na espada — cabia em sua mão como sempre, familiar e amada. "Nada."

Wayland parecia sorrir. “Você conhece Joyeuse e Durendal?”

“Sim — a espada de Carlos Magno e a espada de Roland. As irmãs de Cortana, como você disse.”

"E conhece a espada Caliburn?" perguntou, e quando ela balançou a cabeça, ele suspirou. "Pode conhecer", disse ele, "como Excalibur."

"Sim", disse Cordelia, "é claro..."

“Carlos Magno, Arthur e Roland eram paladinos”, disse Wayland. “As lâminas que criei cantam com suas próprias almas. Elas devem encontrar almas semelhantes entre os deuses e mortais do mundo. Mas a força dessas espadas, o poder da ligação entre a lâmina e o portador, pode ser aumentada quando o portador jurou fidelidade a um guerreiro maior, como Lancelot fez a Arthur.

"Mas Arthur não jurou lealdade a ninguém", disse Cordelia. "Ele era o próprio rei, assim como Carlos Magno."

“Arthur jurou fidelidade”, disse Wayland. "Ele jurou para mim."

“Meu pai me disse há muito tempo que você era um Caçador de Sombras,” disse Cordelia, a mente girando. "Mas tudo o que fala aconteceu antes de Raziel criar os Nephilim, nem os Caçadores de Sombras vivem para sempre. E você não tem runas.”

“Muitos me reivindicam. Fui chamado de fada. Alguns me chamam de deus”, disse Wayland. “Na realidade, estou além e acima dessas coisas. Nos primeiros dias dos Nephilim, eu vim para os Caçadores de Sombras em sua própria forma, para que pudessem me reconhecer como um dos seus e confiar na minha fabricação de armas. Na verdade, sou muito mais velho do que eles. Lembro-me de uma época antes dos demônios, antes dos anjos.” o olhar dele era firme, mas os olhos de brasa brilhavam intensamente. “E agora uma escuridão caminha entre os Caçadores de Sombras, atacando à vontade. A morte só vai se espalhar. Se cair sobre seus ombros parar com as matanças, Cordelia Herondale, você aguentará?"

Se cair sobre seus ombros. O coração dela começou a bater mais rápido. "Você— está me pedindo para ser seu paladino?"

"Estou."

"De verdade? Não são os portadores de Excalibur ou Durendal?”

“Excalibur fica bem abaixo do lago; Durendal está presa na rocha — rosnou o ferreiro. “Mas Cortana está livre e queima para a batalha. Você pegará sua lâmina? Pois eu acredito que tem dentro de si a alma de uma grande guerreira, Cordelia Herondale. Exige apenas um juramento de fidelidade para ser verdadeiramente livre.”

Ao longe, Cordelia se perguntou como Wayland, o Ferreiro, sabia que havia se casado — ela ainda não estava acostumada a ouvir seu novo nome. Mas então, ele parecia saber tudo. Ele era, como havia dito, quase um deus.

"Sim", disse ela, "sim, vou pegar minha lâmina."

Ele sorriu, e ela percebeu que cada um de seus dentes era forjado em bronze, brilhando na luz escura. “Levante sua lâmina. Segure-a diante de você."

Cordelia ergueu a espada, a ponta apontando para o céu. O punho era uma faixa estreita de fogo dourado, queimando diante de seus olhos. Wayland, o Ferreiro, se moveu para ficar de pé na frente dela. Para sua surpresa, ele pegou a espada desembainhada no enorme punho direito, envolvendo-a com a mão. O sangue escorria dos dedos, deixando marcas na lâmina.

"Agora jure", disse ele. "Jure que será leal a mim, que não vacilará — e quando puxar uma lâmina, você a puxará em meu nome."

— Juro minha lealdade — disse Cordelia com fervor. O sangue continuou a escorrer pela lâmina, mas assim que as gotas atingiam o cabo, tornavam-se faíscas que se erguiam, ouro, cobre e bronze, no ar. “Eu juro minha coragem. Juro não vacilar nem falhar na batalha. Sempre que eu desembainhar minha espada, sempre que erguer uma arma em batalha, farei isso em seu nome."

Wayland lançou a espada. — Agora levante-se — disse ele, e Cordelia se levantou pela primeira vez. Ela não havia percebido até este momento o quão grande era o grande ferreiro: ele se elevava sobre si, o corpo maciço uma sombra escura contra o céu tempestuoso. "Vá em frente", disse ele. “E seja uma guerreira. Eu vou te encontrar novamente.”

Ele a tocou, uma vez, na testa — e então se foi. Em um único piscar, o mundo mudou novamente: não havia mais tempestade, não havia mais brasas, não havia mais o som da forja. Ela estava em uma colina comum sob um céu azul comum, o sol brilhando como uma moeda de ouro. Deu uma última olhada no carrinho e não se surpreendeu ao ver que a abertura estava escura de novo, meio escondida por musgo.

Cordelia começou a subir a colina e viu Matthew, no topo, levantar a mão para cumprimentá-la. O coração dela se elevou em triunfo, ela correu em direção a ele, Cortana erguida, a lâmina lançando faíscas douradas ao sol.


	28. Capítulo: 15: Caminham Durante o Dia

Sonhos que se esforçam para parecer despertos,  
Fantasmas que caminham durante o dia,  
Ventos cansados do jeito que tomam,  
Uma vez que, para o bem de uma criança ausente,  
Deve saber bem, o que as coisas fazem  
Agasalhe-se, não é primavera.  
— Algernon Charles Swinburne, “A Dark Month”

Era o pôr do sol e a Berwick Street estava movimentada com o tráfego de pedestres: comerciantes voltando do trabalho para casa, senhoras de ruge já praticando seu comércio nas portas e trabalhadores animados chegando ao pub Blue Posts.

Encostada na parede perto da entrada do Tyler’s Court, Lucie suspirou. O nevoeiro suavizou os limites da cidade, transformando as luzes das lâmpadas de nafta dos vendedores em fogueiras cintilantes e sem calor. Balios, esperando no meio-fio com a carruagem, bateu os pés e relinchou suavemente, a respiração uma pluma branca no ar.

"Lucie Herondale?"

Ela se virou, prestes a gritar com Grace por estar atrasada — e congelou. Atrás dela estava uma garota com um vestido fino de musselina, leve demais para o inverno. O cabelo loiro ralo penteado para trás sob um chapéu branco. Ela era magra como os ossos, os braços e pescoço marcados por feridas pretas. Através delas, Lucie podia ver a rua além, como se olhasse pelas rachaduras em uma parede de tijolos.

"Eu sou Martha", a garota sussurrou. "Ouvi dizer que você poderia ajudar pessoas como eu." Ela se aproximou: as saias pareciam terminar em uma espécie de fumaça branca que flutuava logo acima da calçada. "Que pode nos comandar."

"Eu—" Lucie deu um passo para trás. “Eu não devo. Não devo. Sinto Muito."

"Por favor." A menina se aproximou: os olhos dela eram brancos, como os de Filomena, embora fossem brancos e sem pupilas. “Eu quero esquecer o que fiz. Não deveria ter bebido láudano. Minha mãe tinha mais necessidade. Ela morreu gritando porque eu tomei. E então não havia mais para ninguém.”

"Você quer esquecer?" Lucie sussurrou. "É... é isso?"

“Não”, disse a garota. “Quero sentir de novo o que senti quando tomei láudano.” A garota mordeu o dedão insubstancial, os olhos brancos revirando. “Todos aqueles sonhos adoráveis. Você poderia me mandar tê-los novamente." Ela se aproximou; Lucie tropeçou para trás, quase acertando o salto da bota na calçada. Uma sensação estranha percorreu seu corpo — uma espécie de gelo fervendo em suas veias.

"Deixa-a em paz."

Jesse estava na entrada do beco, parecendo tão real que era difícil até para Lucie lembrar que ele não estava exatamente lá.   
O olhar dele estava fixo em Martha.

“Por favor,” a garota fantasma choramingou. “Ela ajuda você. Não seja egoísta— ”

“Você sabe o que estava fazendo”, disse Jesse. Os olhos verdes estavam queimando; Lucie percebeu, ao ver o olhar de medo no rosto de Martha, que Jesse devia uma esquisitice terrível para ela. Ele não estava vivo o suficiente para estar entre os vivos, nem morto o suficiente para parecer natural aos mortos. “Não há desculpa para prejudicar os vivos. Agora vá."

O fantasma mostrou os dentes — um gesto repentino e selvagem. Eram tocos pretos e irregulares. "Você nem sempre pode estar com ela—"

Jesse se moveu rápido como um relâmpago. Ele não estava mais na entrada do beco; estava ao lado de Martha, a mão fechando-se no ombro dela, que deu um pequeno grito como se o toque a tivesse queimado e se afastou — o corpo parecia esticar como caramelo, fios de matéria-fantasma branca agarrados à mão de Jesse enquanto Martha se contorcia. Ela deu um pequeno assobio quando se desfez em fios de uma coisa branca e pegajosa que se dissipou como névoa.

Lucie engasgou. 

Um momento depois, Jesse estava ao lado dela, conduzindo-a sob a saliência de uma barraca de mercado fechada para a noite.  
"O que —o que foi isso?" exigiu, inclinando o chapéu para protegê-la do toldo gotejante. “Ela está — morta? Quer dizer, mais morta?"

"De jeito nenhum. Ela vai se reformar novamente em algum lugar esta noite, tão amarga e vingativa como sempre. Mas vai ficar longe de você agora."

"Por que ela tem medo de você?"

"Como disse antes, fantasmas fofocam." o tom dele era muito plano. “Eu não posso machucá-los, não realmente, mas posso deixá-los desconfortáveis. E eles sempre se preocupam se pode ser mais. A maioria dos fantasmas é covarde, com medo de perder os pedacinhos esfarrapados de vida que deixaram. Não sou exatamente um deles, mas posso vê-los, tocá-los. Isso os deixa com medo. Eles sabem quem eu sou — espero que Martha os deixe saber para ficarem longe de você, a menos que desejem lidar comigo."

"Eles não têm medo de mim", disse Lucie, pensativa, "embora eu sempre tenha sido capaz de vê-los..."

Porém, tinha de admitir, não fosse totalmente verdade. Ela se lembrou da sombra de Emmanuel Gast, o feiticeiro morto, sibilando para si — na verdade, vocês são monstros, apesar de seu sangue de anjo. Mas ele tinha sido um criminoso, lembrou a si mesma, e um mentiroso.

“Ah, eles provavelmente estão com medo,” Jesse disse severamente. “Mas também são gananciosos. O fantasma que lhe deu a localização daquela fábrica — outros estão começando a ouvir o que você fez por ele. Que o fez esquecer o que o atormentava."

Lucie juntou as mãos enluvadas. “Ele me pediu para fazer aquilo. Eu não o comandei sem o pedido dele— ”

"E tenho certeza de que ele não contaria onde o fantasma de Filomena estava, a menos que o ajudasse", disse Jesse. “Fantasmas podem ser tão inescrupulosos quanto os vivos. Mas não me contou sobre isso, você...

"Porque eu sabia que seria contra isso," Lucie retrucou — ela estava fria, preocupada com James e, acima de tudo, não podia suportar o olhar desapontado no rosto de Jesse. “Este é o meu talento, meu poder e posso decidir quando utilizá-lo.”

“Você pode,” ele disse, em voz baixa, “mas há consequências, e eu não posso ajudá-la com elas se não me contar — não estarei sempre esperando nas sombras, Lucie. Eu estava aqui para impedir Martha apenas por acidente.”

"Por que você estava aqui?"

Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela. Não havia calor onde os dedos dele a tocavam, mas havia peso e realidade. “Eu sei que tem tentado — me ajudar. Em me trazer de volta.” Ela queria se inclinar no toque dele. “Quando eu acordo à noite, vejo onde você e Grace deixaram as marcas de seus trabalhos — as cinzas, os pedaços espalhados de ingredientes de poções. Mas agora sangue — magia de sangue é uma coisa sombria, Lucie."

Lucie franziu a testa interiormente. Grace, o que você está fazendo? “Você está sumindo,” ela disse suavemente. “Eu me preocupo que não haja muito tempo. Acho que Grace também sente, do jeito dela.”

“Eu também,” disse ele, uma dor profunda na voz. “Você acha que não quero viver de novo, de verdade? Para caminhar com você à beira do rio, de mãos dadas sob a luz do sol? E eu tenho esperanças. Mas depois do que tentamos ontem à noite, Luce — você não pode continuar se colocando em perigo. Isso inclui procurar pessoas perigosas como se estivesse em alguma — alguma festa no jardim."

Para caminhar com você à beira do rio, de mãos dadas. Palavras que ela guardaria e tiraria depois para revirar em suas memórias, como alguém tiraria uma fotografia amada para estudar os detalhes. Agora, no entanto, ela apenas disse: “Jesse, eu sou uma Caçadora de Sombras, não uma garota mundana que você precisa proteger da gentalha.”

“Não estamos falando sobre gentalha. Estamos falando sobre necromantes. Perigo real, para você e para Grace."

“Quase não fizemos nada tão sério. Por que não fala com Grace sobre isso? Por que eu sou a única repreendida?"

"Porque eu posso dizer a você o que não posso dizer a ela." Ele hesitou. “Lembre-se, eu já testemunhei essa jornada antes. Não posso suportar a ideia de que você — qualquer uma de vocês — seja atraída pela magia negra como minha mãe. 

Lucie ficou rígida. “Tatiana e eu não somos nada parecidas.”

Jesse deu um sorriso amargo. “Certamente não são iguais agora. Mas acho que minha mãe pode ter sido uma pessoa completa uma vez, uma — uma pessoa comum, talvez até feliz — e não sei quanto daquela vida foi tirada dela pela amargura, e quanto foi porque ela perdeu para esse tipo de magia sombria e necromancia — todas as forças que você e Grace estão usando."

O vazio nos olhos quando falou de Tatiana partiu o coração dele. Quão profundas eram as cicatrizes que a mãe havia lhe dado?

“Você — a odeia agora? Sua mãe?"

Jesse hesitou, olhando por cima do ombro para a rua além. Um segundo depois, Lucie ouviu o som de rodas e se virou para ver as delicadas asas de fada do brasão da família Fairchild pintadas na lateral de uma carruagem. Grace finalmente chegou.

Ela soube sem olhar que Jesse já tinha ido quando Grace se juntou a ela sob o toldo. A voz dele ainda ressoava em sua cabeça: Posso dizer a você o que não posso dizer a ela.

Ele havia desaparecido na noite como se fizesse parte dela. E talvez fizesse, ela pensou. Era quase um conforto imaginar Jesse como parte das estrelas e sombras, sempre ao seu redor, sempre presente mesmo que não pudesse ser visto.

"Lucie", disse Grace, e estava claro que estava se repetindo. "Meu Deus, você está muito distraída. No que estava pensando?"

"Jesse", disse Lucie, e viu a mudança de expressão de Grace. Havia alguma coisa no mundo com que Grace se importasse tanto quanto se importava com o irmão? Na verdade, havia mais alguma coisa no mundo com que ela se importasse? “Eu — o vi um pouco antes. Ele disse que você estava fazendo experiências no galpão. Tenha cuidado. Necromancia de sangue é uma coisa desagradável.”

Algo cintilou nos olhos de Grace. “É sangue de coelho”, disse ela. "Eu não contei a você. Sabia que não gostaria de envolver-se com isso." Ela se dirigiu para a entrada do Hell Ruelle, forçando Lucie a correr atrás dela. Os saltos de Grace batiam no pavimento; usava botas delicadas sob uma saia estreita azul e marfim com espuma de renda. "Você ficará satisfeita em saber que não teve efeito. A população de coelhos de Chiswick House está a salvo de minhas novas depredações."

Lucie ficou ligeiramente horrorizada; tinha certeza de que nunca poderia ter feito mal a um coelho. — Você conseguiu a informação sobre Annabel que prometemos a Malcolm?  
Os ombros de Grace pareceram apertar. "Sim, mas não vou te contar. Só vou contar a ele."

Humph, Lucie pensou, mas não adiantava discutir. Pelo menos entrar no Hell Ruelle foi mais fácil desta vez; o guardião da porta as reconheceu e, com um sorriso de lado, deixou-as entrar.

Dentro da grande câmara central, uma multidão relaxada de submundanos conversava em pequenas mesas espalhadas por toda a sala. Lucie procurou por Hypatia, mas não a viu, embora tenha visto vários outros rostos familiares, incluindo Kellington, que tocava violino em um quarteto de cordas no palco. As mulheres estavam vestidas na última moda — saias estreitas e mangas de pagode, o tipo de coisa que se via em Paris — o que era perfeito, já que as paredes haviam sido pintadas com cenas da vida parisiense. O tema foi estendido aos garçons que serviam batatas fritas e sanduíches de presunto com pepinos pequenos. Garrafas de vinho francês e absinto enchiam o bar. Os convidados pareciam estar se divertindo muito, fofocando e rindo. Os mais animados tentavam aprender a beguina em uma pista de dança improvisada no canto.

Grace pareceu surpresa. "O que ela está fazendo aqui?"

Lucie seguiu seu olhar e viu — para sua surpresa — Ariadne Bridgestock, sentada sozinha em uma das mesas. Estava muito bonita em um vestido verde escuro, o cabelo preto preso para trás por um lenço de seda amarelo. “Não faço ideia”, disse ela. "Ela já mencionou a Ruelle antes?"

"Não. Quase não conversamos ”, disse Grace. “Estou guardando muitos segredos para ser a confidente de alguém agora.”

"Devíamos falar com ela, não acha?"

“Precisamos encontrar Malcolm”, disse Grace. "Não podemos deixá-lo esperando — Lucie!"

Pois Lucie já estava na metade da sala. Deslizou em uma cadeira em frente a Ariadne, que olhou-a surpresa ao reconhecer sua companhia. “Lucie, querida. Ouvi dizer que frequentava este lugar.”  
“'Frequengava' parece um exagero”, disse Lucie. “Mas e você? O que te traz esta noite?"

Ariadne colocou um cacho escuro atrás da orelha. “Todo mundo faz isso soar tão excitante. Desde o fim do meu noivado, percebi como minha vida tem sido restrita. Eu vi muito pouco, até mesmo de Londres.”

Lucie sorriu para si mesma; embora Ariadne estivesse olhando-a com sinceridade, ela não podia deixar de se perguntar o quanto esse interesse pela Ruelle tinha a ver com uma certa Lightwood de olhos azuis. “Está uma noite bastante tranquila esta noite. Não está vendo o Ruelle no estado mais animado.”

Ariadne encolheu os ombros filosoficamente. "Bem, sempre posso ir em outra hora." olhou em volta. "Eu esperava ver a famosa Hypatia Vex, pelo menos, mas ela também não está aqui."

“Ela vai abrir sua nova loja de magia em Limehouse em breve.”

"E o boato é que ela tem um novo admirador. Um dos lobisomens me contou. Espero que vocês se divirtam”, acrescentou, olhando para Grace, “e se vocês nunca experimentaram absinto antes, podem querer começar com um pouquinho ”.

Lucie agradeceu a Ariadne pelo conselho e voltou para a parte principal da sala para encontrar Grace examinando uma guilhotina que havia sido trazida, sem a lâmina, e apoiada ao lado de um busto de mármore de um homem decapitado. "Que estranho", disse Lucie, olhando para a estátua. “Um busto sem cabeça é na verdade mais apenas um pescoço, não é?”

"Graças a Deus você está de volta", disse Grace. "Podemos ir ao encontro do feiticeiro agora?"

A porta do escritório de Fade, no final do corredor estreito, estava entreaberta. Lucie a abriu com as pontas dos dedos enluvados; lá dentro, Malcolm Fade estava sentado em uma cadeira de brocado, olhando pensativo para a lareira acesa, um cachimbo de madeira não aceso na mão.

Ele olhou para elas. Havia linhas de tensão ao redor dos olhos e da boca dele. Lucie sempre achou que ele parecia jovem, talvez com vinte e quatro ou vinte e cinco anos, mas no momento era impossível definir a idade. Os olhos ametistas escuros as consideraram friamente.

“Entrem,” disse. "E tranquem a porta atrás de vocês"

Elas fizeram o que ele pediu antes de se sentarem, lado a lado em um sofá de tapeçaria.

"Conseguiram as informações da Cidadela Adamant?" Malcolm perguntou, não se importando com as gentilezas.

“Sim,” Grace disse, os olhos cinzentos sérios. — Posso contá-lo sobre Annabel. Mas você pode não gostar.”

"Sim, bem, você também pode não gostar de tudo o que eu sei", respondeu ele, tamborilando os dedos no braço da cadeira. “Isso não significa que não vale a pena saber.”

"Não tenho certeza se devo contar", disse Grace, sem emoção. “Muitas vezes é verdade que as pessoas se ressentem do portador de más notícias.”

"Grace," Lucie sussurrou. “É por isso que estamos aqui.”

“Talvez você deva ouvir a Srta. Herondale,” Malcolm disse a Grace. “Vou lhe dizer uma coisa que sei: sei quem está tentando ressuscitar dos mortos. É seu irmão, não é? Jesse Blackthorn. Eu deveria ter lembrado da história antes. Ele morreu recebendo a primeira runa. Uma tragédia, mas não inédita entre os Nephilim. O que te faz pensar que isso o dá direito a outra chance na vida?"

"Meu irmão não está totalmente morto", disse Grace, e Lucie olhou para ela com surpresa: havia emoção real nas palavras dela. “Minha mãe preservou o corpo dele usando magia negra. Agora ele está preso entre a vida e a morte, incapaz de experimentar a alegria de viver ou a libertação de morrer. Ele paira entre dois mundos. Nunca ouvi falar de ninguém forçado a suportar tal tormento.”

Malcolm não pareceu totalmente surpreso. “Ouvi que pode haver um feiticeiro envolvido nessa história. Que Tatiana Blackthorn contratou alguém para ajudá-la em — magia não ortodoxa.”

Isso não era novidade para Lucie. Ela se lembrou da primeira vez que Jesse lhe contara sobre a morte dele e o que acontecera depois. Eu sei que ela trouxe um feiticeiro para o quarto horas depois que morri, para preservar e proteger meu corpo físico. Minha alma foi liberada para vagar entre o mundo real e o reino espiritual.

Não havia ocorrido a ela, entretanto, que Malcolm estaria ciente disso, ou saberia qual feiticeiro Tatiana havia contratado. E que conhecia o feiticeiro que preservou Jesse, que providenciou para que permanecesse nesse estado de semi-vida — bem, quem melhor para saber como trazê-lo de volta?

"Quem é o feiticeiro?" ela exigiu. "Você sabe?"

Malcolm esticou os dedos. “Tínhamos um acordo”, disse ele. “Digam-me o que sabem sobre Annabel. Então discutiremos o que eu sei, e não antes.”

Grace hesitou.

"Se o que precisam me dizer é que Annabel não deseja ouvir nada de mim, então digam", disse Malcolm. A voz era calma, mas o rosto estava tenso, as pontas dos dedos pressionadas com tanta força que ficaram brancas. “Vocês acham que eu já não pensei nisso, me resignei com isso? A esperança é uma prisão, a verdade a chave que a destranca. Digam-me."

Grace respirava muito rápido, como se estivesse subindo uma colina correndo. "Quer saber as notícias que tenho de minha mãe, da Cidadela Adamant?" disse a Malcolm. “Bem, aqui vai: ela está morta. Annabel Blackthorn está morta. Ela nunca foi uma Irmã de Ferro.”

Malcolm recuou na cadeira, como se tivesse levado um tiro. Estava muito claro que tinha se preparado para ouvir uma coisa — que Annabel não queria nada com ele — e estava totalmente despreparado para isso. "O que você disse?"

“Ela nunca se tornou uma Irmã de Ferro,” Grace repetiu. "Isso foi uma mentira que disseram, para fazê-lo acreditar que ela ainda vivia, para fazê-lo pensar que ela não queria ficar com você. Quase cem anos atrás, a Clave a torturou até que quase ficasse louca — planejavam enviá-la para a Cidadela para delirar nos dias restantes. Mas a família a assassinou antes mesmo que ela chegasse lá. A assassinaram porque ela o amava."

Malcolm não se moveu, mas o sangue pareceu escorrer do rosto dele, deixando-o como uma estátua viva com olhos ardentes. Lucie nunca tinha visto ninguém assim — como se tivesse levado um golpe mortal, mas ainda não tivesse caído. "Eu não acredito em você", disse ele, fechando a mão com força em torno do cachimbo. “Eles — eles não poderiam ter mentido para mim sobre isso. Sobre ela." Havia uma entonação na voz de Malcolm quando disse "ela" que Lucie conhecia: era a maneira como seu próprio pai falava de sua mãe. Como se não pudesse haver outra "ela". “E como você poderia saber o que aconteceu? Ninguém diria a você essas coisas, ou diria a sua mãe.”

Grace enfiou a mão na bolsa. Puxou um objeto e o segurou entre o polegar e o indicador — um cristal redondo e multifacetado do tamanho de uma bola de críquete. "Este é um cristal de aletheia."

“Eu sei o que é,” Malcolm sussurrou. Lucie também: havia lido sobre eles. Os cristais de Aletheia eram esculpidos em adamas. Nos últimos anos, a Clave os usou para conter informações na forma de memórias que poderiam ser vistas novamente se o espectador tivesse o poder de vê-las. Até onde Lucie sabia, apenas os Irmãos do Silêncio podiam liberar a imagem contida em tal cristal — embora fizesse sentido que um feiticeiro ou mágico pudesse ter a mesma habilidade.

Grace colocou o cristal na mesa na frente de Malcolm. Ele não fez menção de tocá-lo. “Estava armazenado em Chiswick House. Contém memórias que provarão a verdade do que estou dizendo."

Malcolm falou em uma voz baixa e gutural. “Se alguma parte do que está me contando for verdade”, disse ele, “eu os matarei. Vou matar todos eles."

Lucie ficou de pé. "Senhor. Acalme-se, por favor— ”

"Não importa para nós", disse Grace, friamente, "o que fará para se vingar." À luz do fogo, o cabelo prateado brilhava como gelo. “Fizemos o que pediu; fornecemos notícias de Annabel Blackthorn. Eu o disse a verdade. Ninguém mais o diria, mas eu contei. Isso deve importar. Deve contar para alguma coisa.”

Malcolm olhou para ela cegamente. A fúria deixou a expressão dele quase vazia; apenas os olhos se moviam, e eram como feridas em seu rosto “Saiam,” disse.

“Tínhamos um acordo”, disse Grace. "Você deve nos dizer—"

"Saiam!" Malcolm rugiu.

Lucie segurou o braço de Grace. "Não", Lucie disse por entre os dentes. "Nós iremos."

“Mas...” Grace fechou a boca enquanto Lucie a arrastava para fora da sala e para o corredor. Um segundo depois, a porta de Malcolm se fechou; Lucie ouviu o clique da fechadura.

Ela parou bruscamente e se virou para Grace. "Por que diabos fez isso?"

“Eu disse a ele a verdade,” Grace falou desafiadoramente. "Você disse que eu deveria contar a verdade a ele—"

“Não assim. Não contada de uma forma que fosse... Tão cruel."

“A verdade é melhor do que mentiras! Por mais cruel que possa ser, é ainda mais cruel para ele não saber — todos souberam quando aconteceu, e ninguém disse a ele, e mesmo agora ele pôde acreditar que ela ainda estava viva todo esse tempo..."

"Grace, existem maneiras de dizer a verdade", protestou Lucie, olhando para a frente e para trás para se certificar de que ninguém estava se aproximando. "Você não precisava jogar na cara dele. O fez odiar os Blackthorn ainda mais; como pode pensar que ele ainda vai querer ajudar Jesse?"

Os lábios de Grace tremeram. Ela os pressionou. “A traição e a dor são fatos da vida. Ele não conseguirá escapar deles só porque é um feiticeiro."

Lucie sabia que Grace havia sofrido, que Tatiana provavelmente tornara sua infância quase insuportável. Mas havia esquecido completamente como as pessoas eram? Ela nunca soubera?

"Eu nunca vou entender meu irmão", disse Lucie, sem pensar. "Por que diabos ele te ama?"

Grace pareceu como se Lucie a tivesse esbofeteado. Como se estivesse prestes a atacar — então se virou sem dizer uma palavra e correu pelo corredor.

Depois de uma pausa surpresa, Lucie deu início à perseguição, seguindo Grace para a sala principal do salão. Estava lotado agora, o chão fervilhando de foliões: teve o vislumbre de uma cabeça loira enquanto Grace passava por um grupo de lobisomens. Um momento depois, ela desapareceu.

Lucie olhou sombriamente para uma phouka malabarista. Ela discutiu com Jesse, não obteve nenhuma informação de Malcolm, mas apenas o irritou, e aborreceu Grace. E Jesse estava morrendo — o tempo estava se esgotando. Precisava fazer mais, saber mais. Talvez se voltasse para falar com Malcolm sozinha —

"Lucie?"

Lucie se virou surpresa. Atrás dela estava ninguém menos que Ariadne Bridgestock, o vestido de seda esmeralda refletindo a luz das arandelas de parede. Ariadne levou um dedo aos lábios. "Venha comigo", disse ela em voz baixa, gesticulando para Lucie segui-la.

Eles seguiram por outro corredor, este forrado com papel de damasco. Ariadne parou diante de uma porta de madeira e deu uma batida rápida. Uma placa na porta proclamava que era a Sala dos Sussurros.

Ariadne recuou para levar Lucie para a sala e seguiu-a para dentro, fechando a porta com cuidado atrás delas. Era bastante estonteante o número de quartos que havia no Hell Ruelle. Este era forrado de estantes de livros, por poltronas e sofás de aparência confortável. Um fogo, roxo e de cheiro doce, queimava na lareira.

Mas a sala não estava vazia. Reclinada em uma espreguiçadeira perto da lareira, estava Anna. Ela usava calças pretas e um colete azul safira desabotoado sobre uma camisa de linho fino. As pernas estavam cruzadas, uma taça de vinho tinto em uma das mãos. "Fico feliz em ver que Ariadne a encontrou", disse ela. “Existe uma razão para você e Grace Blackthorn continuarem tendo reuniões tensas com Malcolm Fade? Devo saber algo escandaloso?"

Lucie olhou para trás e para frente entre Anna e Ariadne, que se sentou em cima de uma grande mesa de nogueira. Ela estava balançando as pernas, as anáguas farfalhando nos tornozelos.

Portanto, Ariadne esperava ver Anna. Lucie estava certa. Mas imaginou que Ariadne estivesse simplesmente esperando dar de cara com Anna por azar. Estava claro, no entanto, que um combinado anterior havia sido feito. Bem, era um desenvolvimento interessante.

"E onde está Grace?" Anna perguntou, e tomou um gole de vinho.

"Ela fugiu", disse Ariadne. "Eu nunca soube que ela poderia correr tão rápido."

Anna deu a Lucie um olhar penetrante. “Isso está começando a soar familiar”, disse ela. "Não é a segunda vez que você aparece no Hell Ruelle com Grace Blackthorn e ela foge como se o cabelo dela estivesse pegando fogo? Espero que isso não se torne um padrão.”

Lucie ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você nos viu da última vez?"

Anna encolheu os ombros. "Lucie, você não tem que me dizer nada que não queira me dizer. Seus segredos são seus. Mas Malcolm Fade é um homem poderoso. Se vai negociar com ele...”

"Eu estava tentando ajudar", disse Lucie. Ela estendeu as mãos para o fogo roxo. A mente estava girando. O que poderia dizer e o que deveria conter? "Ajudar Grace."

"Isso é muito estranho", disse Ariadne. "Ela nunca mencionou você. Na verdade, nunca a vi encontrar um único amigo, e quando ela pega a carruagem — Charles emprestou a dele, para ela usar enquanto estiver em Paris — está sempre sozinha. Não acho que goste muito de mim."

"Não acho que ela goste muito de ninguém", disse Lucie. "Pelo menos, ninguém vivo." Uma história estava surgindo em sua mente, uma que poderia servir muito bem. “Mas ela não é de todo ruim. Como você provavelmente notou,” acrescentou, olhando de volta para a prima, “Grace foi criada por um monstro delirante e, como tal, teve uma vida miserável. Eu não acho que ela já experimentou o mínimo de carinho de qualquer parte da família, exceto o irmão."

"Jesse, você quer dizer?" disse Anna. "Meu primo?"

Lucie olhou-a com um pouco de surpresa; não tinha realmente ocorrido a ela antes que Anna, sendo mais velha, pudesse se lembrar de Jesse. "Você o conheceu?"

“Não propriamente”, disse Anna. “Meu pai queria que sim, mas tia Tatiana nos proibiu de vê-lo. Um dia, eu me lembro; Devia ter uns oito anos. A tia veio a nossa casa para recuperar um par de castiçais que ela insistiu serem herança de família.” Anna revirou os olhos. “Ela não entrou, mas olhei pela janela porque estava curiosa. Eu vi Jesse sentado na carruagem aberta. Uma coisa magra, como um pequeno espantalho, com aquele cabelo preto liso e rostinho pontudo. Olhos verdes, eu acho."

Lucie começou a concordar com a cabeça e se conteve. "Ele era gentil com Grace", disse. "Ela se lembra disso como a única bondade que conheceu." respirou fundo. Ela sabia que não podia contar a Anna e Ariadne toda a verdade: elas não podiam saber de suas esperanças de ressuscitar Jesse, ou sobre a preservação do corpo dele. Mas se soubessem apenas o suficiente para desejar ajudar... bem, havia outros feiticeiros além de Malcolm Fade. “O que estou prestes a dizer deve ficar entre nós três. Se Grace descobrir que eu te contei, ficará muito chateada."

Ariadne concordou com a cabeça, os olhos âmbar refletindo a luz da lareira. "É claro."

“Jesse morreu quando a primeira runa foi colocada nele. Foi uma coisa horrível ”, disse Lucie, deixando um pouco da verdadeira dor que sentia transparecer em sua voz. Anna e Ariadne poderiam pensar que era empatia por Grace, e um pouco disso. Mas também era tristeza por Jesse, por todos os dias que ele não viveu, os amanheceres que não viu, pelas horas calmas preso em uma casa vazia todos os anos desde sua morte. “E —bem, digamos, houve circunstâncias misteriosas em torno do evento. Agora que Tatiana está na Cidadela Adamant e não pode mais controlar os movimentos da filha, Grace se tornou obcecada em descobrir a verdade.”

Ariadne parecia intrigada. "Ela está brincando de detetive?"

"Er", disse Lucie, que não esperava exatamente essa reação. "Sim. Fomos ver Malcolm Fade para perguntar se ele sabia alguma coisa sobre Jesse Blackthorn. Afinal, ele é o Alto Feiticeiro; e sabe muito. Ele deixou implícito que havia mais na história do que aconteceu ao irmão de Grace do que a Clave acreditava. E que um feiticeiro estava de alguma forma envolvido."

“Envolvido de que maneira?” Anna exigiu.

"E quem era o feiticeiro?" perguntou Ariadne.

Lucie balançou a cabeça. "Ele não diria."

Anna olhou para o fogo. “Eu normalmente não sentiria muita simpatia por Grace Blackthorn. Mas me lembro quando Tatiana a adotou. Eu tinha apenas dez anos, mas havia... Boatos."

"Que tipo de boatos?" Lucie perguntou.

Anna pousou sua taça de vinho. “Bem, você sabe que Grace ficou órfã. Os pais dela foram mortos por demônios." Ela lançou um rápido olhar para Ariadne, que tinha sido outra dessas órfãs. “Normalmente, uma criança sobrevivente teria sido enviada para viver com um membro da família. Se não há nenhum membro da família que possa receber um órfão, ele é enviado para o orfanato em Idris, ou colocado em um Instituto, como aconteceu com o tio Jem. Existem Cartwright vivos. Grace deveria ter sido enviada para morar com o primo do pai, até que Tatiana interveio."

“O que quer dizer com 'interveio'?” Lucie perguntou.

“Tatiana comprou ela,” Anna disse categoricamente. “Os Cartwright já estavam sobrecarregados com os próprios filhos, e ela aparentemente lhes ofereceu uma bela quantia. A história é que ela andou furtivamente pelo orfanato durante anos, alegando que queria uma filha, mas não havia encontrado nenhuma criança do agrado dela. Até Grace."

Lucie ficou horrorizada. “Grace sabe? Que é uma — uma transação?"

“Eu espero que não, pois isso seria uma coisa monstruosa de se enfrentar”, disse Anna. "Embora talvez seja melhor saber a verdade."

O eco das próprias palavras de Grace deram um susto em Lucie.

Ariadne disse: “Gostaria que houvesse alguma maneira de ajudá-la”.

"Acho que pode haver", disse Lucie, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. “Só que ela não deve saber que estamos fazendo isso. Talvez pudéssemos... Investigar as circunstâncias da morte de Jesse Blackthorn. Estamos melhor conectadas do que Grace; podemos descobrir coisas que ela não descobriu."

"Você realmente acha que a ajudaria, saber a verdade sobre a morte do irmão?" Ariadne perguntou. “Nem sempre é bom desenterrar o passado.”

"Acho que qualquer tipo de resolução sobre o assunto pode trazer paz a ela", disse Lucie.  
Por alguns momentos, o único som foi o crepitar das chamas. Anna olhou inquieta para elas; era sempre um paradoxo, pensou Lucie, o modo como Anna — a generosa e aberta Anna — podia ser tão opaca quanto vidro embaçado.

Quando olhou para Lucie, os olhos estavam pensativos, um pouco curiosos. "Então, o que tem em mente para esta investigação?"

“Precisamos encontrar alguém com quem conversar,” Lucie disse, “alguém que possa saber se realmente havia um feiticeiro envolvido na — no que aconteceu com Jesse Blackthorn. Ragnor Fell está em Capri, Malcolm Fade não falará do que sabe, Magnus Bane é próximo dos meus pais…. Precisamos encontrar outra fonte. Achei que talvez você pudesse falar com Hypatia Vex?"

Ela tentou não parecer muito ansiosa. Pelo que elas sabiam, tal mistério importava para Grace — não para ela. Anna ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ariadne não disse nada, embora não parecesse nada animada com a ideia.

“Hypatia continua um tanto descontente comigo sobre a forma como nosso último encontro terminou”, disse Anna. "Embora não desagradada o suficiente para me barrar da Ruelle." Ela se levantou, espreguiçando-se como um gato. "Suponho que a questão seja se desejo testar a paciência dela novamente ou não—"

Houve uma batida na porta. Saltando da mesa, Ariadne foi atender. "Ah, meu Deus", Lucie a ouviu dizer, "e quem é você, pequeno homem?"

"Esse é Neddy", disse Anna, com uma piscadela para Lucie. “Corre para entregar mensagens para os Ladrões Alegres e seus diversos amigos. O que é agora?"

"Mensagem de James Herondale", disse Neddy, entrando na sala. "Ele quer você na casa dele, o mais rápido possível, e quer que me dê meia coroa, pelos meu percurso." Ele semicerrou os olhos para Lucie. "A mesma mensagem para você também, senhorita", disse. "Só que agora, como não preciso ir ao Instituto para entregá-la, acho que isso me poupa uma tarefa."

“Mas não uma meia coroa para mim”, disse Anna, exibindo a moeda como num passe de mágica; Neddy a pegou com um ar de autossatisfação e saiu correndo da sala. “O que James poderia querer? Você sabe, Lucie?"

"Não, de jeito nenhum, mas ele não nos chamaria lá se não fosse importante. Podemos levar minha carruagem; está na esquina.”

"Tudo bem." Anna encolheu os ombros no paletó. Ariadne voltou a se sentar na mesa. “Ari, venha à minha próxima patrulha. Eu tenho uma ideia sobre Hypatia."

"Mas se você vai falar com Hypatia, eu quero estar lá também", protestou Lucie. “Eu sei as perguntas certas para fazer—”

Anna lançou-lhe um olhar divertido. "Não se preocupe, querida. Eu vou deixá-la saber onde vamos encontrar Hypatia.”

"Ah, bom, uma mensagem secreta", disse Lucie, satisfeita. “Será em código?”

Anna não respondeu; havia saído da sala — então parou na frente de Ariadne. Ela deslizou um dedo sob o queixo de Ariadne, ergueu o rosto da outra garota e a beijou com força — os olhos de Ariadne se arregalaram de surpresa antes que os fechasse, rendendo-se ao momento. Lucie sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

Ela desviou o olhar, fixando o olhar no fogo de ametista. Não pôde deixar de pensar em Grace, comprada e vendida quando criança, como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana, e não uma pessoa. Não admira que parecesse saber tão pouco sobre o amor.


	29. Capítulo 16: A Escuridão Começa a Amanhecer

E aqui, enquanto as lâmpadas da ponte ficam pálidas  
Na luz da ressurreição sem fumaça de Londres,  
A escuridão começa a amanhecer.  
—Dante Gabriel Rossetti, “Found”

"Isso é uma loucura absoluta, James", disse Anna, batendo a xícara de chá no pires com força suficiente para rachar a porcelana. Ela devia estar muito chateada, James pensou: a apreciação dela por porcelanas finas era bem afiada. "Como pode pensar uma coisa dessas?"

James olhou ao redor da sala de estar. Seus amigos estavam olhando-o de cadeiras puxadas perto do fogo aconchegante. Anna — elegante em um colete azul e polainas pretas — Christopher, de olhos arregalados, e Thomas, a boca definida em uma linha sombria. Lucie, com as mãos no colo, claramente lutando contra as próprias emoções e determinada a não demonstrá-las

"Eu não tinha planejado dizer nada a vocês", disse James. Ele sentou-se em uma poltrona com a teoria de que seria melhor se sentir confortável ao contar aos amigos que poderia estar envolvido em assassinar pessoas durante o sono. “Se não houvesse aquela marca no parapeito da minha janela...”

"Isso é para nos fazer sentir melhor?" perguntou Thomas.

“Você não queria nos contar porque sabia que diríamos que era ridículo”, disse Lucie. "Você e Cordelia já nos livraram de Belial."

"Mas um Príncipe do Inferno não pode ser morto", disse James, cansado. Estava exausto até os ossos: mal tinha dormido na noite anterior, mal comera, e a visita de Grace o abalou. Ele afastou os pensamentos dela, retornando com determinação ao assunto em questão. “Todos nós sabemos disso. Belial pode ter diminuído muito depois de ser ferido por Cortana, mas isso não significa que sua esfera de influência tenha acabado. Algo deixou aquela marca no parapeito da minha janela esta manhã.”

“Você mencionou a marca antes,” disse Christopher. "O que era? O que te dá tanta certeza que isso tem a ver com Belial?”

James se levantou e pegou o Monarchia Daemonium de onde o colocara no banco do piano. Era um volume alto, encadernado em couro roxo escuro. “Foi aqui que li pela primeira vez sobre Belial e os outros oito Príncipes do Inferno”, disse ele. “Cada um tem um sigilo, um sinal pelo qual é conhecido.” Ele se sentou e abriu o livro na seção de duas páginas sobre Belial. “Este é o símbolo que vi no gelo.”

Os outros se aglomeraram ao redor, Anna inclinando-se sobre as costas da cadeira de James. Houve um silêncio enquanto observavam a ilustração de Belial — estava de costas, a cabeça virada para o lado, o perfil afiado. Ele usava uma capa vermelha escura, e uma única mão em forma de garra era visível ao lado dele. Não exatamente o cavalheiro elegante que James conheceu no reino de Belphegor, embora permanecesse a mesma aura de ameaça controlada.

— Então Belial deixou um cartão de visita para você — Anna murmurou. "Rude da parte dele não esperar até que o lacaio estivesse em casa."

"Então, era para ser uma mensagem?" disse Thomas. “Uma maneira de dizer 'Aqui estou'?”

“Talvez uma maneira de dizer que ele sou eu,” disse James. "Talvez ele tenha encontrado uma maneira de me possuir quando estou inconsciente—"

"Você não é um assassino ou possesso", retrucou Lucie. “Caso tenha esquecido, demônios não podem possuir Caçadores de Sombras. Não acha que nossos pais esqueceram nossos feitiços de proteção quando nascemos, não é?"

"Lucie", disse James. “Não os culpo ou espero que tenham esquecido. Mas este é Belial. Ele é um Príncipe do Inferno. Durante metade da minha vida, ele alcançou meus sonhos acordados. Se alguém pudesse quebrar o feitiço de proteção, um Príncipe do Inferno..."

“Deveria proteger contra qualquer interferência demoníaca,” disse Christopher. “O feitiço tinha a intenção original de manter Lilith longe especificamente. Os anjos Sanvi, Sansanvi e Semangelaf são os inimigos mortais dela. Mas o ritual completo, realizado pelos Irmãos do Silêncio, deve ser forte o suficiente para afastar até mesmo Belial, ou Leviatã.”

“Um excelente lembrete de que poderia ser pior”, disse James. “Nosso avô poderia ter sido Leviatã. Ambos teríamos tentáculos."

“Seria muito difícil encontrar roupas que servissem”, disse Christopher com simpatia.

"Então, o que esses símbolos fazem?" perguntou Thomas, recostando-se na cadeira. “Servem apenas como assinaturas elaboradas?”

James colocou o livro na mesa incrustada perto do fogo. “São mais do que símbolos. Eles podem ser usados na convocação. Os cultos antigos costumavam criar símbolos maciços com pedras eretas ou marcas no solo, que serviriam como portais para os demônios.” Ele fez uma pausa, interrompido por um pensamento repentino. "Christopher, você tem um mapa de Londres?"

“Eu sou um cientista”, disse Christopher, “não um geógrafo! Eu não tenho um mapa de Londres. Tenho um copo de veneno de Raum", acrescentou ele,"mas está no meu sapato e será difícil de alcançar."

“Alguém tem perguntas sobre isso?” James perguntou, olhando ao redor. "Não? Bom. Tudo bem, um mapa—”

Anna subiu levemente em uma cadeira estofada e alcançou uma estante alta de livros. Ela puxou um volume de mapas. "Que sorte que você tem uma biblioteca bem abastecida, James."

James pegou o livro e colocou-o sobre a mesa, folheando as páginas. O mapa de Londres era fácil de encontrar: nenhum londrino não conhecia a forma de sua cidade, com margens lotadas, pontes, o rio serpenteando por cais e docas.

Acima dos protestos de Thomas, James tirou uma caneta do bolso do amigo. Ele começou a marcar pontos no mapa, contando-os em ordem. “Clerkenwell, Fitch Lane, Shoe Lane, Shepherd Market...”

“Acho que ele está possuído”, disse Thomas. "Está desfigurando um livro."

"Tempos desesperadores requerem medidas desesperadoras." James apertou os olhos. Espalhadas pelo mapa estavam suas marcas, uma para cada endereço onde um corpo foi encontrado. Ele os conectou com a caneta, mas não formaram nada parecido com o símbolo de Belial. “Eu tinha pensado...”

“Que alguém estava tentando desenhar o símbolo, por assim dizer, com os locais escolhidos para os assassinatos,” disse Christopher, o rosto iluminado com o pensamento. "Eu percebi o que você estava fazendo — é muito inteligente, mas não vejo como isso poderia ser o início do símbolo de Belial. É circular, e isso é mais como uma linha que se enrosca no final—”

James jogou a caneta sobre a mesa. “Era apenas uma teoria. Mas não significa que Belial não esteja fazendo sua vontade através de mim enquanto eu durmo. Pense no que o fantasma de Filomena disse a Cordelia, que ela havia ferido Belial e deveria ter sido capaz de ajudá-la. Talvez porque ela soubesse que seu assassino também era um dos príncipes do Inferno? Talvez até o mesmo?"

“Não podemos saber o que ela quis dizer”, disse Thomas. "E se Belial está influenciando você — você sabe que nada disso seria sua culpa, não é?"

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um momento. James respirou fundo. "Você se sentiria assim?" ele disse. "Se estivesse no meu lugar?"

“Bem, você dificilmente conseguirá evitar que durma de novo”, disse Christopher. “Estudos têm mostrado que isso é bastante inseguro.”

“Seja razoável,” disse Anna. "Como entraria e sairia no meio da noite, batendo e esbarrando nas coisas porque nem mesmo estaria acordado, e não acordaria — não acordaria a casa inteira?"

"Não tenho certeza se é o mesmo que sonambulismo", disse James. “Talvez eu não esbarre nas coisas. Talvez esteja mais ciente do que isso e os sonhos são uma espécie de memória do que fiz. E... ” a garganta dele estava seca como o deserto. “E na noite em que Elias morreu, quando sonhei — foi diferente dos outros. Ele pareceu me ver. Ele me reconheceu.”

Anna, que estava andando de um lado para o outro, parou de andar. "Ele disse o seu nome?"

"Não", James teve de admitir. "Eu vi o reconhecimento faiscar nos olhos dele. Ele disse algo, eu acho que foi,‘É você’. Mas não disse meu nome."

Os amigos trocaram olhares preocupados. "Eu vejo por que não queria Cordelia aqui", disse Anna finalmente. "Dizer a ela que acha que foi responsável pela morte do pai dela—"

"Embora você não seja, James", Lucie acrescentou.

"Eu a quero aqui, na verdade", disse James. “Achei que ela e Matthew já estariam de volta. Não posso esconder isso dela. Uma conspiração em silêncio como essa... Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não. Se ela me desprezar depois, vou precisar que estejam lá para apoiá-la. Amigos dela."

"Ela não vai," Anna começou, "desprezar você, James—"

Como se fosse uma deixa, todos ouviram o som de um carro parando em frente à casa. As vozes dos amigos aumentaram em um murmúrio atrás de James enquanto ele abria a porta da frente.

Ele usava camisa com mangas e o ar frio do lado de fora cortava fortemente o algodão. Não nevava, mas uma névoa havia entrado com o sol poente, suavizando os limites da cidade, fazendo o automóvel parecer uma carruagem de fadas puxada por cavalos invisíveis.

James se encostou no batente da porta enquanto Matthew, uma sombra na névoa, contornava o carro para ajudar Cordelia a sair. O cobertor enrolado em volta dela começou a escorregar enquanto ela se levantava, mas Matthew o segurou antes que atingisse o chão e cuidadosamente o ajeitou sobre os ombros. Mesmo através da névoa, James podia ver o sorriso dela.

Ele sentiu uma sensação estranha, uma espécie de formigamento entre as omoplatas. Apreensão, talvez; não estava ansioso para contar a história para Cordelia. Ela e Matthew caminharam em direção à casa, os pés calçados com as botas silenciosos no asfalto coberto de neve. O cabelo de Cordelia estava solto, o vermelho brilhante sendo o único ponto focal de cor na névoa monocromática.

"Daisy!" James disse. "Math! Entrem. Irão congelar.”

Um momento depois, eles estavam passando correndo por ele para a entrada, Matthew estendendo a mão para ajudar Cordelia a tirar o casaco antes que James pudesse pensar em fazê-lo. Os dois pareciam queimados pelo vento, as bochechas coradas. Matthew tagarelava sobre o carro e como James deveria tentar dirigi-lo.

Cordelia, porém, ficou quieta, tirando as luvas, os olhos grandes e escuros pensativos. Enquanto Matthew respirava por um momento, ela disse: "James, quem está aqui?"

“Anna, Lucie, Thomas e Christopher estão na sala de estar”, disse ele. "Eu pedi que viessem."

Matthew franziu a testa, tirando os óculos de proteção. "Está tudo bem?"

"Não exatamente", disse James, e acrescentou, enquanto ambos viravam rostos apreensivos para ele, "Não houve outra morte — nada assim."

“Mas as coisas não estão bem?” Disse Matthew. “Aconteceu mais alguma coisa? O Enclave fez algo terrível?"

"O Enclave está dividido entre pensar que é um feiticeiro desonesto e pensar que é um Caçador de Sombras", disse James. “Mas Thomas e Anna podem falar mais sobre isso. Preciso falar com Cordelia por um momento. Se você não se importa, Math."

Um lampejo de emoção cruzou o rosto de Matthew, mas desapareceu antes que James pudesse identificá-lo. “Claro,” ele disse, passando por James para desaparecer no corredor.

Cordelia olhou para James interrogativamente. O cabelo dela estava úmido; enrolando em torno do rosto como botões de rosas. Um sussurro pressionou no fundo da mente dele: Você tem que dizer a ela que beijou Grace.

Ele disse ao sussurro para ficar quieto. O que tinha a dizer primeiro era muito pior.

"Senti sua falta", disse ele. “E antes de irmos para a sala de estar, eu queria me desculpar. O que eu disse sobre seu pai no Ossuário foi imperdoável, e tê-lo mandado embora foi algo de que sempre me arrependerei—”

Mas ela balançou a cabeça. “Eu estava querendo me desculpar com você. Você não tem nada com que pedir desculpas. Não poderia ter salvado meu pai. Por uma sorte terrível, foi o último a vê-lo, e ele foi... Ah, que vergonha ele exigir dinheiro de você. Havia uma paixão fria de raiva na voz dela. Ela balançou a cabeça, o cabelo lutando contra os poucos grampos que ainda o prendiam. “Alastair me corrigiu, de todas as pessoas. Você fez o que deveria, James."

"Tem mais", disse ele, forçando as palavras a passarem por sua garganta seca. “Mais que eu tenho que te dizer. Não sei se ainda se será tão gentil comigo quando eu terminar."

Ele a viu estremecer, viu que ela mesma se endurecia. Era um lembrete de quanto a infância deve tê-la ensinado a se preparar para más notícias. "Diga-me."

De certa forma, era mais fácil contar a ela do que se explicar aos outros. Daisy já sabia dos gritos dele ao despertar de um pesadelo, da janela aberta do quarto, das coisas que via quando sonhava. Daisy, como ele, conheceu Belial. Uma coisa era imaginar que poderia enfrentar um Príncipe do Inferno. Outra coisa totalmente diferente era ficar perto de um, sentir a explosão congelante de seu ódio, sua maldade, seu poder.

Ele se forçou até o fim — explicando o experimento, as cordas, a marca no peitoril — enquanto ela o encarava, a expressão muito quieta.

"Eu vejo", disse ela, quando ele terminou, "que não deveria ter deixado você sozinho na noite passada."

O cabelo dela estava nos olhos; ele ergueu a mão trêmula para empurrá-lo de volta. “O pior de tudo é que sei muito pouco mais agora do que então. E podemos precisar contratar outra empregada para substituir Effie.”

“E o que os outros dizem?” ela perguntou.

“Eles se recusam a acreditar em qualquer coisa”, disse ele. "Podem pensar que o choque do que aconteceu com seu pai mudou meu cérebro." A respiração ficou presa. "Daisy. O ódio que senti, cada vez que sonhei, não posso deixar de imaginar que seja qualquer coisa, exceto o ódio de Belial. E seu pai... ” a respiração dele ficou presa. "Se você não quiser ter nada a ver com isso, comigo, eu nunca culparia você."

"James." Ela segurou o pulso dele; o pequeno gesto passou por ele como um choque elétrico. O rosto dela estava firme, determinado. "Venha comigo."

Ele a deixou puxá-lo pelo corredor, para a sala de estar, onde os outros estavam reunidos. Matthew estava sentado no encosto do sofá; se virou para James quando entrou na sala, os olhos escuros de preocupação.

O olhar azul de Anna se voltou para Cordelia. "Você disse a ela?"

Cordelia soltou o pulso de James. “Eu sei de tudo”, disse ela. A voz estava muito nivelada. Havia algo diferente nela, James pensou, algo que ele não conseguia identificar. Ela havia mudado — desde ontem, mesmo. Mas então, ela havia perdido o pai. Sua família nunca mais seria a mesma.

"É ridículo", disse Matthew, escorregando do encosto do sofá. "James, você não pode realmente acreditar—"

"Eu entendo por que ele acredita", disse Cordelia, e Matthew parou no meio do movimento. Todos os rostos na sala estavam voltados para Cordelia. “Pensei em duas coisas quando conheci Belial. Primeiro, que eu faria qualquer coisa no mundo para ficar longe dele. E segundo, que não importaria o que eu fizesse, porque o foco dele estava inteiramente em James. Já faz algum tempo. Se houver uma maneira de alcançá-lo... Ele o fará.”

“Mas James não é um assassino”, disse Lucie. "Ele nunca..."

"Eu também não acho que ele seja", disse Cordelia. “Se Belial o está controlando, então nada disso é culpa dele. Ele não pode ser culpado. Qualquer um de nós faria o mesmo, através do poder de um Príncipe do Inferno... Ela negou com a cabeça. “É imparável.”

"Eu tentei me conter, ontem à noite", disse James. "E ainda assim, de alguma forma, acordei com as cordas em pedaços ao meu redor."

"Você não pode fazer isso sozinho", disse Cordelia. “Na verdade, se quisermos provar alguma coisa sobre o que realmente está acontecendo, você não pode ficar sozinho por um momento.”

"Ela está certa", disse Anna. “Vamos ficar aqui esta noite, vigiando. Se você tentar sair de casa, saberemos.”

“Não se ele tentar sair pela janela,” Christopher apontou, razoavelmente.  
“Nós a fechamos com pregos”, disse Thomas, entrando no espírito da coisa.

“E alguém se senta com James. Deixa ele dormir, mas olha o que acontece”, disse Matthew. "Eu vou fazer isso."

— Seria melhor se Cordelia fizesse isso — disse James calmamente.

Matthew pareceu um pouco magoado. "Por quê?"

“Porque eu tenho Cortana”, disse Cordelia. “Eu já feri Belial com Cortana antes; se necessário, suponho...” Pela primeira vez ela pareceu duvidosa. "Eu poderia fazer isso de novo."

“De fato,” disse James. "Ela pode me derrubar, se necessário."

"Certamente não!" Exclamou Lucie, levantando-se rapidamente. “Não haverá abate de ninguém!”

"Exceto Belial", observou Christopher. "Se ele aparecer — por conta própria, você sabe, não dentro de James, por assim dizer."

— Apenas me machuque, então — disse James para Cordelia. “Me apunhale na perna se precisar. A esquerda, se puder — eu gosto mais da direita."

“Apenas prometa que chamará, se precisar de nós”, disse Matthew. Ele trocou um longo olhar com James. Dizia todas as coisas que Matthew nunca diria na frente de todas essas pessoas, não importa o quanto se importasse com elas: dizia que amava James, que ficaria aqui a noite toda, se James precisasse dele, que acreditava em James, ele acreditava nele.

“Então está decidido”, disse Anna. “Vamos esperar aqui esta noite e garantir que James nunca saia do quarto; Cordelia ficará de guarda lá em cima. E vou invadir a despensa, já que é provável que fiquemos com fome. Um exército marcha de barriga para baixo, como diz o ditado.”

“Então, como planejamos ficar acordados a noite toda?” Thomas perguntou.

“Eu poderia ler para todos vocês A Bela Cordelia,” Lucie sugeriu. “Tenho algumas páginas na bolsa. Nunca se sabe quando a inspiração pode surgir.”

“Ah, Senhor”, disse Matthew, pegando o cantil. “Nesse caso, vou precisar de conhaque. O que foi que Lord Byron disse? ‘Homem, sendo razoável, deve ficar bêbado; o melhor da vida é apenas intoxicação.'” Ele ergueu o frasco em uma saudação. “Lucie, comece. Como os demônios do Inferno estão lutando no andar de cima, devemos lutar contra os demônios da prosa romântica na sala de estar.”

James retirou-se para o quarto com Thomas, que ajudou a pregar a janela antes de descer para jogar cartas. Cordelia, depois de visitar o próprio quarto para vestir um vestido confortável de chá, juntou-se a James, que trancou a porta firmemente atrás dela e colocou uma cadeira na frente para garantir.

Então ele começou a se despir.

Cordelia supôs que deveria ter esperado isso. A ideia era que James iria para a cama, afinal, e ele não poderia dormir de sapatos e paletó. Ela puxou uma cadeira para o lado da cama e sentou-se nela, com Cortana no colo.

"Seu passeio hoje", disse ele, desfazendo as abotoaduras. A camisa se abriu nos pulsos, revelando a linha forte de seus antebraços. "Levantou seu ânimo?"

“Sim,” ela disse. “Há uma história fantástica de um carrinho de mão em Berkshire Downs onde, se você deixar uma moeda, Wayland, o Ferreiro, consertará sua espada. Levei Cortana para lá, e parece que está mais confortável na minha mão agora.”

Ela queria contar a ele o resto — sobre Wayland, o Ferreiro, de seu juramento de lealdade como paladina. Ela não havia contado a Matthew. Era muito novo, e havia muita maravilha naquilo. E agora, ela descobriu, também não podia contar a James; era uma história muito, muito estranha para esta noite. Se tudo corresse bem, contaria a ele amanhã.

"Dizem que Wayland, o Ferreiro, fez a espada Balmung, que Sigurd usou para matar o dragão Fafnir", disse James, tirando o paletó e os suspensórios. “Um rei aprisionou Wayland para tentar forçá-lo a forjar armas. Ele matou os filhos do rei como vingança e fez taças com seus crânios e um colar com seus olhos."

Cordelia pensou no colar de pedra azul que Wayland estava usando e estremeceu um pouco. Não parecia nem um pouco com olhos, mas nada sobre o homem que conheceu a fez acreditar que ele era incapaz dos feitos da história que James estava contando.

“Dizem que todas as espadas têm alma”, disse ela. “Isso me deixa um pouco desconfortável com a de Cortana”

Ele sorriu torto, desabotoando a camisa. “Talvez nem todas as histórias sejam verdadeiras.”

“Esperamos que não”, disse ela, enquanto ele subia na cama de calça e camiseta; já havia travesseiros empilhados contra a cabeceira da cama e um rolo de corda na colcha. A camiseta deixava os braços dele nus dos cotovelos para baixo, traçados com marcas pretas e as cicatrizes claras de runas desbotadas. "Vou amarrar meu pulso à cabeceira da cama, aqui", disse ele, "e então, se você pudesse amarrar o outro pulso, seria mais seguro, eu acho."

Cordelia pigarreou. "Sim, isso — isso parece mais seguro."

Ele olhou para ela, o cabelo despenteado. “Qual foi o problema com Cortana?”

"Não parecia muito certa na minha mão desde que lutamos com Belial", admitiu Cordelia; e era verdade. "Eu acho que o sangue dele a pode ter afetado de alguma forma." O que o próprio Wayland me explicou, mas não posso te dizer isso.

"Belial." James pegou a corda, cuidadosamente enrolando-a ao redor do pulso esquerdo e amarrando-se à cabeceira da cama. A cabeça estava baixa; Cordelia observou os músculos dos braços dele flexionando e relaxando enquanto ele se prendia. Embora já tivesse se passado meses desde o verão, ainda havia uma linha visível onde a pele era mais morena, depois mais branca, abaixo das mangas e da gola da camisa. "É por isso que eu queria você no quarto comigo." A voz era baixa, quase áspera. “Os outros sabem que Belial é um Príncipe do Inferno, mas só você e eu o vimos. Só nós sabemos o que significa confrontá-lo.”

Terminado o nó, ele se recostou nas almofadas empilhadas. O cabelo muito preto contra a brancura dele. Por um momento, Cordelia viu novamente aquele lugar destruído onde lutaram por suas vidas: a areia queimando em vidro, árvores rígidas como esqueletos e Belial, com toda sua beleza, e cada pedaço de humanidade queimada dele.

“Você não acredita que os outros estariam dispostos a impedi-lo se isso significasse prejudicá-lo”, disse ela. "Mas acha que eu estaria."

James deu a sombra de um sorriso. “Eu tenho fé em você, Daisy. E há mais uma coisa que devo lhe dizer.” 

Ele endireitou o queixo, como se estivesse se preparando para algo. "Eu beijei Grace hoje."

A noite estava diante de James em todos os seus horrores possíveis, mas, neste momento, todo o seu mundo parecia ter se reduzido a Cordelia. Ele sabia que a estava encarando e não conseguia se conter. Não sabia o que esperar — ela não o amava, isso ele sabia, mas havia quebrado o acordo, a promessa de respeitar a dignidade dela.

De certa forma, seria mais fácil se ela o amasse, se ele tivesse quebrado um acordo romântico. Ele poderia se jogar aos pés dela, implorar e se desculpar. Ela poderia chorar e fazer exigências. Mas essa era Daisy; que nunca faria nenhuma dessas coisas. Ela não disse nada agora, apenas os olhos pareciam ter ficado um pouco maiores no rosto.

"Ela veio aqui", disse ele finalmente, incapaz de suportar o silêncio. “Eu não a convidei. Você tem que acreditar em mim; Eu não teria feito isso. Ela veio inesperadamente, e ficou chateada com os assassinatos, e — eu a beijei. Não sei por quê", acrescentou ele, porque não conseguia explicar a Cordelia o que não conseguia explicar para si mesmo," mas não vou dar desculpas estúpidas."

"Percebi que havia uma rachadura", disse Cordelia, em voz baixa e inexpressiva, "no metal de sua pulseira."

A corda enrolou o pulso direito de James, escondendo parcialmente a pulseira. Olhando para baixo, ele viu que Cordelia estava certa: uma rachadura fina corria ao longo do metal. “Eu posso ter socado a estante, depois que ela saiu,” ele admitiu. A mão ainda doía com o impacto. "Pode ter rachado o metal."

"Pode ter?" ela disse, na mesma voz baixa. “E por que você está me dizendo isso agora?Poderia ter esperado. Me dito amanhã."

“Se você vai cuidar de mim a noite toda, deve saber a quem está olhando”, disse James. “Eu te decepcionei. Como um amigo. Como marido. Eu não queria agravar isso escondendo segredos de você."

Ela deu a ele um longo olhar. Um olhar ponderado.

"Se deseja ir embora", disse ele, "Você pode—"

"Eu não vou te deixar." A voz dela era medida, mesmo. “Por outro lado, você quebrou nosso acordo. Eu gostaria de algo em troca.”

"Como se eu tivesse perdido no xadrez?" Cordelia nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo. Ele quase sorriu. “Você pode querer me pedir em um momento diferente, quando eu não estiver amarrado a uma cama. Os serviços que posso prestar a você no momento são limitados.”

Ela se levantou, encostando Cortana na parede. O vestido de chá vermelho que usava era largo, mas de tecido de seda colante, com faixas de fita de veludo preto na bainha e nas mangas. O cabelo era um tom mais escuro que a seda, os olhos da mesma cor do veludo e fixos nos dele quando ela subiu na cama. “Adequado para o que eu preciso, acho”, disse ela. "Eu quero que você me beije."

O sangue dele pareceu acelerar nas veias. "O quê?"

Ela estava ajoelhada, de frente para ele; os olhos deles estavam no mesmo nível. O vestido se espalhou ao redor dela como se ela fosse um lírio d'água, subindo das folhas. O colarinho profundo mergulhou baixo, com bordas com renda branca que penetrava levemente contra a pele morena. Havia uma expressão no rosto dela que lembrava James da expressão na noite em que ela dançou no Hell Ruelle. Uma determinação próxima da paixão.

“Um dia você encontrará o caminho de volta para Grace, que conhece nossa situação”, disse ela. Mas vou me casar com outro homem e ele saberá que fui casada com você. Ele esperará que eu saiba como beijar e — fazer outras coisas. Não espero um tutorial completo, mas acho que poderia razoavelmente pedir que me mostrasse como que se beija.”

Ele lembrou de Cordelia dançando, toda fogo. Se lembrou dos momentos depois daquilo, na Sala dos Sussurros. Ele poderia dizer a ela que dificilmente precisaria de qualquer ensinamento dele; ela sabia beijar. Mas sua mente estava consumida com o pensamento deste homem, algum homem com quem Cordelia se casaria no futuro, que a beijaria e esperaria coisas dela—

James já o odiava. Ele se sentiu tonto com isso — de raiva de alguém que não conhecia e de quão perto ela estaria dele.

"Fique em cima de mim", disse ele, a voz quase irreconhecível para os próprios ouvidos.

Foi a vez dela parecer surpresa. "O quê—?"

“Estou amarrado à cama”, disse ele. “Eu não posso me levantar, então terei de sentar aqui e beijá-la. O que significa que preciso de você” — ele estendeu o braço livre, o olhar nunca deixando o dela — “mais perto”.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Um rubor se espalhou por seu rosto, mas por outro lado ela o observou, com os olhos arregalados e sérios, enquanto se movia pela cama em direção a ele, rastejando um pouco desajeitadamente no colo dele. O sangue dela já estava correndo quente e rápido nas veias enquanto ela colocava os joelhos em cada lado dos quadris dele. Os rostos estavam perto agora: ele podia ver as linhas escuras individuais dos cílios dela, o movimento do lábio inferior quando ela o segurou entre os dentes.

“Diga-me de novo o que quer que eu faça”, disse ele.

A coluna lisa da garganta se moveu enquanto ela engolia. “Mostre-me como beijar”, disse ela. "Apropriadamente."

Ele colocou o braço livre ao redor dela, dobrando os joelhos para que as costas dela ficassem contra suas pernas. O vestido de chá farfalhou, o material se apertando enquanto ela se movia, moldando-se à forma do corpo. Ele podia sentir o cheiro de seu perfume: jasmim esfumaçado. A mão dele deslizou no cabelo espesso e acetinado, pressionando a parte de trás da cabeça. Ela suspirou, aproximando-se mais dele; a sensação dela enviou um fragmento irregular de desejo pela espinha dele.

Os lábios dela tinham o formato de um coração, ele pensou: aquele amassado no lábio superior, o círculo formado pelo inferior. Ela não estava mais mordendo o lábio, apenas olhando para ele, os olhos cheios do mesmo desafio frio com que enfrentou o Hell Ruelle. Não havia razão para tratá-la como se ela estivesse com medo, ele percebeu: esta era Daisy. Ela nunca tinha medo.

“Coloque as mãos nos meus ombros”, disse ele, e quando ela se inclinou para fazer exatamente isso, ele a beijou.

O aperto nele aumentou imediatamente; Cordelia exalou contra a boca dele, surpresa. Ele engoliu o suspiro dela, separando seus lábios com a língua, até que a boca estivesse quente e aberta sob a dele. Ele brincou com o canto da boca dela com beijos de borboleta, chupou e lambeu o lábio inferior enquanto ela agarrava os ombros dele com mais força. Ela estava tremendo, mas pediu a ele para ensiná-la e ele pretendia ser completo.

Com a mão livre, James acariciou o cabelo dela, puxando os últimos grampos, enredando os dedos nas mechas grossas. As mãos se moveram para cada lado do pescoço dela, os dedos nos cachos das nuca. A língua dele brincou com a dela, mostrando-lhe como devolver o beijo — como a troca poderia ser um duelo de lábios e língua, de respiração e prazer. Quando ela chupou seu lábio inferior, ele se ergueu contra ela, aprofundando o beijo impiedosamente, a mão livre agarrando as costas do vestido, esmagando o tecido.

Ah Deus. A seda fina dificilmente criava qualquer barreira; James podia sentir o corpo dela de cima a baixo, a forma dela: seios, cintura, quadris. Ele estava se afogando em beijá-la, nunca se cansaria de beijá-la. A suavidade da boca dela, os ruídos de prazer que ela fazia entre os beijos — ela se moveu para se aproximar dele, os quadris roçando contra os dele. Um silvo agudo escapou entre os dentes dele. O braço doía; ele estava puxando e empurrando contra a corda que o prendia, o corpo operando pelo próprio conjunto de necessidades e desejos agora.

Cordelia gemeu e se arqueou contra ele. Faíscas correram pelas veias dele; a necessidade de tocá-la era cegante, abrasadora, a dor crescendo em seu sangue para fazer mais, para ter mais dela. Ela provavelmente não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo com ele — ele mal se conhecia — mas se ela continuasse se movendo assim—

Ela era sua esposa e era adorável, incrivelmente desejável. Ele nunca quis alguém assim. Meio fora da própria mente, ele moveu os lábios através da mandíbula dela, até a garganta. Podia sentir a batida do pulso dela, inalar o cheiro de seu cabelo, jasmim e água de rosas. Ele beijou o caminho para baixo, os dentes roçando a clavícula; os lábios dele roçaram o oco da garganta dela—

Ela se afastou rapidamente, saindo de cima dele, o rosto rosa, o cabelo caindo livremente pelas costas.

"Isso foi muito instrutivo", disse ela, a voz calma em desacordo com o rosto corado e vestido amarrotado. "Obrigada, James."

Ele deixou a cabeça cair para trás contra a cabeceira da cama com um baque. Ainda estava tonto, o sangue batendo forte nas veias. Seu corpo doía de desejo não expresso. "Daisy—"

"Você deveria dormir." Ela já estava recolhendo Cortana, se sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama. "Você precisa, de fato, ou nunca saberemos."

Ele lutou para regular a respiração. Puta merda. Se fosse outra pessoa, ele teria dito que ela pretendia isso como vingança: seu corpo parecia devastado por desejá-la. Mas ela havia se acomodado calmamente na cadeira, a espada no colo. Apenas a leve bagunça no cabelo, as marcas vermelhas na garganta onde os lábios dele haviam estado, mostravam que algo havia acontecido.

"Oh", disse ela, como se acabasse de se lembrar de um item de compras que havia esquecido. "Você precisava do outro pulso amarrado também?"

"Não", James conseguiu dizer. Ele não estava disposto a explicar por que uma maior proximidade com Cordelia parecia uma má ideia. "Assim está bom."

"Quer que eu leia para você?" Perguntou ela, pegando um romance na mesa de cabeceira.

Ele assentiu levemente. Estava desesperado por uma distração. "Que livro?"

“Dickens”, disse ela afetadamente, abriu o volume e começou a ler.

⚜️ 

Thomas estava abotoando o casaco enquanto cruzava a cozinha — escura, agora, quando a meia-noite havia chegado e o lugar estava felizmente livre de empregados domésticos. Ele havia se arrastado para fora da sala de estar sem que os outros percebessem, como estavam em suas conversas e jogos de cartas. Até mesmo Christopher, que estava de guarda perto da porta, não percebeu quando Thomas juntou a jaqueta do uniforme e as boleadeiras e se arrastou pelo corredor.

Sentindo-se bastante orgulhoso de si mesmo, silenciosamente destrancou a porta dos fundos do jardim e a abriu. Tinha acabado de sair para a escuridão fria quando uma luz brilhou na frente dele. A ponta acesa de um fósforo iluminou um par de olhos azuis penetrantes.

"Feche a porta atrás de você", disse Anna.

Thomas fez o que foi pedido, amaldiçoando-se silenciosamente. Ele poderia ter jurado que dez minutos atrás Anna estava dormindo em uma cadeira. "Como sabia?"

"Que você escaparia?" Ela acendeu a ponta do charuto e jogou o fósforo. "Honestamente, Thomas, estou esperando por você há tanto tempo aqui que estava com medo de que meu colete saísse de moda."

"Eu só queria um pouco de ar—"

"Não, não queria", disse ela, soprando fumaça branca no ar frio. “Você tinha aquele olhar. Ia sair e patrulhar sozinho novamente. Primo, não seja tolo."

“Tenho que fazer o que posso e sou mais útil lá fora do que na sala de estar”, disse Thomas. "James não precisa de cinco de nós para se certificar de que não saia de casa."

"Thomas, olhe para mim", disse ela, e ele olhou. O olhar azul era firme. Sua prima Anna: ele se lembrava de quando ela usava anáguas e vestidos, o cabelo comprido e trançado em tranças. E sempre no olhos dela uma expressão de desconforto, de tristeza. Ele também se lembrava de quando ela emergiu como uma borboleta de um casulo, transformando-se no que era agora — uma visão em abotoaduras reluzentes e golas engomadas. Vivia a com tanta ousadia, tão assumidamente, que às vezes fazia o estômago de Thomas doer um pouco, só de olhar para ela.

Ela colocou a mão enluvada na bochecha dele. “Somos pessoas especiais, incomuns e únicas. Isso significa que devemos ser ousados e orgulhosos, mas também cuidadosos. Não pense que tem tanto a provar que isso o tornará um tolo. Se precisa patrulhar, vá ao Instituto e peça para ser designado um parceiro. Se eu descobrir que está sozinho, ficarei muito zangada.”

"Tudo bem." Thomas beijou a palma da mão enluvada de Anna e a devolveu suavemente.

Ela o observou com olhos preocupados enquanto ele tropeçava no muro do jardim dos fundos.

Ele não tinha, é claro, nenhuma intenção de procurar um parceiro de patrulha. Não gostava de enganar Anna — mas a loucura de James tinha que acabar. James era uma das melhores pessoas, mais gentis e mais corajosas que Thomas já conheceu, e para James duvidar de si mesmo assim era doloroso — pois se James podia duvidar de si mesmo assim, o que isso significava para aqueles como Thomas, que já duvidavam de si mesmos demais?

Estava determinado a pôr um fim nisso, pensou, enquanto caminhava pela Curzon Street, deserta sob a lua. Iria encontrar o verdadeiro assassino nem que fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse.

⚜️

“Depois de ter superado o pior ponto da minha doença, comecei a notar que, embora todas as outras características tenham mudado, essa característica consistente não mudou. Quem quer que tenha vindo sobre mim, ainda se estabeleceu em Joe. Abri os olhos à noite e vi Joe na grande poltrona ao lado da cama. Abri os olhos durante o dia e, sentado no parapeito da janela, fumando seu cachimbo na janela aberta sombreada, ainda vi Joe. Pedi uma bebida refrescante, e a mão querida que me deu era a de Joe. Afundei no travesseiro depois de beber, e o rosto que parecia tão esperançoso e ternamente em mim era o rosto de Joe.”

James não sabia há quanto tempo Cordelia estava lendo: ele mantivera os olhos fechados, o braço livre estendido sobre o rosto, desejando dormir. Mas o sono não veio. Parecia uma impossibilidade. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Cordelia, embora ela estivesse ao lado dele. De senti-la, o cabelo pesado recolhido em suas mãos, o corpo contra o dele. Mas não apenas disso — as memórias de todos os minutos juntos vieram como flashes de relâmpagos, iluminando a escuridão atrás dos olhos dele: as noites que passaram jogando, as vezes que riram, trocaram olhares de compreensão, segredos sussurrados. A pulseira em seu pulso parecia tão pesada quanto duas toneladas. Mas você ama Grace, sussurrou a voz indesejável no fundo de sua mente. Você sabe que ama. Ele empurrou de volta contra o pensamento. Era como pressionar um hematoma ou um osso quebrado. Ele tinha beijado Grace naquele dia, mas a memória parecia desbotada, como um pergaminho velho. Como a memória sombria de um sonho. A cabeça latejava, como se algo duro estivesse pressionando suas têmporas; a voz na mente dele queria que ele pensasse em Grace, mas novamente ele lutou contra isso.

Pensou em Daisy. Tinha sentido falta dela quando ela se foi; quando acordou esta manhã, pensou primeiro nela, em expor seus problemas para que pudessem ser compartilhados e resolvidos juntos. Isso era algo mais do que amizade e, além disso, amizade não dava vontade de agarrar alguém no momento em que o via e devastá-lo com beijos.

Mas ele devia a Grace. Havia feito promessas a ela por tantos anos. Ele não conseguia se lembrar exatamente o que eram, mas a certeza era tão real quanto uma barra de ferro enfiada em seu coração. As tinha feito porque a amava. A lealdade o prendia. O pulso doía onde a corda cruzava a pulseira dele, enviando uma dor fria pelo braço. Você sempre amou Grace, veio a voz novamente. O amor não deve ser abandonado. Não é um brinquedo para descartar na beira da estrada. Você nunca amou ninguém.

Houve um murmúrio suave em sua cabeça. Era Daisy, lendo Dickens.

“Ultimamente, muito frequentemente. Tive muita dificuldade em manter longe de mim a lembrança do que havia jogado fora quando ignorava totalmente o seu valor. Mas, uma vez que meu dever não tem sido incompatível com a admissão dessa lembrança, dei a ela um lugar em meu coração.”

Uma lembrança real veio então, forte e escura como chá, de outra sala, uma época em que ele se virava e Daisy lia em voz alta. A memória era como a onda de uma onda; levantou e quebrou sob ele, e foi embora. Ele estendeu a mão para pegá-la, mas havia evaporado na escuridão; exausto, não conseguia mais lutar contra a força da própria mente. A voz na parte de trás de sua cabeça voltou como uma inundação. Ele tinha visto Grace naquele dia, e não foi capaz de parar de beijá-la. A amava. Era uma certeza que parecia o fechamento da porta de uma cela.

"James?" Cordelia fez uma pausa na leitura; ela parecia preocupada. "Você está bem? Sem sonhos ruins?"

A noite era um desfiladeiro, negro e sem profundidade; James ansiava por coisas que não conseguia nomear ou definir. "Ainda não", disse ele. "Sem pesadelos."


	30. Londres: Quadrado de Ouro

_O assassino podia se mover tão rapidamente agora que os mundanos não o viam; era uma sombra, passando por eles nas ruas._

_Não teria mais que se esconder ou descartar as roupas ensanguentadas em prédios abandonados — embora o divertisse muito que os Caçadores de Sombras mantivessem uma vigilância sobre a fábrica abandonada de Limehouse como se esperassem seu retorno. Ele passava por multidões como a sombra de uma nuvem passageira. Às vezes, parava, para olhar em volta e sorrir, para se recompor. Haveria sangue ao amanhecer, mas de quem iria derramar?_

_Um grupo de Caçadores de Sombras em patrulha passou por ele e entrou na Brewer Street._ _E_ _le sorriu ferozmente — que divertido seria separar um do bando e derrubá-lo, deixando-o morto no próprio sangue antes que os outros percebessem._

_Mesmo quando alcançou a lâmina, outro Caçador de Sombras passou — um jovem, alto, de cabelos castanhos. Este estava sozinho, em alerta. Não fazia parte de uma patrulha. Estava entrando na Golden Square, com as costas retas e a cabeça erguida._

_Uma voz sussurrou no fundo da mente do assassino: um nome._

_Thomas Lightwood._


	31. Parte Dois

PELA ESPADA

Em um sonho, em uma visão da noite, quando um sono profundo cai sobre os homens, em adormecimentos sobre o  
cama, então   
Ele abre os ouvidos dos homens,  
e sela suas instruções,  
Para que possa retirar o homem de seu propósito  
se, e esconder o orgulho do homem.  
Ele mantém a alma longe da cova, e a vida dele de perecer pela espada. —Jó 33:15


End file.
